Máscara Forjada
by Kaoru-Hino
Summary: Un gran cantante, una fan. Sus destinos se unen para salvar al mundo de la destrucción KK, SM, AM. Partes con Lemon en este fic. Os aviso a todos . KK, SM, AM. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO UP... Salvo que los lectores digan lo contrario.
1. Capítulo I

**:Máscara Forjada:**

**_By Kaoru Hino_**

_Los personajes principales están basados en los originales de Nobuhiro Watsuki. El resto, es pura invención de la autora fijándose un poco de la realidad. Los nombres de las radios y las televisiones son inventados, pero es posible que haya alguno real. Aún así, todo está hecho sin ánimo de lucro. POR Y PARA FANS_

O-----------------------------------------O

-No me lo puedo creer... Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi...

-Señorita Kamiya, por favor, pase por aquí y espere.

-No... esto no puede ser posible.

La estancia era de lo más amplia y lujosa, con varios sillones de cuero negro y un puñado de cámaras de televisión, estaban grabándola, a ella. La muchacha miraba hacia todos lados hasta que encontró una gran puerta y desde entonces, no dejó de mirarla.

-Siéntese, por favor -la voz del presentador no la calmaba en absoluto-. Y bien, aquí tenemos a la ganadora del concurso "Una noche con tu artista favorito": Kaoru Kamiya. Una joven estudiante de Japonés en la Universidad de Kyoto, que fue becada por el gobierno Chino para venirse a estudiar nuestra cultura y nuestro idioma. ¿Algo que decir a nuestros telespectadores antes de que abramos la gran puerta?

-...

-Veo que está hecha usted un manojo de nervios señorita... Díganos¿por qué le gusta tanto Dark?

-¡Ay!... no lo mencione...

-¿Acaso no quieres verlo?

-Sí, claro, pero me pone más nerviosa de lo que estoy...

-Jajajajaja, nuestra ganadora está nerviosa. Nos iremos a publicidad un momento y después abriremos la gran puerta... No se vayan por favor.

La típica sonrisa de un presentador fue lo último que se vio en la pantalla. Kaoru respiró profundamente, y el presentador con una cara más natural, se acercó a ella.

-Te veo hecha un manojo de nervios¿quieres que te traigan algo para tranquilizarte?

-No, por Dios, muchísimas gracias por todo... Trataré de tranquilizarme...

-Bueno, la publicidad durará un ratito. Estate tranquila.

-Sí, gracias.

O-----------------------------------------O

-Dark, por favor, deja esa cara de enfadado con la pobre maquilladora, mira que está muy avergonzada.

-Sí, sí, pero esto no es perfecto. ¡Mira cómo me ha dejado el ojo, con lo bien que me habían quedado las lentillas.

-No diré nada porque sé que me matarás... Pero recuerda, en cuanto termine el programa, tienes que regresar rápidamente al hotel. Mañana tienes una rueda de prensa a las 9AM en Radio Kyoto, y una comida con los agentes de publicidad. También tienes que acordarte del programa de la noche...

-Sí, sí, y de mis entrenamientos, y de todo, tranquilo. Todo irá bien.

-Sí.

-Además, lo que más me preocupa ahora es la muchacha que ha ganado el concurso. Espero que no haga nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse después.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo sabes... Las fans extranjeras son de lo más ruidosas. Se ponen a gritar y a muchas les da un síncope... y no quiero que pasen un mal rato.

-Ah... claro... pero es lo que tiene ser una súper estrella ¿no?

-Pshe...

O-----------------------------------------O

-3, 2, 1... ¡dentro! -la voz del regidor asustó a Kaoru que aún estaba tratando de calmarse-.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa favorito, aquí en NipponTV. Aquí tenemos a la ganadora de nuestro concurso esta semana, la afortunada que podrá ver, oír, tocar y hablar con el famoso Dark. Y no haremos esperar más a la jovencita. ¡Qué se abra la puerta de los sueños cumplidos!

-Madrecita... -Kaoru no dejaba de mirar a la puerta-.

La gran estructura de metal se abrió, y detrás de una gran nube de humo apareció el famoso cantante, actor y modelo, Dark. Con unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados y una blusa azul que pegaba a la perfección con sus ojos, hoy azules y escondidos detrás de unas oscurísimas gafas de Sol. Su pelo ahora rojo, estaba despuntado y bastante más corto que la última vez que Kaoru lo vio en la tele. Y ella... Ella no pudo articular palabra.

-Dark desu (soy Dark)

-Bienvenido seas, Dark -el presentador a ver la cara de pasmada de Kaoru, prefirió hablar-. Aquí tienes a la ganadora del concurso, se llama Kaoru.

-Hola, Kaoru -dijo acercándose peligrosamente- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos -se sentó a su lado y le cogió las manos-

-Ho... ejem, hola, Dark.

-Ey, además tienes una voz bonita -el presentador sentía que sobraba... pero estas cosas hacían que la cadena ganase audiencia-.

-Ejem¿eso debería decirlo yo de ti no? -Él sonrió y a Kaoru le pareció que le había sorprendido-.

-Bueno, Kaoru¿qué quieres que Dark cante para ti? -el presentador siguiendo el guión, metía más prisa de la que a Kaoru le gustaba-.

-¿Sólo puedo elegir una canción?

-Ejem, claro...

-No tengo una preferida. Así que prefiero que elija Dark-sama.

-Ya que me dan a elegir, cantaré improvisando.

-OH -el presentador olía a mucha audiencia- ¡Primicia! Dark-san va a concedernos el gran honor de retransmitir su improvisación. Adelante Dark-san, cuando quiera.

Dark comenzó a cantar una balada tristísima pero preciosa aunque Kaoru no escuchaba. Sólo lo veía a él. Sus ojos profundos tras esas gafas. Le pareció una persona como otra cualquiera a pesar de la máscara que había tras ese nombre y esa figura de artista perfecto. Se le veía como un hombre con un tremendo sufrimiento en su interior y parecía que cargase con el peso del mundo entero.

Él por su parte, sólo tenía ojos para ella. Era una mujer preciosa, y además, si miraba en sus ojos veía que era ella. Que no podía dejarla ir después del programa. Sentía que había llegado la hora y que ella era la elegida. Con sólo mirarla sabía que era así. Que el destino les había unido por algo. Ya le sonó raro cuando le dijeron que una mujer china, aunque de origen japonés, ganase un concurso como estos. Sin duda sus fans japonesas estarían que explotaban ante tal humillación. Pero ahora veía el por qué del asunto. Era ella, la elegida. Y él tenía la obligación de despertarla de su sueño.

-Mil gracias Dark por su estupenda interpretación. Espero que la joven Kaoru esté contenta con su premio.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. -Finalizó con una sonrisa-

-Bien, pues esto es todo por hoy, la próxima semana será Hiro el encargado de venir a nuestro programa... y la ganadora de esta vez ha sido... ¡Yamamoto Aya! Enhorabuena. Y hasta la próxima

-COOOOOOORTEN.

-Muy bien, chicos... -el presentador se dio la vuelta, pero tanto Dark como Kaoru no estaban-. ¿Dónde han ido?

-DAAAAAAARK tenemos que ir al... Hala¿dónde está?

-¿Es usted del staff de Dark?

-Sí...

-Pues tanto él como la ganadora del concurso han desaparecido

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?... Lo mato, yo lo mato cuando le vea... ÑISH... siempre hace igual, aparece y desaparece a su antojo... Todo por su perfeccionismo... Algún día le dará algo...

O-----------------------------------------O

-Perdóneme, señorita Kaoru -mirando por la ventana del ascensor, Dark sonaba apenado-.

-¿Por qué¿A caso no teníamos que irnos ya? -si era sincera consigo misma, no sabía donde meterse de puro nervio-

-Sí... pero no.

-¿Cómo dice? -Kaoru comenzaba a sospechar algo, y el ascensor seguía bajando-.

-Digamos que me ha caído bien y querría invitarla a cenar.

-¿A mi? ... pe... pero ¿por qué?

-Jajajajaja¿aún nerviosa? -Era la primera vez que se reía en mucho tiempo y hasta él mismo se sorprendió-.

-No se burle... No es normal que una súper estrella, que además es tu amor platónico, te invite a cenar... -se avergonzó al instante de sus palabras y se dio la vuelta, la mirada de Dark la estaba matando-.

-¿Amor platónico?... ummm, conozco esa sensación.

-Sí, me imagino... debe de sufrirlo a diario

Dark se acercó hasta ella, y Kaoru no sabía dónde meterse.

-Por favor, escúcheme, vamos a llegar al sótano del edificio, sígame y no arme alboroto, tenemos que llegar hasta mi coche.

-... cla... claro.

Y sin saber cómo, Kaoru terminó escondiéndose en cada esquina al lado de Dark para evitar que nadie lo viese... Pensó que debía ser muy duro tener que pasar todos los días por esa situación... pero es lo que tiene la fama. Y de repente, se encontró sentada en un coche con unos cristales especiales, muy lujoso y amplio, y de camino al hotel de Dark.

-De verdad, si esta mañana me hubiesen dicho que acabaría así... no lo habría creído -pensó Kaoru en voz alta-

-¿Así cómo?

-Con usted, en su coche, de camino a SU HOTEL, invitada a cenar...

-No creo que sea para tanto, además, me gustaría comentarle una cosa. Pero eso será cuando esté más tranquila.

-Si cree que voy a estar tranquila con usted a mi lado, se equivoca.

-Señorita... no soy más que un hombre -se volvió para mirarla- un hombre como cualquier otro.

-Ejem, supongo... pero mire a la carretera por Dios.

-No se preocupe, conduzco a menudo. Me gusta.

-Pensé que la gente como usted tendría chofer y esas cosas.

-Sí, lo tengo, pero siempre que puedo vengo en mi propio coche...

-Ah...

-Hemos llegado, señorita...

Dark paró el coche, e inmediatamente varios botones y personal de seguridad se arremolinaron en el coche. Dark salió y abrió la puerta a Kaoru que lo flipaba mientras observaba emocionada la magnitud del edificio y el lujo que tenía. Nadie abrió la boca hasta que no llegaron a la suite.

-Definitivamente debe ser muy rico...

-¿Perdón?

-Ah, lo siento... estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Imagino que nunca habrá estado en una suite.

-Pues ha acertado.

-No se preocupe, es normal. Dígame qué quiere que le traigan de comida.

-Me da igual...

-Bien, pediré por los dos...

"_Definitivamente voy a morirme o desmayarme aquí mismo" _pensó Kaoru.

-No se quede ahí de pié, siéntese en el sofá o donde quiera...

Kaoru estaba absorta. Por un lado, quería preguntarle a Dark muchas cosas, pero por otro no se atrevía ni a mirarle; y luego estaba el salón de la suite, que no podía tener más lujo. Finalmente, la muchacha se sentó en uno de los sofás de cuero negro y esperó mientras su ídolo estaba llamando por teléfono al restaurante del hotel.

-Bien, no tardarán en llegar... -dijo el hombre sentándose al lado de Kaoru-.

-Claro...

-¿Aún nerviosa?

-No puedo evitarlo, lo siento.

Él se acercó más a ella y la obligó a mirarle.

-Míreme. No soy más que un hombre como otro cualquiera.

-Sí, si me imagino... Pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Siempre quise conocerle, soy una fan como otra cualquiera.

-Se equivoca...

-¿Cómo dice?

-Usted no es una fan cualquiera. Usted ganó el concurso por un motivo...

-¿Perdón?

Llamaron al timbre, y Kaoru comenzó a pensar que pasaba algo raro... Quizá el hombre del que había sido fan, era un salido o un loco... Empezó a sentir miedo, pero no se movió. Dark por su parte, abrió la puerta y dejó que pusieran la mesa. Notaba cómo ella estaba nerviosa y cómo tenía miedo. La había asustado y sin duda nunca se lo perdonaría.

Una vez los preparativos acabaron, los hombres se marcharon y Dark cerró la puerta con llave. Kaoru lo notó y dio un respingo.

-Perdóneme -comenzó él-.

-¿Por qué?

-La he asustado... no era mi intención. Es que sólo quiero comentarle una cosa, pero venga a comer.

-De acuerdo -la muchacha sonó poco confiada, pero se sentó a la mesa, Dark sonrió-.

-Puede que le sueñe extraño, pero... no sé si conoce mi biografía...

-Sí, la conozco.

-¿Sabe que yo oigo más que el resto de las personas?

-Eso he leído...

-Bien¿usted qué opina de todo eso?

-Yo... no sé. Creo bastante en ese tipo de cosas, la verdad. Así que..

-Entonces me será más fácil decirle que usted es la persona que yo estaba esperando.

-¿Perdón¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Usted no oye o ve nada especial?

-Bueno... no sabría cómo explicarlo

-¿Usted no ha sentido nunca que tiene algo más que hacer en este mundo?

-No sé a qué se refiere.

-Claro que lo sabe.

Kaoru se sintió pillada en su silencio... Ella veía sombras desde pequeña, pero no le parecía un tema del que hablar con Dark. Aunque extrañamente sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Ella comenzaba a notar que algo le unía con él.

-Comienza a darse cuenta ¿no es así?

-...

-La verdad es que no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto, ni tampoco esperaba que fueses tan joven.

-¿Pero de qué habla?

-Del Apocalipsis.

-¿Apocalipsis?

-Exacto.

**:CONTINUARÁ:**


	2. Capítulo II

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo II**

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con el Apocalipsis? -Kaoru se levantó enérgicamente ante la mirada de Dark- Y lo mejor de todo, qué tiene que ver usted con semejante cosa...

-Seguro que piensa que estoy mal de la cabeza, pero en su interior sabe que lo que digo es cierto... -Él tan calmado como siempre, seguía manteniendo sus ojos firmes en ella y su voz denotaba tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro¡Apenas me conoce! -La muchacha comenzó a pensar que el cantante estaba completamente loco.

-La conozco mucho más de lo que se imagina...

-¿Y según usted desde cuándo me conoce tanto¿Desde hoy mismo?

-La conozco desde hace milenios...

-¿Milenios?... Entonces sí que debo ser vieja... o eso, o usted está loco. Me voy de aquí.

Finalmente Kaoru apartó la silla y se dio la vuelta. Secamente dijo un "gracias por la cena" y se dirigió a la puerta. No pudo abrirla. Desesperada se dio la vuelta, Dark estaba a tan solo un milímetro de ella y tardó poco en abrazarla para su asombro.

-Despierta... espíritu del Fuego... Necesito que recuerdes...

-Usted está loco de remate

Se soltó a duras penas y asustada corrió al lado opuesto de la habitación. Una gota de sudor frío atravesó su rostro y notaba como sus vaqueros se pegaban a sus piernas a causa del sudor. Su mirada denotaba incredulidad y decepción. El hombre que había idealizado desde años resultaba ser un loco obsesionado por el Apocalipsis. ¿Dónde se había metido?

-¿Qué pretende?

-...

Ella lo miró, su rostro aparentaba serenidad y preocupación, pero ella sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Sentía que estuviese tratando con un lunático y comenzó a arrepentirse de haber tenido como amor platónico a semejante tarado.

-Veo que no me queda más remedio... -continuó apesadumbrado-.

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

La muchacha se apartó más todavía. ¿Qué pensaba hacer ahora ese hombre? Tardó poco en ver su reacción, un ligero temblor se notó en la sala, Kaoru pensó rápidamente en un terremoto, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no era así ni mucho menos y miró a Dark. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y a su alrededor parecía surgir un aura azul. La mujer se frotó los ojos y cuando volvió a ver con claridad, él la miraba.

-Agua... -dijo en un tono grabe-

De su mano salió una burbuja de color azul y el aura desapareció. Acto seguido, esa misma burbuja fue depositada en un vaso y se transformó en agua, un agua pura y cristalina. Kaoru comenzó a sentirse mareada, y perdió el conocimiento.

O---------------------------------------O

-_El fuego, el fuego te llama; el fuego, el fuego te llama; el fuego, el fuego te llama; el fuego, el fuego te llama._

O---------------------------------------O

Despertó aturdida en una gran habitación, arropada por varias mantas y vistiendo un camisón rojo de seda que le quedaba como un guante. Había tenido un sueño algo extraño, una voz le decía que debía abrir su corazón al fuego y poco después había visto la imagen de Dark. Pero él no estaba allí... ¿qué había pasado? Se había desmayado, sí... pero...

-¿Ya está mejor?

La mujer se sintió pillada en su ensimismamiento y no pudo evitar dar un respingo mientras el hombre apareció por la puerta con preocupación en sus ojos.

-Sí... -musitó.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarla.

-¿Qué eres¿Una especie de monstruo? -cuestionó completamente seria y asombrándose de sus palabras-

-¿Monstruo?... ejem... ja... jaja... jajaja... JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA...

-Yo no le veo la gracia.

-Jajajaja, perdón, no es mi intención molestarla... Es sólo que... bueno es igual. No, no soy un monstruo... más bien todo lo contrario.

-Permítame que lo ponga en duda... cuanto más le miro más lunático me parece -él sonrió.

-Usted es como yo, si recuperara la memoria se daría cuenta...

-Tengo la memoria muy bien que yo sepa.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que su yo verdadero se niega a aceptar su misión.

-¿Pero de qué misión me habla¿Qué yo verdadero? No comprende que no tengo nada que ver con lo que me está diciendo ¿verdad? Soy una persona normal. Y cada vez más orgullosa de ser así...

-La misión de salvar o destruir el mundo, esa es su misión, es su yo.

-Ejem... ahora la que se va a reír soy yo...

-Kaoru...

-Mire, soy una chica china normal y corriente que ha venido a este país para estudiar su cultura. Puedo decir que me gusta la música y por eso usted me encantaba por sus canciones y todas esas cosas... pero a partir de ahí no soy nada más...

Él se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella provocando un leve crujido de los muelles de la misma. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre. Sin duda era hermoso. Era una de las personas más guapas que había visto nunca. Con la luz tenue de las lámparas, su rostro creaba una serie de contrastes que lo hacían aún más atractivo, por no hablar de su aroma, una mezcla de esencias muy masculinas.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se despierte en ti el espíritu del fuego?... ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que toda mi música te ha estado llamando?

-Definitivamente a usted le falta una tuerca.

Se levantó desesperado, se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia fuera. Ella se sintió culpable por algún motivo que desconocía.

-No me queda otra opción... -finalizó cerrando los ojos.

-¿Opción¿de qué habla?

Dark se dio la vuelta de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia Kaoru. La cogió en brazos y ella no pudo oponer resistencia, él era demasiado fuerte y por un momento pensó que la iba a besar, pero más quisiera, en realidad se dirigió a la ventana con determinación y con los ojos prácticamente cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido creando en Kaoru una mezcla de confusión y miedo.

-¿Qué hace? NO SEA LOCO. ¡Por dios¡¡¡SOCORRO!

-Siento tener que hacer esto.

Abrió la ventana de una patada y se subió a ella. Poco después se tiró con la muchacha en brazos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaoru comenzó a gritar desesperada y agarrándose a él, estaban en el piso 30 y veía cómo caía con rapidez. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir calor, mucho calor. Poco después sus ojos se quedaron sin expresión. Entonces Dark sonrió, comenzaba a despertar. De la espalda de la muchacha salieron dos alas rojas en el momento indicado y se alzaron para regresar a la habitación de antes. Una vez allí, Dark dejó a la misma en el suelo y en frente de él y la agarró por los hombros observándola.

-Siento haber sido tan brusco... pero necesitaba que se manifestase de algún modo su verdadero yo. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Kaoru se miraba a sí misma. Había recuperado la expresión de sus ojos y ahora sentía una parte más en su cuerpo, las alas. Podía moverlas... eso le llenaba de sensaciones extrañas, era como una nueva extremidad que tenía que conocer y la sensación le recordaba a cuando era pequeña y observaba cómo podía hacer ciertos movimientos. Agarró una con la mano y se miró en un espejo que había a la derecha, un espejo que parecía que estuviese ahí adrede, ovalado y con los marcos dorados creando unas formas sinuosas que acababan en una punta decorada con la forma de una pluma. Su reflejo le mostraba un símbolo en su frente, era el kanji de fuego. Volvió la vista a sus manos, y de ellas salió una pequeña llama. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y sus manos fueron a su cara.

-¿Qué...¿qué soy?

Sentía repulsión de sí misma ¿acaso era un monstruo? Por un momento pensó en toda su vida. Siempre había tenido especial predilección por el fuego, le encantaba la chimenea de su casa, donde podía atizar el fuego hasta hartarse pero...

-El Ángel de Fuego... ¿ahora me cree?

Dark se agachó y levantó la barbilla de la muchacha con su mano.

-Yo soy Agua. Tiene que recordar...

Él tocó el signo de su frente y cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente Kaoru se sintió en otro mundo. Vio muerte, destrucción, agua, tierra, vio su forma ancestral, vio al Ángel de la Destrucción. Se vio a si misma portando un cetro rojo, vio a agua blandiendo una gran espada azul. Vio el renacimiento, vio la promesa, y comprendió qué tenía que hacer, comprendió entonces toda su existencia, comprendió la verdad de la vida y de la muerte, aprendió los secretos del Universo... Demasiada información para tan poco tiempo... comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Se sintió sola, vacía, triste, sintió que todo era una mentira. Experimentó el poder de la guerra en su cuerpo, sintió sed de justicia¡tenía ganas de destruir!. Y descubrió su misión. Dark dejó de tocarle la frente y se quedó expectante a su reacción. Kaoru por su parte, volvió a la normalidad con la desaparición de sus alas y del símbolo de su frente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

-No, no sabría qué decir... Ahora comprendo muchas cosas de mi vida. Comprendo mi obstinación, mis ganas de vivir, mi gran salud, mi sed de justicia, las visiones que tenía... comprendo también su situación, y por qué se salvó usted aquella vez que cuentan que casi se ahogó... Comprendo todo lo que quería decirme... y sé cuál es mi misión. He aprendido y entendido todos los secretos del Universo...

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Sin fuerzas. Y con el peso del mundo encima de mis hombros. Me ha dado el relevo. Ahora es mi turno para elegir qué hacer con el mundo, pero siento un terrible dolor de cabeza

-Es normal que le duela, es demasiado para un solo día. Pero era necesario que yo la despertara. Por eso sabía quién era usted. Perdone mis métodos, pero comprenderá ahora el por qué de mi actitud. Sinceramente esperaba que fuese más fácil.

-No hay nada que perdonar...

-Por supuesto que lo hay... Dígame qué puedo hacer por usted para compensarla.

-Su nombre...

-¿Cómo dice?

-Quiero conocerlo... quiero saber cuál es su nombre verdadero en este mundo. No me creo que se llame Dark, y además quiero conocer quién se esconde tras esa máscara de artista perfecto. Quiero compartir su mundo... es mi sueño como fan -finalizó con una sonrisa, ahora estaba actuando como una persona normal y Dark sonrió.

-Kenshin.

-¿Eh?

-Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura.

-Kenshin...

-¿Dónde estudia actualmente?

-En la Universidad de Kyoto.

-Haremos un cambio de Universidad. Va a venir a estudiar a la Universidad de Tokyo. Así podrá vivir conmigo.

-¿CÓMO DICE? -El sueño de Kaoru siempre había sido estudiar en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokyo pero nunca había conseguido entrar- ¿Universidad de Tokyo? No puedo entrar... nunca me lo permitieron.

-Señorita, el dinero hace milagros...

-No podría aceptar eso, ni mucho menos vivir con usted.

-Tendrá que hacerlo para que yo pueda cumplir sus deseos, además, tenemos mucho que hacer. Aún tenemos que encontrar a Aire y Tierra. Y usted debe aprender a manejar sus poderes antes del día del Juicio Final. Vamos, que no lo hago sólo por complacer sus deseos como mi fan China...

-Todo esto me parece increíble...

-Es completamente comprensible. Pero debe aceptar su destino...

-Lo sé.

-Yo la ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Gracias por todo.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó sorprendido- Creo que hacía mucho que no me daban las gracias por algo, siempre era yo el que agradecía mi éxito al mundo entero -sonrió y a Kaoru le pareció que realmente era un ángel- ¿De verdad quiere conocerme a fondo¿Quiere ver mis defectos?

-¡Por supuesto!... nunca he creído en su "perfección"

-Realmente soy un perfeccionista, eso se lo aseguro.

-Puede ser... Aún no recuerdo mucho de los caracteres de Agua, Aire y Tierra. Pero sé que usted es agua.

-Eso es por la demostración que le hice.

-Puede ser...

En medio de su conversación escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal de la suite.

-Discúlpeme un momento... Creo que es mi manager.

Kaoru observó con asombro, como salía de la habitación y candaba la puerta tras de sí como si lo hiciese todos los días, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento de sorpresa por la intrusión de su subordinado, ni nada especial.

-¡DARK¡Pero por Dios¿Dónde te habías metido? -el recién llegado, visiblemente nervioso miraba incrédulo cómo el famoso artista tomaba asiento con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-.

-Es evidente... aquí -dijo encendiéndose un cigarro.

-¡Eso ya lo sé¿Pero se puede saber por qué no me avisaste?

-Tú me dijiste que tenía que regresar para descansar...

-Sí pero... -miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había cena para dos- ¡Ay pillín! No me digas que te lo has montado con la china

Kaoru desde la otra habitación oyéndolo todo sintió ganas de dar un puñetazo al manager ese.

-Pues sí -mintió- ¿desde cuándo te importa qué hago con mi vida sexual?

-No hace falta hablar así...

-¿No te das cuenta de que estorbas? -la mirada del cantante atravesó al hombre de lado a lado-

-Ah, claro, perdón, estaba tan nervioso... Veo que molesto. Mañana te despertaré temprano -espetó abriendo la puerta de salida.

-No lo harás

-¿Cómo dices? -se quedó congelado en la puerta- ¿Que no te despierte? Dark, tienes muchos compromisos

-Cancélalos todos

-¿Qué? eso es imposible

-Sabes bien que no lo es...

-¿Estás bien? Esto no es normal en ti.

La muchacha al otro lado comenzó a sentirse terriblemente culpable. Comprendió que Kenshin lo estaba haciendo para arreglar los papeles de ella y su situación.

-Estoy cansado...

Como si hubiese esperado oír eso desde hacía siglos, el fiel servidor del artista reflejó una expresión de comprensión y felicidad.

-Me alegro de que por fin tengas algo en cuenta tu salud, Dark. En los 9 años que llevamos juntos no has parado y eso demuestra lo profesional que eres. Pero después del desmayo del otro día me tenías preocupado...

-Sí, noto que debo distraerme unas semanas antes de volver al trabajo. Así te daré vacaciones a ti también. Prepáralo todo y mañana vete de vacaciones, serán 4 semanas...

-¡Claro! Será difícil pero obligaré a los encargados.

-Gracias.

-Que pases una buena noche.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y Kenshin pasó el cerrojo. Se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta. Kaoru lo miraba incrédula y sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

-Estoy bien -se apresuró a aclarar él-. No me sea como mis fans histéricas.

-Bien no puede estar bien si se ha desmayado.

-Fue una bajada de hierro debido al ritmo del trabajo.

-Realmente es usted perfeccionista ¿eh?

-¿Qué le dije? Pero hoy dormiré por fin. Ya estoy más tranquilo porque la he encontrado.

-Será mejor que yo me vaya ya.

-¿La espera alguien?

-No...

-Entonces quédese.

-Sólo hay una cama...

-Esto es una suite, esta es la habitación presidencial, pero la de invitados está al otro lado de la suite...

-Gracias... entonces iré para allá.

Kenshin la paró con la mirada.

-Déjeme ser plebeyo por un día y quédese aquí.

Ella no pudo rebatir nada.

**Notas de la autora:**

Pronto continuaré con Power Stone, no os preocupéis, pero quería hacer este capítulo para que entendieseis este fic un poco mejor . Gracias por leerme.

**KaoruHimura IX: **Mi nena linda o Me alegro de que te guste o. Tú como siempre juegas con ventaja con respecto al resto de mis lectores... . jijijijijijiji, así que si te preguntan que de donde saqué a Dark ¡no lo digas XDDD! jijijiji. Besitos mi nena wapa

**gabyhyatt: **Jajajaja, sí, sorpresa sorpresa... Seguro que a nadie se le habría ocurrido semejante argumento. A veces pienso que tengo una imaginación desbordante XDDDD. Gracias como siempre -

**luna: **No te muerdas las uñas (mira que yo llevaba 21 años mordiéndomelas y es un mal vicio XDDD). Gracias por leerme

**Delaila: **Pero extraña de verdad . Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el III

**Yuki-Kudo:** Jijijiji, sí, es raro. El Apocalipsis y que de repente tu artista favorito te diga eso... jejeje, supongo que nadie se lo esperaba. Yo tampoco, la verdad (bueno un poco sí XDD). Pronto actualizaré PS. Lo prometo -

**Ghia-Hikari:** Acertaste, Kenshin es Dark . Me alegro de que te guste la historia... Yo también pienso que es algo rara XD.


	3. Capítulo III

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo III**

El amanecer... A Kaoru siempre le había gustado observarlo, sentir el frescor de la mañana en su rostro y notar como sus ojos se amoldaban al cambio paulatino de luz. Y esa mañana disfrutó de esa sensación en el balcón de su habitación. Desde allí podía ver gran parte de Tokyo, incluida la torre, y el profundo mar de Japón, con el que siempre había soñado desde que era pequeña. El cielo estaba despejado esa mañana y a pesar de que el Sol ya estaba brillando, la Luna se negaba a desaparecer y continuaba con su hegemonía en lo alto del firmamento.

La mujer no había dormido nada en toda la noche y por un momento se sintió aliviada, era como si el Sol y la Luna la estuviesen llenando de energía. Instantes después se sintió desorientada. Aquella habitación era demasiado grande para ella, y demasiado lujosa. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que la cama era estupenda y lo poco que había dormido había sido suficiente para poder levantarse sin sentirse cansada.

Las 5:30 AM. Kaoru miró el reloj un par de veces para asegurarse de haber visto bien la hora. Creyó que debía marcharse de aquel lugar, pero continuamente la detenía el recuerdo del día anterior. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, había sido como un sueño, con partes de pesadilla incluida, pero al verse allí se daba cuenta de que en realidad todo era verdad y de que su destino acababa de dar un giro inesperado y bastante confuso.

_Toc toc..._

Kaoru desvió su mirada hacia la puerta y sonrió. Seguro que era él. Entró en la habitación y abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Buenos días...

Su voz, adoraba su voz, tan profunda, tan masculina. Su aroma penetró en ella. Encendió la luz pulsando el interruptor de su izquierda, puesto que aún no lo había hecho para no perderse ni un detalle del amanecer y sus ojos se quejaron ligeramente. Él estaba frente a ella, vestido únicamente con un los pantalones de un pijama de seda negra, dejando al descubierto su torso delgado pero bien formado y algunos mechones de cabello le caían por el rostro mientras el resto estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Ella pensó que era el hombre más atractivo del mundo, y él sonreía al ver cómo Kaoru no paraba de mirarle como si fuese una estatua en un museo.

-Buenos días -alcanzó a decir por fin la muchacha.

-¿Cómo es que estás despierta? Pensé que seguirías dormida.

-A penas he podido dormir una hora.

-¿Cómo¿Acaso no te encontrabas bien? -cuestionó inquieto.

-No, en absoluto. Es que, en cuanto cerraba los ojos veía imágenes horribles sobre la destrucción del mundo y me sentía fatal. Por eso no he podido dormir a penas.

-Vaya, podrías haberme avisado, te hubiese hecho compañía.

-No, no, descuida. Además, pensé que estarías dormido.

-Este... yo nunca duermo más de 4 horas, y hoy no he dormido nada... -Ella sonrió, _"así que lo que decía en los programas de televisión era cierto..." -_Creo que es por el mismo motivo... Siempre tengo visiones poco alentadoras sobre el silencio y la destrucción, así que me cuesta bastante dormir desde pequeño. Por no hablar de las voces que no paran de atormentarme.

-Vaya... eso es horrible. ¿Desde cuándo tienes esas visiones y oyes esas voces?

-Desde que tengo uso de razón... -Kaoru enmudeció y él, al ver la sombra de preocupación que había aparecido en el rostro de la muchacha, decidió seguir con la conversación- Pero trato de solventarlo tocando el piano. Hay uno en la otra habitación, así que no pude resistirme esta noche y toqué un poco... espero no haberte despertado...

-No, estas habitaciones deben tener una buena insonorización... porque no he oído nada a pesar de haber estado despierta casi toda la noche.

-Debe ser...

Y finalmente Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando como un par de amigos. Como si se conociesen desde toda la vida. Habían abandonado completamente las fórmulas de cortesía que habían estado empleando el día anterior, sin tan siquiera percatarse de ello. Se sintió algo incómoda, pues pensó que quizá él pensase que era una maleducada.

-¿Ocurre algo? Te has quedado callada.

-No, no pasa nada... es sólo que... me he olvidado de hablarle correctamente, eso es todo.

-"¿Hablarle?"... no, no me digas que vas a empezar otra vez. Ni se te ocurra volver a tratarme como un extraño, por favor.

-Pero es que...

-Sí, lo sé, tienes mucho que asimilar... pero por favor, empieza por no hablarme de usted.

La muchacha titubeó, pero asintió. Él sonrió complacido y se dispuso a explicarle todo lo que tendrían que hacer antes de que acabase el día. Lo principal: sobornar a la Universidad de Tokyo para hacer un traslado de expediente y después ir a su casa para comenzar con el traslado. A Kaoru le parecía todo demasiado extraño y aún no acababa de asimilar nada. Decidió que era hora de llamar a casa para comentarles que iba a cambiar de Universidad y de dirección. Por supuesto omitiría los detalles de: Soy el Ángel del Fuego, me voy a vivir con el cantante ese que tanto me gusta que es el Ángel del Agua y muy posiblemente tengamos que destruir el mundo. Sonrió ante tales pensamientos e hizo la llamada.

Lo cierto es que escuchar la voz de su padre y de su madre la tranquilizó extrañamente. Jamás pensó que les echaría tanto en falta al estar tan lejos de ellos, pero por lo visto, el cariño desde la distancia es diferente y hace que los roces que se dieron en el pasado, pasen a ser pequeñas riñas que no llegan a ninguna parte. Eso sí, a su madre le extrañó el hecho de que llamara desde un coche, de que se oyese de fondo una voz tarareando una tristísima canción que le "resultaba familiar" que era como si "hubiese escuchado esa voz en alguna otra parte". Kaoru sonrió pero por supuesto dijo que era la radio.

Y llegaron a la Universidad, más concretamente a la Facultad de Letras. El cantante cogió sus gafas de sol y se las plantó justo antes de bajar del coche. Iba vestido con un traje azul oscuro y con una corbata gris. A simple vista parecía un hombre de negocios. Kaoru hubiese preferido que no fuese con ella, pero él insistió alegando que "_lo mejor es que me encargue yo que para eso soy el que te ha metido en todo este jaleo_".

La verdad es que era divertida su situación. Si a Kaoru le hubiesen dicho hace un mes que estaría al lado del famoso Dark, caminando como si nada por el campus de letras de la Universidad de Tokyo para sobornar a dicha Universidad, se hubiese reído por lo absurdo. Pero de absurdo nada, todo era muy real, a pesar de que ella seguía negándoselo, creyendo que lo que le pasaba no era ni más ni menos que el resultado de un sueño extraño debido a su obsesión por el artista.

Pero fuese como fuese, allí estaban, gritándoles a las conserjes que necesitaban ver al Decano y al Rector de la mismísima Universidad. Pero para variar, los funcionarios les ignoraban... hasta que Dark decidió quitarse las gafas de sol. Kaoru avergonzada analizó la situación nada más ver el cambio de expresión de las empleadas que ahora casi trataban de contener sus ansias de tirársele al cuello.

-Y bien, ahora me van a decir cómo puedo encontrar al Decano ¿sí o no? -preguntó con voz cansada y amenazante el hombre en cuestión, poniéndose las gafas.

-Este... bu...bu...bueno... verá... es que hablar con el señor Decano no es tan fácil...

-¿Van a hacerlo¿o tengo que ir por ahí hablando de la eficacia de su Universidad? -su voz sonaba a amenaza total.

-No no, descuide, aho... ahora le llamo por teléfono, sí... sí -Dark le guiñó un ojo a Kaoru y esta ya no sabía dónde meterse y tras unos segundos...- El Decano le atenderá enseguida, está en la segunda planta. Suban por esas escaleras por favor...

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias -contestó el famoso artista dándose la vuelta y agarrando a Kaoru por el hombro para que le siguiese.

-Disculpe un momento, señor... -Él volvió la cabeza y sonriendo les lanzó un par de tarjetas que fueron directas al mostrador. Al verlas, las conserjes ahogaron un grito de emoción.

-Eres increíble ¿no? -comenzó Kaoru que aún no asimilaba que SU mano estuviese encima de SU hombro (XD)

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tenías preparadas hasta las tarjetitas con el autógrafo ¿no?

-Por supuesto... Así me ahorro tiempo y además, lo que queremos es salir de aquí cuanto antes, no sea que nos encontremos con más fans por ahí y tengan que acordonar la zona. Por no mencionar lo que pueden decir de ti si nos ven juntos... y no me refiero sólo a lo que digan en este país, sino a lo que se comente y salga en la prensa internacional. Ahí sí podrían hacerte daño.

Kaoru enmudeció. Había pensado no sólo en él, sino en ella también. Reflexionó sobre ello y pensó que quizá él lo había pasado mal por culpa de la prensa. Nadie dijo nada más. Esquivaron a un grupo de estudiantes que comentaban entre ellos cómo había sido su clase de cultura Ainu, y se escondieron detrás de una gran planta cuando escucharon susurros de muchachas que decían cosas como "oye, ese tío no se parece a Dark..." Hasta que finalmente llegaron. El Decano les abrió la puerta con presteza en cuanto sintió que alguien se acercaba, y les recibió como si se tratase de personalidades. Dark parecía estar muy cómodo en esa situación, pero Kaoru se sentía tremendamente incómoda. Después de unos saludos y fórmulas de cortesía el Decano cuestionó sobre el por qué de su presencia en la Universidad.

-Verá. Resulta que quiero que acepten a esta señorita como alumna suya.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Como oye. Por supuesto agradecería muchísimo el gesto, ya me entiende. Por lo que no quiero oír la más mínima queja.

-Pero, eso es imposible... El curso está ya avanzado, además, esta señorita ¿quién es?

-Kamiya Kaoru, estudiante de Lengua y Cultura Japonesa en la Universidad de Kyoto. Becaria. Soy China. Mi expediente académico no es muy brillante, pero como comprobará, me defiendo bastante bien en su lengua -puntualizó la joven tratando de hablar lo más correctamente posible.

-Bien, señorita Kamiya. Lo siento pero no puedo admitirla.

-Eso lo va a discutir usted, señor, conmigo -Dark sonó terriblemente amenazante-. Le conviene mucho no ganarse problemas con un genio mediático como soy yo. Además, a su Universidad no le va a perjudicar en absoluto la presencia de mi NOVIA...

A Kaoru se le cortó la respiración.

-...es más, le va a beneficiar económicamente, puesto que pienso pagarles bastante más de la cuenta ya que me parece lo más justo teniendo en cuenta que su expediente académico no le permitiría ingresar aquí de ninguna de las maneras, y además, sabiendo el esfuerzo que tendrán que hacer los profesores para que ella alcance el nivel que ustedes exigen. No sé si me expreso con claridad.

-Sí... claro... como el agua.

-Nada más, espero que mañana estén listos todos los papeles para firmarlos. Mándeme un fax a este número que hay aquí con la cantidad de dinero que debo ingresar y diciéndome que la señorita está admitida, o tendré que comentar la baja calidad de su Universidad en todos los canales de televisión.

A Kaoru eso le pareció un golpe muy bajo y se sonrió. Salieron del despacho del Decano con una cosa terminada. Y llegaron al coche con bastante dificultad, puesto que alguien había corrido la voz de que andaban por la Facultad. Así que les fue complicado acercarse al coche, pero finalmente lo hicieron sanos y salvos.

-Gracias

Kaoru no pudo contenerse, y una vez estaban en la carretera, alejados de todas las miradas, comenzó a llorar de puro agradecimiento. Aunque realmente no era sólo eso, era todo en general: sus repentinos poderes ocultos, su falta de sueño, y sobre todo él, que no había parado de hacer cosas por ella sin que tan siquiera ella le hubiese pedido nada.

Él paró el coche al instante apartándose del tráfico y la miró con comprensión mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la cara conteniendo su llanto.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Pero si quieres desahogarte, hazlo. Sé que han sido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. No te cortes en absoluto, y llora todo lo que tengas que llorar. Yo estoy a tu lado.

La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó como pudo y ella no sabía cómo sentirse. Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente se tranquilizó. Él dejó de abrazarla y ella apartó sus manos de su cara. Él arrancó de nuevo y cambió de dirección. Kaoru no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que no estuvieron bastante alejados de la capital y muy cerca de uno de los bosques montañosos. No preguntó nada aunque se moría de ganas de saber a dónde se dirigían. Poco después él paró el coche y se bajó de él. Abrió la puerta de la muchacha que se sintió como una princesa y miró a su alrededor. Tal como imaginaba, estaban en un bosque, bastante grande y lleno de cerezos, pinos y cedros. Cerca parecía haber un río, pues podían escuchar el murmullo del agua, y la vista que había de Tokyo era impresionante.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó finalmente ella

-¿Te gusta? -cuestionó el otro mirando a su alrededor.

-Pues sí, se respira aire puro, además, hay muy buenas vistas desde aquí.

-Pues bien, este será nuestro lugar de entrenamiento...

-¿Cómo dices?

-Debes aprender a manejar tus poderes, y no hay otro sitio en Japón más seguro que este.

-Pues a mi me parece que un bosque al lado de la carretera es de todo menos seguro -comentó caminando un poco por los alrededores pero sin alejarse

-Eso es porque todavía no hemos ido al sitio exacto al que quiero llevarte... De todos modos, quiero que grabes este sitio en tu memoria.

-De acuerdo -asintió ella algo tensa y observando atentamente el lugar donde se encontraba.

Él se quedó observándola, parecía tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte que no sabía exactamente como tratarla. Además, a pesar de haber llorado, su sonrisa no se había borrado de su rostro, y seguía mostrándose como la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sin duda eso le contrariaba en cierta manera, sabía que tras la fachada se ocultaba un corazón lleno de una fortaleza ganada a pulso después de mucho sufrimiento. ¿Se habría sentido sola como él¿habría conocido el dolor de la incomprensión y la maldad humana como había hecho él?

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó ella al ver que su artista favorito no paraba de observarla.

-Nada, nada, volvamos. Tenemos que llegar a Kyoto

Subieron al coche de nuevo. Kaoru finalmente empezó a ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo después de un par de días de absoluto desconcierto. El coche era de la marca Honda, pero estaba segura de que no era un Honda normal y corriente, sino uno hecho a medida. Frente a ella, un gran equipo de música y cuadros de mando con un montón de botones que acababan en un navegador GPS. Los asientos de cuero eran de lo más cómodo, y los cristales eran muy oscuros, de tal manera que desde fuera no podían ver lo que había dentro.

-¿Te gusta el coche? -La voz del cantante la sorprendió.

-Sí, hasta ahora no había sido consciente de dónde estaba.

El hombre sonrió mientras cambiaba de marcha y ella, cada vez más cómoda a su lado comenzó a tararear una canción en voz baja, puesto que desde niña estaba acostumbrada a con la música puesta en el coche y cantando. Dark la escuchó y comenzó a seguir la canción con ella. Naturalmente era una canción suya. La mujer se sintió terriblemente avergonzada y dejó de cantar al instante.

-Cantas muy bien para no dedicarte a esta profesión -puntualizó él.

-No digas tonterías, a tu lado mi voz es la de un gato afónico.

-Jajajajaja... Qué exagerada. A mi mi voz tampoco es que me guste, me he acostumbrado a ella, pero me parece demasiado grabe para mi gusto -Kaoru lo miró incrédula- te propongo una cosa, tenemos 3 horas desde aquí hasta Kyoto, qué tal si cantas una canción conmigo, la grabo y vemos qué tal ha quedado luego en tu casa... ¿Te parece?.

-Me da muchísima vergüenza...

-Venga mujer, hazlo por mi y por el mundo que tenemos que salvar...

-De acuerdo... Pero no te rías de mi... soy malísima cantante

Metió un disco en el grabador y otro en el reproductor. La música comenzó a sonar, era la base de una de sus últimas canciones. Y comenzaron a cantarla, mientras entraban en la autovía que les llevaría a Kyoto

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas de la Autora**

Bien, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Es mucho más lento que los otros dos anteriores... creo que hacía falta un poco de asimilación de una historia tan rara ¿verdad? De todos modos, siento el retraso, pedir la beca de Japón y la Universidad han hecho que mi vida sea bastante ajetreada. Espero que os guste y que me sigáis leyendo. Paso a las Reviews:

**Ghia-Hikari:** Sí, ya sé que este fic es de lo más extraño. El hecho de que Kaoru sea fuego es... una cuestión personal XDDD. Hay gente por ahí que sabe por qué es XDDD. Es un secreto. Gracias por leerme. Trataré de actualizar Power Stone pronto .

**luna: **Muchísimas gracias, pero tampoco escribo muy bien. Hay gente por esta web que escribe mil veces mejor que yo. De todos modos, gracias .

**Kala:** No te preocupes, porque no me pareció para nada seco tu review en el capítulo 2 . Muchísimas gracias por leerme y espero que te siga gustando la historia .

**michel 8 8 8:** ¡Un nuevo lector a mis filas! Mil gracias por leerme, de verdad. Si te gustan los temas de la destrucción del mundo, este es tu fic sin duda, jajajajajaja. Kenshin para fuego... Como he dicho antes hay una razón personal para que haga lo contrario. De todos modos, me parece que el agua le pega igual de bien . Gracias por leerme y te espero en el próximo capítulo .

**gabyhyatt:** Quizá te defraudé tirando a Kenshin y Kaoru por una ventana. Sumanakatta. Pero me pareció que es una muy buena forma de obligar a alguien a que despierte XDDDD. Espero que me sigas leyendo a pesar de ese fallo . Gracias

**KaoruHimura IX: **¡Mi nena linda! Asias por guardarme el secreto de la identidad de Dark Aunque es bastante evidente quién es. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más que el otro. Mil gracias por tu amistad y por leerme.


	4. Capítulo IV

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo IV**

-Bien, pues aquí estamos -comentó Dark mientras se bajaba del coche y se ponía sus gafas de sol como si fuese la persona más normal del mundo.

Miró hacia el frente y se encontró con un edificio bastante antiguo y ruinoso, pero que cumplía con elegancia su función de residencia de estudiantes. En las ventanas asomaban banderas de países extranjeros de todos los continentes, Dark sonrió ante semejante visión.

-Déjame que suba yo sola... Está bastante desordenado y es muy pequeña la habitación. Ni punto de comparación con tu casa, me imagino.

-Como si eso me importase. Voy a subir, y no vas a poder impedírmelo, así que no lo intentes.

Con un refunfuño, la muchacha comenzó a ascender por las escaleras de madera hasta llegar al 2º piso seguida por Dark que observaba todo con atención, sintiendo un ligero miedo al notar que la madera crujía extrañamente cada vez que daba una pisada. Al llegar, la muchacha abrió la puerta, la cual emitió un chirrido bastante desagradable. Dentro todo era un caos: libros tirados por todas partes, ropa lavada esperando ser metida en el armario, un escritorio lleno de diccionarios y papeles, posters con la cara de Dark y lo que más le llamó la atención al hombre: una foto de sus amigos. Se acercó a ella y su actitud cambió de repente. Se quitó las gafas mientras una avergonzada Kaoru se esmeraba en recogerlo todo cuanto antes para no levantar sospechas entre los estudiantes vecinos.

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó finalmente acercándose más a la foto

-¿Quiénes? -La muchacha se acercó y se puso a su lado- Son mis amigos. Viven en China -giró la cabeza con una sonrisa y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Dark- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que vamos a tener que ir a buscarlos pronto...

-¿Cómo dices?

-Creo que vamos a unirnos los elementos más pronto de lo que pensaba... Y además, hasta vamos a conocer al 5º. ¿Qué relación tienes con este chico de aquí? -Dark señaló una cabeza sonriente que estaba al lado de ella en la foto.

-¿Con Sasuke? Es un gran amigo, como todos los demás. ¿Por qué?

-Es tu guardián.

-¿Cómo dices?

Él sonrió y siguió señalando al siguiente, saltándose a Kaoru.

-¿Este como se llama?

-Se llama Shougo.

-Aire... ¿Y esta chica que parece tan calmada?

-¿Aire?... Este... ella es Megumi

-Tierra ¿Y esta de aquí que está tratando de hacerle algo a Shougo?

-Misanagi...

-Ella es el 5º. El Ángel de la Apocalipsis.

-¿¡Cómo?... No, mira, que yo tenga algo raro que ver en esto me parece muy bien y lo acepto. Pero no me da la gana que mis amigos tengan que pasar por la misma situación que yo.

-Eso es muy conmovedor, pero no puedes cambiar sus destinos. Nadie puede cambiar el destino que tenemos que seguir.

-Todo esto sigue quedándome muy grande...

Él sonrió y Kaoru siguió recogiendo para evitar pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Dices que viven en China ¿verdad? -continuó él.

-Así es, todos viven en Beijing al igual que yo. Si quieres conocerlos me dijeron que iban a venir a verme la semana que viene.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, llegarán a Narita a las 15:30 el viernes que viene -afirmó tratando de cerrar su maleta.

-Hoy es domingo, así que sólo quedan unos días... perfecto. ¿Te ayudo quitando lo que tienes en las paredes? -comentó mientras cogía uno de los posters entre sus manos

-Sí, por favor.

-Por suerte ya no te harán falta estas fotografías para verme... -comentó mientras se observaba a sí mismo-.

-Me da vergüenza que lo hayas visto.

-Más me da a mi pensar que hay gente que me tiene por sus paredes...

Kaoru sonrió mientras seguía recogiéndolo todo. Realmente había comprado muchísimas cosas desde que llegó a Japón y tardaron cerca de 1 hora hasta que acabaron de recoger y de meter las cosas en el coche. Mientras Dark arrancaba, Kaoru se dedicó a llamar a la casera para decirle que ya no viviría allí. La mujer refunfuñó pero aceptó a regañadientes devolverle el dinero de los meses que no iba a estar. Lo cierto es que Kaoru no entendía esa costumbre Japonesa de pedir el alquiler de 6 meses por adelantado, pero en fin.

-¿Sabes? -comenzó el artista mientras Kaoru guardaba su móvil- Esta fue mi ciudad durante algún tiempo... pero ya casi no lo recuerdo.

-Sin duda, es una ciudad preciosa. Una de las más bonitas de todo Japón. He pasado muy buenos ratos aquí y he aprendido mucho. Espero que lo suficiente como para poder continuar mi carrera en la Universidad de Tokyo.

-Seguro que sí... Bueno, como no hemos tenido tiempo de escuchar nuestra grabación... -Kaoru sintió una terrible punzada de nervios en su estómago, mientras el cantante sonreía- ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos ahora?

-Esto... verás, yo creo que sería mejor quemarla...

-Qué exagerada eres... mira que querer quemar una canción tan bonita... con lo bien que nos ha quedado.

-Eso lo dirás tú que eres el especialista... pero mi voz seguro que ha quedado horrible.

-Eso no es verdad... Yo creo que hacemos un gran dúo -puntualizó sonriendo mientras miraba a Kaoru-. La voy a poner, así que ya estás escuchando...

-¿Para qué preguntará entonces? -comentó en chino-

-Sé chino, te lo recuerdo... Ahí va...

Comenzó a sonar una base que Kaoru conocía de sobra... pero esta vez no era sólo una música instrumental... se oyó una tos y después...

"subete wa kioku no naka e  
tada wasurete wa  
ikenai mono ga aru  
me no mae ni  
katachi wo nashite wa inakute mo  
soko ni wa iki ga ari  
kotou ga ari  
yawaraka na kyokusen egaku hikari ga aru  
me wo tojite  
sono ude wo nobashite  
yubisaki ni fureru koto ga aru no nara  
itsuka kitto mata  
deaeru kara  
itsuka kitto..."

La cosa no fue tan mal como esperaba la muchacha. A pesar de no conocer la melodía, consiguió seguir decentemente al famoso que llevaba al lado. Sí que se oyó alguna imperfección, algún tono que había hecho mal, alguna cosa que habría que repetir... pero en general estaba muy bien para tratarse de la primera vez. Kaoru miró a Dark inmediatamente después de que se acabase la grabación. Él sonreía mientras cambiaba de marcha. Nuevamente, ella se quedó embobada mirándolo... ¿es que no tenía ningún defecto en su rostro?

-¿Ves cómo no ha salido tan mal como tú creías? Tienes una voz bonita, ya te lo dije... si me apuras un poco, servirías para mi profesión...

-Eso lo dices por hacerme un cumplido.

-Un cumplido que no tengo por qué hacerte...

-...

Un silencio incómodo. A Kaoru le pareció que su acompañante se había molestado mucho por su comentario acerca del cumplido y se sintió mal consigo misma. Sin embargo aquello no era lo que le ocurría a Dark, que en cuanto tuvo ocasión, se apartó de la carretera y frenó. La muchacha se sorprendió y miró a su alrededor. Se trataba de un paisaje natural entre pueblos. Volvió su mirada al hombre que serio se bajaba del coche, mientras se ponía sus gafas de sol y observaba a su alrededor. Puso sus ojos en una de las colinas para el asombro de Kaoru que, aún dentro del coche, no comprendía muy bien qué era lo que ocurría. Finalmente pudo ver cómo él alzaba su mano derecha y señalaba a un punto concreto, a ella le pareció que estaba señalando a un árbol, y cuando volvió su mirada a él, un círculo azul apareció en el suelo a sus pies. De él surgía una especie de lazos de agua que se iban concentrando justo delante de su dedo índice. Poco después, ese mismo agua fue lanzada con violencia al punto exacto. Kaoru asustada observó con atención como una sombra caía del árbol y se desintegraba. Al instante, Dark volvió a meterse en el coche con aspecto cansado y sin decir una sola palabra.

Y ella no iba a empezar la conversación... No podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos. Y tampoco el estado en el que ahora se encontraba su ídolo, que ahora cerraba los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo. De repente sintió el impulso de tocarle la frente y lo hizo. Él se sorprendió y abrió los ojos al instante mirándola después.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó al momento-.

-¿Estás bien? -cuestionó ella también apartando su mano-.

-Sí, tranquila...

-Lo siento, debí haberte ayudado.

-Aún no sabes usar tus poderes, así que no te disculpes. Es mi trabajo protegerte por el momento.

-De todos modos, me siento inútil. ¿De veras estás bien? ¿No estás cansado? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No te preocupes. Estaré perfectamente en un momento. Lo siento, pero llegaremos más tarde a Tokyo de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué era eso que...?

-¿La sombra dices?

-Sí...

-Un espía.

-¿Espía?

-Sí, desde que te encontré han aparecido varios... Pero hasta ahora había podido mantenernos fuera de su alcance.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya te lo explicaré con más calma. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes. No tardarán en darse cuenta de que han perdido a uno de los suyos y no quiero que manden más...

-De acuerdo.

Volvieron a ponerse de camino. La muchacha por un momento se sintió apesadumbrada y miró a sus manos. _"Ojalá pudiese hacer algo más que mirar"_...

-No te sientas mal... -comentó él sorprendiéndola mientras aceleraba-.

-¿Cómo?

-Puedo notar cómo te has entristecido. Y no quiero que te preocupes, por lo menos no ahora. Han sido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo... Así que tranquila.

-Gracias...

En algún lugar de Beijing...

-¿Lo tenéis todo metido en la maleta ya? -comentó Shougo mientras pasaba por todas las habitaciones del piso-.

-¡Hay que ver qué pesado estás! Faltan 5 días... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? -cuestionó Megumi que trataba de pasar sus apuntes a limpio.

-Sí, pero hay que meter todas las cosas en la maleta no sea que se nos olvide algo...

-Se nos va a olvidar meterte a ti como no te calles...

-Ay qué borde que estás oye...

-Haya paz... -pidió una muchacha jugando con el ordenador de Megumi-

-Misao ¿tienes tu maleta hecha ya?

-Sí, la empecé a hacer cuando me di cuenta de que no callabas ni debajo del agua...

-Madre, menos mal que no vivo aquí la mayor parte del tiempo... -comentó Misanagi mientras jugaba con Sasuke a un juego de cartas-

-Vamos a ver Shougo, nos vamos a Japón, no al fin del mundo... y salimos el viernes. Así que calma.

-Bueno, vosotros veréis, pero si se os olvida algo, no pararé de daros la plasta...

-Eso ya lo estás haciendo ahora -puntualizó Misanagi-

-Bueno... me voy a seguir estudiando.

Y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Está más nervioso que yo y ya es decir -comentó Misao una vez se fue.

-¿Y por qué estás nerviosa? -preguntó Megumi.

-Porque no tengo ni idea de Japonés...

-No hay problema, para eso está Kaoru -comentó Sasuke-

En Tokyo...

-Ya hemos llegado. Esta es mi casa. ¿Te gusta?

-...

-Venga mujer, baja -dijo él bajando del coche como si fuese el hombre más feliz del mundo-.

-...

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Tú...

-¿Sí?

-Tú... vives... ¿aquí?

-Claro...

-Madre mía.

-¿No te gusta? -preguntó abriéndole la puerta con una expresión preocupada.

-No... no es eso... quiero decir, sí, me encanta... pero...

-¿Pero?

-¡ES ENORME!

-... ja... Ja... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-No te rías de mi...

-Qué susto que me has dado. Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo, jajajaja. No es tan grande...

-Noooo, qué va... ¿Cuántos metros cuadrados tiene?

-Ummm, la casa tiene más o menos 500 metros cuadrados. El jardín mide unas 20 hectáreas...

-500 metros cuadrados... 20 hectáreas...

-Sí, más o menos.

-Madre mía... me voy a perder... En serio puedo costearme una residencia de estudiantes...

-Ni lo menciones, vivirás aquí conmigo. El ala sur es para nosotros...

-¿Para nosotros?

-Sí, para reunirnos los 9...

-¿Lo tenías todo planeado?

-Por supuesto... Pero vamos dentro. Hay muchas cosas que quiero enseñarte...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la Autora**

Sí, lo sé, he estado de baja muuuucho tiempo, disculpadme. La Universidad ha vuelto a absorberme. Debería haber continuado con Power Stone, pero tenía más inspiración para este... Sumimasen. De todos modos, trataré mañana de ponerme con Power Stone también. Muchas gracias por haber esperado y seguir conmigo a pesar de la tardanza.

Este capítulo... seguro que hay mil cosas que comentar y que querríais que os explicara ¿no?... Pues hale, preguntad, preguntad. Jejejeje. (Es que hoy ya no tengo tiempo, sorry).

Y sobre todo: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO 2006. Que vuestros sueños se hagan realidad

Pasamos a los Review:

**CiNtHiA:** Muchas gracias por el Review y por leer mi historia. Espero que continúes leyéndola .

**MONIKA-DONO:** Gracias a ti también por leer mi historia. Y tranquila, Kaoru será fuerte. Lo prometo. Además, va a ser un poco obstinada. Ya verás cómo se desarrolla el personaje.

**Ghia-Hikari:** Gracias de nuevo. . Espero que te guste también este capítulo. Ya me dirás qué te parecen los nuevos personajes, jijijii.

**nisy:** Gracias por leerme. . Espero que te guste también este capítulo.

**gabyhyatt: **Sí, Kaoru se ganó a un influyente Dark (o debería decir Kenshin ). Gracias de nuevo .

**Naoko L-K: **¡¡Gracias! Espero que te guste también este capítulo . Saludos

**Katze Dunkelheit:** Linda A ver si nos vemos más a menudo por el MSN... Jo... que ya te echaba de menos. Y a ver qué opinas de este capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo. Besitos

**kaoru-luna:** Hoy mismo voy a leer tu fic. Seguro que es muy bueno. Y espero que te guste este capítulo también ¿ne?. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo .

**michel 8 8 8:** Jijijii, lo cierto es que la parte del Decano fue mi favorita en el capítulo anterior XDDD. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. La verdad es que con tu review me reí mucho. Espero que continúes leyéndome ne?. Muchísimas gracias.


	5. Capítulo V

**:Máscara Forjada: CAPÍTULO V**

-Oye... -la voz de Kaoru resonaba por los pasillos-

-Dime

-¿Estás seguro de que esto tiene 500 metros cuadrados...

-Ejem...

-¿No los tiene, verdad?

-No...

-¿Tiene más, no es así?

-A decir verdad, sólo te dije lo que ocupa lo que uso normalmente, que es el ala norte, con cocina, baño, dormitorio, salón, sala de composición...

-Me lo imaginaba...

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

-Llevamos más de cuarto de hora caminando por pasillos interminables y llevas diciéndome que falta poco desde hace diez minutos...

-Jejeje.

-¿Cuánto mide?

-Ejem...

-¿Y el jardín tan sólo tiene 20 hectáreas...?

-Digamos que, no quería asustarte demasiado con las dimensiones...

-¿Cuánto mide esto...? ¿Y cómo iba a asustarme?

-Bueno, te diré dónde estamos para que te orientes un poco... Verás, ahora mismo nos encontramos en lo que es el centro de la "mansión"... El ala este es para el staff... guardaespaldas, músicos, coreógrafos, esteticista, etc... Eso más o menos son 3000 metros cuadrados -Kaoru comenzó a quedarse pálida- Luego el ala oeste, la de trabajo, donde está la sala de producción, la de música con los instrumentos, un escenario, el gimnasio, unos 3000, luego el ala norte, del que tú has visto la entrada y ahora los pasillos unos 1000, y finalmente, el ala sur, para nosotros 9, prohibida para el resto, que tendrá otros 2000... ¿estás bien? -cuestionó al ver la cara de estupefacción de Kaoru-.

- 3000 más 3000 más otros 1000, más otros 2000... eso hacen 9000 metros cuadrados... -contó susurrando mientras el cantante se esperaba la siguiente e inevitable pregunta que le hacía todo el mundo -.

-¿Y te da tiempo a utilizar esto todos los días?

-... No -contestó escuetamente- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me lo pregunta?

-Quizá porque es una gran burrada tener esto en Japón sabiendo los problemas de espacio que hay en este país y como vive la gente normal...Madre mía...

Continuaron andando mientras Dark le narraba todas las cosas que había en esa casa...

O.-.--------------------------------------------------------.-.O

En algún lugar de Beijin...

-Qué raro que Shougo no esté por aquí a estas horas ¿no? -comentó Misanagi que seguía viciada a las cartas con Sasuke.

-Creo que anda metiendo más cosas en su maleta -puntualizó Megumi al otro lado mientras miraba cosas en Internet- le ha dado por pensar que nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo en Japón... y eso que tenemos los billetes de vuelta...

-Es que cuando le da, le da -comentó Sasuke mientras ponía una carta encima de otra- Creo que de esta te gano.

-Mierda... -exclamó Misanagi desesperada mirando sus cartas y rezando para que le tocase una buena en la siguiente ronda.

-¿Voy a buscarle para que deje la paranoia? -Misao que estaba tirada en la cama de Megumi, se incorporó.

-Hazlo, a ver si le despegas del armario y de sus cosas -contestó rápidamente Megumi mientras ajustaba la pantalla del portátil.

Misao terminó de levantarse y corrió por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta de Shougo. Una vez llegó llamó.

-¿Shougo? ¿Puedo entrar?

-Pasa -se oyó al otro lado.

Misao abrió la puerta con cuidado y metió la cabeza sin terminarla de abrir.

-¿Qué andas haciendo?

-Estaba revisando unas cuantas cosas de la maleta...

-Lo imaginábamos... anda déjalo ya, y vámonos...

-¿Irnos? ¿a dónde?

-Me he propuesto despegarte del lado de la maleta...

-Qué pesaditos que estáis, dejadme hacer mi maleta en paz...

-¿No crees que la paranoia no es buena para tu salud mental? Mira que así no ¿eh?...

-Bueno, vale, vale. Voy a terminar de meter unas cosas y nos vamos a dar una vuelta... así nos da el aire.

-Si nos vamos a dar una vuelta nos la vamos a dar ahora... -replicó Misao- Así que sal de ahí.

-Está bien... aish... que pesaditos estáis...

-...

O.-.--------------------------------------------------------.-.O

En la "mansión de Dark"

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado...

Dark se paró en seco y la muchacha que venía despistada mirando hacia atrás después de haber visto una enorme escultura de bronce, chocó contra él.

-Aiuch... no pares así de repente...

-...

Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con una puerta mucho más grande de lo habitual en esa casa. Era de madera de cerezo y estaba totalmente labrada con motivos del Juicio Final. Kaoru pensó al instante que se trataba de la última batalla que se había librado, cuando por cierto, ellos habían ganado. Podía deducirlo por los ángeles que había representados. Todos ellos tenían cara de satisfacción y se erguían ante sus oponentes con aspecto seguro. En el centro, una gran espada con los símbolos sagrados de fuego señalaba el pomo.

-Ábrela -dijo Dark finalmente poniéndose a un lado de la entrada-.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Sólo puedes abrirla tú.

-¿Cómo dices?

-... No preguntes...

-Pero es que quiero saberlo...

-No te puedo explicar el mecanismo ahora, pero cuando hice esta parte de la casa, ideé un sistema para que sólo pudiese abrir esta puerta el Ángel del Fuego. Significa entonces que estamos reuniéndonos y esta casa podrá cumplir su función.

-¿Función?

-Luego te lo explico todo. Ahora abre por favor.

-Claro...

Kaoru se acercó a la puerta y puso la mano en el pomo, lo giró y se comenzaron a oír chasquidos y chirridos procedentes de múltiples cerraduras de metal. Instantes después, la puerta se abrió sola y detrás de ella otras cinco puertas más. La muchacha pestañeó varias veces hasta darse cuenta de que aquello era real.

-Entremos -susurró Dark a su lado y ella obedeció como una autómata.

O.-.--------------------------------------------------------.-.O

En las calles del centro de Beijin

-¡¡Qué bien! ¡Aire fresco! -exclamó Shougo-.

-Si ya te dije yo que te iba a venir bien salir... -comentó Misao caminando a su lado- ya queda poco para irnos.

-Sí... Tengo ganas de coger el avión ya -dijo Megumi al otro lado.

-Sí, pero todavía no has terminado de hacer la maleta... -aventuró Shougo.

-Como vuelvas a decir algo sobre maletas juro que te acuerdas... -Misanagi lo miró amenazante.

-¡Que era una broma!

-Ya, ya... si seguro que has metido un montón de cosas inservibles...-afirmó Sasuke que caminaba al lado de Misanagi.

-Sí, sí, vosotros reíros... pero ya veréis como luego os arrepentís de no hacerme caso...

-Bueno, también podemos arrepentirnos de permitir que sigas con vida -puntualizó Megumi.

-Aish qué cruz...

O.-.--------------------------------------------------------.-.O

Kaoru en estado de shock, caminaba observándolo todo a su alrededor. La primera estancia que vio después de cruzar la puerta era de planta circular. Únicamente iluminada por lámparas de aceite y candelabros que estaban repartidos por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, no parecía un lugar tétrico, sino un lugar tranquilo, que incitaba al pensamiento y la meditación. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquila. Una atmósfera de paz reinaba en el lugar. Alrededor de la estancia había cuatro grandes puertas ancladas en arcos de medio punto. La clave de dichos arcos sostenía un escudo de piedra labrado con el kanji de los diferentes elementos. Pensó que se trataba de sus habitaciones y preguntó a su acompañante.

-Se trata de las habitaciones de nuestros guardianes. Las nuestras están arriba -explicó señalando hacia una escalera que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¡Vaya! ¡no me había dado cuenta de esa escalera!

Dark sonrió y continuó andando. Subió las escaleras seguido de la muchacha y giró a la derecha una vez alcanzó el último escalón. Pasaron al lado de las habitaciones de Viento y Agua hasta llegar a la suya, a la de Fuego. Dark abrió la puerta con cuidado para dejar al descubierto los secretos que escondía tras ella... La habitación de planta semicircular y de unas dimensiones inmensas tenía una gran chimenea enfrente de una cama de aspecto extremadamente confortable y revestida con una colcha de pura seda roja con motivos florales que representaban las flores del cerezo japonés. Al lado izquierdo y cerca de una puerta, se podía observar una enorme mesa de estudio con 4 sillas a su alrededor. Al lado opuesto, una gran antorcha iluminaba el acceso a otras dos puertas y finalmente, al fondo un gran ventanal cubierto por unas cortinas azules. Las paredes eran de sillares cuadrangulares perfectos hechos en arenisca. La cara de Kaoru reflejaba su estado anímico. Era la habitación de sus sueños. Abrió la primera puerta de la derecha y se encontró con una habitación con dos armarios empotrados gigantescos y con una gran biblioteca repleta de libros sobre cultura y lengua japonesas, libros relacionados con el Apocalipsis y también novelas de fantasía. Salió de ahí y se dirigió a la siguiente puerta sin poder articular palabra. Una vez abrió la puerta no pudo contener su sorpresa y fue corriendo al centro de la estancia. Se trataba de una especie de mini santuario shintoista destinado a la clarividencia por medio del fuego. Se giró para mirar a su acompañante.

-¿Eres consciente de que ahora mismo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo?

-Eres una exagerada...

-Dios mío, esto no puede ser verdad... ¿voy a vivir aquí?

-Exacto.

-Dios mío.

-Y aún te falta mi parte favorita...

Salieron del santuario y se dirigieron hacia la única puerta que había a la izquierda. La atmósfera de la estancia era totalmente distinta. Se trataba del cuarto de baño. Su planta era circular y el techo, bastante más bajo que el de la habitación en sí, era una cúpula. Todo estaba decorado con mosaicos de pequeñísimas teselas de todos los azules posibles. Kaoru sintió que estaba dentro del mar... Y cuando vio la bañera, que más bien a ella le parecía una piscina por las dimensiones no pudo soportarlo más...

-¿Todas las habitaciones son así de grandes?

-Sabía que ibas a preguntar eso...

-Es que es la pregunta obvia. Es enorme OO y mira que peazo bañera...

-Cada habitación tiene su propio estilo... He pedido a unos empleados que trasladen tus cosas y las mías aquí. Así que ahora tendremos que esperar... Tus amigos vendrán pronto, ¿verdad?

-Sí en unos pocos días...

-Bien, hasta entonces, pondré todo esto a punto para su llegada... ¿Crees que deberíamos avisarlos antes de lo que se van a encontrar aquí? -cuestionó con gesto serio.

-Ummm, no creo, seguro que me toman por una trastornada mental...

-Sí, será mejor darles la noticia de otra manera.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?

Se quedó pensativo, pero al cabo de unos segundos una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro...

-Creo que se me ocurre algo...

O.-.--------------------------------------------------------.-.O

_-Informamos a los pasajeros de que el vuelo 11728 con procedente de Beijing ha entrado en pista. _

El aeropuerto de Narita estaba tan agitado como solía estarlo. La gente iba y venía y era interesante ver cómo cada uno sentía cosas diferentes allí dentro. Los había que estaban hartos de volar debido a que tenían que coger el avión casi a diario por cuestiones de trabajo, los que estaban deseando embarcar para encontrarse con sus familiares en otro país, los que llegaban ansiosos por conocer, los que se aburrían de esperar... "Es sin duda un buen tema para un libro" pensó Kaoru mientras trataba de organizar su mente para el cambio de idioma que iba a experimentar en breve.

Pasó una hora desde el aviso de la llegada y ya recibió un mensaje en el móvil... alguien se cansaba de esperar. Resopló y lo apagó. Lo cierto es que también ella estaba algo harta, pero ya debían estar cerca. Decidió irse a por algo de beber para matar el tiempo y cogió de una máquina expendedora un té frío... Bebió un poco y se sentó en un banco cercano.

-¡¡¡Kao!

La muchacha alzó la vista... La voz le sonaba familiar, pero no había nadie cerca aún.

-¡¡¡KAORU!

Definitivamente esa era la voz de Misao... Se levantó y miró a uno y otro lado, hasta que los encontró. Sus amigos con las maletas entre las manos, estaban frente a ella. Corrió hacia ellos para fundirse en un abrazo. Hacía mucho que no los veía y los extrañaba muchísimo, sobre todo después de los últimos acontecimientos. Si lo pensaba fríamente, le había resultado tremendamente difícil no haberles contado nada aún de lo que ocurría, sobre todo a Megumi, a la que nunca le podía ocultar ni uno solo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tal? -comenzó Shougo hablando en mandarín- ¿cómo es la vida en este país de japoneses?

-Pues bastante mejor de lo que esperaba y ya es decir -contestó ella con una sonrisa -... Por cierto, ¿qué haces con ese peazo maletón -comentó viendo las dimensiones del aparatoso artilugio.

-No me digas que tú también te vas a meter conmigo por traer tanta cosa...

-Yo ya le dije que se estaba pasando -comentó Megumi con un cierto deje de estoicismo.

-Sí... no sabemos ni qué ha metido ahí -dijo Misanagi al lado de Sasuke.

-Bueno, vámonos, me imagino que debéis estar hartos de las maletas... ¿no?

-Sí... y aún nos debe quedar un viaje largo hasta Kyoto, ¿no? ¿Cuánto vamos a tardar? -cuestionó Sasuke.

-Esto... -comenzó la muchacha sin saber muy bien qué decirles- veréis... es que nos vamos a quedar aquí.

-¿¡Qué? -exclamó Megumi- ¿desde cuándo?

-Ahora os cuento, pero venga, vamos. -contestó metiendo prisa.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y llegaron a la conclusión de que había gato encerrado en todo el asunto. Continuaron caminando, siguiendo los pasos de la joven que se debatía entre irles contado las cosas o callarse hasta que se diesen cuenta de lo que pasaba por sí mismos...

Salieron a la calle. Y a Kaoru les costó llevarles por el camino sin que ellos se fueran automáticamente a coger un taxi, un autobús o el metro. Desde luego daban por sentado de que no irían andando hasta la ciudad que quedaba unos kilómetros más lejos. Para su sorpresa, la muchacha se paró frente a una limusina negra gigantesca. Dió dos golpecitos al cristal de atrás y las puertas y el maletero se abrieron automáticamente.

-¡Dadadadaaaa! -exclamó Misanagi.

-¡A tomar por culo! -continuó Misao mientras el resto simplemente observaban la situación con cara de asombro.

-Dejad las maletas en el maletero. Espero que tengáis sitio... -dijo Kaoru evitando mirar las caras interrogantes de todos ellos.

-Lo difícil sería que no hubiese con semejante maletero -comentó Shougo alucinando.

La anfitriona se metió primero en el coche y suspiró. Desde luego la explicación iba a ser muy larga. Sus amigos al entrar, continuaron mirándose entre ellos con expresiones de asombro mezcladas con incertidumbre y con extrañeza. Lo primero en lo que todos se fijaron fue en que delante de ellos un cristal negro les impedía ver al conductor. Por lo demás, los asientos de cuero blanco inmaculado eran lo suficientemente confortables como para que uno relajase tensiones después de un viaje entero en clase turista. Aunque no podían olvidarse de hacer las preguntas pertinentes a una muchacha que se escondía entre su largo pelo negro para evitar tantas miradas inquisidoras.

-¿Y bien, Kaoru, ¿qué? ¿Te has ligado a un rico súper famoso? ¿Te ha tocado la lotería? ¿Nos están raptando? ¿o qué? -comenzó Misanagi con gesto burlesco.

-Ejem...

-Eso digo yo, porque que yo sepa eres una becaria precaria como nosotros... -continuó Megumi

-Sí, bueno...

-Eso por no decir que tú querías estar en Tokyo pero que no pudiste por problema de pelas -siguió Shougo.

-Sí, sí...

-¿Qué pasa aquí, Kaoru? -finalizó Sasuke.

-Pues...

-Porque no nos vamos a creer que esto lo has pagado tú para darnos la bienvenida -comentó estoicamente Misao mientras miraba los botones que había en el techo...

-Esto...

-HABLA -dijeron todos al unísono.

-Chotto... tetsudatte kudasai... -dijo al fin en Japonés (Por favor, ayuda...)

De pronto, y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, el cristal que les separaba de la parte delantera de la limusina, desapareció. El que iba sentado a la derecha se giró y quitándose sus gafas de sol...

-Nihao... -dijo con rapidez (Hola)

Todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

**:CONTINUARÁ:**


	6. Capítulo VI

**:Máscara Forjada: CAPÍTULO VI**

-Nihao -el archiconocido artista saludó en un chino perfecto a los acompañantes de Kaoru.

La anfitriona ahora sí que no sabía dónde meterse. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto de cómo diablos les iban a explicar todo sin que ellos saliesen corriendo inmediatamente después tras semejante narración de los hechos. _"... eso de decir: Veréis, es que resulta que Dark es el Ángel del Agua, y yo el Ángel del Fuego, vosotros sois iguales a nosotros, ángeles y protectores de los mismos... y vamos a salvar el mundo... No, la verdad es que no me suena bien"_ Se decía a sí misma la muchacha en un segundo mientras el resto ponían la cara de asombro más grande que ella había visto jamás en un grupo de personas.

-Ay va la leche... -comenzó Misao al fin- es el de la peli esa, aquel de la terraza...

-¡¡Dios mío pero si es Dark! -gritó Misanagi.

-Tranquilidad en las masas, es sólo un hombre -continuó Sasuke, celoso.

-... Kao... esto vas a tener que explicarlo... ¿Te has liado con Dark no? -comentó Megumi sin dejar de mirar al famoso que seguía dado la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa-Que sepas que quiero un autógrafo...

-Ya sabía yo que en este viaje había algo raro -susurró Shougo.

-Eso es porque tú eres el que antes se ha dado cuenta de la importancia de vuestra llegada a este país -comentó Dark en un perfectísimo mandarín mirando fijamente a Shougo.

Todos volvieron la vista a Shougo mientras Kaoru trataba de evadirse de la conversación mirando a la ventana.

-No entiendo nada... -Misanagi con gesto serio miró a la jovencita causante de la situación.

-Oye... tú, Dark... -comenzó Misao- ¿Podrías cantarnos un poquito a capella?... es que ya que te tengo tan cerquita, pues...

-No cambiarás -le dijo Megumi.

-Jooo, es que mola... ahora resulta que conocemos al hombre más famoso de Asia.

-¿Eso significa que seremos nosotros también famosos? -A Sasuke se le encendieron los ojos.

-No... eso ni lo soñéis -habló Kaoru al fin-. Os lo explicaremos todo una vez lleguemos a casa.

-¿A casa? -inquirió Shougo.

-Sí...

-Será a tú casa -le siguió Megumi.

-Más bien a NUESTRA casa -corrigió.

-¿Qué es eso de nuestra? -preguntó Sasuke al cabo de unos segundos.

-Pues que va a ser el lugar donde vamos a vivir durante mucho tiempo...

-¿¡QUE? -gritaron todos.

O.o--------------------------------------------------------------------o.O

En algún plató de televisión, en Tokyo.

-Wing ¿estás preparado? Vamos a entrar en directo en unos minutos.

Observando el gran ropero que había frente a él, el artista se dio la vuelta para mirar al regidor. Con gesto amable, volvió de nuevo la vista a la multitud de ropa y escogió el traje que luciría instantes después frente a millones de personas.

-Sí, dadme 10 minutos para que acabe de arreglarme -contestó tras unos instantes.

-De acuerdo, volveré a avisarte cuando queden 2 minutos para que te vayas a la zona de la puerta de entrada.

-Entendido.

El regidor se dio la vuelta y miró a sus papeles, poco después, salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta. Afuera se oían gritos de gente corriendo estresada por el poco tiempo que faltaba antes de que todo comenzase y de que el trabajo de toda la semana fuese evaluado. Dentro, en la quietud del camerino, Wing se ponía el traje de seda que había escogido para la ocasión, y anudándose la corbata fue sorprendido por su teléfono móvil.

-Es en estos momentos cuando tengo instintos asesinos por culpa del móvil... -susurró molesto.

Cogió el aparato y miró la pantalla. Sonrió.

-Moshi moshi -saludó (es el típico saludo japonés una vez se coge el teléfono, es como nuestro ¿quién es, ¿diga, Aló...)

-¡Sanosuke, aquí Dark.

-No me llames por mi nombre si tú no vas a usar el tuyo...

-Perdón -se disculpó con voz amistosa.

-No pasa nada -dijo sonriendo- ¿qué querías? Estoy a punto de entrar en directo en un programa.

-Ah, discúlpame entonces. Es sólo para decirte que ya estamos casi todos reunidos.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó con aspecto de no saber a qué se refería?

-Sí, ya sabes... respecto a nuestro tema... Voy a explicarles ahora a todos qué es lo que ocurre.

-¿Cómo?

-También está él.

-¿¡Qué? -exclamó comprendiendo al fin a qué se refería- ¿Él? ¿por fin?

-Así es.

-¡¡Wing! 2 minutos para entrar -se oyeron los gritos del regidor afuera.

-Lo siento, he de dejarte, pero después me paso por tu casa.

-De acuerdo.

Apagó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo por unos instantes. _"Al fin voy a encontrarme con él... después de haberle estado buscando durante tanto tiempo..."_ Se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y poco después se dirigió a la puerta parándose frente a ella. Suspiró y la abrió instantes después.

O.o--------------------------------------------------------------------o.O

-Bien, ya está, ya he avisado a Wing -le comentó Dark a Kaoru en japonés.

Todos bajaron de la limusina y, en cuanto dejaron sus maletas en la puerta de entrada de la mansión de Dark, se marchó casi sin que se diesen cuenta.

-Me parece perfecto... así le conoceré yo también... -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Dark comenzó a guiarles a todos a la parte de la casa que le interesaba, advirtiéndoles con la mirada que no era necesario que cogiesen las maletas.

-Sí, bueno, aunque eso no sea lo más importante.

Poco a poco fueron encaminándose por el lugar en dirección al Ala Sur que Kaoru conocía tan bien.

-Ya, pero es que me hace ilusión, en poco tiempo y gracias a este destino nuestro, voy a conocer a los mayores representantes del mundo musical japonés.

-Eres una exagerada...

-No me digas que tú no piensas que eres el mejor.

-Pues no, sólo estoy intentando serlo...

-Ya...

-Ejem -se oyó justo detrás de ellos- ¿alguien se ha dado cuenta de que aquí hay gente que no habla japonés? -comentó Shougo algo cansado.

-Oops, perdón -se excusó Kaoru- Ahora comenzamos con las explicaciones... tan sólo estábamos comentando un asuntillo.

-Ya, ya... Pues quiero enterarme ahora mismo de ese asuntillo -continuó Megumi .

-Bien, venga, ya nos dejamos de incertidumbres -empezó Dark-... os explico...

Conforme iban pasando los minutos, los amigos de Kaoru abrían más la boca. Sus caras eran un poema, y reflejaban muy bien la sorpresa, la duda, el temor, la extrañeza y la incertidumbre que sentían. Únicamente Shougo y Megumi parecían ser los que comprendían lo que estaba pasando. Para el resto al principio fue una broma, luego fue una posibilidad, para terminar en una incomprensión de la que difícilmente se sentían capaces de salir. Por suerte, Dark dominaba bastante bien el chino, y pudo solventar todas las dudas que les fueron surgiendo a lo largo de la narración. Entremezcló varias teorías para apoyar sus afirmaciones y además, incluyó algunos pasajes de la cultura popular china para que les fuese más fácil llegar a la conclusión que él buscaba en ellos. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada al Ala Sur, ya había acabado la explicación y todos se mantenían en silencio.

Kaoru entró en primer lugar seguida de Dark y del resto que ahora miraba alucinado todo a su alrededor. Los dos anfitriones sonrieron al ver las caras de alucine que tenían cada uno de sus acompañantes, lo cierto es que Kaoru les comprendía absolutamente, pues ella había experimentado la misma sensación hacía poco tiempo.

-Bueno, sentaos por donde podáis... -dijo Dark señalando el lugar frente a ellos.

-Jejeje, donde podamos dice... -comenzó Misao- La leche, si es que hay sitio para un regimiento...

-Qué bien viven los ricos -comentó Sasuke.

-Dios, esto son sofás y lo demás son tonterías... Ni punto de comparación con lo que hemos estado usando en la residencia...

-Pues yo me voy a sentar ya, porque debe de ser patética la imagen que estamos dando, parece que no hayamos visto un sillón de cuero blanco en la vida -continuó Misanagi.

-Además, Kao y Dark ya están sentados y hablando de nuevo -le siguió Megumi.

-Sí, y en japonés -puntualizó Shougo- no sé por qué me da que vamos a tener que aprender todos japonés...

-Sí, pues con lo mal que se me dan a mi los idiomas vamos buenos -reflexionó Misanagi.

-Joer macho, yo de todos modos lo flipo... qué calladito se lo tenía Kao -Misao se fue dirigiendo hacia uno de los sofás, sentándose después frente a Dark, al lado de Kaoru.

Todas las chicas imitaron la acción de Misao, y se sentaron frente a Dark, mientras que los chicos prefirieron hacerlo frente a ellas.

-Esta división por sexos me resulta graciosa -comentó Dark.

-Es que así te vemos mejor -dijo Misao.

-Pues sí, porque da gusto verte, muchacho -pensó Misanagi en voz alta.

-Ni que fuese para tanto -Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse menospreciado.

-Eso es que estás celoso de que todas me miren a mi -afirmó Dark a modo de broma.

-Que te lo crees tú...

-Haya paz -dijo Megumi tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? -preguntó Shougo- Sabemos ya la teoría, pero la práctica me parece muy lejana aún.

-No sé por qué sabría que dirías eso -dijo Kaoru.

-Pues yo no entiendo por qué tengo que ser el guardián de fuego... ¿no soy un elemento? porque a mi me parecía que de ser algo raro era algo de agua.

Dark le miró con gesto serio.

-Somos lo que somos y no hay variación posible. Kaoru -dijo mirándola profundamente- hazles una demostración.

-¿Quién? ¡yo, pero si a penas puedo controlar mis poderes.

-Sólo hazlo.

-Bueno yo lo intento... pero si no me sale es tu culpa por presionarme...

La muchacha cerró los ojos concentrándose. Había estado entrenando toda esa semana para hacer el cambio, así que esperaba poder hacerlo. Poco a poco, un aura amarilla la rodeó por competo. Se levantó, y de la espalda comenzaron a salirle dos alas negras y rojas. En su frente, el símbolo del fuego resplandecía... Para cuando abrió los ojos, todos la miraban incrédulos salvo Dark que la observaba orgulloso.

-O sea que todo es cierto -se autodijo Shougo.

-Pues hombre, si no lo es, estamos teniendo un sueño colectivo y eso muy normal tampoco es... -comentó Megumi.

-Bueno, ya sé que es mucho en muy poco tiempo, pero vosotros tenéis la ventaja de que nadie os ha tirado por una ventana a ver si reaccionabais... -comentó el Ángel del Fuego mirando a Dark que ahora sonreía ante el recuerdo.

-¿¡Que te hizo qué? -exclamó Misao mirando ahora a Dark con cara de miedo.

-No, si un poco burro sí que parece... -comentó Misanagi.

Continuaron discutiendo y hablando durante unas cuantas horas. Había muchas preguntas en el aire y muchas cosas nuevas que tenían que conocer. Además estaba el hecho de cómo iban a trasladarse todos a Japón sin visado, ni universidad, ni nada. Dark contestó a todas sus dudas y todos alucinaron ante la idea de que iban a estudiar precisamente en la Universidad de Tokyo y justo sus carreras, eso sí más cursos intensivos de lengua y cultura japonesa. ¿El motivo? Estaban en Japón, y por más que les pesase, debían hacer un esfuerzo... Aunque en realidad, había otro motivo poderoso... y es que el que estaba a punto de llegar sí que no sabía nada de idiomas extranjeros.

El teléfono de Dark sonó y él se fue a un lugar apartado para que nadie se enterase de lo que estaba hablando. Al cabo de un rato, regresó y abrió la puerta de entrada ante la mirada inquisidora de Kaoru que sabía que estaba tramando algo. Para cuando volvió a verle, le seguía Wing, el otro cantante japonés de renombre del que Dark le había estado hablando, pues era el guardián del Ángel del Viento.

La cara de Megumi fue un poema, y no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate cuando le vio aparecer, era su cantante japonés favorito y siempre había querido conocerle personalmente. Las palabras desaparecieron de su mente y sólo era capaz de decir _"no me lo puedo creer"._

Los demás, simplemente observaban el hecho como si se tratase ya de algo normal. Como si todos los días les ocurriesen cosas similares. Quizá porque ya directamente habían adoptado la determinación de que hoy no era un día normal y de que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir, o porque no sabían como reaccionar y habían optado por no volverse a poner histéricos ante la presencia de gente famosa frente a ellos.

-Konbanwa -saludó Wing a la multitud y después se dirigió frente a Shougo- Yatto mitsuketa wa... (por fin te he encontrado)

-¿Ein? -preguntó Shougo.

-Es tu guardián, Viento -le respondió Dark- está contento de haberte encontrado ya.

-¿Que es qué?

-Tú guardián...

-¿Y es japonés?

-A la vista está... vamos, yo no le he visto todavía hablarte en español... -comentó Kaoru sonriendo.

-Dios mío...

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos -Dark le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Wing- vamos a trabajar. Tenemos unas cosillas que hacer...

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron todos.

-Sí, vamos a comenzar a trabajar como los seres que somos...

-¿Eso qué significa? -comentó el Ángel del Fuego frente a él.

-Vamos a derrotar a unos cuantos malos que vienen siguiendo a Wing desde hace unas horas...

-¿¡QUE?

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Los que sois fans de PS debéis matarme o hacerme algo que me haga reaccionar con ese fic porque os juro que jamás he estado tan atascada con algo. No sé si dejaros sólo lo poco que he escrito de él o no... en realidad, ahora sólo me siento con fuerzas y ganas de escribir este... Sumimasen a todos ellos.

Y centrándonos en el fic: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO o. Ya tengo muchos reviews. Gracias. El siguiente capítulo está en marcha... pero espero que estos dos os dejen satisfechos por el momento. Mil gracias de nuevo a:

**Naoko L-K:** Gracias por leerme. Espero que este capítulo te guste también o.

**gabyhyatt: **Sasuke es un personaje que me he inventado yo porque me quedaba bien . Y la sombra... ummm, poco a poco te irás dando cuenta de qué es, gracias como siempre por leerme

**michel 8 8 8:** Hola o. Muchas gracias por tu review desde el ciber... La verdad es que no me imagino a la gente leyendo algo mío desde un ciber... Oo jijijijiji. Muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, y espero que te gusten estos capítulos.

**CiNtHiA:** Gracias a ti también, y descuida que no dejo tirados ninguno de mis fics... aunque tarde en actualizarlos, no los abandono .

**KaoruHimura IX: **Mi nena linda o. Realmente la parte de Beijing es la más cómica... me reí yo escribiéndola y todo XDDDD. Jijiji, a ver si nos vemos por el MSN linda. Muchos besitos o.

**KalaChan120:** Muchas gracias por leerme o. Da gusto encontrarme con lectoras que habían desaparecido durante un tiempecito. Re-bienvenida y muchísimas gracias de nuevo.

**AoMe Hisoshima: **Ummmm, los espías... ya os iréis enterando. Sobre la cicatriz, no, no la tiene en la cara. Aoshi aparecerá dentro de poco y si destruirán o no el mundo... depende. Jijijijiji. Muchas gracias por leerme o. Espero que te gusten también estos dos capítulos

**kaorudono8:** Ummm, Misao es una guardiana de un ángel que es el de la Tierra. Aoshi vendrá dentro de poquito, y romance... Ummmm, mejor sigue leyendo... Muchísimas gracias.

**Kaoru Kamiya: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que sigas leyendo .


	7. Capítulo VII

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo VII**

A petición de los lectores, voy a dejar aquí un croquis de los personajes, para que no os liéis más XD. Estos son los personajes que hay hasta el momento. Un saludico

Kenshin (Dark): Ángel del Agua  
Kaoru: Ángel del Fuego  
Megumi: Ángel de la Tierra  
Shougo: Ángel del Viento  
Sanosuke (Wing): Guardián del Viento  
Sasuke: Guardián del Fuego  
Misao: Guardiana de la Tierra  
Misanagi: El Quinto Elemento

Salieron por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Wing minutos antes. Megumi, tras él, sonreía... Nadie sabía cómo, pero había conseguido quedarse rezagada con él... Para cuando Wing se giró la cara de Megumi era un tomate maduro. Fue entonces cuando Kaoru, decidió pararse para ver si necesitaban sus dotes como intérprete. El artista le puso cara de necesitar ayuda y ella comenzó a traducir con una sonrisa al ver la cara de su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó extrañado al verle los colores- ¿Tienes fiebre?

-¿Y eso? -contestó ella por mediación de Kaoru.

-Estás completamente roja...

-Oops...

El hombre se dio la vuelta y volvió a girarse nuevamente, sorprendiendo a Kaoru que ya iba a hacerle un comentario graciosillo a Megumi.

-Esto... ¿eres Megumi no?

Megumi se quedó pensando sobre cuándo le había dado su nombre, pero o no se acordaba, o no se lo había dicho.

-¿Ein?

-¿Qué opinas de Shougo? -le preguntó al fin con gesto severo ante la mirada extrañada de Kaoru.

-¿De Shougo?... es un pesao... -contestó rápidamente.

-Gracias a Dios... -susurró aliviado-.

-¿¡Qué? -Dijeron ambas al unísono y en dos idiomas diferentes.

-No, nada, nada...

"... qué tío más raro..." pensó Megumi mientras veía como su artista favorito se adelantaba.

Siguieron caminando hasta alcanzar al resto, a una especie de explanada en medio del bosque. Dark a la cabeza, todos expectantes a ver qué sucedía. Kaoru se puso a su lado, no sabía qué iba a ocurrir, pero quería ayudar en lo que fuese posible. Shougo por el camino hablaba del juego de cartas con Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso a la situación mientras Misanagi al lado de Misao observaba todo con cara de envidia pensando en la cantidad de dinero que debía tener el artista. Pasados unos segundos, Dark paró en seco y los demás le imitaron.

-Yo que vosotros dejaría de hablar de cartas... ii wa ne? (¿está bien?)

-Bueno, vale... -asintió Sasuke poniéndose serio.

-En fin... -suspiró Dark- Kaoru, Wing, a mi lado. Vamos a mostrarles a estos pequeños cómo son los ángeles y los guardianes en acción...

-¿¡Que vamos a hacer qué? -Contestó en Chino una Kaoru que no sabía realmente dónde meterse-.

-Tú haz lo que yo haga pero al revés... -Le siguió en él en el idioma pequinés.

-Con eso me lo aclaras todo...

-Eres fuego... por lo tanto tienes que hacer lo opuesto a lo que yo haga... -dijo con decisión.

-Como si yo supiese... -susurró ella.

-Sólo imítame pero a la inversa...

-Claro, claro, y si te digo que te pongas bocabajo y bebas agua de un vaso invertido ¿cómo lo haces?

-... Ay que ver qué complicaciones ves en todas partes... -espetó.

-¡Tendrá morro! -Concluyó ella

-¡¡Haya paz! -gritó Megumi al otro lado-.

-Doo shitanoka (¿Qué pasa?) -preguntó Wing que no se había enterado nada de la conversación en chino.

-Ay... vamos a tener que buscar una lengua franca... -comentó Misao en chino creando una mirada de mayor confusión en Wing- Pero como no sea el inglés...

-Lo que tenéis que hacer es aprender japonés... pero al margen de eso, Kaoru, hazme el favor, y sigue mis pasos...

-Bueno... bueno... los demás, Megumi, haz lo mismo que haga Dark, Shougo, lo siento, pero me tienes que imitar a mi, y lo mismo va por ti Sasuke y por ti Misao... seguid a Wing como modelo.

-De acuerdo -dijeron todos.

-Nani? (Qué) -Wing se sentía perdido, y su compañero de trabajo trató de solventarle las dudas mientras Kaoru se encargaba de Misanagi.

-Eso sí, Misanagi -se dirigió el anfitrión a la muchacha- tú quieta.

-¿Por qué?

-Mejor que no sepan que te hemos encontrado... si llegan a enterarse tendríamos problemas...

-¿Y eso? -dijo sintiéndose ligeramente inútil y fuera de lugar.

-Ahora no es tiempo para preguntas... a la acción. Concentraos.

Dark cerró los ojos, mientras los demás le observaban. Levantó la mano derecha y después la izquierda, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se agachó arrodillándose y abrazándose a sí mismo. Dos alas azules salieron de su espalda, el símbolo de la frente era el de agua.

-Bien, Kaoru...

La muchacha cerró sus ojos, levantó la mano izquierda y después la derecha, dio una vuelta en dirección opuesta a la que había dado Dark y alzó sus brazos. Como su forma ya era la del Ángel del fuego, lo que ocurrió fue bastante distinto. Una ráfaga de fuego la envolvió por completo y su mirada cambió radicalmente. Miró a un lugar a su espalda y despidió una llamarada al punto exacto. Unos segundos después todos oyeron un grito de dolor y poco después y sin explicarse cómo, comenzaron a ver las sobras que los estaban mirando desafiantes.

-Los demás, ¡ahora!

Un poco temerosos, todos a excepción de Misanagi, comenzaron a seguir los pasos de los que lo habían hecho con anterioridad. Cada uno se sorprendió después del proceso al ver en lo que se había convertido, y más de uno miraba con temor las alas que le habían salido en la espalda. Las sensaciones de incertidumbre se intensificaron, y después llegó la sensación de pánico producido por la situación. Pero para su sorpresa, sólo tenían que mirar el semblante de Dark con su aspecto seguro para tranquilizarse y volver a la realidad.

-Ahora podéis jugar con vuestros nuevos poderes. Haced el favor y apuntar a esas cosas que tenéis ante vosotros. AHORA -ordenó el Ángel del Agua mientras cerraba los ojos y atacaba a uno dejándole completamente ahogado.

-No es tan difícil, chicos, así que ánimo -Kaoru acababa de freír literalmente a otro mientras se ponía al lado de Dark. Todos les miraron y sonrieron... Hacían una peculiar pareja.

El primero en reaccionar fue Shougo. Consciente de que por fin sabía el por qué de su existencia, se planteó llamar al viento. Nada más pensarlo, notó como un remolino de aire lo envolvía. Concentró toda esa energía en su mano izquierda, instantes después lo lanzó contra una de las sombras. Ésta fue envuelta por un tornado y terminó sucumbiendo dentro de él.

La siguiente fue Megumi. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. Respiró. Para cuando los volvió a abrir notaba como podía manipular la tierra a sus pies. Sonrió y miró a una de las sombras, esta volvió su cabeza expectante y para cuando iba a atacar al Ángel de la Tierra, éste ya había mandado un terremoto contra su enemigo, que terminó enterrado en las profundidades terrestres.

-¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? -se preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba como Wing se mantenía a la espalda de Shougo y le protegía de cualquier ataque que pudiese irle cerca.

-Pues está claro -contestó Misao- Tenemos que ayudarles. Y me da que yo voy a ayudar a Megumi -corrió hasta ponerse a la espalda de esta.

-Pues yo me voy con Dark que parece que lo necesita.

Corrió hasta él y trató de librarle de un enemigo. Pero en su intento de protegerle y ganarse el reconocimiento de todos, se equivocó y Kaoru tuvo que salvarles a los dos de terminar en un abismo.

-¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo? -preguntó Dark furioso mirando a Sasuke.

-Quería ayudarte.

-No es a mi a quién tienes que ayudar, sino a Kaoru. Tú eres su guardián, no el mío. Poniéndote cerca de mi, sólo consigues ponernos en peligro a todos.

-Lo siento...

-¡¡Ya está! -Gritó Wing acercándose a Dark- No ha ido mal para ser la primera vez de estos novatos.

-Hai... -contestó escuetamente el Ángel del Agua que seguía mirando con dureza al Guardián del Fuego- Ya te dije antes que cada uno aquí tiene un lugar. No puedes saltártelo sólo porque quieras encontrar una gloria que no te pertenece.

-No seas duro con él... -aventuró Kaoru.

-Kaoru, si no hubieses estado tú, ¿qué nos hubiese pasado?

-Pero estuve.

-Aún así... Él tendría que protegerte a ti.

-Lo siento -se disculpó de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Wing que seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaban hablando.

-Kaoru se lo explicó como buenamente pudo mientras los demás se acercaban un poco impresionados por la situación que acababan de vivir y a la vez intrigados por lo que estaba pasando entre sus compañeros.

-Dejémoslo ya -determinó Dark apartando la vista de Sasuke-. Los demás, muy buen trabajo, os felicito.

Todos se sintieron orgullosos y comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema mientras poco a poco iban volviendo a su estado original. Misanagi, que se había mantenido al margen, se acercó a Sasuke que ahora estaba con la cabeza agachada y mirando al suelo. Ambos se alejaron un poco del resto ante la mirada de Kaoru que pensó que lo mejor sería dejarles a solas "quizá Misanagi le esté animando".

Poco después, nuestros amigos llegaron a la casa de nuevo. Se sentaron en los sofás exhaustos. Nadie abrió la boca en un buen rato. Dark se levantó con gesto serio y se dirigió hacia el frente. Kaoru le siguió, aunque un poco recelosa pues no quería molestarle. Sin embargo notaba que algo le preocupaba. Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la cocina. La muchacha jamás había visto una cocina tan grande, parecía la de un restaurante, llena de encimeras, con tres frigoríficos, dos microondas, tres hornos y varias vitrocerámicas. Dark miró alrededor y observó un teléfono al lado de la pared. Lo cogió y marcó unos números. Fue entonces cuando levantando los ojos, miró a Kaoru con gesto serio. Ella sintió un escalofrío, pero no dijo nada esperando a que él terminase la llamada.

-Hola, aquí Kenshin, por favor, que venga Takeshi al ala prohibida, dígale que entre por la entrada norte, que es la de la cocina, y que lo haga ya. También llame a Kakashino le necesitaremos para poner la mesa. Gracias, Kei.

Colgó mirando al teléfono y se quedó en esa postura durante unos segundos. Después comenzó a andar hasta sentarse en la mesa que estaba enfrente de Kaoru. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con gesto serio.

-Kaoru, te voy a ser sincero...

-Dime -le animó ella nerviosa y a la vez sintiéndose culpable sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Sasuke... No me gusta.

-No es mal chico, de verdad... Es el más joven de todos... quizá sea algo infantil por ello, pero en el fondo es buena persona.

-Aún así, no me inspira confianza... Y es tu guardián. Debes tener cuidado.

-Dale otra oportunidad...

-Se la daré, Kaoru, pero al mínimo fallo... Quiero decir, si vuelve a pasar esta situación, si te sientes en peligro debido a su incompetencia, por favor, actúa en consecuencia. Si es necesario, yo mismo seré tu guardián. Pero debes comprender, que una parte importante eres tú, tú eres la que determinará que hacemos con la Tierra en esta ocasión y por ello, eres la que necesita más protección.

-Exageras, ¿qué hay de Misanagi?

-Misanagi es la que ejecutará la orden que tú des. Pero antes debes darla tú. Por ello, por favor, ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré...

Dark sonrió y se levantó dando la espalda a Kaoru, se dirigió a una de las ventanas que había en la cocina y miró al exterior.

-Takeshi ha llegado, menos mal.

El cocinero abrió la puerta y respiró aliviado. Miró automáticamente a Dark y este le sonrió.

-No te hubiese llamado si no fuésemos tantos, pero resulta que hoy cenaremos aquí 8 personas, así que por favor, haz una buena cena.

-Sí, enseguida. ¿Quieren algo en especial?

-Haga una ensaladita aquí para la señorita presente, y para el resto lo que se te ocurra.

-De acuerdo.

-Cuando llegue Kakashino, haga el favor de decirle que ponga la mesa aquí. Avisadnos cuando esté todo listo.

-Desde luego señor.

-Vamos Kaoru.

El dueño de la casa comenzó a andar y la muchacha le siguió. Nuevamente la idea de que estaba al lado de su artista favorito le vino a la mente y sonrió. Su ídolo delante de ella, caminaba erguido y con un estilo que le caracterizaba. Hoy llevaba unos pantalones blancos de seda y una camisa también de seda negra, de manga corta y algo ajustada. Las pulseras que siempre llevaba en la mano izquierda sonaban al chocarse unas contra otras mientras andaba. Kaoru se paró y ensimismada siguió observándole hasta que él al percatarse de la situación se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó curioso-

-¡Eh! ¡¡Nada! -contestó ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Nada? -continuó el acercándosele peligrosamente.

-Claro que no... Tan sólo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué? -siguió cuestionando parándose frente a ella.

-En nada importante -afirmó ella con voz nerviosa.

-Kaoru... -comenzó él al verle la expresión de nervios que tenía- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-¿Yo? ¿nerviosa yo?

-Sí, tú, nerviosa...

-...

-No me digas que todavía te pones nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de ti... -comentó él acertadamente mientras ella daba un paso atrás.

-¡Qué va, je, je, je.

-Mentirosilla -dijo avanzando.

-Bueno ¿qué? ¿Seguimos?

-Ummmm, antes se me antoja una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Esto...

La agarró suavemente del hombro y la acercó hacia sí, dándole después un beso en la frente y dejándola a ella después en estado de shock.

-Ale, ya podemos continuar -afirmó soltándola y dejándola completamente estática.

-O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O-

En una playa de Tokyo.

-Aoshi, vamos, tenemos que irnos ya a casa.

-Sí, enseguida acabo.

-Ay, qué lento te me has vuelto desde que volviste de Inglaterra.

-Tú sí que estás lento...

-Venga, que no tenemos tiempo que perder...

-Ya voy...

Los dos hombres que hablaban estaban a punto de coger un autobús que les llevaría a casa de nuevo, pero Aoshi continuaba anclado frente al mar observándolo absorto.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada, pesado.

-Es que pareces un hombre al que acaban de romper el corazón.

-Has dado en el clavo.

-Pues búscate a otra.

-No tengo tiempo.

-Anda, mira, en la estación está poniendo mi canción favorita de Dark.

-Odio a este tío, así que razón de más para quedarme aquí viendo el mar.

-Pero si es la leche, ¿cómo que no te gusta?

-Para mi sólo es un estúpido narcisista con ganas de llamar la atención.

-No lo digas muy alto no sea que sus miles de fans se te echen al cuello.

-Eso me da igual...

-Bueno, qué ¿nos vamos? Venga, así me cuentas esa cita que tienes con tu amiguita china.

-¡¡Es cierto! Se me ha

olvidado llamarla.

-Mira que eres.

-Bueno, venga, tienes razón, vámonos. Creo que la llamaré mañana y así no tengo que contarte los detalles.

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Ane Himura: **Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**MONIKA-DONO:** Jijijii, la verdad es que debo de estar un poco grillada para montar semejante jaleo de historia, jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por leerme.

**CiNtHiA:** Muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

**silvi-chan: **Ya está actualizado. Espero que te guste :). Gracias

**michel 8 8 8:** Hola de nuevo, Shougo a mi también me cae muy bien, jijijiji. La verdad es que me divierto mucho con estos personajes, jejeje. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besitos y gracias.

**kaorudono8: ** Muchas gracias por leerme a ti también. Espero que te guste este capítulo

**KalaChan120: **Sí, tengo abandonaínas las demás historias... Pero estoy atascada joooo. Menos mal que aún me queda esta. Jejeje. Espero que te guste y gracias por estar ahí.

**gabyhyatt: **Espero que con el croquis te hayas hecho menos lío esta vez. Gracias por leerme.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo VIII**

Después de que todos hubiesen terminado de cenar en la gigantesca cocina que aún miraban ensimismados, se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala principal que ya conocían bien. A Dark le había costado hacerles entender que no era necesario que limpiasen nada de lo que habían ensuciado, pero al final lo consiguió y sus empleados pudieron trabajar. De nuevo, un silencio sepulcral invadió la estancia. Kaoru sabía que era la hora de "ruegos y preguntas". Estaba segura de que más de uno aún veía la situación como una pesadilla y que los demás seguían sin entender el entramado de una misión que no estaban seguros de querer cumplir. Wing abrió el silencio para comunicar que tenía que volver a su casa, y todos le despidieron con gesto amable. Una vez el guardián del viento cerró la puerta, todos miraron automáticamente a Dark con una expresión de incertidumbre. Sólo Kaoru fue capaz de pronunciar en japonés un "ahora ¿qué?", pero su cantante favorito, en vez de contestarle se dirigió de nuevo a los sofás y se sentó con gesto serio.

-Sé que todos tenéis preguntas, así que, antes de que nos entre sueño, deberíais empezar a formularlas -comunicó al fin el famoso artista.

-Pues ahora que lo dices sí. Porque yo no entiendo por qué he sido la única que no ha hecho nada hoy -Misanagi, con gesto amargo, le dirigió una sombría mirada a Dark.

-Bien, ¿qué parte de la explicación de esta tarde no has entendido?

-Ninguna. Resulta que yo formo parte del grupo pero en realidad no tendría que estar aquí, ¿no?

-Al contrario -comentó Dark- Tendrías que estar aquí sin saber que formas parte del grupo, pero eso ya es imposible.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sepa quién soy?

-Precisamente que eres quién eres. No puedes caer en manos del enemigo porque eso significaría que te podrían poner en nuestra contra e imagínate sólo por un momento lo que podría pasar si eso llega a suceder. El mundo no tendría salvación posible.

-Pero, ¿exactamente cuál es nuestra misión? -preguntó Shougo serio.

-Nuestra misión... -sonrió mientras trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas- salvar o destruir el mundo.

-¿Y eso no nos convierte en malos? -preguntó Megumi

-Digamos, que en todas las épocas de la Tierra, esta ha sufrido varios "Juicios". Todos debido a que había una desigualdad ya para bien o para mal de las fuerzas que rigen el Universo. En esos juicios participan las fuerzas de la creación del mismo Universo, es decir, los elementos que están en todas partes, la energía y el vacío. No es necesario que os diga que nosotros somos las fuerzas de los elementos y luchamos para el supuesto bien del Universo, es decir, buscamos el equilibrio. Sin embargo, el vacío, busca eso, vacío, la ausencia de todas las cosas y es otra de las fuerzas enfrentadas.

-¿Pero qué tenemos que hacer? -preguntó Misao sin comprender muy bien su situación.

-Elegir. Nosotros tenemos que elegir qué queremos para este mundo que ahora está corrompido. Tenemos dos opciones, o que todo siga igual, o que se destruya para un nuevo renacimiento.

-Pero... -comenzó Kaoru- yo sigo sin entender muy bien qué nos diferencia eso de los que siguen al vacío.

-Pues muy sencillo, mientras nosotros podemos "destruir" para que una nueva especie, o lo que sea, surja, el vacío destruye para que nada más vuelva a existir.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Todos se miraron y por un momento comprendieron el por qué de su presencia en ese lugar.

-¿Y cuál es mi función en todo esto? -Preguntó Misanagi

-Muy sencillo, si en este caso Kaoru, decide que la Tierra debe ser destruida, tú serás la encargada de darnos poder para ejecutar la orden.

-¿Se ha destruido en alguna ocasión? -preguntó Shougo.

-Por supuesto que sí... Y me hace gracia porque en teoría esas veces son para la Humanidad un gran misterio. Me refiero a la desaparición de los Dinosaurios, a las Glaciaciones...

-¿Y cómo tú sabes todo esto? -Preguntó Sasuke- ¿Cómo sabemos que no te lo estás inventando?

Dark le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Muy sencillo, pequeño, yo fui el encargado de dar la orden que ahora tiene que dar Kaoru en la última ocasión de estas que vivimos. Es decir, yo tenía que pasarle el testigo a ella. Además, por diversas circunstancias yo nací primero que todos vosotros, y me refiero a unos añitos antes, y para encontraros y que no se desequilibrara la balanza, se me concedió recuperar la memoria de todas las veces que hemos existido. Además, si todo esto fuese una invención, ¿cómo justificas lo que ha pasado? ¿cómo justificas tú que puedas sentir y ver cosas que no existen físicamente hablando?

Sasuke después de esa contestación no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la noche. Sus amigos sí lo hicieron para seguir preguntando. Pero Dark estimó oportuno que todos se fuesen a descansar. El día había sido muy largo para ellos y habían vivido muchas cosas nuevas. Así que les acompañó uno a uno a sus habitaciones. Lo cierto es que ninguno dijo nada acerca de la grandeza de las mismas. Simplemente se dirigieron a la cama y se tiraron en ella quedándose profundamente dormidos instantes después.

Sin embargo, cuando Dark fue a acompañar a Kaoru a su cuarto ésta no se dirigió a la cama. Siguió su camino hacia el templo que tenía tan sólo una puerta más allá y encendió el fuego.

-No debes hacer esto, Kaoru, deberías descansar. -Dijo él poniéndose al lado de su fan.

-No tengo sueño, y además, quiero consultar algo. -Contestó ella sentándose a su lado, frente al fuego.

-Sería mejor que lo consultases mañana, ¿no crees?

-No tenemos tiempo que perder y lo sabes.

-Quizá no tengamos tiempo que perder, pero tenemos tiempo para descansar también.

-Si es así, tú también deberías dormir.

-...

-Si tú no vas a dormir, no puedes obligar a los demás a hacerlo. -Sentenció finalmente Kaoru cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

Dark se levantó y se dirigió al fuego. Kaoru abrió un ojo sin fiarse y observó cómo el hombre apagaba la hoguera.

-¿¡Qué haces?

-Velo por tu salud. Y si tengo que pasar la noche en vela para cerciorarme de que duermes lo haré.

-¿Qué pasa si hago yo lo mismo?

-No me repliques.

-¡No actúes como si fueras mi padre!

Ella pudo sentir el dolor que sus palabras provocaron pero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho instantes después de que ya fuese imposible solucionarlo. Él giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y comenzó a andar para salir de ahí pero le detuvieron por el camino.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó la muchacha.

-No pasa nada.

-No, sí, perdóname, estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, Kaoru...

-Lo sé...

-Si lo sabes, hazme caso.

Finalmente la mujer accedió con un escueto "está bien..." que sonó más bien a un "lo hago porque no me queda más remedio, no porque crea que tengas razón" pero eso a él le daba igual; se había salido con la suya, y eso le gustaba.

Finalmente, ambos salieron de ahí y Kaoru se fue al baño a ponerse el pijama. Sabía de sobra que Dark se iba a quedar ahí hasta que ella se hubiese metido en la cama. Para cuando salió del baño, él se había acomodado en uno de los sofás que había frente a la cama.

-¿Qué haces ahí? -preguntó ella.

-Muy fácil, dormir... Me voy a quedar aquí vigilándote.

-¿¡Qué? - Exclamó sorprendida.

-No me fío de ti. Sé que en cuanto salga por esa puerta no dormirás y no me apetece mañana tener que aguantarte con sueño...

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, métete en la cama ahora mismo.

-Vale... Pero que sepas que voy a tardar en dormirme contigo ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Me pones nerviosa...

-Jijijiji, adoro esa faceta "fan" tuya.

-A mi no me hace gracia... -comentó terminándose de colocar dentro de la enorme cama-... Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, princesita...

-¿Cómo que princesita?

-Duerme... -finalizó el cantante cerrando los ojos.

-...

O.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O

La mañana llegó iluminando todas las habitaciones con su sol radiante. Los pajarillos cantaban alegre y tranquilamente y el ambiente de quietud en la enorme casa no era en ningún momento quebrado. Sin embargo, poco tiempo pasaría hasta que los gritos comenzaran a hacerse eco del lugar.

Según fueron abriendo los ojos, los recién llegados ahogaban gritos de extrañeza, incertidumbre, sorpresa e histeria. Shougo fue el primero en despertarse. Se le había olvidado apagar la alarma del móvil y se despertó con la musiquita del mismo a las siete de la mañana. Cogió el aparato y sin abrir los ojos lo apagó. Lo volvió a dejar en su sitio y comenzó a desperezarse. En principio, la cama le parecía demasiado confortable y demasiado grande, las sábanas olían a nuevo y en general, la claridad que sentía no eran habituales. Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con una estancia con ventanales grandes escondidos tras unas cortinas violetas, unas paredes de piedra maciza y una cama enorme, los volvió a cerrar y se los frotó enérgicamente. Los volvió a abrir después y en su cabeza se posó un interrogante. La pregunta era la típica: "¿qué es esto y qué hago yo aquí?". Sin embargo, en un instante le vino a la memoria lo ocurrido el día anterior y pasó a pensar algo bien distinto: "Pero este tío ¿cuánto dinero tiene? y lo mejor de todo, ¿cómo puede estar tan loco como para construir esto...?

La siguiente fue Megumi. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero se había despertado sin despertador ni nada parecido. Se sintió bien por que una vez no se le hubiesen pegado las sábanas y abrió los ojos. Miró alrededor y los volvió a cerrar, para volver a abrirlos nuevamente y esta vez sin pestañear comenzó a darse cuenta de dónde estaba. La habitación era mucho más grande de lo que ella había pensado y estaba llena de plantas por todas partes repartidas, según su criterio, con mucho gusto alrededor por toda la habitación. Sin hacer ningún comentario, se dispuso a darse una ducha.

Misao sería la siguiente, se dio la vuelta una vez semi-despierta y para cuando fue consciente de que no había tenido que hacer ningún movimiento extraño para no chocarse contra la pared, abrió los ojos de golpe. Se encontró mirando al gran balcón que estaba al lado derecho de la cama. Por un instante su pregunta era "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?" pero inmediatamente sonrió y pensó "me va a gustar mucho vivir aquí, ¡¡cómo mola!" Aún con sueño se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. Estuvo sentada durante un rato observándolo todo, hasta que finalmente decidió que era hora de darse una gran ducha para despejarse.

Sasuke y Misanagi fueron los siguientes. A mitad de la noche, Sasuke había ido a la habitación de Misanagi para hablar de lo que había ocurrido a espaldas del resto de sus amigos. Así que finalmente ambos habían caído dormidos en la habitación de la chica y despertaron al mismo tiempo. La pregunta típica de "¿cómo puede tener tanto dinero este tío?" se ahogaba cada vez que observaban un nuevo rincón del monstruoso habitáculo. Decidieron salir para ver si la gente se había despertado ya, pero al no encontrarse con nadie, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse.

Kaoru dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba en el lado opuesto en el que estaba ella la cama. Se movió incómoda y comenzó a frotarse los ojos sin abrirlos aún. Bostezó y abrió los ojos al fin. La habitación estaba bastante oscura, sólo la luz que emitía la chimenea le permitía ver la sombra de Dark a su lado.

-Buenos días... Son las 7 AM. Has dormido mucho y muy bien.

-¿Las 7?

-Sí

-Dios mío qué pronto es...

-Quejica.

-¿Cuánto has dormido tú hoy? ¿2 horas?

-No, hoy he batido mi record. He conseguido dormir 4 horas y media.

-Eso es todo un adelanto teniendo en cuenta lo que sueles dormir tú...

-Cierto.

-Bueno, si ya es de día, me voy a pegar una ducha.

-Ducha no, te he preparado un baño...

-¿Un baño a estas horas, creía que la costumbre japonesa del baño era por la noche antes de irse uno a dormir.

-Sí, pero hoy es un día especial, así que te mereces uno por la mañana.

-Uy... esto suena a que quieres pedirme algo...

-...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Odio que mis fans me conozcan tan bien.

-Es lo que tiene que escribas una autobiografía y la vendas al público.

-Debería haber mentido en ella.

-Bueno, pero ya no puedes hacer nada, así que dime qué quieres...

-¿Tu amigo Aoshi?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Quiero conocerlo...

-¿Ein? ¿a qué viene ese repentino interés por Aoshi?

-No puedo garantizarte nada aún, pero he tenido un sueño... ya te contaré. Bueno, me vuelvo a mi habitación...

-Me parece bien, nos vemos ahora...

O.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O

Misao asomó la cabeza por la puerta semi-escondiéndose. Giró la cabeza a un lado y al otro pero no vio a nadie. Puso un pié fuera y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala central. El silencio seguía siendo sepulcral y eso producía cierta incomodidad a la muchacha que se disponía a dar la vuelta cuando alguien le soltó un:

-Buenos días.

Misao dio un bote y asustada se apartó de un salto. No reconocía la voz, pero claro, cuando vio que el dueño de la casa la observaba curioso con un gesto de incomprensión en la cara no pudo evitar reírse de sí misma.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó él desconcertado.

-Menudo susto me has metido, macho. ¡Ay que ver lo silencioso y sigiloso que puedes llegar a ser, ¿eh?

-Sí bueno, no acostumbro a ir por ahí haciendo ruido...

-Claro, claro.

-Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime

-¿Conoces a un tal Aoshi, amigo de Kaoru?

-¿Aoshi?... Ummmmm, me suena, me suena, pero no sé exactamente de qué.

-Ummmmm.

-¿Por qué?

-No por nada...

-¿De qué estáis hablando? -La voz de Kaoru sorprendió a Dark pero ni se movió del sitio.

-Nada, Dark aquí, que me está preguntando por ese Aoshi...

-Ah, ¿sí? -cuestionó la recién llegada mientras miraba inquisidoramente a Dark-. Pues no sé por qué tiene tanto interés en mi amigo Aoshi, pero no pasa nada, igualmente me vas a llevar en TU descapotable y me vas a dejar que CONDUZCA y así me acompañas a verlo...

Dark sabía a qué descapotable se refería, era uno que acababa de comprar hacía unos días y que le había costado una millonada. Por supuesto, Kaoru, como fan, sabía perfectamente que los coches eran una de sus debilidades así que él no tardó en darse cuenta de que ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por ver a Aoshi... Aunque era un precio demasiado elevado bajo su punto de vista. Así que, las palabras "conduzca" y "tu descapotable" resonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza del hombre que se debatía entre si sería sano o no dejar conducir a Kaoru su amado descapotable. De todos modos, era la única manera que tenía de ver a ese enigmático muchacho japonés... así que no podía decir que no (a pesar de sufrir mucho por el automóvil).

-Ay va, ¿tienes un descapotable? -preguntó Misao emocionada- ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

-Por supuesto -afirmó la muchacha.

-No te lo recomendaría... no creo que Kaoru conduzca muy bien...

Kaoru se sonrió descolocando así a Dark que había esperado alguna reacción más temperamental que aquella.

Una vez estuvieron los tres listos, se montaron en el coche. La sensación de emoción de Misao contrastaba con la de pánico absoluto de Dark que rezaba e imploraba al cielo que el coche saliese vivo. Para su sorpresa, Kaoru conducía bastante bien, así que no tardaron en llegar al lugar de la cita. Una vez aparcó el coche debidamente, aunque algo torcido a ojos del dueño del mismo, salieron de allí. Verlos a los tres debía ser divertido. Uno estaba todo trajeado con corbata y todo y con aspecto de hombre de negocios, mientras las otras dos estaban una con vaqueros, haciéndose pasar por una chica normal de clase media y la otra con un chándal, pareciendo una deportista que va al gimnasio. Y todos salieron del mismo coche descapotable azul último modelo que poco más y les dice adiós al cerrarse la puerta automáticamente.

Esperaron un rato. Habían llegado antes de la hora. Kaoru se puso a andar por la zona y a mirar escaparates mientras Misao le hacía preguntas a Dark sobre el coche. Poco después apareció Aoshi. Al ver a Kaoru comenzó a correr preocupado por haberla hecho esperar. La muchacha lo saludó y lo dirigió hacia el magnífico descapotable de Dark. La excusa fue un simple "he venido con unos amigos". Claro que al ver la cara que se le quedó al ver semejante máquina y semejante hombre al lado de ella, Kaoru pensó que había sido mala idea no explicarle mejor lo que iba a suceder aquel día. Eso sin contar la cara que se le quedó a Misao al verlo. La manera más propia de describirla sería de admiración porque pudiese existir alguien tan guapo como él.

-Kaoru... Nos presentas -comenzó el recién llegado mirando extrañamente a Dark y sintiendo que lo conocía de algo.

-Sí, claro, mira... esta es Misao, es una amiga mía que ha venido desde China a verme...

-Yoroshiku (encantado)

-Pues eso, que yo también -la mujer contextó en Chino sin saber muy bien qué era lo que le había dicho y sin dejar de mirarlo-

-¿No habla japonés? -comentó él algo contrariado.

-No... y éste... -dijo señalando al que faltaba- bueno, éste... éste es...

-Soy Dark, encantado.

-¿Dark? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? -dudó un instante y...- No... No me digas que tú eres... no... no puede ser.

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Satsuki Haru:** Muchísimas gracias por unirte al grupo de mis lectores o. Me alegra mucho que esta historia tan... extraña, jeje, te guste. Mil gracias O

**Ane himura:** Pues aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo Muchas gracias por leerme . Espero que te haya gustado

**CiNtHiA:** Aquí está la nueva actualización. Espero que te guste a ti también. Gracias por seguir ahí.

**gabyhyatt:** Acertaste. Aoshi es el guardián de Ken. Espero que no te pierdas mucho con los personajes. Gracias por leerme.

**michel 8 8 8:** Hai, genki desu, michel san wa? Jijijiji. Gracias por leerme.

**MONIKA-DONO: **Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo. Muchos saludos

**Ghia-Hikari:** Sí, Kenshin y Kaoru están muy lindos, pero os voy a hacer sufrir un poco con su relación, me da. Jijijijii. Aún así, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Mil gracias.

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O:** Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado y lo guardes también el el disco, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**AoMe Hisoshima:** Jijijiji, gracias por tu comentario y por leerme. Ummm, si Kenshin y Kaoru harán de pareja... ummm, a eso me temo que no puedo contestar... Se le iría la magia al fic. Jejejejeje. Muchas gracias de nuevo


	9. Capítulo IX

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo IX**

-Kaoru... ¿Qué especie de encerrona es esta? -Preguntó Aoshi sin apartar la mirada de Dark.

-Esto... -comenzó la muchacha sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-...Será mejor que nos vayamos a otro sitio... Tenemos mucho de que hablar -Sentenció Dark dirigiéndole una mirada de "nos vamos" a Misao que aún seguía sin comprender nada de la situación en japonés.

-¿¡Y yo qué tengo que hablar con este tío? -cuestionó el recién llegado furioso.

-Un respeto que estoy delante -comentó el mencionado.

-Como si me importase mucho tu presencia...

-Haya paz... -pidió Kaoru que ahora empujaba a Aoshi al interior del coche.

-No me empujes... que yo venía a verte a ti no a este loco.

-Sigo estando delante... -Dark con parsimonia se sentaba delante al lado de Kaoru que por supuesto iba a volver a conducir.

Misao y Aoshi se quedaron detrás. Las miradas furtivas que la una le dirigía al de al lado hacían un poco incómoda la situación de la parte trasera del automóvil. Aunque a Aoshi ya no le importaba demasiado que lo mirasen. Más bien se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí y desde cuándo Kaoru conocía al cantante del que tantas veces le había hablado.

-Kaoru tú vas a morir un día de estos... -Aoshi miraba hacia delante y no precisamente a la conductora.

-¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia? -inquirió Dark.

-Sé que no está bien decir lo que voy a decir delante de la persona de la que voy a hablar... Pero... Siempre me pareciste un estúpido narcisista con ganas de llamar la atención.

Kaoru comenzó a partirse de risa al ver la cara de póquer que se le había quedado a su copiloto. Ella ya había oído mencionar aquella frase muchas veces, y siempre venía de Aoshi. Estaba segura de que terminaría diciéndoselo, pues Aoshi no es de esos que se quedan con las ganas de decir lo que piensan. Al margen de Aoshi, estaba segura de que ahora Dark se debatía entre gritarle, amenazarle de muerte, tratarlo con ironía o pasar del tema...

-Aishhh, qué a gusto me he quedado después de decírselo a la cara -pensó Aoshi en voz alta.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasa que no me entero de nada? -Misao, en chino, pedía socorro lingüístico.

Mientras Kaoru comenzaba a traducirle todos los piropos que Aoshi le había lanzado a Dark, éste seguía en un silencio poco habitual. Kaoru supuso que estaba buscando la mejor manera de acabar con él por medio de las palabras...

-Me resulta curiosa esa visión de mi. Sobre todo viniendo de alguien como tú... -comenzó el cantante ante la mirada atenta de Kaoru que pensaba que la guerra civil comenzaría pronto.

-¿Y por qué debería tener otra opinión de alguien tan... bueno... tan, tan... eso como tú?

-Ummmm, quizá porque somos los que estamos aquí los que tenemos que salvar el mundo de la destrucción absoluta. Y teniendo en cuenta que tú me tienes que ayudar en el proceso para que no me pase nada... me parece curioso.

Silencio en el coche. Kaoru dejó de traducirle a Misao quedándose justo a la mitad de la última frase. Su pensamiento inicial fue un "_¿Será burro?_ _¿Cómo puede decir eso y quedarse tan ancho?_" y desde luego la cara de Aoshi fue un poema...

-Definitivamente no eres un estúpido narcisista con ganas de llamar la atención, eres un lunático narcisista con ganas de llamar la atención... Añado el hecho de que estés como una cabra o peor... por si no había quedado lo suficientemente claro con eso de "lunático".

-Ejem... Aoshi, la verdad... Es que tiene razón -Comentó Kaoru echando los seguros del coche para evitar que saliese del mismo.

-¡¡Y encima le ha comido el cerebro a la pobre Kaoru! Tío lo tuyo no tiene perdón de Dios.

-Aoshi, hazme caso, que ya sé que suena muy raro, pero es que es así... Yo tampoco me lo creí cuando me lo dijo por primera vez...

-O sea, que te lo ha dicho sucesivas veces para que te terminase de entrar en el cerebro, ¿no?... Añado... Lunático, sectario, narcisista, con ganas de llamar la atención y encima asalta cunas... Porque hay que ver lo viejo que eres.

-Oye, tío deja de ponerme verde.

-Es que disfruto.

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar de qué va el asunto? ¡¡Que no sé japonés! -Misao quitando hierro al asunto comenzó a hacer gestos raros para que Aoshi dejase de hablar con ese tono tan amenazante.

-Y seguro que a esta pobre niñita también le has comido el coco...

-Y pretendemos comértelo a ti también Aoshi... -Kaoru pensaba que su amistad con Aoshi se iba a ir al carajo después de semejante encerrona.

-... Lo que me desespera es que al final haya tenido que conocer a este... bueno, a esta cosa por tu culpa, Kaoru... ¿Te dije que ibas a morir joven?

-Sí, es la segunda vez.

-Pues eso.

-Haya paz... -Dark comenzaba a cansarse de tener que soportar una conversación vacía de contenido.

-Por cierto... Dark, lindo... -Kaoru, comenzaba sin saber muy bien cómo y él levantó una ceja mirándola después con gesto serio- Que... verás... es que estoy dando vueltas a la misma rotonda desde hace rato... ¿A dónde diablos vamos?

-Ya decía yo que me estaba pareciendo raro ver el mismo edificio tantas veces -añadió Aoshi pensando que todo se trataba de una broma pesada.

-Pues... vamos a casa... (Kaeru ka?)

-Vale... -afirmó Kaoru.

-Kaeru... (reflexionaba Aoshi en voz alta)... ¿Cómo que kaeru? (Nota -- Kaeru en japonés sólo se usa para hablar de la propia casa de uno XD) ¡¡No me digas que te has ido a vivir con este lunático irreflexivo sectario, narcisista, con ganas de llamar la atención y encima asalta cunas...

-¡¡Deja de agregar cosas a esa frase por Dios! -desesperado Dark se dio la vuelta para mirarle amenazadoramente. Hasta Misao quiso esfumarse del coche en ese momento.

Silencio absoluto hasta llegar a la casa. Por supuesto entraron por la zona "prohibida". Aoshi, que no paraba de moverse estaba consiguiendo desesperar a Misao y ahora hasta ella se revolvía inquieta sin saber por qué. Kaoru aparcó y bajaron todos de ahí.

Megumi salió automáticamente de la casa para recibirlos. Kaoru aprovechó para saludarla y contarle lo ocurrido a ella y a Misao sin apartar la vista de los dos hombres que estaban a su espalda. Contemplarles era interesante. Mientras uno entraba receloso al recinto y mirando absolutamente todo a su alrededor, el otro se tiró en el sofá con aspecto cansado y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde está Shougo? -Le preguntó Dark a Megumi en chino, mientras Kaoru trataba de tranquilizar a Aoshi hablándole de lo primero que se le ocurrió, el tiempo atmosférico.

-Creo que dijeron que iban a dar una vuelta por los alrededores él, Misanagi y Sasuke.

-De acuerdo -afirmó mientras juntaba sus manos y se echaba hacia delante para observar a Aoshi.

-¿Es que tengo monos en la cara? -preguntó éste al instante.

-Kaoru, la demostración... -pidió Dark sin apartar la vista del futuro nuevo inquilino de la casa.

-¿Qué demostración?

-Enséñale a este muchacho que todo es cierto.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque así practicas...

-Ya, seguro que es por no hacerlo tú, como si no te conociese -bromeó ella poniéndose de pié, él la miró sonriente.

Y el mismo proceso de siempre, y la misma cara de alucine habitual. Después de que Kaoru hubiese quedado transformada en el Ángel de Fuego, Aoshi no tardó en comenzar a mirar a todos los lados e incluso a santiguarse (y eso que no era cristiano). Más tarde, comenzó a hacer las preguntas que todos habían hecho ya. Se le contestó a todo y finalmente reinó el silencio. Fue entonces cuando los que faltaban entraron en la casa y una vez todos se hubieron enterado de lo que había acontecido, se presentaron al nuevo con cortesía, mientras este todavía no se explicaba por qué le ocurría todo esto a él.

-En resumen, que hemos encontrado al guardián que nos faltaba -comentó Shougo contento y en chino.

-Exacto -respondió un Dark algo cansado de que hubiese dos lenguas en el grupo.

-Desde luego yo no tengo suerte en esta vida -le comentó Aoshi a Kaoru- ¿desde cuándo sabes tú todo esto?

-Desde hace unas semanas. ¿Te acuerdas que salí en el programa de Televisión ese? Pues a partir de ese día me enteré del asunto. No te creas, que yo le di bastantes más problemas que tú para acabármelo de creer... Hasta me tiró por una ventana.

-Mira que te gusta decirlo -Dark se sonreía ante la narración.

-Es que no me digas que no es digno de mención...

-¿¡Te tiró por una ventana?

-Sí, Aoshi... No veas, yo pensaba que era mi fin, después me transformé en esto que soy... Por cierto, voy a cambiar de forma, que las alas estorban un poco...

-Oye, Misao... que se te nota en la cara que te gusta este japonés -le susurró Megumi a Misao al oído.

-¡¡Pero tú cómo lo sabes!

-Tu cara es un poema...

-Sí vamos, igual que la tuya cuando ves a Wing ¿no?

-¡Yo no pongo ninguna cara cuando veo a Wing!

-Ya... ya...

-Además, no estamos hablando de eso. Te gusta Aoshi y no lo puedes negar...

Aoshi las miró al oír su nombre y Misao se puso roja como un tomate. Él les preguntó en japonés si pasaba algo, y ellas terminaron haciendo señas para decirle que no.

-¿Para qué le nombras? -le susurró Misao a su amiga.

-Jijijiji, ¡qué divertido!

-¡Bueno! -comenzó Dark haciendo que todos le escuchasen y que Kaoru tradujese- Aoshi, ¿te quedarás a comer no?

-Esto... Tengo que regresar a casa.

-Entonces pediré a uno de mis empleados que te lleven. Shougo, manda que nos traigan la comida. Es la extensión 1 del teléfono. Misao, acompaña a Aoshi hasta el otro lado de la casa -le hizo un guiño a la susodicha-, Megumi, llama a Wing y dile que venga esta tarde, Sasuke y Misanagi, ¿podéis ir a la secretaría Universidad de Tokyo a entregar por mi unos papeles?

-Por supuesto -contestó la chica.

-Bien, os dejaré el Toyota para que vayáis. Kaoru.

-¡A sus órdenes! -contestó la muchacha riéndose.

-En el templo... te tengo que pedir que consultes algo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Está todo claro?

-Sí -afirmaron todos.

-Bien, pues mientras van preparando la comida, Misao, lleva a Aoshi hasta el otro lado de la casa, y le dices a quién te encuentres por ahí que le lleven a donde diga.

-De acuerdo... pero...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que sigo sin saber japonés.

-Pues así aprendes.

-Jou...

Y los dos desaparecieron por la puerta que comunicaba la casa principal con la prohibida y Kaoru y Dark se dirigieron a la habitación de la muchacha, cerrando la puerta nada más entrar.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué es lo que quieres que consulte?

-Hay algo que no me huele del todo bien con Misanagi y Sasuke. Y quiero estar seguro...

-Vale... pero es la 1ª vez que hago una consulta en este templete... Así que si no sale nada, yo no tengo la culpa.

-Saldrá, no te preocupes...

O.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O

-Hay algo que no entiendo -comenzó Megumi atrayendo la atención del resto que estaba en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Shougo estóicamente.

-Me ha dicho que llame a Wing...

-Sí...

-¡¡Pero si no tengo ni idea de Japonés!

-Ah... eso es un problema

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Pues acuérdate de lo básico que Kaoru nos repetía siempre...

-Como si eso fuese tan fácil.

-Anda, coge el teléfono -le incitó Sasuke

-Como se nota que a ti no te han dejado la tarea... -concluyó levantándose hacia el teléfono.

Por suerte, Dark se había ocupado muy bien de poner un pos-it con todos los números que les serían útiles, y entre ellos estaba el de Wing. Marcó con los nervios a flor de piel y esperó lo que para ella era como una eternidad...

-Moshi moshi (¿Diga?)

-Ummmm, ummmm, Megumi desu. (Soy Megumi)

-¿Megumi-san? Doo shitano ka? (Señorita Megumi ¿Ha pasado algo?)

-E... eh...koko (aquí)... eso, que Kaoru lo dice mucho... Koko ikimasu... konban (aquí, venir... tarde)

-Ah! Soo ka, ja, mata konban (Ah, vale, hasta la tarde)

Colgó. Megumi lo hizo segundos después cuando terminó de analizar lo que acababa de pasar, mientras el resto la miraban con interrogantes.

-¿Se ha enterado de algo? -cuestionó Misanagi.

-No lo sé, me ha soltado no sé que de de shitano y no sé que otra cosa... Muy raro. Yo espero que se haya enterado... Y por cierto, tiene una voz muy bonita...

-Ya ya... todos sabemos lo que te gusta Wing... -comentó Shougo

-Bueno, es que canta bien...

-Ya ya...

-Anda, ahí llegan Kaoru y Dark... traen mala cara...

Dark se sentó en su sitio habitual, delante de Sasuke y mirándolo amenazadoramente.

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡¡ENCUESTA!** Debido a que algunos de mis lectores me están pidiendo algunas cosas vía e-mail o vía in person... voy a haceros una encuesta... (aunque sin deciros el propósito porque os desvelaría alguna cosa de la historia) La cosa en cuestión se trata de que me digáis qué parejas veis más relevantes u os gustan más. Podéis ponerlo vía Review o mandándome un e-mail.

GRACIAS o

**MONIKA-DONO:** ¿Más K&K? Ummmm, yo no adelanto nada... os quiero dejar con el gusanillo, jeje. Muchísimas gracias por leerme

**Ane himura:** Eres muy perspicaz... Me ha gustado de que te hayas dado cuenta de cierto detalle... Pero no te digo más que significa avanzar mucho. Pero de verdad. Me ha gustado . Muchísimas gracias por leerme .

**michel 8 8 8:** Michel-kun, gomen ne? Pero san a parte de para personas mayores se usa también para personas con las que no tienes una relación muy estrecha... Y como escritora, tengo que hablar con respeto a mis lectores hasta que ellos me digan lo contrario. . Pero a partir de ahora serás kun .Y te digo lo mismo que a Ane... Me gusta porque os habéis dado cuenta de algo muy importante de la historia... No revelo más... :) Muchísimas gracias como siempre.

**CiNtHiA:** ¿De infraganti ne?... Jijiji, gracias por leerme incluso en esas circunstancias o.

**gabyhyatt:** He planteado este Aoshi desde un punto de vista diferente al del anime... Pero sigue manteniendo su esencia. Y bueno, sorprendido... sorprendido... Se ha quedado asustado más bien, jeje. Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo .

**AoMe Hs:** o Me alegra mucho que te guste la trama... A ver qué me dices de este capítulo. Muchas gracias


	10. Capítulo X

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo X**

Desde que Dark y Kaoru aparecieron en la sala principal, todo fue silencio. Sobre todo después de que éste se sentara y mirara a Sasuke con gesto amargo. Su expresión no varió en los minutos en los que todos los presentes se dirigían miradas de incomprensión, y hasta Misanagi se sintió algo incómoda a pesar de que la mirada no iba hacia ella. Sasuke, sin embargo, le siguió el juego y le devolvía la misma mirada rancia sin saber aún qué ocurría y por qué la habían tomado con él.

Al ver que la situación no variaba, las miradas se dirigieron a Kaoru, que al margen de querer sentarse, se había quedado de pié al lado de Dark y sin una expresión identificable en su cara.

Nadie dijo nada. El silencio y la hostilidad ya podían incluso cortarse. Finalmente Dark respiró sonoramente y se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el sofá.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó finalmente Misanagi cortando así el silencio.

Nadie contestó.

-Porque ha pasado algo, ¿verdad? -volvió a insistir.

Siguió el silencio.

-Vamos, no lo va a explicar nadie.

Una respiración profunda.

-¿Por qué no contestáis?

Dark se incorporó de nuevo y le dirigió una mirada fría como el propio hielo.

-¿Crees que por que preguntes insistentemente te vas a enterar de algo? -preguntó Dark al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación.

Kaoru le siguió con la mirada y ocupó su lugar en el sofá, mientras Dark entraba en su habitación cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta. Automáticamente todas las miradas fueron a ella que cerró los ojos tratando de evadirlas todas.

-¿Qué le pasa conmigo? -Le preguntó Sasuke a Kaoru.

-Nada, dejadlo, está un poco estresado, eso es todo -dijo con voz cansada sin mirar a los demás

-¿Y la paga conmigo porque está estresado?

-No lo sé... eso pregúntaselo a él.

-Es que es obvio que le pasa algo con respecto a mi, vamos, eso es seguro.

-¿Qué pretendes conseguir con esta conversación?

-Que me contestes...

-Vamos a ver... el problema no lo tienes conmigo ¿no? Pues bien, si tienes agallas ve a hablarlo directamente con Dark, porque yo no soy intermediario de nadie.

-Vale, vale... no te enfades.

-Yo no estoy enfadada. Sólo estoy cansada. Creo que me voy a mi habitación, cuando la comida esté lista que alguien me avise.

Así fue como la muchacha se levantó y sin mirar a nadie se fue hacia su habitación. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta también con sumo cuidado.

En la sala, sin embargo, no había un ambiente de quietud ni muchísimo menos. Todos trataban de distraerse inútilmente y comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas banales para tratar de que el ambiente de tensión se esfumase. Sin embargo, Sasuke no estaba para muchas flores y se dirigió hacia la puerta de Dark ante la mirada de todos los presentes que enmudecieron. Poco después, el chico llamó a la puerta. Dark salió y cerró tras de sí con aspecto huraño.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Dark mirándolo con seriedad

-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?

-¿Qué problema debería tener?

-No lo sé, por eso te pregunto.

-¿Y por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque hace unos instantes me has mirado mal.

-Te equivocas. No te he mirado mal. Si te lo ha parecido lo siento.

-Sé que no confías en mi -comentó Sasuke tratando de poner su mejor cara de arrepentimiento.

-No confío en nadie... y menos en la gente que acabo de conocer -cortó tajantemente Dark que no se tragaba las caritas de nadie.

-Sí, pero sé que no confías que pueda proteger a Kaoru. Y por eso me miraste así... pero prometo que te demostraré que puedes contar conmigo.

Dark se sonrió ante tal declaración, pero prefirió poner cara de "no pasa nada" y miró hacia los camareros aliviado.

-Ya está aquí la comida. Así que vamos todos a comer...

-Sí -contestaron todos los del sofá agradeciendo la intrusión de los camareros.

-¿Y Kaoru? -Preguntó Dark al ver que no se encontraba allí.

-En su habitación, voy a buscarla -contestó Megumi.

-Oye, Dark -comenzó Shougo poco después- que digo yo... ¿no se supone que los empleados no pueden entrar aquí?

-Les he llamado yo mismo, hoy haremos una excepción.

-¿Y eso por qué? -cuestionó Misao mirando ya todo lo que había en la mesa.

-Porque así es más rápido.

-¿Tienes prisa? -siguió inquiriendo Shougo.

-No preguntes...

-¿Estás de mal humor? -continuó Misao

Misao casi acaba fulminada ante la mirada congeladora de Dark que se sentó en la mesa ocupando su lugar habitual y esperando que el resto hiciesen lo mismo.

La comida pasó tranquilamente. Todos parecían tratar de evitar conversar acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y llegó la tarde sin que se diesen cuenta. Todos se quedaron en la casa excepto Sasuke y Misanagi que fueron a cumplir el recado de Dark de entregar los papeles a la Universidad. Ninguno de los dos se explicaba el por qué les había tocado precisamente a ellos semejante tarea, pero resignados, la cumplieron a rajatabla.

Cogieron el Toyota que se les había asignado y se dirigieron a la facultad, sin saber muy bien qué decir, puesto que sus conocimientos de Japonés eran más bien escasos. Gracias a los kanji, pudieron encontrar sin problemas la secretaría y entregaron los papeles sin decir una palabra. Las secretarias los miraron, y al ver la primera hoja, abrieron los ojos como platos. Inmediatamente buscaron un intérprete que apareció en milésimas de segundo. Tanto Misanagi como Sasuke no daban crédito a lo que pasaba.

-¿Ustedes son?

-Misanagi y Sasuke.

-¿Amigos del señor Dark?

-Por supuesto...

-¿Y él les ha entregado esto personalmente?

-Evidentemente...

Los traductores totalmente emocionados estuvieron muchísimo tiempo dándoles las gracias a ambos que aún no entendían qué era lo que estaba sucediendo...

O-o-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-O

-Es decir, que dudáis de Misanagi y de Sasuke -comentó Megumi en la habitación de Kaoru.

-Bueno, es Dark el que desconfía... yo no sé qué pensar...

-¿Y todo esto por qué ha sido? -preguntó Shougo

-Resulta que tuvimos una visión cuando yo estaba mirando el fuego... Pero aún así, yo creo que puede ser una filtración de nuestros enemigos...

-Es posible. -Finalizó Misao

De repente, se oyó un golpe. Kaoru se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta. En la sala principal, Dark estaba tratando de contener una sombra enorme, pero la magnitud de la misma le estaba consumiendo y Kaoru y el resto no dudaron en ir en su ayuda.

_"Poder del Fuego, sé que estás en mi, manifiéstate"_

Kaoru lanzó un poderoso rayo de fuego hacia la sombra pero no consiguió hacerle el más mínimo daño. Dicho rayo, fue bloqueado, y la sombra contraatacó lanzándole un llamarada azul que la lanzó contra la pared llena de quemaduras. Dark con cara de profundo odio trató de sacar al monstruo de allí, pero le era imposible, tan sólo podía contenerlo para que no siguiese avanzando.

-¡¡Kaoru! -gritó Misao.

-¿¡Qué podemos hacer, Dark? -preguntó Megumi con determinación.

-Vuestro poder, lanzadlo contra esa cosa.

-¡¡Bien! -respondieron a una mientras se concentraban.

-Kaoru, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Dark preocupado sin apartar la vista del demonio.

-Sí... -contestó la muchacha tratando de ponerse en pié.

-¡¡Allá vamos! -gritaron los tres restantes.

Sus poderes, aire, tierra, y agua, consiguieron derrotar a la sombra que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Todos menos Dark cayeron al suelo poco después, exhaustos. El Ángel del Agua, después de cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, fue inmediatamente a ver cómo se encontraba Kaoru, que seguía en el suelo haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo él mientras se acercaba y comprobaba como tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

-Sí... -murmuró buscando algo donde poder apoyarse sin que le doliese todo

-¿Los demás, estáis bien? -preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Kaoru con gesto serio.

-Sí... creo -contestó Misao- Me ha gustado eso de mandar al infierno a esa cosa tan fea.

-Pues yo creo que voy a dormir lo que queda de día... -contestó Shougo levantándose.

-Y yo creo que me daré un baño -siguió Megumi acercándose a Kaoru- ¿Kaoru cómo estás?

-Bien... Quemada, pero estoy bien... debo parecer un pollo frito -comentó tratando de reír y haciendo esfuerzos para mover las piernas.

-Estate quieta ¿quieres? -le pidió finalmente Dark cogiéndola en brazos con sumo cuidado y llevándola al sofá que había cerca.

-Aiuch... quema...

-¿Y eso lo dice el ángel del fuego? Vaya fuego estás tú hecha -sonrió él mientras la apoyaba en el sofá.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó la recién quemada temerosa.

-Cállate y lo verás.

Puso sus manos en la frente de ella y respiró. Una luz azul la envolvió por completo mientras al mismo tiempo salía vapor de su cuerpo. Kaoru no pudo evitar respirar aliviada y a la vez no podía creerse que sus quemaduras estuviesen desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

Los demás, que fueron acercándose poco a poco, observaban la situación con curiosidad y a la vez sintieron un terrible descanso al ver que nada malo le había pasado a su amiga.

A mitad del proceso oyeron como Wing se acercaba, estaba hablando por teléfono con el que parecía su manager. Megumi fue a abrirle la puerta, y éste se sorprendió al verla tan exhausta. Miró hacia dentro y comprobó como todo estaba patas arriba. No dudó en colgar al manager que parecía gritar desesperado porque no le hacían caso y acercarse a ver qué había pasado. Dark al verle, giró la cabeza sonriéndole.

-¿Qué ha pasado?... Kaoru ¿cómo estás? -inquirió el recién llegado.

-Ya mejor... ya... -contestó mientras se le iban cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

-Digamos que no sé cómo, pero han conseguido entrar... -comentó Dark mirándole profundamente a los ojos.

-¿¡Qué? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Megumi en chino al ver cómo Wing se exaltaba.

-... Nada, no te preocupes, Megumi... -respondió Dark separando ya sus manos de Kaoru que se había quedado dormida- Bien... Creo que ya está curada... Voy a llevarla a su habitación... Si me permitís -dijo incorporándose y cogiéndola en brazos y abriéndose paso entre la gente que estaba a su lado...

-Esto... Ken... digo Dark... -comenzó Wing

-... No te preocupes, me llames o no por mi nombre, ellos no saben japonés...

-Pues eso... que digo, que cómo voy a hablar con ellos si tú te vas a llevar a la chiquilla a la habitación...

-Apañároslas como queráis... ya sabes que en el idioma del amor, todo vale...

-Muy gracioso... -oyó decir a Wing mientras él cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas con la pierna.

Lo cierto es que le gustaba verla dormida. Parecía un angelito y no hacía el menor ruido. La había observado la noche anterior mientras dormía. Apenas se movía una vez conseguía encontrar la postura que generalmente consistía en abrazar la almohada con fuerza. No le extrañó que se hubiese quedado dormida después de lo que le había pasado, pero sin embargo se había sorprendido de la fuerza de la sombra que había conseguido entrar en la casa.

Cuando él la había construido, se preocupó de que todo quedase bien sellado, y empleó su poder para hacer una barrera contra los enemigos. Y sin embargo ahora habían conseguido entrar... ¿cómo? ¿cómo era posible que supiesen dónde se encontraban? ¿y cómo habían conseguido entrar?

Preocupado y con aspecto cansado se dirigió a la chimenea, que permanecía encendida. Observó el fuego y deseó que Kaoru despertase para poder comentarle sus preocupaciones.

_"Es gracioso... te conozco desde hace poco tiempo en esta vida, y aún así siento la necesidad de contártelo todo, Kaoru"_ -pensó, mientras se apartaba de la chimenea y miraba todas las paredes.

Toda la habitación olía ya a su perfume. Había conseguido en poco tiempo darle el toque de personalidad que ella buscaba. Recordó entonces cómo los primeros días había estado dando vueltas mirando dónde colocaba las cosas a pesar de tener espacio de sobra, y desde entonces mantenía el mismo libro sobre la mesa, con un marca páginas que demostraba que había estado leyéndolo durante varias noches en las últimas hojas del mismo. El libro se titulaba "La sociedad Japonesa actual".

Suspirando, se sentó en la cama y arropó a la muchacha. Seguidamente apoyó sus brazos en las piernas y la cabeza en sus manos en modo pensativo.

_"¿Tendrá Sasuke algo que ver en esto?"_ Se decía una y otra vez _"habremos metido al enemigo en casa... ¿pero cómo es posible? Si él es el guardián de Kaoru..."_ Respiró profundamente y se echó hacia atrás _"Pero lo curioso, es que, aunque sé que es él su guardián... no lo reconozco como el que fue la última vez..."_

Volvió la vista a Kaoru que dormía plácidamente. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos sin saber muy bien que hacer. Finalmente, con determinación, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió y con cuidado la volvió a cerrar. Se dio cuenta al instante que todos, desde los sofás, le estaban mirando, con aspecto de pedir socorro... Necesitaban sin duda un traductor, porque no conseguían entender a Wing.

-Dark, ¿qué ocurre? -Le preguntó el susodicho

-Estoy preocupado por lo que quería comentarte hoy precisamente... -contestó él en japonés sentándose a su lado.

-Ya empiezan -dijo Shougo ofuscado mientras se levantaba -Me voy a dormir.

Wing le siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haber podido ayudarle.

-Yo creo que me voy a dar un baño relajante -comentó Megumi.

-Podéis usar el Jacuzzi tú y Misao si queréis. Está en la planta de arriba -le informó Dark.

-¡Buena idea! -dijeron las dos al unísono mientras se iban a buscarlo.

Los que quedaron dentro, no dijeron una sola palabra hasta que no vieron cómo desaparecían las dos muchachas.

-¿Y bien? Kenshin, ¿qué ocurre?

-Resulta que Kaoru tuvo una visión...

-¿Qué vio?

-Sasuke y Misanagi, nos traicionaban...

-¿Qué?

-Sí... discutí con Kaoru precisamente por ello. Ella se niega a creer que puedan hacer una cosa así, pero yo...

-Desconfías...

-Sí.

-Para ser sinceros, yo también desconfío ligeramente... No me gustó la manera que tenía Sasuke de mirarme el día que les conocí.

-Un poco extraños sí son... pero no sé hasta que punto. Pero Sano... ¿tú cómo ves a Sasuke? ¿Recuerdas al guardián de Kaoru de la última vez?

-Ligeramente...

-¿Y te parece que sea él?

-No lo sé... por un lado sí, le reconocí como eso mismo, pero por otro...

-Sí, parece que tiene una parte oscura...

-Exacto.

-Y lo peor es que tengo la sensación de que, si han encontrado este lugar, y han conseguido entrar, es porque ellos están interfiriendo.

-¿Quieres decir que han hecho algo ya?

-No creo, me hubiese dado cuenta. No creo que sean conscientes de lo que ocurre.

-¿Ahora dónde están?

-Les mandé a que entregasen los papeles a la Universidad.

-Parece que lo tenías todo calculado... -sonrió el guardián.

-Iba a entregarlos yo personalmente. Pero después de la visión de Kaoru quise comentártelo... Así que les mandé a ellos.

-Y les dejaste el Toyota...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es el coche que dejas a la gente de la que desconfías ligeramente -rió

-Dios, creo que soy demasiado previsible...

-Ahora que mencionas a Dios... ¿Crees que los 7 podrán decirnos algo?

-No lo sé... pero podríamos probar.

-Déjame que me encargue de eso.

-De acuerdo.

Wing se levantó y se dirigió al gran ventanal que había frente a ellos. Se quedó pensativo y el silencio reinó en la estancia durante unos segundos. Hasta que sintieron como se abría una puerta. Se giraron los dos y vieron a Kaoru saliendo de la habitación con gesto preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Dark al instante levantándose y acercándose a ella.

-He tenido una ligera pesadilla...

-¿Pesadilla? -preguntó Wing sin dejar de mirarla. Temblaba.

-¿Qué has visto?

-Alguien me mataba...

-¿Quién?

-Misanagi...

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora.**

Perdón por el retraso. Pero he estado muy ocupada con mi nueva página de Gackt... a penas he tenido tiempo de escribir entre esa web y la Universidad... Pero espero que este capítulo (que es más largo que los anteriores) os haya dejado satisfechos.

Mantendré la encuesta 2 capítulos más... Así que si queréis votar por una pareja, hacedlo .

¡¡Paso a las reviews!

**Mei Fanel: **Una nueva lectora O. Gracias por leerme... A ver cómo te parece que va desarrollándose la historia. Gracias

**Kaoru Himura IX:** Mi nena linda O... Jooo, que casi no te veo ya... con estos jaleos que tengo casi no tengo tiempo de nada... pero bueno, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo... Espero que te guste linda O. Besitos y recuerda que te quiero mucho

**Ishiara:** Muchísimas gracias por leerme o. Jolín, me parece increíble que te lo leyeses de un tirón OO, pero me gusta saber que mi fic no es de esos que una pasa de largo con el 1º párrafo. Gracias O

**michel 8 8 8:** jajajajaja, tus comentarios, de verdad, son los mejores... Ya verás qué pasa con Sasuke xD... pronto se irá descubriendo la trama... aunque como ves, este fic va para largo :). Espero que lo sigas hasta el final, y muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos O

**gabyhyatt: **Síp, he cambiado bastante las personalidades de todos. Pero en esencia son ellos. ¿La prensa?... ummm, pronto verás qué pasa con la prensa. Muchas gracias, como siempre, por leerme.

**Misao-21:** Gracias por tus comentarios y participar en la encuesta . Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. GRACIAS

**Ane himura:** Jajajaja, síp, si Kaoru no llega a poner el cerrojo, no sé yo qué hubiese pasado xD... jijijiji. ¿Romance?... ummm, prontito, prontito... Gracias por leerme y participar en la encuesta .

**Kaerii Himura:** Hermana mayor es: oneesan y hermana menor, imoto . Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos O, por leerme o y por todo. En cuanto tenga tiempo, leeré tu fic, lo prometo. Besitos .

**Kaorudono8:** ¿Qué va a pasar con Sasuke? Pronto lo sabréis . Gracias por leerme .

**AoMe HS: **Muchísimas gracias por leerme... La parte de Aoshi desde luego me quedó muy cómica... jijijiji.

** CiNtHiA : **Jijijiji, pronto aparecerán los reporteros... De momento han conseguido esconderse... pero sólo de momento xD. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Silence Messiah:** Gracias por participar en la encuesta... por cierto, me gusta tu nick, pega con la historia. Jaja. Gracias


	11. Capítulo XI

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XI**

¿Qué has dicho? -Preguntó Dark ligeramente asustado mientras la muchacha le miraba a los ojos -¿Cómo era el sueño?

-No lo recuerdo con mucho detalle. Pero estaba en un lugar completamente destruido. Ella tenía una guadaña de la mano... me acerqué a preguntarle qué había pasado... y...

-Te cortó en dos -les sorprendió Wing a los dos.

-Exacto...

-Tenemos un problema, Ken... Dark, porque...

-Esto, Wing... -le interrumpió Kaoru.

-Dime, pequeña.

-Que puedes llamarle Kenshin, que ya sé que se llama así...

-¿¡¡Cómo? -Inmediatamente puso los ojos en el nombrado que aguantaba la risa -¿¡Cómo le has dado tu nombre?

-Me lo pidió ella . Es muy aguda, desde luego lo de Dark no es un nombre japonés normal.

-¿Y le dijiste tu nombre?

-Evidentemente... -contestó Kenshin con seguridad.

-Ummmm, no sé que pensar... creo que es la primera vez que le oigo a alguien que no es de tu "familia", llamarte por tu nombre de pila.

-Bueno, alguien tendría que ser el primero... -sonrió- Pero a lo que íbamos, Kaoru, ¿qué piensas del sueño? ¿Crees que es premonitorio? ¿sugestión quizás?

-Esto... no sé. Por un lado me ha dejado muy mal cuerpo, pero por otro, quizá sea una sugestión de lo que estuvimos hablando y de la visión.

-Es comprensible que te sintieses sugestionada... Cuando éste se pone a desconfiar de alguien, da miedo -Le sonrió Wing mientras Kenshin le lanzaba una mirada fulminadora.

-Aún así... Kenshin, -comenzó la muchacha- creo que ahora seré incapaz de fiarme de Sasuke como protector, y se va a dar cuenta... ¿Qué hago?

-Déjamelo a mi... -se ofreció-

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó al instante Wing sin apartar sus ojos de él.

-Ponerle a prueba... Creo que es lo mejor. Así sabremos si tenemos razón o no.

-Pero si no la tenemos, podemos meternos en un problema con él, Kenshin -Comentó Kaoru.

-Sí, pero vamos a ser más listos que nadie para que parezca que no estamos poniéndolo a prueba... Como te dije, déjamelo a mi. Confía en mi.

_"¿Confiar en ti? Como si no lo hiciese ya"_ Se dijo la muchacha mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Se oyeron risas que provenían del exterior de la casa, y los tres presentes sabían que se trataba sin duda de Misanagi y de Sasuke. A Kaoru le dio un vuelco el corazón y sintió un escalofrío, Kenshin al notarlo le puso la mano en el hombro y la miró a los ojos. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, simplemente permanecieron mirándose unos segundos hasta que aquellos de los que desconfiaban se metieron en la casa.

Nadie dijo nada. Se quedaron mirándose los unos a los otros sin saber bien cómo empezar la conversación. Este comportamiento de los que estaban en la casa, hizo que los que acababan de entrar se diesen cuenta de que algo había pasado en su ausencia y fue así como repararon en el aspecto derrotado de Dark y en la mirada preocupada de Kaoru.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Misanagi corriendo hacia Kaoru.

-¿Entregasteis los papeles? -inquirió Dark tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Sí, y eso ha sido lo más divertido -comenzó Sasuke- Tío, que no sé cómo lo has hecho... pero todo el mundo te adora. Al entregar los papeles nos pusieron traductores para preguntarnos si era cierto, si nos mandabas tú, que cómo era posible... que no nos preocupásemos... -se echó a reír mientras lo contaba.

-Y sí, lo mejor de todo -le siguió Misanagi-fue cuando éste le soltó, "sí, somos unos amigos suyos que hemos venido a verle"

A Dark se le encendió la mirada.

-¿No se os habrá ocurrido decirles que vivís en mi casa, no?

-No hombre, descuida... que ya me encargué yo de que a este loco no se le escapase semejante información -le contestó Misanagi orgullosa.

Aún así, Dark desconfiaba... y no era para menos. Le había costado un montón esconderse de los periodistas y encontrar un lugar de paz en Tokyo, y lo que menos quería era que un par de niños le hubiesen estropeado todo. Niños de los que encima no sabía qué pensar.

Kaoru trató de ver en la mirada de Sasuke algún indicio de que lo que decía Misanagi era falso, pero no lo encontró, así que respiró tranquila y comenzó a traducirle a Wing todo lo que habían dicho. La reacción de éste ante el comentario de que pudiesen haberles dicho dónde se alojaban también le puso nervioso, _"¿Qué pasaría si la prensa se entera de que nos estamos reuniendo aquí?" "Sería desastroso para nuestras vidas y sobre todo para nuestro deber"_.

Megumi y Misao bajaron en ese instante las escaleras. Por su aspecto relajado parecía que el baño les había sentado de maravilla. Misanagi al verlas, se fue corriendo a contarles lo sucedido, y éstas a su vez mientras se acercaba, miraban a Kaoru con gesto preocupado.

-Wing, es mejor que te vayas ya a casa... -comentó Dark mirándolo seriamente- Trata de que no te pillen y de no levantar sospechas. No me extrañaría que ya hubiese por aquí prensa.

-Es cierto, cuanto antes me vaya mejor. Además, tengo la corazonada de que les han seguido...

-Si es así, el consuelo que nos queda es que estarán en el ala principal esperándome. Por suerte, podemos escaparnos por el subterráneo... sal por allí.

-De acuerdo, cuidaos, y si vuelve a pasar cualquier otra cosa, avisadme.

Volvió la vista hacia Megumi y ésta le miró con una sonrisa. Kaoru ahogó un "ohhh" y automáticamente dirigió la mirada a Dark que le guiñó un ojo.

-Lo haremos, descuida -dijo finalmente Dark sonriendo.

Sin esperar, Wing salió por la puerta. Automáticamente Megumi bajó las escaleras y se puso delante de Dark que bajó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿A dónde va? -preguntó ella

-A casa..

-Pero si sólo son las... 8 de la tarde.

-¿¡Las 8 ya? -se sorprendió Kaoru.

-¿Son las 8 ya? -repitió Dark aprovechando que era tarde para no levantar sospechas- ¿y te extraña que se vaya?

-Bueno, en parte no... pero... -comenzó, y sus palabras se ahogaron- jo.

-Ejem... qué bonito es el amor -comentó Kaoru pensando en voz alta...

-¡¡Oye!

Dark sonrió mientras las dejaba allí y se iba en dirección a su cuarto. Cansado, puso una mano en su hombro y comenzó a masajearlo. Kaoru le siguió con la mirada.

-¡Dark! -exclamó y el hombre se dio la vuelta- ¿Te duele la espalda?

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañado- Un poco sí... pero se me pasará...

-Es que sé hacer masajes... si quieres te doy uno.

-¡Qué bonito es el amor! -se vengó Megumi gritándolo lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos lo oyeran, y Kaoru le lanzó una mirada fulminadora mientras Dark reía.

-Sí, no me vendrán mal unos masajes... y sí, Megumi, tienes razón, el amor es muy bonito... -Asintió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la susodicha y esperaba a Kaoru para entrar en la habitación.

-¿Y esos a dónde van? -Preguntó Misanagi mientras se sentaba en el sofá y les miraba marcharse.

-Kao, le va a dar unos masajes a Dark porque tiene la espalda mal... lo cual no me extraña -comentó Megumi sentándose también.

-Sí, con todo lo que ha pasado, es comprensible -la apoyó Misao imitándolas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Shougo? -preguntó Sasuke de pie mirando como había cosas tiradas por el suelo.

-Es que cuando os marchasteis sucedieron muchas cosas.

-Ya estáis empezando a contar -pidió Misanagi.

-Sí... veréis...

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

A Kaoru le encantaba el aroma que desprendía esa habitación. Era una mezcla de esencias marinas mezcladas con un toque de incienso de coco. El termómetro digital de al lado de la entrada marcaba una humedad del 80 y una temperatura de 25º C. No había ventanas, y la única iluminación era una chimenea y varios candelabros distribuidos por las paredes de la habitación. La gigantesca cama estaba subida en una tarima de mármol azul que contrastaba con el resto del suelo de mármol blanco que actuaba como un iluminador natural reflejando las luces de las llamas. En general, la sensación al entrar allí era de paz, aunque a Kaoru le gustaba definirlo como "un pequeño acercamiento a las islas de los mares del Sur". Eso fue lo que dijo el primer día que vio la habitación, y Dark continuaba definiéndolo de esa manera.

-Ya estamos en "el pequeño acercamiento a los mares del Sur" ¿eh? -comentó Kenshin acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella.

-Jijiji, me encanta que te acuerdes de mi definición.

-Como te dije, me gusta acordarme de las cosas que me sorprenden de la gente.

-Ya, desde luego esa es una prueba de ello.

-Bueno, ahora dime.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿No quieres comentarme nada?

-Nop... Sólo quiero que te tumbes ahí boca abajo y te quites la camisa.

Kenshin rió y Kaoru no entendía nada.

-Jajaja. ¿De verdad sabes dar masajes?

-Claro...

-Eres una caja de sorpresas...

-¿Por qué creías que te lo había ofrecido entonces?

-Creía que querías comentarme algo...

-Ummm, cuando quiera comentarte algo ya te lo diré... ahora hazme caso y túmbate ahí

-¡A sus órdenes!

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Y dices que Dark curó a Kaoru con las manos? -preguntó Sasuke alucinado.

-Sí... yo no daba crédito, chico... pero el hombre como si lo hubiese hecho todos los días. Eso sí, salió un vapor de lo más extraño. -Contestó Misao.

-Yo creo que eso era a consecuencia del poder del agua y las quemaduras de Kao.

-Dios, me gustaría haber estado para haber ayudado a Kaoru...

Misao y Megumi se miraron al observar como Sasuke ponía cara de pena... falsa.

-Entonces Dark debe de ser muy poderoso ¿no? -Preguntó Misanagi que aún no daba crédito a lo que ocurría.

-Desde luego, le tendríais que haber visto -Shougo sorprendió a todos apareciendo por detrás y bostezando - ¡Qué bien he dormido!

-O sea que tú también estuviste -le dijo Sasuke a Shougo.

-Evidentemente... Por cierto, ¿dónde están Wing, Dark y Kaoru?

-Dark y Kaoru en la habitación de Dark -sonrió Megumi- Kaoru le está dando masajes que tenía la espalda destrozada por lo visto.

-Ammm, ¿y Wing?

-Se fue a casa

-¿Y eso, tan pronto?

-¿Pronto? Son las 8 y cuarto, señor dormilón...

-¿Llevo 4 horas durmiendo?

-Sí, te has echado una señora siesta española...

-A ver Shougo... cuéntanos tu visión de lo que ha pasado -le pidió Misanagi.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Aiuch... con cuidado -se quejó Dark

-Mira que eres quejica... -sonrió Kaoru poniendo cara de dolor ella misma...

-¿Quejica? ¿Sabes lo que me has hecho?

-Sí, quitarte una contractura de golpe..., y de nada -contestó sufriendo como si le hubiese pasado a ella misma- Y sí, sé que duele... Me ha dolido hasta a mi...

-Tenía que haber llamado a un masajista -se burló él.

-Oye, que paro y te dejo a medio colocar el hombro... -amenazó ella sonriendo.

Tenía que reconocerlo... le encantaba que le diesen masajes a pesar del dolor que a veces suponía. Con ellos se relajaba y se sentía en armonía consigo mismo... aunque esta vez, también le estaban resultando placenteros por otros motivos. Le encantaban las manos de Kaoru que se desplazaban por su espalda con ligereza y a la vez con precaución. Él sabía que no quería hacerle el más mínimo daño y le trataba como si fuese una pieza de porcelana frágil, sin duda esto era lo que más le gustaba. Lo cierto es que nadie le había tratado nunca con semejante delicadeza y mimo.

Y a ella, le encantaba poder ayudarlo en algo. Sabía que el peso con el que cargaba era muy grande. No sólo estaba actuando como el hermano mayor de todos, sino que además era el que sostenía en sus hombros el peso del mundo. Ella era consciente de que él sabía mucho más que ella, que recordaba el doble que ella y que los conocía a todos a la perfección. Sabía que había estado tratando de quitarle trabajo a ella misma, de protegerla, de ayudarla a que pudiese hacer las cosas mejor, a no rendirse. Era un apoyo sin el que sin duda, no podía estar. Lo había pensado mucho, y de haber sido ella la que hubiese tenido que estar en la situación en la que ahora él se encontraba, no hubiese podido con ello. Eso era lo único que podía asegurar.

-Cuidado... esto te va a doler -le avisó poniendo con cuidado sus manos en su hombro izquierdo.

-Tranquila...

Fue un movimiento brusco, pero bien ejecutado. Dark tenía que reconocer que le había costado ahogar su grito de dolor, aunque la sensación de calma que sintió después, le sirvió para pensar que ojalá se lo hubiese hecho antes...

-Madre, me ha dolido hasta a mi... sufro cuando tengo que hacer estas cosas -le comentó Kaoru comenzando ahora con la parte relajante del masaje.

-Sí... la verdad es que ha dolido...

-Bueno, tranquilo que ya no te martirizo más -comentó masajeándole el cuello con delicadeza.

-Por cierto, Kaoru

-Dime

-Hay algo que estuvimos comentando Wing y yo.

-Dime...

-No reconocemos a Sasuke como el que era la última vez

-¿Cómo? ¿eso qué significa?

-Pensamos que está dividido... Una parte de él parece estar controlada por nuestros enemigos, mientras que la otra más bien parece tu guardián.

-¿Y eso cómo es posible?

-No lo sé... Wing se va a encargar de investigarlo.

-Bien -concluyó acabando también el masaje y bajándose de la cama- Ya estás

Él se incorporó con cuidado y se llevó las manos a los hombros mientras movía el cuello hacia los lados y agarraba la camisa. Se la puso ante la mirada de Kaoru que parecía que estuviese embobada observándole. Y no era para menos. La muchacha casi babeaba mientras él sonreía.

-Vamos mujer... no se te quitará esa cara de fan que tienes ¿eh? Que soy de carne y hueso...

-Sí... desde luego, y bien de carne y hueso. Si se lo cuento a Alice no me cree ni en broma...

-¿Alice?

-Sí una amiga mía de Kyoto. Por cierto, debería llamarla, debe de andar preguntándose dónde me he metido.

-Mañana te lo recuerdo que hoy es tarde... pero no le digas más de lo que debas decirle...

-Lo sé, lo sé -continuaba ella embobada mirándolo mientras él se abrochaba el último botón de la camisa de seda azul marina.

El sonrió nuevamente y alargó la mano cogiéndola a ella de la muñeca. La abrazó y la besó en la frente, soltándola después.

-Esta es mi manera de darte las gracias pequeña... Parece que tengo una nueva espalda...

-Cla.. cla... claro... -pronunció ella en estado de Shock- se ve que te encanta dejarme... en este estado, malvado...

-Jajajajaja. Me gusta verte toda roja. Me cuesta ponerte así la verdad.

-Debes de ser el único que lo consigue...

-Entonces me sentiré orgulloso por ello.

Se levantó, y se le acercó más todavía, agachó la cabeza y le susurró al oído: "Algún día te tengo que dar a ti un masaje yo también". Kaoru entonces pensó que el cielo había llegado a ella y para cuando quiso reaccionar, Dark ya había salido por la puerta y estaba hablando con sus amigos.

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Neeeeeee! Sé que a alguna le encantará este capítulo xD Ya que me lo pedíais tanto... no está mal meter un poquito de Kenshin y Kao... Aunque como veis soy mala, porque Kenshin aún no da señales de lo que siente, si es que siente algo... xD... Ña... os tocará esperar a ver qué ocurre.

La encuesta sigue en pié, por cierto.

No sé cuánto tardaré en escribir el próximo capítulo porque chicos... se acercan peligrosamente los exámenes, y tengo mucho que estudiar (Además, sigo con los proyectos de la web de Gackt que me traen bastante ocupada). Pero volveré... Que con este fic no estoy atascada (no como con el de PS... a ver si me desatasco algún día)

Muchas gracias a todos : Reviews!

**Mei Fanel: **Me alegro de que te guste la trama . A ver este capítulo qué te parece. Gracias por leer .

**Ghia-Hikari:** Ya te había echado yo en falta . Pero me alegro de que escribieses algo para el capítulo pasado . Espero que te guste este . Gracias por participar en la encuesta... Y sí, si ves lo que me reí yo al hacer el diálogo de Aoshi y Kenshin xD... cada vez que lo releo me parto... xD Y eso que lo escribí yo OO... jajajaja, Gracias ;)

**Ane himura:** Jijiji, sí, este Kenshin es muy divertido, la verdad... ¿Enishi?... Ummmm, nop, de momento no va a salir. La verdad es que no lo había ni pensado... Pero me gusta tu comentario... Eres mu perspicaz... Gracias

**CiNtHiA:** Ummmm, Misanagi ¿mala?... Ummmmm xD... Ya se irá viendo... De momento todo anda en suspense ¿ne? . Muchas gracias por leerme incluso de noche O. Nos vemos :)

**michel 8 8 8:** Jajajajaja, tu versión de las posibilidades amplias que tengo de cargarme a Sasuke me ha encantado, jajajajaja. Estuve riéndome un buen rato, y si eres como yo, puedo imaginarte escribiendo el fic y tú mismo teniendo que parar porque no puedes parar de la risa xD. Jajajaja... Pero, a pesar de que no duermas... no, no te lo voy a decir... Ya me gustaría ya... pero no puedo, (¿qué se le va a hacer? castigo de autora xD) Muchísimas gracias como siempre por todo... ¡qué sería de este fic sin tus reviews !

**kaorudono8:** Imaginación... sí, ya sé yo que de eso no me falta... Lo que me falta es talento para narrar las cosas correctamente . Jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por el review o. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**gabyhyatt:** ... desde luego, a ti no se te escapa nada :). Me encanta ese ojo que tienes. Gracias por seguirme .

**AoMe HS:** Síp... pronto les meteré a clases de japonés... Puede que dentro de 2 o 3 capítulos empiecen con ellas... Aunque aprenderán pronto con tanta gente hablando japo a su alrededor, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por leerme... y ya verás lo que pasa con Misanagi .

**KaoruHimura IX:** Lo mío contigo debe ser telepatía o algo así... Estoy contestando tu review y como un ángel que cae del cielo, apareces en mi MSN O. LINDA MÁS QUE LINDA... ... ¿Mi web? Viento en popa... Hoy teníamos 2 miembros más O y nos vamos a unir con Hispanoamérica... Gackt no chikara O. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, como siempre, mi nena O. Miles de besitos. Nos vemos por el MSN


	12. Capítulo XII

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XII**

La noche cayó en Tokyo y la quietud y paz que venían con la noche conseguían que más de uno se sintiese por fin en armonía con el mundo. La luna, blanca y llena, alumbraba como la mejor farola toda la ciudad, creando zonas de luz blanquecinas y resplandecientes. Algunos ciudadanos, mirando por las terrazas de sus casas, pensaron que era uno de esos días en los que no merecía la pena gastar dinero público en alumbrado.

En la casa de Dark todo era calma. A las 10 de la noche, el dueño se encontraba en el jardín, sentado en uno de los bancos con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza alzada. Shougo y Sasuke jugaban en el interior de la habitación del último al juego de cartas que les tenía viciados, mientras Misanagi, Misao y Megumi les observaban y comentaban lo malo que era el ángel del viento frente al guardián de Kaoru.

Kaoru, que había ido a su habitación a darse un baño ahora salía del mismo y con la toalla puesta, se dirigió a los ventanales mi miró al exterior, suspiró, pero rápidamente tuvo que alejarse de los mismos para coger el móvil que estaba sonando.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-Kaoru... soy Aoshi, perdona que te llame tan tarde.

-No te preocupes, a penas acababa de salir del baño, todavía no me había acostado.

-Perfecto...

-¿Querías decirme algo?

-Sí bueno, he estado pensando y... me gustaría ayudaros -Kaoru sonrió pero siguió escuchando-... Sí, ya sé lo que piensas... no me cae bien ese loco narcisista...

-Sí, con ganas de llamar la atención, asalta cunas y no sé qué otros motes le pusiste...

-Sí eso... pero, es que no sé, me he dado cuenta de que tengo que ayudarle. Que os tengo que ayudar a todos. No sé, desde que me lo contasteis todo, tengo ganas de participar.

-Me parece perfecto...

-Sí, pero ahora mi pregunta es... ¿Cómo lo hago?

-Ummm, ¿mañana por la tarde estás libre?

-Sí

-Pues pásate por aquí. A Dark le alegrará saber que te tomas esto en serio. La verdad es que él más que nadie necesita alguien que lo proteja...

-Kaoru, si te oyeras... pareces una enamorada preocupada por su amor...

-Ejem... menos cachondeo que lo que digo es cierto...

-Ya, ya... ya sé, pero no me negarás que te gusta. Se te veía en la cara... Bueno, ya sabía yo que te gustaba cuando no parabas de poner en el MSN que te encantaba...

-Ejem, sí, sí, si yo soy la primera en admitir que me tiene loca este hombre. Pero no será la primera ver que te digo que lo mío con él es imposible. Con ser su amiga, me conformo.

-Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa...

-Sí, y lo mismo te puedo decir a ti...

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada, que mañana por la tarde te veo... Te tengo que colgar porque me está empezando a entrar frío.

-Ah, sí, perdona, pues mañana nos vemos. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

En cuanto colgó, Kaoru sintió un terrible escalofrío y fue corriendo a ponerse el pijama.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Mientras tanto, Dark seguía en la misma postura. No se había movido un milímetro. Tan sólo había abierto los ojos al sentir que un móvil sonaba en el interior de la casa y los volvió a cerrar nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el suyo. Suspiró y alzó los brazos estirándose. Abrió los ojos y miró la luna. Estuvo unos segundos mirándola hasta que se levantó y se metió dentro de la casa y después en su habitación. Abrió una puerta que había a la derecha de la cama y encendió los candelabros.

Se trataba de una estancia bastante grande, con un gigantesco piano de cola negro en el interior y un armario que parecía guardar miles de partituras al fondo. Se acercó al piano y pulsó un la. Automáticamente se sentó y comenzó a tocar entre suspiros.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

En la casa, todo el mundo enmudeció. El sonido del piano se oía claramente. A Megumi enseguida le vino a la mente una imagen de la luna y sacudió la cabeza confundida.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Misao a su lado.

-Nada... es una canción tristísima,¿eh?

-Desde luego, pero es muy bonita... este hombre toca muy bien el piano -comentó Misanagi.

-Pues a mi me parece que ya estáis las tres marías babeando... Ay que ver, por qué tendrá que estar mi habitación cerca de la de este tío... -comentó Sasuke

-¿Cerca? -preguntó Shougo- Si está a la otra punta. Encima tú estás en el piso de abajo.

-Lo que a mi me parece, Sasuke, es que estás celoso -comentó Megumi- ya te gustaría a ti tener la mitad de talento de Dark.

-¡Tonterías! -exclamó él.

-De todos modos, es territorio de Kaoru, así que por mucho que babeemos nada de nada -afirmó Misao.

-Totalmente cierto -dijo Megumi.

-Y Wing es tuyo ¿no? -saltó Misanagi.

-¿Sabéis que esta conversación me recuerda a Salsa Rosa Elemental? -puntualizó Shougo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron todos.

-Sí, no paráis de hablar de lo mismo.

-Habló el que no para de jugar a las cartas -contestó Megumi...

-Haya paz... -terminó Misao.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Kaoru estaba acabando de vestirse cuando oyó la primera nota. La primera imagen que le vino a la mente, fue la de Kenshin sentado frente al piano en un golpe de inspiración. Aunque según iba avanzando la canción, pensó que era demasiado triste y le entraron ganas de ir a ver si le pasaba algo. Se puso automáticamente la bata, y se dirigió a la puerta. Puso la mano en el pomo y dudó. Se apoyó en la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado, sentía vergüenza, por otro, no quería molestar, y finalmente, no quería resultar pesada.

En su habitación, que estaba al lado de la de Dark, podía escuchar claramente la melodía. Por sus conocimientos de música, sabía que estaba tocando un piano de cola, el sonido era demasiado profundo y demasiado alto como para tratarse de un pianoforte. Respiró y se dejó caer. En el suelo, encogió sus piernas y las agarró con sus manos. _"Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan insegura, Kaoru... haz el favor de ir a su habitación ahora mismo"_ Se decía y en cuanto se levantó, el piano se dejó de escuchar. Contrariada, y ahora sin saber qué hacer, se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó pensativa hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta y la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Pasa! -contestó ella pensando que serían Megumi o Misao.

Para su sorpresa, era Kenshin el que abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó susurrando.

-Claro.

La habitación estaba muy oscura. Únicamente la iluminaba la chimenea y dos lámparas que había a los lados de la cama y que proyectaban una luz tenue.

-Me encanta como tocas el piano -comentó Kaoru viendo como él se acercaba.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -cuestionó él preocupado sentándose a su lado.

-No... ¿por?

-Digamos que mientras tocaba he sentido que algo no iba bien por aquí.

-¿Ein?

-Sí, huelo tu inseguridad y tu vergüenza a kilómetros...

-Pero tú... ¿cómo? -Kaoru alucinaba mientras Kenshin sonreía.

-No tengo una sensibilidad de una persona normal, Kaoru. ¿Querías verme tocar y no querías molestarme, eh?

_"Dios, a este tío no hay nadie que le engañe"_

-Ya me imaginé yo que sería algo así... Vamos, ven conmigo. -Finalizó levantándose y cogiendo a Kaoru de la mano para llevarla a su habitación.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Parece que se ha acabado ya... -comento Sasuke mientras volvía a ganar

-Sí... Creo que me voy a dormir ahora mismo -anunció Misao.

-Yo también -continuó Megumi

-Pues yo también, que estoy cansado de perder -puntualizó Shougo

-Yo me quedo un ratito que no tengo sueño si a Sasuke no le importa -Misanagi les guiñó un ojo a las chicas que por un instante sintieron que su amiga iba a cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida.

-A mi no me molesta... -finalizó Sasuke.

-Pues buenas noches -se despidieron los demás, dejándolos a ellos solos en la habitación.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Siéntate ahí -Kenshin le señalaba la butaca del piano y Kaoru le miraba incrédula.

-No sé tocar el piano.

-Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Tendré que taparme los oídos... Siéntate ahí he dicho -ordenó

La muchacha titubeó pero obedeció sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa.

-Deja de temblar ¿quieres? -le pidió Kenshin mientras se quedaba a su espalda- ¿Sabes dónde están las notas?

-Sí... es lo único que sé.

-Bien... pues pon las manos encima del piano.

Ella siguió sus pasos y él puso sus manos encima de las suyas.

-Tienes unas manos muy pequeñitas .

-O tú muy grandes -sonrió ella.

Él guió sus manos en el teclado mientras ella se sorprendía como así conseguían que saliesen notas decentes sin que hubiese confusión armónica. Estuvieron tocando durante un rato hasta que finalmente pararon y comenzaron a hablar dejando esa sala y metiéndose en la habitación del cantante.

-Bueno, buenas noches... -dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Buenas noches?

-Síp, voy a dejarte dormir...

-Y tú te vas a quedar despierta...

-Pues quizá... no tengo sueño.

-Deberías dormir.

-Tú también. Así que ale, a la cama los dos... Buenas noches -dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-Buenas noches -Finalizó él mirándola mientras se marchaba.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Llegó la mañana, y Kaoru se despertó escuchando el crepitar de las llamas. Se incorporó y echó las sábanas hacia atrás, automáticamente miró hacia el fuego mientras pestañeaba y se desperezaba. Bostezó y volvió su mirada al fuego poco después. Fue entonces cuando entre las llamas se movió algo extraño. Ella se asustó e inmediatamente se acercó. Su sensibilidad le decía que algo no iba bien y miró el reloj. Si había pensando que eran las 7 de la mañana, se encontró con que era las cinco y ella no era precisamente de las que se despertaban a esas horas porque sí. Rápidamente cogió la bata y se fue a la habitación de Kenshin.

Llamó a la puerta y él la abrió instantes después mirándola con gesto preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Kenshin... ¿No sientes nada extraño en el ambiente?

-¿Extraño? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-He visto una figura extraña en el fuego...

-¿Qué sensación te daba?

-Parece como si estuviesen a punto de atacar a alguien.

-Recorramos las habitaciones, ¡vamos!

Sin detenerse fueron despertando a todo el mundo. Megumi no preguntó y simplemente se levantó como una autómata siguiéndoles con aspecto decidido. Shougo tardó en reaccionar, pero el grito que le metió Dark fue suficiente como para él no tuviese más remedio que hacerles caso y salir de la cama sin rechistar.

Misao, que era la siguiente, al ver el revuelo montado, se levantó de un salto, y a pesar de que sus ojos enrojecidos denotaban que había dormido mal, como la más despierta se puso en cabeza, y fue directamente a la habitación de Sasuke.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron a Sasuke y Misanagi en la habitación, despiertos y siendo atacados por una masa de energía oscura. Sasuke estaba protegiendo a Misanagi que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación sin poder moverse. Dark se quedó mirando a Sasuke durante unos segundos hasta que después con un grito se fue contra la cosa. Kaoru le siguió y el resto les imitaron. No les costó mucho eliminar al intruso, sin embargo, una vez lo hicieron, tanto Dark como Kaoru se quedaron en guardia.

-¿Ya está no? -preguntó Shougo

-No, no está... hay que esperar a que venga el grande -contestó Dark

-¿El grande? -preguntó Sasuke

-Sí... cuando hay una masa de energía en teoría, hay un enemigo más grande esperando... -le siguió Kaoru

Esperaron unos segundos que parecían una eternidad. Y todos estaban deseando acabar ya debido al sueño que se estaba apoderando de nuevo de ellos. Al ver que no ocurría nada, Megumi bajó la guardia y fue entonces cuando apareció la figura de uno de los enemigos y la atacó. Por suerte Misao tuvo reflejos y despertando su lado guardián evitó que le pasase nada.

-Joé... esto me ha molao, he sido capaz de parar a la cosa esa. -Se dijo Misao.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Dark con voz ronca

-Me gusta que me lo preguntes, Agua... soy tu opuesto.

Todos se miraron entre sí y Kaoru se puso entre Dark y el enemigo.

-¡Apártate Kaoru! -le suplicó Dark mientras veía cómo el intruso acababa de atacarla.

Pero ella, al margen de apartarse, lanzó un rayo de piro fuego que cortó hasta el aire y que dejó la habitación a bastantes grados de temperatura. Sin embargo, ni el intruso ni ella ganaron, y ambos quedaron exhaustos. Fue entonces cuando Megumi decidió que era hora de echarle imaginación al asunto, y de la nada, aparecieron dos grandes figuras de piedra que agarraron al susodicho de manera que le era imposible salir.

-¡Bien hecho! -Shougo mientras formaba un tornado en la palma de su mano y estaba dispuesto a lanzárselo pero...

-Je, je, je... no sois tan débiles como yo pensaba -rió el agua oscuro.

-Evidentemente -contestó Dark sin dejar de mirarlo a él ni a Sasuke.

-De todos modos, esta compenetración que tenéis, se va a acabar pronto... -vaticinó él.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Kaoru mirándole con cara de odio.

-En el fondo sois unos principiantes a los que será fácil separar. -Automáticamente, el intruso miró a Sasuke- Hasta pronto, pequeños... -despareció.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y finalmente regresó la calma. Se miraron los unos a los otros y se sentaron donde pudieron para empezar una conversación necesaria.

-¿Cómo apareció esa cosa? -Fue lo primero que se preguntó y fue Dark el que lo hizo.

-Estábamos hablando de todo un poco y de repente apareció lo primero que visteis... luego, llegasteis vosotros...

-¿Y por qué estabas protegiendo a Misanagi?

-Es que en un primer momento el bicho ese me atacó a mi -se defendió.

-Y no hiciste nada ¿verdad?

-No...

-Menos mal... Si eso es así bien hecho... Pero, Sasuke...

-Dime

-En cuanto Kaoru esté en el mismo lugar que tú, automáticamente te vas a su lado como hacen el resto de los guardianes... Fíjate en Misao, ella es la más eficaz de momento...

Misao se sintió orgullosa, que era en parte lo que Dark buscaba y a la vez hizo que Sasuke se sintiera menospreciado que era lo que el realidad estaba esperando con ese comentario. Shougo, que aún mantenía el mini tornado entre sus manos, los miró a todos...

-¿Y qué hago yo con esto?

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Pues deshacerlo -contestó escuetamente Megumi.

-¿Y cómo lo hago?

-Simplemente, deséalo y ocurrirá

Sorprendido, el muchacho vio como el tornado desaparecía.

-Bueno, yo voy a dormir un poquito más -Dijo Kaoru

-Sí, creo que todos deberíamos hacerlo -comentó Dark

-Además, por la tarde vendrá Aoshi... Y eso creo que a alguna le interesa -automáticamente miró a Misao que se puso roja como un tomate...

-Sí, y también vendrá Wing, para el placer de otra -le apoyó Dark mirando a Megumi.

-Pues ale, re-buenas noches -finalizó Shougo

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora**

Sí, que cuando a una le llega la inspiración, le llega xD. Pero bueno, este sí es el último capítulo que escribo esta semana . Espero que os guste. Paso a lar reviews :

**michel 8 8 8:** genki desu ka? watashi wa genki desu yo! . Aishhh, sigo pensando que tus reviews son los mejores... ya sabes que tu talento oculto es escribir reviews que hacen que la gente se parta de risa y acabe por los suelos xD. Y sí, el masaje ese... ummm, veremos si satisfago tus deseos o lo dejo en un simple masaje de espalda... Jijijiji, no sé, ya sabes que soy malvada y me gusta teneros a todos con la intriga, jajajaja. Y la información de Humor Amarillo me ha gustado, quizá lo vea algún día, aunque yo no soy mucho de televisión, la verdad... Pero ya veré cómo hago . Y ahora que lo pienso... ¿Has comprado alguna vez un disco en una gasolinera? Hijo, cómo se te ocurre... eso debería estar prohibido por ley... Aunque a veces salen tan baratos que uno cae en la tentación (y no digo que yo lo haya hecho xD). Lo de Sasuke... Ummm, es que me da cosa cuando tengo lectores tan... listos, porque una no sabe qué contestar... Eso sí, no te puedo decir como acabará la historia con Sasuke, aunque seguro que te sorprenderá . Y lo de los "amantes de los masajes"... Ya veremos qué les hago, ya veremos... y sobre lo de mi fic... que sea bueno, ejem... Mientras sea legible, por mi, todo perfecto. Gracias como siempre. . Chuu

**gabyhyatt:** Sasuke... va a dar todavía mucha guerra, eso te lo aseguro . Gracias por seguirme .

**KaoruHimura IX:** Quién fuese Kaoru, sí... Ya me gustaría a mi. Aunque a alguno de mis lectores les gustaría ser tú porque sabes exactamente qué es lo que va a pasar... (ventaja que tienes de ser mi ídolo y mi ojito derecho)... Y chiiiii, soy mala. Me estoy haciendo experta en poner tensión en los capítulos (creo que este es el fic en el que más estoy retrasando las declaraciones amorosas xD). Ya veremos qué hago para deshacer todo el entuerto que estoy montando . Mil gracias mi nena Besitos O y ya sabes que tq un montón. CUÍDATE


	13. Capítulo XIII

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XIII**

El despertador sonó, y Kaoru lo apagó de golpe. Se llevó las manos a la cara, cerró los ojos nuevamente y después se dio la vuelta, cuando lo hizo sintió como si alguien la estuviese observando y abrió los ojos.

-¡¡¡AH! -gritó- ¡¡Qué susto me has dado!

Asustada se encontró con la cara de Dark en su almohada y a él tumbado a su lado con el chandal.

-Buenos días... -dijo él sonriendo- Ya he despertado a todo el mundo, y me faltabas tú...

-¿Qué eres el despertador oficial?

-Algo así...

-Pues con alguno seguro que lo has tenido difícil...

-Hombre, Misao se asustó igual que tú cuando le di un beso en la frente y le dije: "arriba"... Es curioso, pero me llamó Aoshi...

-¿Qué le diste un beso en la frente a Misao? -Preguntó Kaoru, algo celosa...

-Sí, je, je, y a Megumi también... pero ésta más bien me atizó con la almohada... Ha sido divertido -continuó picándola.

-Ahmmm -dijo incorporándose.

-¿Te noto algo celosilla? -siguió pinchando él...

-¿Yo?

-No... la lámpara que tienes al lado si te parece...

-Lárgate que quiero ducharme, anda...

-Uy... me echa... Vale vale... lo tendré en cuenta... -dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Espera un momento... -le llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, nada, nada... déjalo

El hombre, extrañado la observó mientras ella sin decir nada, se iba al baño. Sonrió. _"Me encanta hacerla rabiar..."_ Se dijo mientras salía.

o.O.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o

Bajó las escaleras y vio como todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Por el aspecto que tenían todos, parecía que ninguno había podido dormir mucho después de lo que sucedió en la madrugada.

-Bueno, chicos, animad esa cara, que hoy es un día precioso... No hace Sol, está nublado y parece que va a llover...

-Como si me gustasen a mi ese tipo de días -afirmó Shougo...

-Bueno, mira que eres quejica, Shougo...

-A mi me gustan más los días soleados -comentó Sasuke.

-Bueno, hay gustos para todo... -reflexionó Misao.

-Tengo sueño -se quejó Misanagi

-Yo también -la apoyó Megumi

-Pues tengáis sueño o no, hoy os toca entrenamiento... Y no me refiero a un entrenamiento en magia ni cosas de esas... sino que vais a aprender karate.

-¿¡Karate? -preguntaron todos a una.

-Yo se Taekwondo -comentó Misanagi

-Yo sé Karate ya -le siguió Sasuke- Poco, pero algo sé...

-Me da igual lo que sepáis o no... ahora mismo en cuanto acabe Kaoru vamos a entrenar... Hay que poneros en forma, que sino, no aguantáis nada... Tendríais que veros las caras ahora mismo... Una noche sin dormir y derrotados...

-¿Y por qué has despertado a Kaoru la última? -preguntó Shougo queriendo decir más de lo que decía.

-Porque señorito, ella fue la que más cansada quedó... A ella la tengo que poner yo a entrenar en serio porque está muy floja...

-Pues si ella está floja -comentó Megumi- Yo, ¿cómo estaré?

-Nada de auto-compadecerte... ahora mismo a poneros el karategi todos...

-Pero si no tenemos de eso -comentó Misao

-Sí, sí tenéis... id a vuestros armarios...

-Jolín, lo tenías todo calculado ¿ne? -comentó Sasuke

-Si tú supieras...

Kaoru bajó para sorpresa de todos con el karategi completamente preparada y moviendo el cuello y los hombros a modo de calentamiento.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías? -Le preguntaron todos sin dejar de mirarla

-Claro... no es la primera vez que entreno aquí...

-Jolín, macha, das miedo con el cinturón negro puesto... -comentó Misao.

-¡Qué va!... si no pego a una mosca... Ale, a vestíos todos... Y también va por ti, Dark...

-Uy... hoy estás de mal humor conmigo ¿eh?...

Kaoru le dirigió una mirada fulminadora y todos prefirieron hacerle caso.

o.O.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o.

El entrenamiento comenzó tan pronto como todos estuvieron listos. Para horror de algunos, les tocó correr 30 minutos a ritmo rápido y sorteando obstáculos, más de uno cayó de bruces contra el suelo y llenándose de barro. Les tocó dar patadas a sacos de boxeo, amén de puñetazo, y aprender defensas, ataques variados... el entrenamiento duró 2 horas y los que ya sabían un poco del asunto, actuaban como profesores del resto mientras además entrenaban entre ellos haciendo combates de una manga.

Al acabar, todos tenían un hambre que no podían con ella y cuando desayunaron lo hicieron como si no hubiesen comido en años. Dark sonreía _"Parece que cogerán el ritmo pronto"_. Después de la ducha de rigor todos tuvieron un tiempo para hacer lo que quisieran. Kaoru se puso a estudiar y a enseñar Japonés a sus amigos mientras Dark tocaba el piano tratando de componer una nueva canción. Kaoru pensó que eso no eran vacaciones, pero le fue imposible hacer que el hombre desistiese de su idea.

Al llegar la comida, ya todos sabían decir las cuatro palabras básicas en japonés: itadakimasu (que aproveche) Gochisôsama deshita (qué bien he comido), y frases simples. Dark divertido se sonreía al ver cómo todo parecía funcionar.

Llegó la tarde, y continuaba el ambiente de quietud. Shougo y Sasuke jugaban a las cartas. Misanagi dibujaba, Megumi y Misao escuchaban música de Wing y Dark mientras mandaban e-mails a los que habían dejado en Beijing y Kaoru y Dark hablaban en japonés sobre algunas dudas que la primera tenía sobre la lengua nipona.

A las 5 en punto entraron Wing y Aoshi en la casa, Aoshi tenía cara de "ya no sé qué hacer, que hasta Wing está metido en este jaleo" y Wing sonreía al ver que Megumi estaba escuchando una de sus canciones. Inmediatamente el cantante se acercó a su colega.

-Me resulta gracioso ver cómo Megumi escucha una canción que precisamente compuse para ella.

-¡¡Que, qué! -Kaoru, al lado de Dark no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar..

-Wing, por dios, que sabe japonés... que Kaoru sabe japonés...

-Dios, se me había olvidado.

-Ahora me lo vas a tener que explicar si no quieres que vaya corriendo a decírselo a Megumi -que por cierto, la miraba en cuanto oyó el grito pensando que pasaba algo.

-Este... verás, Kaoru... si Dark escribía y cantaba canciones llamándoos a vosotros en general, ... Yo hacía lo mismo con Shougo y con Megumi...

-¿Ein?

-Es algo muy largo de explicar y nos está mirando y no quiero que se entere, así que por favor...

-Ummm, no sé si sobornarte...

-jajajajaja -Dark se partía de risa mientras les observaba discutir.

-Te escribiré una canción a ti también si quieres...

-Jijijiji, vale, mantendré mi boca cerrada... pero me lo vas a tener que contar un día de estos, ¿¿¿ne?

-Claro, claro...

-Aoshi... bienvenido -le dijo Dark mientras veía cómo se acercaba sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Kaoru, se lo contamos a Alice y no nos cree -le dijo Aoshi...

-¡¡Andá es verdad! Alice... ¡¡Y tú por qué no me lo recuerdas! -le reprochó Kaoru a Dark mientras éste se partía de risa al ver cómo subía la muchacha las escaleras en busca de su móvil...

-¿Qué le has hecho, tío? -le preguntó Wing extrañado...

-Jijijijiji, digamos que me encanta poner a mis fans celosas...

-¿Celosa?

-Dios... tío, porque no quiero agregar más cosas a mi frase de oro, que sino... ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Kaoru? ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Jijijiji, veréis, esta mañana... -comenzó sabiendo que aunque el resto se iba acercando, nadie excepto los japoneses se iban a enterar de lo que hablaba...

o.O.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o

-Moshi moshi... -contestó una voz al teléfono.

-¡¡¡Alice-chan! Soy Kaoru.

-¡¡Pero capulla! ¿Dónde te has metido?... Llevas 2 semanas desaparecida desde que saliste en el programa ese con Dark... Que por cierto, fue muy gracioso... Tu cara era un poema. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te ha secuestrado o algo? -comentó entre risas.

-Estoy en Tokyo, Alice, es que me he cambiado de universidad.

-¿¡Qué? ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora?

-El mismo programa que en Kyoto, pero en la Universidad de Tokyo.

-¡¡¡QUE! ¿Pero tía, cómo lo has hecho? Si esa universidad es carísima...

-Digamos que tuve mucha suerte... pregunté y me cedieron una plaza.

-Jobar, qué raro... ¿Y en qué parte de Tokyo vives ahora?

_"¿Qué le contesto, si no sé dónde está esto... aunque creo que es Ginza..."_ -En Ginza, creo pero no me hagas mucho caso que aún no conozco bien las zonas...

-¡¡EN GINZA!

-Síp... creo

-Madre, nena, te voy a ir a visitar un día de estos... Que te tengo que maltratar sólo por irte y no avisar...

-Es que me surgió todo así... tan de repente...

-Bueno... no pasa nada... al menos te has acordado de mi... Pues en quince días voy a verte... que ahora ando muy pillada.

-Vale, entonces dentro de una semana te vuelvo a llamar, linda

-Ale, hasta luego...

o.O.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o

-jajajajajaja -reía Dark- Tendríais que haber visto la cara que me puso... jajajaja

-Tío, lo tuyo no tiene perdón de Dios... -comentó Aoshi tratando de contener la risa.

-Desde luego, debería ser un poco más sensible... que la chica esa te adora -le apoyó Wing totalmente serio.

-Lo sé, Wing, lo sé... Pero es que está tan mona cuando se enfada...

-No será que a ti también te gusta, Dark... -comentó Aoshi tratando de sacar información para su amiga.

-¡¡Dark! -les interrumpió Kaoru- ¿Cuándo tenía que empezar las clases en la Universidad?

-Dentro de una semana ¿por qué?

-Porque he quedado con Alice que vendrá a verme dentro de dos semanas, para ver si iba a sospechar al ver que no iba a la Universidad aún...

-Tienes la manía -comenzó Aoshi- en aparecer en los momentos menos indicados -La muchacha lo miró sin saber a qué se refería-

-Kaoru, menos mal que has llegado -respiró aliviada Megumi, hablándole en chino...

-¿Por?

-Han estado estos tres un rato hablando y no nos hemos enterado de nada.

-Bien, ahora os traduzco... lo que digan ahora, porque me da en la nariz de que han estado hablando antes de algo que no quieren que sepa... -Comentó mirando fulminadoramente a Dark que se partía de risa.

-Esto, Kaoru... -le llamó Shougo.

-Dime...

-¿Puedes decirle a éste, que como guardián mío quiero hablar con él?

-Claro, pero vas a tener que tenerme delante a no ser que aprendas a hablar japonés y no sé de lo que le querrás hablar...

-Oops, tienes razón.

Wing se les acercó poniéndose al lado de Megumi que le observaba atentamente...

-Doo ka shitano ka, Kaoru-chan (¿qué pasa Kaoru?)

-Etoo... Shougo-kun wa, kimi to hanashitain da kedo... (esto... Shougo quiere hablar contigo, pero...)

-Dios, no entiendo nada -comentó Shougo a Megumi...

-Sí... -Dijo entre suspiros...

-Jolín, mira que estás embobada con este tío...

-Es que es tan lindo...

Mientras hablaba con Kaoru, Wing le miró y le sonrió y Megumi se puso como un tomate e hiperactiva empezó a colocar todos los cuadernos que había dejado por ahí en los que estaba apuntando las notas de japonés. Misao la miraba divertida mientras por otro lado, seguía observando a Aoshi que hablaba seriamente con Dark.

-Vamos, que en resumidas cuentas... yo soy tu lacayo, servidor... -comentó Aoshi con poco énfasis...

-Con que seas mi guardián me vale -sonrió Dark.

-Bueno... ¿Y qué me das a cambio? -bromeó él...

-A Misao...

-¿Qué?

Misao al oír su nombre se acercó...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada... tú a lo tuyo, pequeña -le contestó Dark mientras Aoshi aún trataba de recomponerse.

-Aish... vale -comentó volviendo a donde estaba Kaoru tratando de traducir todo lo que le decían.

-Mira que eres liante, tío -Aoshi le dirigió una mirada de reproche mientras el otro se partía de risa...

-Pero si es que se os ve en la cara...

-Bueno, como a ti ¿no?

-A mi qué.

-Antes te pregunté... ¿Cómo ves a Kaoru?

-Es una fan linda... como cualquiera de mis fans. Son todas un cielo.

-¿Y sólo es eso? ¿Tu fan?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? -preguntó el cantante mirándolo seriamente y cambiando de postura.

-No sé si sabes lo que siente ella por ti y ni siquiera sé si debería hablar contigo de esto.

-No, no deberías, y sí, sé qué siente por mi. Admiración, pura admiración por su cantante favorito, nada más.

-Te equivocas...

-Si me equivoco o no, no es contigo con quién tengo que discutirlo... sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo?

-Me gusta porque te preocupas por ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Eso quiere decir -comenzó él después de respirar profundamente-, que si fuera cualquier otra persona en el mundo, con una vida normal y la hubiese conocido en situaciones normales, quizá no la hubiese dejado escapar.

Aoshi miraba a Dark fijamente mientras éste le mantenía la mirada.

-Y hablo en serio, Aoshi -le dijo.

-¿Quieres decir que sólo por el hecho de ser quién eres, no piensas hacer nada?

-En parte

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque sabes perfectamente cómo es este país. Y no quiero que nadie sufra, y además, para qué negarlo, no quiero sufrir yo. Es mejor que yo jamás tenga algo serio con ninguna mujer.

-Pero los sentimientos no se controlan.

-Yo los controlo, gracias a la música. Si quiero llorar, lloro, si quiero reír, río. Me debo a mis fans...

-Tus fans quieren seguro lo mejor para ti.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro, Aoshi... Ya estuve casado una vez, y mi ex-mujer no soportó la presión que las fans le pusieron. Terminó convirtiéndose todo en una pesadilla, tanto para ella, como para mi. Y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar otra vez.

-Joer, tío... Ya no me pareces tan mala persona. Aunque sigo pensando que eres un idiota.

-Jajajajajajaja, ¿y eso por qué?

-Por querer negar tus sentimientos.

-Yo no niego nada... Además, ni siquiera sé que siento por tu amiga Kaoru. Sólo sé que le tengo mucho cariño y que la protegeré con mi vida.

-Muy bonito, y muy altruista por tu parte... Sin embargo, me sigue pareciendo estúpido y Kaoru va a sufrir aunque tú no quieras.

-No creo...

-Yo sí. Si ya te apreciaba sin conocerte, ahora sé que te aprecia más... tu indiferencia la hará sufrir.

-Se dará cuenta de que debe rendirse -dijo pensativo.

-O quizá te des cuenta tú de que no debes dejarla escapar...

Dark volvió su vista hacia arriba y suspiró. Aoshi lo observaba con atención. Estaba claro que estaba sufriendo por dentro, estaba seguro, como tampoco dudaba de que si la situación seguía así, Dark no podría controlar sus sentimientos. No cuando estaban viviendo ambos bajo el mismo techo.

-No lo sé Aoshi... -comenzó bajando la cabeza de nuevo para mirarle y a Aoshi le pareció ver dolor en su rostro- por mucho que me cueste... debo mirar al futuro. Si llego a tener algo con una mujer, y me refiero a algo serio, y la prensa se entera, quién esté conmigo sufrirá más que...

-Kaoru no es tan débil -afirmó Aoshi sorprendiéndolo- No la conoces bien... Quizá contigo no pueda mostrarse tal y como es en realidad. Pero no es tan débil. Estoy seguro de que sólo por cabezonería sería feliz.

Kaoru que oyó su nombre, dejó a Shougo y a Wing, porque además ya estaba harta de la conversación en la que ella no tenía nada que ver, y se acercó al ángel del agua y a su guardián con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? -dijo sonriéndoles.

Dark la miró y enmudeció. Fue entonces cuando se levantó y sin decir nada y ante la expectación de todos abrió la puerta que daba al jardín exterior...

-Tenemos visita, chicos.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron todos

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ña... jijijijijijiji... que no, que no pienso dar a conocer los sentimientos verdaderos de Dark todavía... aunque sé que alguno lo está deseando... (los masajes, los masajes)...

Nada más por el momento.

No contesto a las reviews porque estoy de exámenes. Cuando acaben los exámenes, las contesto . Gracias a todos


	14. Capítulo XIV

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XIV**

-¿Y de quién es la visita? -preguntó Kaoru,

-¿No lo sientes, Kaoru? -le dijo Dark sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-¿El qué?

-Espías...

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Misao al ver que los Aoshi y Wing avanzaban hacia el jardín.

-Chicos, tenemos nuevamente visita de espías...

-¿¡Qué?

En cuanto supieron lo que estaba ocurriendo, se dirigieron al jardín todos y se pusieron en guardia. Por un día, y ante la mirada atenta de Dark, Sasuke parecía ponerse al lado de Kaoru y dejaron todos en la casa a Misanagi que lo observaba todo pacientemente.

No tardó mucho en empezar la particular batalla. Las sombras empezaron a atacar y esta vez la cosa parecía ir mucho más en serio que las anteriores... Se pudieron dar cuenta de ello en la magnitud de los ataques que les estaban lanzando. Eran puro fuego contra Dark, pura agua contra Kaoru, pura tierra contra Shougo y puro aire contra Megumi. No había descanso. Los guardianes, por primera vez en lo que llevaban de su revelación como tales, tuvieron que actuar en consecuencia, y si no llega a ser por ellos, más de uno no lo hubiese contado.

Un momento de paz. Por un instante ambas fuerzas se pararon. Dark, exhausto, miraba a la sombra que parecía la principal, fríamente.

-Je, je, je... ¿Una pequeña lucha contra nosotros y ya estáis cansados? Vaya ángeles de los elementos estáis hechos... Qué flojos que sois...

-...

-Miraros bien... todos estáis exhaustos... y aunque nosotros también, sabemos que es porque en realidad, nosotros no somos vuestros oponentes de verdad... -continuó la sombra.

-Menos charla... -comenzó Shougo levantándose con dificultad.

-¿Qué tienes que decirnos tú? Un ángel del viento que no puede contrarrestar el más mínimo poder de la tierra. Una Tierra, que no puede con el poder de un airecito. Un fuego que no es capaz de quitarse su miedo al agua, y un agua que se quema al más mínimo roce con el fuego... Dais pena...

-¿Qué buscáis? -preguntó Dark aparentemente tranquilo- Está claro que queréis que despertemos de golpe ¿no?

Todos le miraron automáticamente...

-¿Despertar? -preguntó la sombra- ¿Acaso no lo habéis hecho ya?

-¿Crees que con semejante debilidad como tú dices, es que lo hemos hecho? ¿Qué pasaría si te dijese que en realidad, aún tenemos que despertar todos nuestro poder?

-Agua... no juegues conmigo.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que fuego no lleva la espada del juicio?

La sombra le dirigió a Kaoru una mirada inquisidora...

-Eso... es porque la tiene escondida... ¡¡Haced que la saque!

Automáticamente, todas las sombras se dirigieron a la joven y a su guardián que no tardó en crear un halo de fuego alrededor de ambos, tomando por sorpresa a Dark y al resto. El Ángel del agua se fue a ayudar a los dos atacados mientras los demás acababan de ser contrarrestados de la misma manera por otras tantas sombras que comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor... Y la protección de Sasuke cayó en cuanto una sombra le atacó a él, y dejó a Kaoru apañándoselas por sí sola. La muchacha poco pudo hacer antes de caer al suelo inconsciente. Y todo paró en ese momento.

Las sombras, detuvieron su ataque y comenzaron a ponerse alrededor de su capitán mientras observaban al Ángel del Fuego tendido en la arena.

-¡¡KAORU! -el grito de Aoshi llegó hasta Dark que aún no había podido moverse. En cuanto el guardián del Agua llegó a la altura de su protegido, éste automáticamente se agachó para cogerla en brazos.

Pero nada más la rozó, comenzaron a salir destellos de su cuerpo que impedían que nadie les pudiese mirar. Seguidamente una burbuja roja los engulló a los dos, mientras el resto miraban, sin poder dar crédito, lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Está despertando, jefe... ¿qué hacemos?... Nos vamos a meter en un problema... -le dijo una sombra al capitán de todas ellas.

-Vámonos de aquí, ¡¡rápido!

Las sombras desaparecieron, y con ellas, la burbuja que ocultaba a Kaoru y a Dark. Todos se volvieron y les miraron al instante. Dark estaba visiblemente quemado. De su cuerpo salía humo y su ropa estaba hecha harapos, sin embargo seguía sosteniendo a Kaoru en brazos.

Megumi hizo señal de querer decir algo, pero, Wing los silenció a todos con un gesto y no pudieron hacer nada más, que ver cómo Dark se llevaba a Kaoru dentro de la casa y cómo Misanagi, con cara de pánico, se apartaba para dejarle paso.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Kaoru... -susurró Dark mientras la conducía a su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí-. Perdóname... Kaoru...

Kenshin dejó a la muchacha en la cama y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba completamente abrasado. Cerró los ojos, y cogió la mano de la muchacha. Estaba fría, y él se asustó. Miró hacia todos los lados buscando algo sin saber muy bien qué buscar y vio que la chimenea estaba apagada. Dejó la mano de la muchacha con cuidado en la cama y encendió la lumbre. Automáticamente miró en uno de los armarios y sacó un par de mantas. Las dobló por la mitad y se las puso a la muchacha por encima. Después, le tocó la frente. Estaba igual de fría que las manos...

-¿Qué hago para que entres en calor, pequeña?

Se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo del lavabo. El contacto con el agua hizo que milagrosamente le desapareciesen las quemaduras y una vez recuperó su fuerza vital, volvió a la habitación. Comprobó horrorizado como Kaoru se había quitado inconscientemente las mantas y cómo se movía angustiosamente. Corrió hacia ella y le cogió la mano.

-Kaoru... tranquila... estoy aquí.

La muchacha, al margen de parar, continuó temblando y en sus ojos aparecían lágrimas.

-¿Te han atacado con pesadillas, pequeña? -preguntó el hombre al ver cómo parecía estar sumida en un sueño horrible.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¡¡Qué le ha pasado a Kaoru! -Aoshi, gritando se dirigió a Wing y le cogió amenazadoramente por el cuello de la camisa.

-Suéltame... -dijo Wing con tranquilidad.

-YAMETE! -gritó Megumi y los dos se volvieron hacia ella sorprendidos...

-¡Hala, ¡te han hecho caso! -comentó impresionada Misao.

-Es lo que nos enseñó Kaoru esta mañana...

Los japoneses, comprendiendo al fin que discutiendo no iban a conseguir nada, se miraron y se dirigieron a la puerta de Kaoru. Llamaron, pero nadie les contestó. Así que decidieron sentarse en los sofás. El resto, les imitaron y esperaron pacientemente sin decir una sola palabra.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

En la habitación de Kaoru, Kenshin había tomado la determinación de tumbarse a su lado y abrazarla mientras ella temblaba, puesto que así al menos podría darle algo de su calor. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de impotencia y de ver cómo por mucho que la abrazara, no dejaba de temblar, le partía el alma en dos y se sentía terriblemente culpable.

-Si tan sólo yo no hubiese abierto la boca... Si no les hubiese provocado... Yo...

La muchacha sollozó y Kenshin la separó un poco para verle la cara. Había abierto los ojos, pero seguía temblando sin poder controlarse.

-¡¡Kaoru! ¿¡¡Estás bien?

No contestó. Parecía que aunque hubiese abierto los ojos, seguía sumida en una profunda pesadilla.

La angustia y la desesperación comenzaban a hacer imposible a Kenshin el mantenerse con calma. La abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, deseando que volviese a la normalidad.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Dios... esto es desesperante -suspiró Sasuke con preocupación-. Kaoru está mal, y es sólo por mi culpa...

Megumi le dirigió una mirada desconfiada y vio claramente que su preocupación y su sentimiento de culpa eran totalmente falsos. Misanagi, que parecía habérselo tragado, le cogió la mano con un gesto comprensivo y el otro la abrazó.

-¡Patético! -comentó Wing y miró a Megumi. Por un momento sintió que ella le había entendido y le sonrió.

-Oye, que Wing te ha sonreído -Le dijo Misao a su amiga con una sonrisa, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Lo sé, lo sé... Pero me desespera no saber qué está pasando en esa habitación -Y diciendo esto, le hizo un gesto a Wing señalándole la puerta.

Éste se sorprendió de que quisiera hablar con él y se fue a su lado. Le puso una mano en el hombro y poco después se sentó a su lado. Misao flipaba, aunque sin duda la que no podía articular palabra era Megumi mientras el chico la agarraba y la apoyaba en su hombro para darle apoyo.

Shougo, que lo observaba todo, no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras después volvía la vista a la misma puerta a la que todos miraban preocupados.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Kaoru por favor... reacciona... Eres mucho más fuerte que esas pesadillas. No te dejes asustar... no puedes dejarte vencer. Estoy a tu lado, vamos, reacciona...

Dark comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, mientras seguía esperando respuesta...

-...mi... zu... hoshi... (a...gua ... quiero...)

-¿Qué? ¡¡Kaoru!

-... mizu no... tenshi (ángel del agua)

-Estoy aquí, Kaoru... estoy aquí... Despierta...

-...ta... su... ke... te ( a... yú... da... me)

-¡¡Kaoru!

-...

-¿¡Cómo puedo ayudarte? Tan sólo dímelo...

-...

Rápidamente fueron yéndole y viniéndole pensamientos... Había pedido agua... Quizá, si con su poder pudiese hacer que volviese... Quizá necesitaba agua... el agua que sólo él podía darle.

Fue entonces cuando cerró los ojos. En su determinación, acababa de decidir que la protegería con su vida. Concentró su poder, y abrazándola con fuerza, consiguió meterse en su sueño.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

_Todo está oscuro... No hay luz... Estoy sola. No sé cómo he llegado aquí. No sé qué tengo que hacer. No puedo hacer nada. Mis fuerzas me abandonan... ¿será el momento de dejar de luchar? ¿Acaso ya hemos acabado con todo y esta es la oscuridad que yo misma he querido que exista?... No... No quiero... No quiero ésta oscuridad. Tengo gente que proteger... Tengo gente a la que amar, con la que compartir nuestra lucha. Y no me rendiré._

_Doy un paso, pero todo sigue igual de oscuro... _

_Doy otro más y la oscuridad sigue envolviéndome..._

_Sigo avanzando y al mirar mis manos, veo que estoy comenzando a desaparecer..._

_Angustiada, miro hacia todas las direcciones. Es el fin, sé que es mi fin. He hecho mucho daño a la gente... Les he dejado sin sus vidas. Les he... hecho sufrir... Y ellos no se lo merecían. _

_Lloro._

_Así pues, me despido de todos... Ya, no puedo hacer nada más_

-¡¡KAORU!

_Alguien... alguien me llama... pero ya es tarde. Estoy prácticamente desvanecida. _

-¡¡Kaoru dónde estás!

_Conozco esa voz... es... pero yo... _

-¡¡Kaoru, sé que estás ahí, ahora contéstame!

_Ojalá pudiese... pero ya no se me permite hablar... _

-¿¡¡Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te has rendido? ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿No quieres hablarme? ¡¡KAORU POR FAVOR RESPONDE!

_Rendición..._

-¿Vas a dejarme solo, Kaoru? -la voz sonaba compungida- ¿¡Me vas a dejar sólo?

_Se siente solo..._

-¿Me lo merezco, Kaoru?... Sí... Lo sé... es mi culpa.

_No es tu culpa... ¡¡No la es!_

-Me quedaré solo... y yo mismo me lo habré buscado por egoísta.

_No..._

-Kaoru... ¿Quieres que me vaya, verdad?

_No... pero... no puedo hablar..._

-Me iré... Sayounara...

_No... no..._

-Kaoru...

_Redención..._-¡NOOOOOOOO!

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

El grito de Kaoru se oyó en toda la casa. Los que esperaban en la sala principal, se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron hacia la puerta, llamando sin cesar...

-¡¡QUE OCURRE! -gritó Aoshi

-¡¡DARK! -le siguió Sasuke

Wing, extrañado puso su mano en la puerta y apartó al resto que lo observaba impaciente. Cuando volvió a mirarles sonrió.

-Ya ha vuelto... Kaoru ya está bien

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Aoshi

-Sólo lo sé... Esperad un poco más. Confiad en mi...

Los chinos vieron con incertidumbre cómo les hacían señas de que todo estaba bien y de que debían seguir esperando. Sin embargo, todos se quedaron cerca de la puerta por si oían algo más.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

En la habitación, Dark, respirando con dificultad, se despertó de golpe. Estaba empapado de sudor y cuando iba a poner la mano en su frente, se dio cuenta de que había sangre en sus manos. Asustado, miró a Kaoru. Sangraba por el hombro izquierdo y por la nariz... pero estaba...

-¡Kaoru!

-Kenshin...

Despierta...

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Nuevamente siento no poder contestar a las Review... Escribo esto en mis minutos de descanso de estudio, y lo actualizo en cuanto puedo conectarme . A partir del día 15 podré contestar a todas las review . ARIGATOU.

Sobre el capítulo, sí, cada vez soy más mala, jijijijijiji. Pero espero que os haya gustado ne?.

Saludicos desde la desesperación de exámenes


	15. Capítulo XV

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XV**

-Kenshin...

-Kaoru... ¿estás bien? ¿puedes levantarte?

La muchacha, que aún no se había movido, observó horrorizada como toda la camisa de su adorado cantante, tenía grandes manchas de sangre. Se incorporó al instante y sintió un dolor espantoso en el hombro. Automáticamente se llevó las manos a la cara, pues notaba que algo le ocurría, y cuando volvió a mirar sus manos, estaban ensangrentadas.

Kenshin se incorporó también, y se levantó segundos después ayudó a Kaoru a levantarse de la cama. Ella, ligeramente mareada, consiguió andar y con dificultad llegaron al baño. Kaoru se lavó la cara y las manos, mientras Kenshin, con una esponja, trataba de quitarle la sangre del hombro.

-Parece que fue aquí donde te hirieron y por dónde te envenenaron, pequeña.

Kaoru se secó la cara con una toalla y mientras, Kenshin se iba al botiquín y sacaba desinfectantes y vendas.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-A mi... a mi me va a dar algo -comentó Megumi que no podía parar de moverse y que casi había creado ya surcos en el suelo de pasar tantas veces por el mismo sitio.

-Tranquila... -Misanagi, trataba de mantener la calma sin apartarse del lado de Sasuke que la agarraba del hombro

-Joer... si es que mira que... Dark nos podía haber dejado acompañarle, no sé. Quizá hubiésemos podido ayudarle...

En el otro lado de la puerta, Aoshi miraba a Wing con ganas de preguntarle algo. Había estado posponiendo su pregunta, el cantante lo sabía. Pero finalmente, se lanzó.

-Wing... -comenzó Aoshi- ¿qué es lo que sabes? ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo que ha pasado es muy sencillo. Consiguieron herir con veneno a Kaoru.

-¿Con veneno?

-Sí, y el único que podía ayudarla era Dark. Él, siendo el elemento opuesto a ella, era el que tenía que curarla...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sólo un opuesto puede salvar a otro de un veneno. Por eso os dije que le dejaseis hacer. Porque además, si alguien la hubiese tocado, se hubiese envenenado también.

-Parece seria la cosa...

-Por suerte, ese grito de Kaoru me ha dado la tranquilidad de que está bien. Significa que Dark ha podido contrarrestar el veneno y hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Y ese destello que salió de ella? ¿Qué era?

-Su poder... Intentó protegerla de más ataques... con fuego. Por eso Dark apareció quemado después.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el resto los miraban curiosos.

-¿De qué estarán hablando? -preguntó Shougo

-Necesitamos que Kaoru vuelva para que sigamos con las clases de japonés.

-Sí... ojalá vuelva pronto -finalizó Sasuke

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Ya estás mejor?

Kenshin, frente a la muchacha, que estaba sentada en la cama, le tocaba la frente y comprobó aliviado como tenía ya una temperatura normal. La muchacha le miró a los ojos todavía sin poder articular una palabra y él sonrió.

-¿Estás muda o qué? Vamos, ya es hora de que despiertes del todo, pequeña.

-Sí... Perdona, estoy un poco aturdida.

-Lo comprendo. Pero afuera hay gente que necesita ver que estás bien. Así que vamos...

Kaoru agradeció que Kenshin le quitase hierro al asunto y se levantó, ambos fueron hacia la puerta y la abrieron de par en par. Los que ahí se encontraban corrieron hacia la puerta.

-¿¡¡Estás bien? -Preguntó Aoshi al instante.

-Sí, sí, tranquilos, ya estoy bien.

-No sé lo que has dicho -comenzó Misao en chino- pero parece que estás bien ya

-Exacto, ya estoy bien.

-Por la camisa de Dark podemos imaginar que casi te nos desangras -comentó Shougo con cara asustada.

-Eso ha sido el efecto de la desintoxicación de esta clase de veneno. Una vez se consigue expulsarlo, se sangra. Creo que voy a cambiarme, cuidádmela hasta que vuelva, y sobre todo, por precaución no la toquéis un pelo. No sea que quede algo y os contaminéis todos -finalizó en chino-... Aoshi, si pasa algo, serás tú quien la lleve a la habitación -ordenó en japonés.

-¡De acuerdo! -contestó este.

-Dios, el japonés es un idioma más breve que el chino, porque si le ha explicado todo lo que nos ha contado a nosotros en esa frase...

Dark sonrió.

-Tenemos que buscar una lengua franca -puntualizó mientras se marchaba.

Los que quedaron dentro fueron sentándose en los sofás, dejando a Kaoru en medio al lado de Aoshi y de Sanosuke.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te ha hecho ese loco? -preguntó Aoshi intrigado.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé... Todo está muy confuso. Lo único que recuerdo es una pesadilla horrible.

-Si no te hubiese hecho despertar, esa pesadilla te hubiese matado, Kaoru -puntualizó Wing

-Lo sé.

-Dios mío, muerta y nosotros sin saber cómo hacer para evitarlo -comentó Aoshi mirando al suelo.

-¿Cómo ha hecho ese loco de Dark para salvarte, Kaoru? -preguntó Sasuke.

-No tengo ni idea. Lo único que sé es que lo ha hecho. Y si no llega a ser por él, no estaría aquí.

-¿Pero qué sentías? -cuestionó Misanagi.

-Frío, calor, soledad, tristeza, abatimiento, pesadez... todos los sentimientos malos que puedas imaginarte -dijo sonriendo.

-Por suerte ya estás bien -continuó Megumi que observaba como Wing miraba a Kaoru preocupado.

Dark salió de la habitación. Todos le miraron, ahora iba con una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros.

-No me miréis así... si me mancho de sangre con esta camisa no se notará.

-El rojo no te pega... sólo le pega a tu pelo -sonrió Megumi.

-Sí, lo sé, el rojo se lo dejamos a Kaoru... Pero hoy tengo derecho a ponérmelo, ¿ne? ¿Qué opina mi fan? -dijo mirando a Kaoru.

-Que estás guapo te pongas lo que te pongas... -dijo sonriendo.

-Para variar -comentó Megumi- siempre igual... El caso es halagarle.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hace? -preguntó Dark sentándose al lado de Kaoru y sonriéndola.

-Que se te va a subir el ego.

-¿No crees que el ego debería tenerlo subido ya? ¿Si sólo una persona te dice que eres guapo se te sube el ego?

-Jejejejejejeje, me encanta -sonrió Shougo.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Misao.

-Ya no sólo se mete conmigo, ahora se mete también con Dark.

-Muy gracioso... -suspiró Megumi.

Kaoru sonrió y bostezó. Se llevó la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo y cerró los ojos un instante. Todos la observaban atentos. Parecía cansada y la verdad es que su rostro estaba demacrado. A pesar de ello, ella sonreía cuanto podía. Sin embargo, tanto Aoshi, como Wing y Dark, sabían que la sonrisa era fingida.

-Creo que me voy a dormir un poco, chicos. Estoy bastante cansada.

-Sí, es lo mejor que puedes hacer -la animo Wing pensando que lo mejor sería que descansase.

Se incorporó y antes de comenzar a caminar, Dark le agarró la mano.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó mirándola muy seriamente.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, tranquilo.

-Es que no deberías estar cansada teniendo en cuenta la energía vital que te transmití, Kaoru.

Todos lo miraron atónitos, incluido Wing que volvió la mirada a la muchacha. Si le había pasado energía debería estar bien. Había algo que escondía. Tenía que haber algo más que lo que estaba contando.

-Tranquilo.

-No me fío.

-Fíate...

-¿No te duele nada? -preguntó Wing.

-No. Sólo estoy cansada. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado, me parece normal. No hay que alarmarse.

-Sí, tiene razón Dark... -Dijo Aoshi, comprendiendo que su amiga lo que quería era estar sóla.

-Vale, vale... vete... pero luego pasaré a echarte un ojo.

-Como quieras.

La vieron desaparecer por la puerta. Wing se levantó y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas. Había comenzado a llover y el viento venía del oeste, por eso sabía que estaría así toda la noche. Sonrió, era el tiempo que él quería que existiese siempre.

-Dark... -comenzó Sasuke- Exactamente qué le ha pasado a Kaoru.

-La envenenaron.

-¿Envenenada? -Shougo no daba crédito

-Sí, además con una clase de veneno muy... duro. La envenenaron con pesadillas, para que ella misma se rindiese al veneno y decidiese que su camino era la muerte.

-Dios, tal como lo cuentas parece horrible -comentó Misanagi.

-De hecho lo es. No pude ver mucho de su pesadilla, pero han debido de averiguar dónde está exactamente su punto débil anímicamente, porque sino no me explico tanto sentimiento de pesar...

-Pero... -comenzó Shougo- ¿cómo sabes eso? quiero decir ¿cómo la has salvado?

-Ummm, Shougo... Eso te lo contaré cuando estés preparado.

-¿Y eso cuándo será?

-Cuando hayáis entrenado todo lo que tengáis que entrenar.

-Creo que yo voy a estudiar Japonés -determinó Megumi sintiéndose terriblemente inquieta.

-Me parece buena idea, así podrás hablar con Wing -le pinchó Dark.

-No pienso picarme por eso... -le dijo ella con tono molesto.

-Ya, ya...

-¡¡Espérame que voy contigo! -le siguió Misao

-Yo me voy a dormir -sentenció Shougo.

-Pues yo voy a ver si arreglo mi mazo de cartas... -dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba

-Te acompaño -dijo Misanagi.

-Yo me voy a casa -dijo Aoshi...

-Yo también, Dark. Si necesitas algo, avísame.

-De acuerdo Wing.

El anfitrión acompañó a los dos a la puerta y antes de salir por ella, Aoshi se dio la vuelta y lo miró seriamente.

-Cuida de Kaoru, ¿eh?

-Lo haré.

-Y piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Wing, al lado de Aoshi llevó su mirada a Dark. No podía estar seguro de lo que habían hablado, pero seguro que tenía que ver con la pequeña Kaoru. Se sonrió e hizo una seña a Aoshi para que lo siguiese. Kenshin les vio desaparecer entre la lluvia.

"Lluvia" pensó. Automáticamente se quitó la camisa y se fue a la puerta del jardín. Salió y acorde con la lluvia, se dejó mojar. Disfrutando de cada gota de agua que caía en su cuerpo, empapando su pelo, su torso, sus manos. Alzó la cara sumergiéndose en ese mundo de sensaciones que sólo la lluvia era capaz de darle.

Se tumbó en el banco de enfrente y continuó disfrutando de su momento. Poco a poco se relajaba, todas las tensiones acumuladas se iban de su cuerpo. Miró sus manos y cómo estas paraban cada gota de lluvia, dejando que después resbalase por ellas y cayendo nuevamente al suelo. Pasaron unos minutos y volvió a levantarse. Pasó sus manos por su pelo y lo peinó hacia atrás. Estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza. Sonrió. Ahora sí estaba de buen humor. Se metió en la casa de nuevo y se dirigió a la habitación de Kaoru sin llamar.

La vio sentada en la cama con un libro en las manos y mirándolo con cara de circunstancias. Él se quedó en la puerta

-Estás empapado.

-Lo sé, he estado fuera.

-¡Con lo que llueve! Vas a coger una pulmonía -dijo cerrando el libro.

-Sí, ahora iré a darme un baño.

-Agua sobre agua... Aunque es lógico siendo el Ángel del Agua.

-Buen juego de palabras. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy estupenda.

-Bueno, volveré después -finalizó dándose la vuelta.

-Kenshin. -El hombre volvió a mirarla.

-Dime, pequeña.

-¿Qué significado tiene nuestra existencia?

Dark abrió los ojos como platos y cerrando la puerta se dirigió a ella preocupado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me refiero a la existencia humana.

-¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?

-Es que he estado pensando... Y hay mucho odio en este mundo. Guerras, hambre, el dinero que todo lo corrompe. La gente vive por y para su interés. El amor no existe. La felicidad de antaño se ha congelado. Cada vez más se siente el deseo de todo ser humano de poseer más, y más. La gente se mata, se corroe a sí misma, se destruye el mundo animal, la naturaleza importa un pimiento. La lengua Universal canta a la destrucción...

Kenshin se sentó al lado de la muchacha y suspiró.

-¿Hay realmente una persona en este mundo que merezca la pena ser salvada? ¿Qué sentido tiene la existencia humana?

-¿Te salvarías a ti misma si pudieses, Kaoru? -dijo mirándola profundamente.

-No -dijo con determinación-. Soy la menos indicada para salvarme.

Él sonrió y ella le miró extrañada.

-Quizá sólo por el hecho de pensar en que no mereces la pena como persona, seas la persona que más merece la pena de este mundo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ante esa pregunta que te acabo de hacer, puedo asegurarte que hasta yo mismo dudaría. Y mentiría si te dijese que acabaría con mi vida. Quizá sea eso un síntoma de que mi alma también está corrompida por esta humanidad.

-Pero tú...

-No, no me digas que me salvarías. ¿Qué tengo de especial Kaoru? ¿Qué tengo yo de especial que tú no tengas? ¿Qué merece la pena salvar de mi? o mejor dicho ¿Qué no merece la pena de ti misma?

-No soy una buena persona.

-¿Por qué?

-No busco nada diferente al resto del mundo, a saber, una buena vida sin que me falte de nada. Soy igual de banal que todos los seres humanos... Igual de pretenciosa, de... corrupta.

-Pero tienes algo que los demás no tienen.

-¿El qué?

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma, Kaoru.

-Supongo...

Él se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea en silencio. Le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Aoshi, quizá él tuviese razón, su deseo de protegerla no podía ser sólo eso. Se arrodilló junto a la chimenea, tratando de secarse ligeramente. Kaoru se levantó y abrió uno de los cajones de su armario. Sacó unas toallas y se acercó a él. Le pasó primero una grande por los hombros que él cogió y abrazó mientras con la otra le secaba el pelo con cuidado.

Por un momento quiso gritar a Aoshi, no podía quitarse sus palabras de la cabeza, y encima en la situación actual, con Kaoru tratándole con mimo, la sensación de que algo pasaba en su corazón era más grande.

-Dios, sí te has empapado bien... ¿has estado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia?

-Unos 20 minutos.

Kaoru paró en su intento por secarle la cabeza con la toalla, se dio cuenta de que más bien necesitaba un secador. Así que la dobló y se fue a por un peine.

-Como imagino que te darás un baño antes de dormirte, como un buen japonés, voy a peinarte sólo un poco, para que no salgas de aquí con estos pelos y la gente que te vea, se ría de ti. -Comentó sonriendo y acercándose ya a él con el artilugio de plástico en la mano.

Él no dijo nada, pero se dejó hacer sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia. Le encantaba que le armasen en el pelo y no se movió. Kaoru mientras disfrutaba de poder estar de esa manera con él. Tras unos minutos que pasaron como segundos, a criterio de Kenshin, ella paró y él se levantó. Se dirigió al espejo y contempló su reflejo.

-No está mal para no ser peluquera...

-Bueno, di tú que el pelo mojado es muy fácil de peinar. El problema está en el secador... eso ya no me atrevo a hacértelo o podrías salir a lo Michael Jackson cuando era joven...

Él sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lo dicho, pequeña, voy a darme un baño.

-Ummmmm...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay una bañera ahí en ese cuarto de baño, así que no tienes por qué irte.

Kenshin soltó una carcajada y se acercó a ella, insinuantemente.

-¿Me estás proponiendo que me quede aquí contigo, que me bañe en tu bañera... no querrás bañarte conmigo? -preguntó bromeando.

-Oye... pues no es mala idea -puntualizó ella, dejándolo sorprendido.

-¿A qué viene ese cambio de actitud de fan? -preguntó él pensando que estaría bromeando ella también.

-Pues... Kenshin, verás...

-Dime... -él comenzaba a asustarse.

-Sé perfectamente que sabes lo que siento por ti. Sé perfectamente que todo el mundo sabe lo que siento por ti. Y me odio a mi misma por no ser nunca capaz de admitirlo ni de hablar de ello con normalidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionó poniéndose serio.

-Que no pienso callarme nunca más mis sentimientos.

-...

-Y es porque -continuó al ver que lo había dejado KO- después de la pesadilla que tuve, me arrepentí de no haber dicho muchas cosas, de no haber hecho muchas cosas, Kenshin. Me estaba muriendo y sentía que mi vida estaba vacía en muchos aspectos, sentía que me quedaban muchas cosas por hacer... Una de ellas, expresar lo que siento, hacia todo el mundo. Os quiero a todos...

Kenshin respiró ante esa última frase, sin saber qué vendría después.

-Y sobre todo, tú, Kenshin, te admiro, y cuanto más te conozco, más me gustas... y más, te quiero.

Pálido como la pared, él no sabía ni qué decir.

-Y sé, que es imposible, además sé que me dirás que es producto de una admiración exagerada, a la admiración que sienten todos los fans por sus ídolos, y blablabla. Y también que te esforzarás para hacerme entender que te estoy sobrevalorando, que en realidad no eres así, que te miro con ojos de admiradora... Pero yo sé que este sentimiento es real. Me da igual que no sientas lo mismo. Es más, no aspiro a ello, Kenshin. No sé si me explico...

-Sí, creo que te entiendo, pero yo...

-No -cortó ella- no quiero que me contestes, no te estoy con esto preguntando -puntualizó con una sonrisa-. Y de hecho, tampoco quiero que tu relación conmigo cambie. Sólo quiero que lo sepas. Porque no sé qué va a pasar mañana, y porque además me parece absurdo guardarme algo que es más que evidente. Así que, como consejo que diré, que ese tipo de proposiciones no las hagas, no sea que tengas que cumplirlas... -finalizó riéndose al ver su cara de asombro.

-¿Dónde? ¿dónde está la Kaoru que vine a despertar esta mañana? -preguntó él tratando de desviar la conversación.

Y Kaoru se dio cuenta, así que no insistió más en el asunto. Rieron un rato con la broma de que habían raptado a Kaoru y habían puesto una sustituta, hasta que finalmente Kenshin salió de la habitación para bañarse en la suya propia.

-Volveré esta noche a ver cómo estás -dijo al cerrar la puerta.

Automáticamente, Kaoru cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara. Estaba ardiendo, se miró en el espejo y comprobó que estaba completamente roja. Pero se lo había dicho... Lo había conseguido y sólo por eso se sentía orgullosa. Aunque una sombra de preocupación se ceñía ahora en su corazón. El saber si Kenshin actuaría con normalidad delante de ella a partir de este momento.

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Jijijijiji** soy mala, lo sé, jijijijijiji. Pero no me digáis que no ha quedado... sorprendente. La verdad es que no me gustan las historias pastelosas, aunque haya escrito alguna. Prefiero algo más sincero y real... y esto, es real como la vida misma, jajajajajaja (evidentemente es broma)

Bueno, ya me diréis que tal.

Sigo de exámenes, así que, reviews para después . SALUDOS


	16. Capítulo XVI

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XVI**

Pasaron dos días desde que Kaoru le dijese sus sentimientos a Kenshin, y desde aquel momento, el ambiente de la casa no había sido el mismo. Todos observaban con ligera extrañeza cómo Kaoru entrenaba a las 5 de la mañana, y como Dark la dejaba irse a dormir a las 8 cuando los demás estaban ya preparados para su entrenamiento. Y también, se habían dado cuenta de cómo se miraban. La jovencita le echaba miradas de reojo que en cuanto eran correspondidas se convertían en un: "Pásame el arroz, por favor" o "Perdona, estaba pensando".

Dark no decía nada. Se limitaba a seguir la corriente de todos y a actuar con normalidad, pero estaba claro que estaba tenso por la situación con Kaoru. La mañana pasada, Misanagi les había visto cruzarse por el pasillo y rozarse, y nada más sentirlo, Kaoru se disculpó y Dark la observó marcharse visiblemente avergonzada.

Las chicas estaban hablando entre ellas, mientras Kaoru estaba encerrada en su habitación con la excusa de que estaba estudiando, y los chicos estaban entrenando fuera. Era obvio que todas sabían que algo pasaba, y habían montado un especial "Gabinete de Crisis" para hablar tranquilamente del asunto.

-Para mi, que se han enfadado -comentó Misanagi.

-Pues yo más bien creo que son como un par de niños... seguro que Kaoru se le ha declarado y ahora no sabe cómo comportarse -afirmó Megumi segura.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso -Misao asentía mientras Misanagi se quedaba pensativa.

-Podría ser... -comenzó- Pero, si es así, ¿no significaría que Dark le dijo que no?

-Uy... no creo, porque de ser así, ¿para qué tendría que evitarlo? -preguntó Misao.

-Además -continuó Megumi- Kaoru siempre ha dicho que Dark jamás se enamoraría de ella... y creo que tenía muy claro que no le iba a decir que sí por mucho que se declarase, así que actuaría con normalidad. Quizá haciendo bromas sobre la locura de habérselo dicho.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -cuestionó Misanagi- Porque está claro que tenemos que hacer algo.

-Ni idea... -dijo Misao.

-Alguien tiene que hablar con estos dos...

-Sí, eso es verdad... ¿pero quién? -Misanagi pensaba sin saber quién sería el más indicado.

-Está claro -afirmó Megumi- Aoshi.

-¡¡Aoshi! -gritó Misao- ¿Y por qué Aoshi?

-No me digáis, que no os disteis cuenta. El otro día, cuando estaban hablando entre ellos, la conversación se volvió seria, y pararon de hablar en cuanto llegó Kaoru después de hablar con Alice. Además, oí algo de "suki" y es eso lo que Kaoru siempre decía de Dark, eso de que le gustaba.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste, si estabas hablando con Wing... y ya sabemos lo que te gusta Wing -picó Misao.

-Una que se fija en las cosas...

-Pues habrá que llamar a Aoshi... -afirmó Misanagi.

-Sí, pero a ver quién, y quién le cuenta nuestro plan, si no sabemos Japonés...

-Muy fácil -saltó Megumi- Hay que hablar en inglés.

-¿En inglés? -preguntaron las otras dos al unísono.

O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O

-¡¡Dark! ¿Puedes venir un momento? -La voz de Aoshi sonaba dentro de la casa, y los chicos pararon los entrenamientos al instante.

-¡Voy ahora mismo! -contestó Dark llevándose las manos a la cara para secarse el sudor- Haced un descanso de 10 minutos y luego volved con lo que estábamos haciendo. A la vuelta lo quiero perfecto.

-...

-¡Perfecto!

-De acuerdo -contestaron los chicos tirándose al suelo.

Dark avanzó hasta la casa y para su sorpresa vio a Kaoru sentada en el sofá mirando a Aoshi sin comprender nada. Lo único que sabía era que las chicas le habían dicho que Aoshi tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente... y además, sobre algo muy importante. Y lo que la muchacha no entendía era por qué Dark tenía que estar presente.

El hombre se sentó en el mismo sofá que Kaoru pero todo lo alejado que pudo de ella, y ambos vieron a Aoshi suspirar e incluso sonreír ligeramente.

-¿Qué ocurre Aoshi? -preguntó Dark echándole una mirada de reojo a Kaoru que no se movía.

-Pues veréis... Primero me gustaría que os miraseis.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntaron ambos.

-Estáis los dos en el mismo sofá casi a kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro...

-¿Y eso qué más da? -preguntó Kaoru poniéndose nerviosa.

-Pues que no es normal, Kaoru.

-Bueno, pero eso no me parece asunto tuyo -contestó Dark haciendo un amago de levantarse, a lo que Aoshi le paró con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿No es asunto mío que mi protegido esté mal?

-¿Mal yo?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Y por qué tu repentino interés?

-Me han llegado informaciones muy graciosas sobre este asunto. Me han dicho: Dark y Kaoru se evitan, no se miran, están visiblemente nerviosos por algo, y no sabemos por qué es. También me han dicho: El otro día, a la hora de comer, no se dirigieron la palabra más que para pedirse el cuenco de arroz. -Al escuchar la historia ambos se miraron aunque apartaron la vista al instante- y lo que me faltaba por ver... os da hasta vergüenza miraros...

-...

-No sé qué os habrá pasado, aunque me lo imagino. Pero como dices, Dark, a mi no me concierne eso. Lo único que sé es que por estas tonterías estáis los dos más vulnerables. No hay que ser muy listo para intuir que tenéis la cabeza en otro sitio. Que estáis pensando en unas cosas que no os dejan ver lo verdaderamente importante. Esto significa que, o arregláis lo que os haya pasado, o puede ocurrir una tragedia.

-No creo que sea para tanto, Aoshi -comentó Kaoru.

-¿No? ¿No lo crees? Si el equipo no está unido, si el equipo tiene problemas internos, ¿no crees que sería mucho más fácil para los malos ponernos enfrentados?

Dark suspiró y llevó la mirada hacia arriba, mientras Kaoru no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo sin prestar atención a nada en particular.

-Estoy seguro de que sabéis de lo que hablo...

-Aoshi... -comenzó Dark mirándolo seriamente y echándose hacia delante- hay cosas muy complicadas que necesitan tiempo para arreglarse...

-... Dark, ¿estás de broma, no?

-¿Cómo dices?

-No sé si pensáis que estoy hablando de cosas que no sé así que me obligáis a decir lo que creo. Tú, Kaoru, te decidiste por fin a decirle al señor que tienes al lado todo lo que sientes. Y tú Dark, no supiste qué decir, o bien, la loca esta no te dejó por algún motivo que me imagino.

-Aoshi... -comenzó Dark visiblemente sorprendido, mientras Kaoru a su lado se ponía totalmente roja- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Quiero acabar con la tontería que lleváis los dos encima. Kaoru, tú porque, en fin, no tienes remedio... Y deberías apechugar con lo que dices y haces, porque lo hecho, hecho está. Y tú, señor de mi "frase divina", por ser tan estúpido y no querer aceptar tus propios sentimientos.

Kaoru levantó la cabeza y miró a Aoshi sorprendida. Después dirigió su mirada a Dark que mantenía la mirada de su protector con cara de póquer.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así de los sentimientos de la gente? -preguntó Dark

-Alguien que os aprecia y que quiere comprender por qué Kaoru te tiene tanta estima.

-Bueno, chicos. No pasa nada... -ambos la miraron y ella bajó la cabeza buscando sus manos- Vamos a ver, la cosa es muy simple. Yo tengo la culpa... Debería haber admitido como bien dices, mis propias palabras... Así que no hay problema con eso. Lo haré. Total, ya lo tenía más que asumido. -finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Kao -puntualizó Aoshi sonriendo-. Te conozco y seguirás huyendo hasta que estés preparada para enfrentarte a la realidad. Hasta que te hayas convencido del todo de que no eres digna de estar con Dark.

-Bueno, no... -se auto-decía Kaoru mientras Dark seguía mirándola- Me esforzaré por volver a la normalidad.

-Quizá tú sí pero... no es esa la solución que yo veo...

-¿A no? -preguntó la muchacha mirándolo.

-No... la solución está en que el idiota este, acepte que es humano, y sé de lo que hablo.

-Cuidado con lo de idiota, Aoshi.

-Es que eres idiota, lo siento. Quién sino estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su propia felicidad por una tontería como esta... Por un pasado que no deja de ser pasado... Por una cabezonería que encima no compartes.

-Eres mucho más persistente de lo que imaginaba. Me gusta eso de ti -comentó Dark sonriendo mientras Kaoru le miraba sin comprender muy bien por qué decía eso.

-No sé cómo lo veréis, pero quiero que esto lo solucionéis antes de mañana a esta hora. Y para asegurarme de que habláis, me quedaré en la casa, encargándome de que nadie os moleste...

-No es necesario Aoshi, de verdad... -comentó Kaoru deseando que no la dejasen a solas con Dark.

-Kaoru...

-¿Qué?

-Afróntalo.

-...

-Ale, me voy a ver a los chicos. Por las chicas no os preocupéis, les dije que se quedaran en la habitación de Megumi hasta la hora de la cena y están encantadas...

Nada más acabó, Aoshi se levantó y se dirigió a la calle, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dark y Kaoru se quedaron en silencio y sin moverse. Ninguno sabía como iniciar una conversación que además sabían que era necesaria.

-¡Qué buen tiempo hace! ¿verdad? Está fresquito -comenzó Kaoru.

-...

Kenshin suspiró y miró hacia su izquierda.

-Sí... hace buen tiempo...

O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O

En la habitación de Megumi

-¿Oyes algo? -preguntó Misanagi mirando a Misao que estaba pegada a la puerta que mantenía entreabierta.

-Casi no hablan...

-Mal vamos entonces -comentó Megumi dirigiéndose a la puerta también.

-Bueno, vamos a darles tiempo...

-Sí... -finalizó Misao cerrando la puerta.

O.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O

Kaoru suspiró y comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados. Tratando de encontrar algo con lo que entretenerse. Kenshin aprovechó para mirarla durante unos segundos, y apretando los labios se levantó. Kaoru se dio cuenta y prefirió no moverse, esperando a que él se fuese, pero para su sorpresa, se plantó delante de ella mirándola a los ojos. No recordaba cuándo era la última vez que se habían mirado de esa manera.

-He compuesto una canción estas noches... ¿Quieres oírla? -preguntó el cantante con seriedad.

-... Vale. -Afirmó ella pensando que se trataba de una manera como otra cualquiera de romper el hielo.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Kenshin y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Kaoru tenía que reconocer que había echado de menos estar en la habitación de Kenshin, sobre todo porque allí se sentía tranquila y la humedad le encantaba.

Abrieron la puerta y llegaron a la sala del piano. Kenshin ofreció a Kaoru asiento delante del mismo y él se sentó a su lado en la butaca. Ambos pusieron las manos sobre las teclas y Kaoru tocó un la.

-Tan afinado como siempre ¿eh? -comentó ella para tratar de comenzar una conversación sobre algo.

Sin embargo él, comenzó a tocar sin decir nada. La melodía era triste, aunque a veces decidida. La fuerza de la pieza llegó al corazón de Kaoru que trataba de mantener la compostura sin decir una palabra sobre lo hermosos que eran aquellos sonidos. Dark terminó como solía, con un final que dejaba al que lo escuchaba con ganas de más. Con una nota que se iba deshaciendo lentamente en el aire y que tardó varios segundos en apagarse.

-Kenshin... Es... preciosa.

-...

-A veces me pregunto en qué te inspiras para hacer estas hermosas melodías.

-... Esta, concretamente, es tuya. -Dijo al fin mirándola.

-¿Perdón?

-La compuse para ti, en estas dos noches.

-¿Qué? -Kaoru comenzó a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba demasiado.

-En esta canción está toda la esencia que me has dejado ver de ti, Kaoru. Sé que no es perfecta, pero, me gustaría regalártela.

-... Kenshin... -comenzó ella sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar- ¿eres consciente de que para una fan esto es un sueño? -decidió reaccionar con humor-.

-¿Fan?...

-Sí... es como esa canción que hiciste para tus fans hace tiempo. Era preciosa y estoy segura de que muchas lloraron al escucharla. -Comentó llevando sus manos al piano y tratando de reproducir un poco de dicha canción- ¿Es más o menos así, verdad?

-No, espera, déjame que te guíe -pidió él levantándose y poniéndose a su espalda para dirigir con sus manos, las de Kaoru. Como ya había hecho en alguna ocasión. Pero esta vez, Kaoru estaba mucho más nerviosa-. Es así...

Apenas tocaron el estribillo de la canción. Kenshin paró ahí y apartó sus manos. Se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes y Kaoru se dio la vuelta mirándolo con una sonrisa. Eso era lo único que ella podía hacer, sonreír ante una situación que en parte no comprendía o no quería comprender. Finalmente, él se sonrió.

-Aoshi tiene razón. -Finalizó volviendo la mirada a Kaoru que no había entendido muy bien lo que había dicho.

-¿Perdón?

Él se agachó y se puso a su altura. La abrazó con fuerza mientras ella sentía que en su estómago las cosas andaban más que revueltas y no comprendía qué ocurría. Hasta que finalmente Kenshin la soltó ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos de nuevo a escasos centímetros de su cara. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla mientras veía como el color de la cara de Kaoru variaba ligeramente. Sin decir una palabra, y sin dar tiempo a Kaoru a asimilar o a pensar en qué estaba pasando, la besó.

**:CONTINUARÁ:**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XVII**

Un infarto, eso era lo que iba a sufrir Kaoru como Kenshin no dejase de besarla. Y sin embargo, cuando dejó de hacerlo, sintió que quería que continuase. Así que lo abrazó y buscó ella el beso que buscaba, tratando de no dejar pasar la oportunidad que la vida le brindaba. Una oportunidad que quizá no se volvería a repetir. Era el momento de aprovechar lo que la vida le estaba dando: el amor de la persona a la que más admiraba y quería en este mundo.

Y Kenshin no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en el paso que estaba dando y que no quería dar. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se rendía completamente a la evidencia de que necesitaba de ella. Esa pequeña persona que el mundo le había puesto para acompañarlo en su tarea de salvar el mundo. Esa persona que él mismo se había dispuesto a proteger con todas sus fuerzas. Por ella y para ella, hoy y siempre, sería suyo.

O.ooooooooooooooooooooo.O

LEMON

_Y la cogí en brazos, no podía evitarlo, quería sostenerla fuertemente, sin soltarla jamás. El paso que estaba dando, estaba decidido, y en mi decisión, sabría que nadie podría pararme a no ser que ella misma me lo pidiese. _

_Sin embargo, ella me correspondía. Por su forma de abrazarme sabía que también había tomado la misma determinación que yo. A pesar de todo, algo en mi me seguía diciendo que le debía una explicación pero mi corazón me impulsaba a pensar que todo estaba ya dicho._

_La llevé a mi cama y la apoyé con cuidado. Colocándome encima de ella, volví a besarla, mientras ella me abrazaba con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrosaban cada vez más. No estaba seguro de dar el paso, ni tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo para que ella se sintiese cómoda. Así que preferí dejar de pensar... Por un momento dejé que mis sentimientos se fundiesen con mis actos y comencé a besarle el cuello. Su reacción me hizo gracia, soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer que no me esperaba, así que aproveché para desabrocharle un botón de la camisa que llevaba, para poder tener más poder sobre esa parte de su cuerpo._

_Y ella me sorprendió, comenzó a besarme ella también en esa parte del cuerpo, haciéndome probar lo que yo estaba haciendo con ella. Realmente me gustaba, y me daba pié a seguir investigando en más cosas que podrían gustarle mucho más que simples besos en el cuello. Desabroché su camisa del todo y continué besándola bajando poco a poco hacia su pecho, su cintura, mientras con mis manos recorría su silueta en un intento de demostrarle hasta donde llegaban mis sentimientos por ella. Mientras, Kaoru con sus manos me acariciaba con suavidad el pelo y suspiraba, incitándome aún más a seguir con mi camino. _

_Hasta que ella volvió a tomar el control sin preguntarme si quiera. Se incorporó ligeramente obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió, y con sus manos me desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla que me dejó desconcertado. Aquello me dijo mucho más que cualquier otro tipo de beso que me hayan dado nunca. Una vez acabó con su tarea, fue besando cada rincón de mi torso, mientras sus manos jugaban con mi espalda y mis hombros... Realmente creí que el cielo debía de estar muy cerca de nosotros. Y quería demostrarle que yo también la admiraba, que admiraba su fuerza y su determinación, quería demostrarle que sentía algo más que una casta amistad por ella. Así que no la dejé continuar, y volví a coger el control. Le quité con cuidado el resto de ropa que le quedaba, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la que me quedaba a mi. En igualdad de condiciones ambos nos miramos y nos abrazamos, y tratamos de reconocer después el cuerpo del otro que hoy sería nuestro._

_Bajé mi mano hasta donde quería llegar. Kaoru se movió sorprendida, y la sonreí. Besé sus labios mientras jugaba con su sexo, que por otro lado estaba más húmedo de lo que yo podría haberme esperado. Así que no tuve el menor reparo en introducir uno de mis dedos en su vagina. Haciéndola estremecer y sacándola algún que otro gemido de placer. Jugué con ella unos minutos y dejándola al borde del final, paré. Me miró desafiante y fastidiada, y sonreí. Entonces ella me obligó a cambiar los papeles de nuevo. Dándome la vuelta, consiguió quedarse encima. Entonces comenzó mi dulce tortura. Con una uña, surcó un camino que iba desde mis labios hasta mi estómago lentamente. Paró ahí y se chupó el dedo. Con esa misma mano, y con una habilidad que me dejó claro que no era una primeriza, cogió mi miembro y comenzó a hacerme "sufrir". Y del mismo modo en que actué yo, me dejó a punto de gritar de puro placer y sonrió victoriosa. Pero no me gusta perder, en ningún campo. _

_Me incorporé y abrazándola la obligué nuevamente a hacer mi voluntad. Y mi voluntad era la que el cuerpo me pedía. Guié mi sexo hacia el suyo y la penetré tan suavemente y a la vez tan decididamente como pude. Y la hice vibrar, sé que conseguí mi objetivo y no paré hasta lograr sacarle todos los gemidos que quería oír. Ella me abrazaba. Sus uñas se clavaban ligeramente en mi espalda, mientras yo me seguía moviendo dentro y fuera de ella. Aceleré el ritmo y noté como ella llegó a su clímax, y no mucho después, alcancé yo el mío. Y la abracé. Me escondí entre su pelo y respiré su aroma, mientras ella jadeaba y correspondía a mi abrazo._

_Unos minutos después, la solté, y me tumbé a su lado, obligándola a abrazarme. No dijimos una palabra. No hacía falta y no queríamos estropear ese momento. Fue así como ambos nos quedamos dormidos, sin querer pensar que al despertar, habría muchas cosas de las que hablar._

O.ooooooooooooooooo.O

Fin Lemon

Eran las 3 de la madrugada. Kaoru se despertó y se movió ligeramente, abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, hasta que el brazo de alguien le pasó por encima, agarrándola fuertemente. Fue entonces cuando quiso gritar al acordarse de todo lo sucedido, y nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Por un momento se preguntó qué había hecho, y después pasó a una fase de "Dios mío", para terminar decidiendo que tenía que salir de ahí. Con suerte, Kenshin no se daría cuenta y pensaría que todo había sido un sueño... "...o una pesadilla, quién sabe..."

Total, hecha su decisión, con su mano, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, apartó el brazo que la agarraba. Le pareció que Kenshin se había dado cuenta, pero desestimó esa idea cuando notó que no se movía. Se incorporó y cogió la ropa que había en el suelo. Se vistió corriendo y deseó que nadie estuviese fuera. Abrió la puerta con tanto cuidado que apenas hizo ruido. Poco después, estaba en su habitación a punto de gritar por todo.

3:15 AM. Kenshin despierto, trataba de encontrar una explicación a lo que Kaoru había acabado de hacer: "vergüenza, indecisión, o lo que es peor... arrepentimiento. Tiene que ser una de las tres cosas...". Y él, que por fin tenía claro lo que iba a hacer con su vida sentimental, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar para volver a empezar de nuevo con lo mismo. Así que se puso el pijama en un segundo, agarró la bata, y se fue de camino a la habitación de Kaoru.

Ella daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa, sin saber qué hacer, sin poder dormir, completamente histérica. Había puesto música relajante, y lo único que había conseguido era ponerla más nerviosa aún. Y ella sabía que no podía estar así y se arrepentía de haberse ido de aquella habitación "con lo a gusto que estaba yo... Kaoru eres idiota...". inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Kenshin entraba por la puerta con gesto serio.

La vio dar vueltas alrededor de su mesa, y se sonrió... "Vergüenza...".

-¡Ey! -dijo en voz alta.

Kaoru se paró en seco pero no se volvió a mirarle. Él sonrió más y se acercó a ella por la espalda. Le puso una mano en el hombro y ella roja como un tomate se apartó dándose la vuelta.

-Ehhhh... ¡hola Kenshin!... ¡¡Bonito día!

-¿Día?... -dijo a punto de echarse a reír- ¡Son las 3:20 de la mañana!

-Pues eso... que el día hoy es muy bonito, ¿verdad?...

-Será la noche ¿no?

-Bueno, la noche también es bonita...

-Claro, igual que las flores...

-Sí, esas también son bonitas...

-Kaoru...

-¡Dime!

-Has repetido la palabra "bonito/a" 4 veces... Cualquiera diría que estás nerviosa...

-¡¡Nerviosa yo! ¡¡Qué dices!... jajajajajajajaja... -sí, se reía, nerviosa.

Kenshin suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas, miró hacia un lado y sonrió.

-¿Qué parte de lo que ha pasado quieres que te explique?

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó ella en un intento desesperado por no hablar del tema.

-Si quieres te hago un esquema, pequeña...

-Esto...

Él apretó los labios y la miró fijamente, mientras ella trataba de mantenerse de pie y dejar de temblar de puro nervio.

-Te voy a hacer una pregunta, Kaoru, y quiero que me la contestes despacio, con tranquilidad, y cuando dejes de temblar...

-Si... no estoy temblando... -afirmó ella sentándose en la cama, a metros de él.

-¿Qué ha significado esto para ti?

-¿Qué es esto?

Kenshin sonrió y decidió levantarse para acercarse a ella y ponerse a milímetros de su cara...

-¿Quieres que lo volvamos a repetir, quizá entonces recuperes la memoria, pequeña -finalizó a punto de rozar su mejilla, y separándose después para ver la cara que se le había quedado. Sonrió.

-Esto... creo que no hará falta... -contestó ella sin saber dónde esconderse.

-Pues entonces respira y contéstame -dijo sentándose a su lado finalmente pero sin rozarla.

-...

-Contéstame con la verdad...

-Sí claro...

-Es que te conozco y seguro que ibas a saltar con lo que crees que yo quiero oír.

"A veces es demasiado listo..." pensó ella.

-¿Qué ha significado para ti, Kaoru?

-¿Hace falta que te lo explique?...

-Evidentemente... no, porque ya lo sé. Tú fuiste la que me dijiste tus sentimientos..

-¡¡Entonces para qué preguntas!

-Me encanta cuando te enfadas... Estás muy graciosa...

-...

-Seguro que quieres saber lo que yo siento...

-Hombre, pues es algo que me he preguntado, sí...

-¿Y por qué no lo preguntas?

-Porque...

-"me da vergüenza".

-Oye, ¡mis frases las acabo yo!

-Es que eres muy predecible -rió él.

-...

-Bueno, Kaoru... ¿Qué puedo decirte?... Quiero estar contigo. Quiero protegerte. Probablemente para ti eso no sea una declaración formal, tampoco pienso decir algo de lo que no estoy seguro...

Ella ahogó el dolor que estaba sintiendo ante esas palabras tan ambiguas. Y él sonrió al ver el cambio de expresión de su rostro.

-Kaoru... Sólo sé, que hoy por hoy, eres la persona más importante de mi realidad.

-Pero... ¿eso qué significa? ¿que cuando deje de ser especial, se acabará todo? -preguntó ella buscando una verdad que no estaba segura de querer saber.

-Eso significa, que has conseguido que yo quiera volver a querer.

-Ah... -exclamó ella sintiéndose un trampolín para que cualquier otra persona le enamorase- Siendo así, me alegro... Por lo menos he podido sacarte de esa manía tuya de evitar las relaciones -finalizó intentando consolarse a sí misma.

-Creo que sigues sin entenderme...

-No, no, te entiendo. Oye, que por mi encantada de haberte ayudado... Vamos que he pasado una noche estupenda -comentó riéndose por lo que acababa de decir-. Evidentemente nuestros sentimientos no son los mismos. Pero no pasa nada, lo entiendo, lo respeto y...

-Déjalo. No sigas por ahí...

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si es que hay que decirte todo...

-Oye, a una le gustan las cosas claras...

-Sí... y por eso huiste de mi cama esta noche...

-Bueno, pero eso era porque estaba confundida...

-¿Y ahora no?

-No

-¿Tienes todo muy claro?

-Sí

-Vale, pues entonces comprenderás que quiera quedarme el resto de la noche contigo.

-¿Durmiendo?

-Hombre, si quieres hacemos otra cosa.

-No he dicho eso.

-¿Entonces no quieres?

-Deja de tentarme.

-¿Es una tentación?

-¡No me contestes con una pregunta!

-¿Por qué?

-...

-Kaoru... -comenzó viendo lo desesperada que estaba- no voy a decirte lo que creo que quieres oír, porque yo no se lo digo a todo el mundo, y hasta que no esté seguro de verdad, no me lo oirás decir, pero... Te voy a proponer algo...

-¿Tú dirás? -dijo ella esperándose que saltase con cualquier tontería.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo?

Shock. Kaoru se quedó de piedra y lo miró con cara de "¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿No es evidente?"

-Sí -consiguió articular.

-¿No te importa lo que eso puede significar?

-No.

-¿No te importa aunque no pueda decirte aún lo que quieres oír?

-No.

-Vale... Pues estaremos juntos con una condición...

"Encima pone condiciones el tío" pensó Kaoru que ya había aceptado que estaba viviendo en un mundo surrealista.

-En el momento en el que te sientas insegura por mi culpa, en el momento en el que creas que algo no funciona, dímelo.

-¿Esa es la condición?

-Sí

-Pues estupendo.

-¿Sí?

-Claro...

-Pues ale, a dormir, ven aquí -dijo acomodándose en la cama de la muchacha.

-¿Vas a dormir conmigo?

-Evidentemente...

"Yo haré de todo hoy menos dormir"

O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban expectantes y mirando cada una de las puertas de las habitaciones de Dark y Kaoru. Entre ellos ya habían comentado cómo habían escuchado a alguien salir de una habitación y meterse en otra. Y todos preocupados no sabían si había sido por algo bueno, o malo. Sin embargo, cuando vieron salir de la habitación de Kaoru a ambos y sobre todo, cuando vieron la cara de Kaoru, no pudieron evitar, echarse a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella.

-Tienes una cara de felicidad, que hacía mucho que no te veía -comentó Megumi.

-Je, je, je. Muy graciosa...

-Y Dark tiene una cara de relajación muy simpática también -puntualizó Aoshi.

-No empecemos con las bromas.

-¿De qué habláis? -preguntó Shougo que parecía no haberse enterado de nada.

-¿Cómo que de qué hablamos? -cuestionó Misanagi mirándolo extrañada.

-Pues que no sé de qué va el asunto.

-Pues evidentemente de que...

-Callaos... -sentenció Gackt- A entrenar todos, AHORA MISMO...

-¡Sí jefe! -dijeron todos a una, incluida una Kaoru que ahora quería hacer parecer que nada había pasado.

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado . El lemon que se merecían la pareja después de haber arrasado en las votaciones ;). Para el próximo capítulo, nuevos personajes, nuevas aventuras. No tengo tiempo aún de contestarlos a todos. Para el siguiente lo haré, prometido.

Saludicos O


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XVIII**

Llegó la noche, y con ella, la calma. Wing se sentó en su sillón favorito al lado del ventanal, con una taza de té caliente entre las manos. Estaba en el último piso de un bloque de 50 y la vista era maravillosa, podía ver todo el barrio de Shibuya desde donde se encontraba e incluso más allá.

Sorbió un poco de té y siguió mirando a la calle. La luna estaba enorme y se podía ver en el horizonte de edificios. Si lo pensaba bien, le habría gustado vivir en una ciudad donde al menos se pudiese ver un horizonte natural, aunque de todos modos, le gustaba Tokyo.

Sonó el teléfono, y fastidiado, se levantó.

-Moshi, moshi...

-Sano, soy yo... -la voz de Dark al otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo imaginaba¿qué pasa? -dijo suspirando.

-Deberías venirte para acá.

-¿Por qué debería hacer semejante cosa? -preguntó mirando su cómodo sillón.

-Aoshi va a venir ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que vamos a estar todos, y es el momento de contarles lo de los despertares...

-¿Y tiene que ser hoy?

-¡No seas vago y ven!

-Oye¿¡Por qué no venís vosotros aquí?

-¡Vale! -exclamó colgando

-¡Eh¡¡Kenshin¡¡Oye!... ¡Me ha colgado!... -dijo haciendo él la misma operación y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo-... En fin, sea como sea, hoy no es mi noche.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¡Qué vamos a dónde? -exclamó Megumi colorada.

-¿Por qué te pones roja? -preguntó Shougo mirándola incrédulo- Desde luego, no sé qué le veis a ese majadero.

-Más cuidado con lo que dices, que es tu guardián -comentó Kaoru

-Cállate, novia de Dark -protestó él.

-¡Oye¡Que yo no soy la novia de nadie! -gritó ella.

-Ya, ya... -dudó Misanagi.

-Vamos Kaoru, todos sabemos que estáis juntos... -continuó Sasuke.

-Una cosa es estar juntos y otra muy distinta tener una relación.

-Ambas cosas son lo mismo -afirmó Misao.

-Bueno¡ya vale! -habló Dark poniendo orden y en un tono más alto de lo habitual- Lo que hagamos, o dejemos de hacer Kaoru y yo, es asunto nuestro. Vámonos...

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Sonó el timbre y Wing abrió la puerta del bloque con desgana. Esperó a que subiese el ascensor que comunicaba con su casa y encendió las luces. Cuando Megumi abrió la puerta, él estaba de espaldas moviendo una silla.

-Konbanwa -saludó ella.

Él se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al menos podría estar a su lado, así que, el pesar era menor.

-Konbanwa. Sentaos, por favor... He preparado té. Rojo para Kaoru, verde para Dark y negro para el resto -Comentó mirando a Dark que mientras traducía.

-¿Negro? -preguntó Misanagi sentándose al lado de Sasuke.

-Sí, os puedo garantizar que sé que os gustará...

-Bueno, vamos a ello, que tenemos mucho que explicar -finalizó Dark sentándose.

-Parece que tienes prisa... -observó Wing.

-Sí, la tengo, quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes -suspiró mirándolos a todos y deteniéndose en Shougo continuó en lengua pekinesa- Sin embargo, tenemos que esperar a que venga Aoshi, que no me apetece tener que explicar las cosas por fascículos.

-¿Coleccionables? -preguntó Misao

-¿Perdón?

-Que si los fascículos son coleccionables...

-Misao... mejor no bromees, está de mal humor -aseguró Megumi.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que sólo hubo silencio. Misanagi comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, el suelo era de parquet oscuro y tenía un brillo especial, al igual que todos los muebles que eran de un estilo difícilmente identificables. Por un lado parecía que fuesen japoneses pero por otro, la línea era occidental. Había una única ventana en la habitación en la que se encontraban, y era enorme. La muchacha al lado de Sasuke le señaló a este que se fijase en la vista, y él puso cara de quedar fascinado.

Instantes después el telefonillo sonó. Se trataba por supuesto de Aoshi, que no tardó en subir una vez le abrieron la puerta. Algo confundido entró y se sentó junto a todos los presentes que parecían estar más en un velatorio que en una reunión. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y esperó que ellos comenzasen la conversación. Dark, se echó hacia delante y comenzó, siendo traducido por Kaoru para que tanto Wing como Aoshi pudiesen entender lo que Dark contaba.

-Estamos aquí todos porque tenemos que explicaros los despertares...

-¿Los despertares? -preguntó el recién llegado confundido.

-Sí, Aoshi. Aunque tengamos "poderes" aunque ahora podamos hacer cosas, no se trata más que de un simple uso de magia ancestral. Magia que cualquier ser humano con un poco de estudio puede llegar a hacer. Digamos que en parte tenemos más facilidad para este tipo de cosas, pero aún no hemos recibido nuestros auténticos poderes.

-Quieres decir que es como si no los tuviésemos ¿no? -preguntó Kaoru mirando a Dark.

-En realidad es más complicado que eso -contestó Wing-. Los tenemos pero no lo sabemos.

-Digamos que, estamos en periodo de comenzar a descubrir nuestros verdaderos poderes. Sin embargo, existe un orden establecido para que esto ocurra. Y antes de que me preguntéis, dejadme explicaros cómo funciona la cosa. -Hizo una breve pausa para encontrar las palabras y continuó- El orden es el siguiente: Aire-Tierra-Agua-Fuego. Los guardianes van al mismo tiempo que los guardados generalmente. Es decir, que estamos ya esperando que los que sois Viento, despertéis... Sin embargo, quiero dejar claro que en esta vida ha habido ciertos cambios que no sabemos en qué van a desembocar.

-¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió Shougo alucinado.

-Al hecho de que tango Wing como yo tengamos nuestra memoria sin haber despertado todavía.

-¿Vuestra memoria? -repitió Megumi sin comprender.

-Exacto. Quizá sea debido al hecho de que os sacamos unos cuantos años y de que estábamos alejados de vosotros. Quizá fue alguna especie de mecanismo de defensa el que hizo que ocurriese esto. El caso es... que tenemos nuestra memoria intacta. Sabemos de todas nuestras vidas, de lo que hemos hecho en ellas y de lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Pero Dark... -comenzó Kaoru- yo, cuando...

-Lo tuyo fue diferente.

Todos se miraron sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió Misao.

-Kaoru es diferente al resto. Ella cuando la obligué a saltar por la ventana, recibió algunas visiones y tuvo sentimientos y sensaciones que la hicieron comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero eso es, porque tú eres la llave, Kaoru. Tú eres la que dará la orden, por ello, tu despertar es el último y tu manera de evolucionar, distinta.

-¿Y yo? -preguntó Misanagi- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Tú despertarás si Kaoru decide que el mundo debe ser destruido. Tú serás el ángel ejecutador de esa orden.

-Espero no despertar entonces.

-Yo también, no quiero que te pase nada... -comentó Sasuke a su lado, y Dark automáticamente miro a Wing.

-¿Y cómo se supone que yo tengo que despertar? -preguntó Shougo

-Debes encontrar tú sólo el camino. Tú debes de saber cuáles son tus poderes y recibirlos sin miedo. Debes dejarte encontrar por ti mismo y aceptar ser quién eres. Calculo que es lo más difícil para ti, puesto que vas a tener que dar mucho de tu parte... -contestó Shougo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que nadie puede hacerlo por ti.

-...

-Sé que te fastidia, y sé que preferirías que fuese más "fácil" para ti, pero lo siento.

-¿Y hasta que no despierte él...? -preguntó Misao

-El resto no podremos hacerlo.

-Pues vamos a tener que esperar mucho... -comentó Megumi y Shougo se levantó.

-¡No sé cómo tengo que despertar!

-Tranquilo, Shougo -dijo Wing- No tienes que despertar mañana, pero sí pronto... por el bien de todos.

-No quiero que me pongáis presiones.

-Por muy mal que te parezca, por muy angustiado que estés, el hecho seguirá siendo el mismo. No puedes estar huyendo toda la vida de lo que tienes que hacer, Shougo. -Finalizó Dark y Shougo se dirigió al ascensor.

-Iré a casa dando un paseo -dijo yéndose.

-No se lo ha tomado muy bien ¿eh? -comentó Aoshi mirando a Kaoru que estaba absorta.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos nosotros también -sugirió Megumi.

-Es una gran idea -la apoyó Dark levantándose- Wing, te avisaremos si hay novedades.

-De acuerdo, tened cuidado al volver.

-Lo tendremos.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Era de madrugada cuando llegaron a la casa. El trayecto había sido silencioso. Todos parecían haber estado intentando digerir lo que se había dicho, tratando de buscar una lógica y un sentido a sus palabras, tratando de descubrir si todo era cierto o no se trataba más que de una pesadilla común que se estaba haciendo demasiado larga.

Y el agobio les llegó a todos. No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que las profecías del Gran Juicio llegasen y sin embargo tenían muchísimo que hacer. Megumi comenzó a estresarse con la idea de si sería capaz de actuar y despertar a tiempo, de si no retrasaría al resto. Los demás sin embargo, trataban de asimilar que aún había más cosas escondidas en ellos mismos y que desconocían.

Sin embargo, todos tomaron la misma determinación y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones menos Dark, que se quedó en la sala principal pensando.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Alice¿estás loca? -preguntó una voz a su espalda- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A Tokyo.

-¿A Tokyo¿hoy?

-Sí...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que ver a Kaoru.

-¿A Kaoru ahora?

-Sí¿tan raro te parece?

-Pues sí, creí que estaba aquí...

-Pues no, es una historia muy larga, pero me huelo que algo le ha ocurrido y quiero enterarme. No puedo estar más tiempo aquí sin saber qué le ha pasado.

-¿Pero crees que es algo bueno, no?

-Por supuesto, Mer, por supuesto... o eso creo.

-... Me están dando ganas de ir a Tokyo a mi también...

-Pues vente.

-No puedo, tengo que trabajar... sin embargo, pronto se me acabará el contrato y tendré bastante dinerillo ahorrado... podemos, irnos a buscar algo de curro allí. Vete mirando.

-Lo haré, ahora te dejo, tengo que coger el bus...

-¡Buen viaje!

-Gracias

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¡Buenos días! -gritó Dark abriendo las cortinas de la habitación de Misao.

-¡AHHHHH!

-Ey, tranquila, que soy yo...

-Precisamente por eso no estoy tranquila... Vete de aquí.

-Ya me voy, pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

-Sí...

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, él ya había desaparecido por la puerta, posiblemente en busca de otra víctima a la que despertar.

La siguiente era Kaoru. Nuevamente hoy la había dejado dormir un poquito más, y se dirigió a darle los buenos días. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, ella lo hizo sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Ya estás despierta?

-Buenos días, Dark.

-¿Y ya llevas el karategi?

-Claro¿qué esperabas?

-Despertarte, es obvio.

-Pues ya estoy despierta, y lista para el entrenamiento de hoy, jefe.

-¿Jefe?

-Claro, eres el jefe¿no?

-Cuando tú lo dices...

-Ale, vámonos -finalizó ella corriendo hacia el lugar de entrenamiento de hoy, el bosque.

Y él se quedó por unos instantes, mirándola sin alcanzar a comprender. Suspiró y corriendo siguió sus pasos.

El entrenamiento duró lo habitual, y fue de un modo satisfactorio para Dark. Las clases de japonés que vinieron después también les hizo mejorar bastante y ya empezaban a ser capaces de entender bastantes cosas, aunque hablar les resultaba dificilísimo y con normalidad, fue llegando la tarde. Mientras todos descansaban viendo una película en una de las salas de video que había por la casa, el móvil de Kaoru sonó.

-Moshi, moshi...

-¡Kaoru!

-¿Alice?

-¡Sí, soy yo!

-¿Qué tal linda, cuándo vienes?

-Pues... Llegaré en unas horas a Tokyo.

Kaoru sintió un golpe en el estómago al oír semejante cosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora¿Cómo se lo iba a montar para encubrir su secreto?

-¿A sí? -dijo nerviosa.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Pues... ahora mismo en la biblioteca -salió por donde pudo.

-¿Ah sí? Pues suena como si estuvieses viendo algo en la tele.

-Sí, es que hoy no sabemos por qué, pero les ha dado por proyectar una película en la sala intermedia.

-Ah... ¡Bueno, de cualquier modo, hoy no podré verte, porque tengo que llegar, deshacer las maletas y tal, pero mañana ¿cuándo te viene bien? Por la tarde ¿no? Imagino que tendrás clases.

-Sí, claro... ¿A las 6¿En el puente Rainbow?

-¿Eso te pilla muy lejos?

-No, tranquila... podré llegar.

-¡De acuerdo! Hasta mañana...

-Hast... ¡ha colgado!...

Se quedó mirando al móvil unos instantes...

-¡Dark!

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo él automáticamente mientras absorto miraba la pantalla.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-Espera que termine la película anda...

-¡Dark!

-¡Qué?

-Alice viene mañana...

-Muy bien... -y mirando a Shougo- ¿Has visto qué bien hecha estaba esa escena?

-He dicho... que ALICE viene mañana...

-Sí, ya te he oído.

-... ¡A-LI-CE!

Dark abrió los ojos como platos y se volvió bruscamente a mirarla.

-¡Quién?

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh -se quejaron los demás.

-Pues Alice... te lo he dicho ya 4 veces...

-Vamos fuera.

-¡Eso! Que quiero terminar de ver esta película -se quejó Sasuke.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Que Alice viene mañana?

-Sí...

-¿No era la semana que viene cuando llegaba?

-Sí, pero al parecer ha adelantado sus planes.

-¿Y le has dicho que venga aquí?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Menos mal

-Hemos quedado a las 6 en el puente Rainbow. Lo único es que no sé hasta qué punto puedo mentirle... es Alice...

-No tienes que mentirle, tan sólo tienes que callártelo.

-A la japonesa ¿no?

-Exacto.

-...

-Oye, ya sé que no está bien, pero...

-¿Y cómo le explico lo que pasó en el plató de Televisión sin que se me note que me estoy callando demasiado?

-Tan sólo di que hemos quedado un par de veces.

-Sí... y que vivo en tu casa ¿no¡Ella querrá saber dónde vivo!

-Tengo un piso en el centro, puedes decir que te has mudado allí.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, está en Shibuya.

-¿En Shibuya¿Donde Wing?

-Sí, es el portal de al lado.

-Increíble...

-Tranquila, pequeña, todo irá bien...

-Cuando tú lo dices...

-Confía en mi ¿vale?

-...

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

Notas de la Autora

Bien, acabé los exámenes y pude actualizar nuevamente . Y debido a algunos comentarios de mis reviews me veo en la obligación de aclarar lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior.

Digamos que, las relaciones que voy a mostrar en este fic no van a ser las "irreales" que normalmente se dan en un fic, que generalmente tienden a ser muy exageradamente rosas, ni tampoco las demasiado inocentes. Quiero innovar en este aspecto y hacer unas relaciones más reales quizá. Sin que todo salga perfecto siempre, con sorpresas fruto de los propios momentos que viven los personajes, o fruto de la situación, y pensando en las propias personalidades de los personajes. Porque estoy segura de que os habéis dado cuenta de que estos personajes cuentan con una personalidad bastante definida.

Es por ello, que decidí dar un giro y dejar de hacer el típico fic romántico que todo el mundo espera. Aquel en el que las cosas suceden mucho más pausadas quizá, más masticadas y más trágicas incluso. Quizá con esto me gane detractores xD. Quizá haya gente que deje de ver este fic interesante por ello. Lo comprendo. Sin embargo, quiero que leáis algo diferente . Y cada pareja tiene su historia, y cada historia es diferente del resto porque cada personaje es diferente.

Con todo esto, me gustaría disculparme ante aquellos a los que asusté con el capítulo anterior. Espero que de todos modos sigáis leyéndome.

Como no dispongo de mucho tiempo seguiré escaqueándome de los reviews Sumimasen. Quería que tuvieseis el capítulo ya. Así que nada más, daros las gracias a todos por seguir ahí.


	19. Capítulo XIX

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XIX**

Kaoru no podía dormir pensando que al día siguiente vería a Alice. Era incapaz de ocultarle nada porque a ella era imposible ocultarle algo... tenía un sexto sentido y siempre sabía en qué estaba pensando la persona que tuviese delante...

Salió de su habitación y se puso a dar vueltas por la casa. Estuvo en el salón, en la sala de proyecciones, en el gimnasio, en la cocina bebiendo agua, en la biblioteca, e incluso en la piscina cubierta. Más que un habitante de esa casa, parecía un guardia de seguridad. Regresó a la sala principal y salió al jardín, la noche era fría y sintió un escalofrío. Sin embargo, se sentó en un banco y dejó que el sonido de la noche la envolviese. Era extraño, pero el sonido del viento entre los árboles la relajaba. Sin darse cuenta, cayó dormida.

La sensación de que alguien le ponía una mano en la cara, la despertó. No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que consiguiese dormirse, así que abrió los ojos enseguida y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Kenshin.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? Vas a resfriarte...

-¿Qué hora es? -dijo frotándose los ojos

-Las 2:30

-Vaya, aún queda noche.

-Sí -afirmó él sentándose a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Kenshin fijó su vista en un árbol cercano y Kaoru en un rosal. Estar cerca de él la tranquilizaba, sentía que estaba protegida y que nada malo podría pasarle... así que el sueño comenzó a llegarle de nuevo. Bostezó.

-¿Por qué no vas a dormir a la cama, Kaoru? -preguntó finalmente.

-Porque allí hoy no me puedo dormir...

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy nerviosa con que llegue mañana... por lo de Alice.

-Me lo imaginaba. Ay qué ver... ¿y por qué no viniste a mi habitación?

-Porque no quería despertarte.

-...-suspiró- Ven aquí -dijo mientras la acercaba y la abrazaba- Duerme ahora...

-Pero, Kenshin... -comenzó totalmente colorada y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho- Te vas a congelar si nos quedamos aquí a dormir.

-No me importa, hace una buena noche. Duerme.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Kaoru y Dark se despertaron a las 6 de la mañana, con la salida del Sol. Decidieron entonces hacer footing por el lugar y entrenarse. Era la mejor manera de combatir los nervios del mundo. Y el día se pasó rápido y con él, llegó la tarde. Dark llevó a Kaoru a su casa de Shibuya, para que la viese antes de que Alice y ella fueran para allá, y poco después la dejó en el Puente Rainbow esperando como un flan a que Alice llegara. Se decía a sí misma que tenía que tranquilizarse o asumir las consecuencias de que la muchacha le preguntase el por qué de sus nervios. Así que respiró hondo, y se puso a mirar la vista.

El puente había sido y era un atractivo turístico muy importante de Tokyo. Las vistas eran bonitas desde allí, y el viento que soplaba era fresco...

-¡¡Kaoru!!

Se dio la vuelta y vio como Alice se le acercaba. Sonrió y fue a saludarla.

-¿Qué tal? Te veo muy cambiada, parece que Tokyo te ha sentado bien ¿eh? -comentó la recién llegada mientras ambas comenzaban a andar.

-Sí, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. Es estupendo vivir en una ciudad con tantas posibilidades...

-Desde luego, además de que es la ciudad de Dark... -Kaoru sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco-... Me tienes que contar cómo fue lo de la Tele. Tenías una cara... ¿Es más guapo en persona?

-Desde luego... Es guapísimo. La verdad es que ha sido una experiencia inolvidable el haber podido conocerlo personalmente.

-Imagino que le pedirías que te firmase un autógrafo, ¿no?

-Oops -saltó Kaoru pensando en su idiotez- ¡¡No lo hice!!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y tú te llamas fan!?

-Lo siento, lo siento... Es que con la emoción se me olvidó...

-Pues yo creo que a él le gustaste, o al menos le caíste bien... Por la cara que ponía mientras te miraba en el programa. ¿Qué pasó después cuándo acabó la cosa?

-Pues nada, me invitó a tomar algo... imagínate...

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es increíble, Kaoru!

-Sí, la verdad es que fue muy amable... pero, cuéntame tú, ¿cómo es que decidiste venir a Tokyo?

-Pues la verdad... sentí que tenía que verte... No sé, la verdad es que, el hecho de que desaparecieses sin más y justo después de conocer a Dark, me dio que pensar... A ver si te le ligaste y no me lo quieres contar ¿eh?... Mira que yo te comprendería si lo hubieses hecho.

Kaoru lo sabía, sabía que Alice siempre daba en el clavo con sus afirmaciones... Así que ahora se debatía entre si contarle que mantienen algo parecido a una relación o callárselo... ¿Pero cómo decírselo sin contarle el resto?

-¡¡¡¡No me digas que he acertado!!!!

-Esto...

-¡¡Kaoru eso es estupendo!!

-Alice... -comenzó ella.

-Te voy a matar por no habérmelo contado antes pero... me alegro. Aunque no puedo evitar estar un poco celosa... yo también quiero mucho a Dark. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo ha sido?

Kaoru pensó rápido y encontró la solución.

-Pues verás, como te dije, me invitó a tomar algo, y yo, evidentemente, acepté. Imagínate mis nervios... El caso es que estuvimos hablando, y es muy majo, aunque está un poco loco. El caso es que, debí caerle en gracia porque me dio su número de móvil y me dijo que teníamos que volver a quedar y que si quería me llevaba a casa... Entonces claro, yo le dije que vivía en Kyoto y demás... ya sabes, le conté toda la historia de mi vida...

-Sí...

-El caso es que, seguimos hablando y me dijo: Pues puedo ayudarte a entrar en la Universidad de Tokyo.

-Ahhh, ahora se explica todo.

-Así que nada... Ahora de enchufada en la Universidad de Tokyo donde deben de pensar que tenemos algo... Imagínate que se entera la prensa.

-No mujer...

-Así que ahora tengo que andar con cuidado... Así que por favor, no lo comentes.

-Tranquila... yo, ni mu.

-Gracias...

-¡¡Anda mira qué tienda!!

Alice se paró frente a una tienda de ropa y Kaoru aprovechó para quitarse el sudor de la mentira de la frente. Afortunadamente consiguió hacerlo sin que Alice se diese cuenta. De todos modos, sabía que no tenía un pelo de tonta y que debía haberse creído la mitad... Y esperaba que pronto le preguntase por...

-¿Y por qué no llamas a Dark?...

-¡Alice!

-Venga, joooo, quiero conocerlo...

-No sé, a lo mejor está trabajando.

-Anda, porfa...

-Bueno... Espera, dame unos minutos.

_"Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía... estaba segura de que pasaría algo así... y ahora cómo hago para que Kenshin cuente la misma versión... Madre mía... bueno, a llamarlo..."_ Sacó el móvil y marcó el número. Le temblaba el pulso... cosa que Alice notó.

-Moshi, moshi.

-Dark

-¿Kaoru? ¿No estabas con Alice?

Alice observaba la escena de Kaoru llamando a Dark por teléfono con una sonrisa.

-Pues... la verdad es que sí, de hecho, estoy con ella ahora -dijo para que quedase claro que no podía hablar con normalidad.

-Entiendo.

-El caso es... que quiere verte, ¿tienes tiempo?

-Kaoru... -dudó él- Bueno, sí...

-¿Quedamos en t... digo MI casa, en Shibuya...? ¿Sabes dónde te digo no?

-Claro... ejem.

-De acuerdo. Pues nosotras estamos cerca, así que te esperamos allí ¿ne?

-Vale.

-Hasta ahora.

-Hasta ahora, pequeña.

Ambos colgaron y Alice gritó emocionada.

-¡¡Voy a conocer a Dark!! ¡¡Voy a conocer a Dark!!

-Sí, ya verás lo majo que es... Vamos hacia mi casa, que hemos quedado allí.

-Vale.

Pusieron rumbo hacia el portal, que no quedaba a más de 10 minutos de donde se encontraban ahora mismo. Por suerte se había aprendido bien el camino, y llegaron sin problemas. Alice al entrar abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba segura de que Kaoru no había podido pagarse eso.

-Kaoru... de verdad esta es tu casa.

-Sí bueno... Es una historia muy larga...

-Cuéntamela -dijo haciendo ver que la cosa le parecía rara.

-Pues, ¿te acuerdas de Aoshi?

-Sí, el chico ese que era amigo tuyo...

-¡Ese!... Pues verás, su padre tiene pisos por Tokyo y los alquila -comentó acordándose de que realmente trabajaba en eso-, el caso es que cuando le comenté a Aoshi que venía a Tokyo, me ofreció vivir en este piso, que por lo visto no tenían alquilado.

-¡Ah! Qué amable ¿no?

-Mucho, no sé cómo voy a pagarle, porque el piso es estupendo.

Tocaron el timbre abajo. Dark había llegado. Kaoru abrió, rezando porque todo saliese bien... Al llegar a la casa, Dark saludó a Kaoru con un beso y aprovechando que la tenía cerca, le susurró al oído un _"no te preocupes"_, que dejó más que inquieta a la muchacha.

-Dark, esta es Alice... Alice, Dark.

-Encantada.

-Lo mismo digo -contestó él con una sonrisa-.

-¿Sabes que yo también soy tu fan?

-Me lo comentó Kaoru el día que estuvimos tomando algo después del programa...

Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos mirándolo incrédula.

-Sí, me ha comentado que estuvisteis hablando mucho esa noche... -dijo ella con clara intención de comprobar las palabras de Kaoru...

-Sí... fue entonces cuando decidí que tenía que ayudarle a entrar en la Universidad de Tokyo. Si no es por mi, seguiría en Kyoto deseando vivir aquí.

Alice tuvo suficiente con esa comprobación. A pesar de que no se tragaba ni una palabra de lo que los dos contaban, no quería continuar. No le gustaba el hecho de que su amiga le estuviese ocultando algo tan grave como lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ya se encargaría ella de que lo hiciese.

-¿Queréis té? -preguntó Kaoru deseando salir de ahí.

-Vale -contestó Alice

-Te ayudo, Kaoru...

-Sí, por favor...

La recién llegada a la ciudad les vio meterse en la cocina que estaba tras una puerta detrás del gigantesco pasillo. Y ella decidió sentarse en el cómodo sofá que tenía en frente de cuero blanco. Según se sentó, notó que algo la molestaba y miró a ver qué era. Encontró una nota en el sofá y se dispuso a leerla con curiosidad.

"Llamar a mi representante"

Era la letra de Dark...

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Qué eres? ¡Un lector de mentes también! -cuestionó Kaoru entre sorprendida, asustada y aliviada.

-No... No soy un lector de mentes, pero... tienes un micrófono en la chaqueta...

-¿¿¿QUÉ??? -sorprendida miró su chaqueta y buscó en los bolsillos, encontrando el pequeño artilugio- ¿Cómo...?

-Si te lo decía, seguro que habrías actuado en consecuencia. Así que me curé en salud y no te lo dije...

-¿Pero cuánd...?

-Al despedirnos, en el coche.

-Pero ¿por...

-Es obvio... esto iba a pasar...

-¡¡Déjame acabar las frases hombre!!

-Jajajajaja -rió mientras cogía tazas del armario- El té está en ese cajón que tienes a la izquierda, y el hervidor en frente de ti.

-Gracias...

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Osea... que este es el piso de Gackt... ¡¡Estoy en casa de Gackt!! -dijo Alice en voz alta, sabiendo que no la iban a escuchar.

Guardó el papelito en su bolso y miró al frente. Había una estantería de madera de pino barnizada de negro, con libros de música, CDs y una enciclopedia a la que le faltaba un volumen. Se levantó y la observó. Al lado había otra nota "Volumen nº1, Sanosuke". _"Así que un amigo suyo tiene ese volumen, ne?"_ Siguió mirando el mueble con curiosidad y se percató de que acababa en un cajón que estaba medio abierto. Miró a su alrededor, y sintiendo que todavía no venían sus anfitriones, lo acabó de abrir. Había otro papel en el que estaba dibujado un mapa del mundo que marcaba China con un símbolo extraño, y Japón con otro. Encima del papel se podía leer: Fuego, Agua, Aire, Tierra, 5. Antes de que pudiese pensar en nada más, se dio cuenta de que los ausentes estaban regresando. Así que cogió el papel y cerró el cajón, sentándose después en el mismo sofá.

-Perdona que te hayamos hecho esperar, Alice -dijo Kaoru poniendo la bandeja encima de la mesa- Es té verde

-No pasa nada, Kaoru -dijo ella mirando a Dark con gesto extraño- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablaros...

-¿Y bien? -dijo su amiga con una sonrisa mientras Dark se sentaba frente a Alice sabiendo que nada bueno iba a ocurrir

-No me gusta que me mientan...

**:CONTINUARÁ:**


	20. Capítulo XX

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XX**

-¿Mentirte? ¿Quién? -preguntó Kaoru visiblemente nerviosa

-Vosotros... Sabes que tengo un talento especial para oler las mentiras, Kaoru.

-Pero Alice...

-¿Qué sabes? -Preguntó Dark finalmente poniéndose en actitud seria.

-Para empezar, que esta es tu casa.

-¡Alice! -exclamó Kaoru sentándose al lado de Dark conmocionada.

-Kaoru, si no puedes, no me cuentes los detalles, pero no me mientas... -le dijo con dulzura mientras trataba de relajar el ambiente.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes? -siguió preguntando Dark

-No... Creo saber por qué Kaoru está aquí.

-¿Cómo dices? -continuó él

-Kaoru nunca ha sido una persona del todo normal, ¿ne? Tú lo sabes. Al igual que tú nunca has sido una persona normal...

-¡Alice! -exclamó Kaoru- ¿de qué hablas?

-Kaoru ¿te acuerdas una vez de que te dije que tenía un don?

-Sí...

-Soy empática y además, tengo premoniciones.

-¿Qué?

Dark la observó. Lo que decía era cierto, podía sentirlo.

-Sé a qué os vais a enfrentar. Sé, que Dark ha estado llamándoos a tus amigos y a ti todo este tiempo porque yo también sentí esa llamada...

-¿Qué se supone que sabes? -admitió Kaoru al fin al ver que no podía seguir manteniendo la misma conversación.

-No mucho. La verdad es que me gustaría saber más... e incluso siento que me gustaría ayudaros en lo que sea que estéis metidos...

-No debes -cortó Dark.

-No, no debo -comenzó ella-. Pero creo que de algún modo, puedo hacerlo, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres? -siguió Kaoru.

-No sé qué es lo que voy a poder hacer exactamente, pero siento que hay algo en lo que os puedo ayudar.

-¿Dijiste que eras empática, no es así? -preguntó Dark

-Exacto.

-Pues... si eres empática, me gustaría que conocieses a alguien...

-Tú también eres empático, Dark.

-Lo sé, al igual que Kaoru... pero, hay cosas que es mejor que vea y sienta otra persona.

-¿A qué te refieres, Dark? -preguntó Kaoru mirándole con extrañeza.

-A Sasuke y a Misanagi.

-¿No pretenderás... -comenzó Kaoru, pero la mirada de Dark la silenció.

-Bien, pues veamos qué puedo hacer -finalizó Alice, poniéndose de pie- Llevadme con ellos.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Se podía decir que en la casa se respiraba tranquilidad. Cada uno estaba a sus cosas sin querer molestar al resto. Sin embargo todos podían sentir que algo raro estaba pasando. Ni Dark ni Kaoru habían aparecido en un largo rato, y no habían dicho nada más que "estad tranquilos". Esa frase era suficiente para dejar a Misao, Megumi y Misanagi en vilo, y por el contrario, al resto en una profunda tranquilidad.

Las mujeres decidieron ponerse a hacer algo. Si se movían o simplemente trataban de relajarse, sería más fácil sobrellevar la incertidumbre. Por el contrario, los hombres decidieron que hacía un día estupendo para estar en la piscina y relajarse. Sin embargo, Shougo observaba curioso, como Sasuke parecía mucho menos relajado de lo habitual. Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, pero decidió no hacerlo por miedo a que le soltase el rollo de siempre.

Mientras Megumi trataba de concentrarse frente a la pantalla del ordenador, Misanagi y Misao charlaban en la misma habitación y hacían conjeturas de qué podría estar ocurriendo. Megumi prefirió no meterse en la conversación ya que no quería ser demasiado imprudente con sus comentarios. Y fue cuando había conseguido aislarse de la charla de sus amigas, cuando sintió la puerta y se dirigió a ver si habían vuelto los ausentes. Cuando vio que no llegaban solos, se sorprendió y decidió cerrar la habitación en un ataque de excesiva prudencia.

-¡Dios mío!... qué casa tenéis, madre mía -Comentó Alice observándolo todo a su alrededor.

-Voy a buscar a Misanagi y a Sasuke -comentó Dark mientras Kaoru acompañaba a Alice al sofá.

Encontrar a Misanagi era fácil, pensaba Dark, tan sólo tenía que dirigirse al lugar habitual... Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Megumi y las pilló a todas escuchando detrás de la misma, lo cual no le sorprendió en absoluto.

-Misanagi, ven -ordenó él ahogando una sonrisa al ver el espectáculo.

-Voy...

-¿Y nosotras? -preguntó Misao

-Esperad aquí.

-A sus órdenes... -bromeó Megumi.

¿Siguiente parada? La piscina. Misanagi totalmente asustada por la situación, se prohibió hacer preguntas y sabía que Dark lo había agradecido. Nada más llegar a la monumental piscina, Sasuke salió de ella y se puso una toalla. Buscó en los ojos de Dark y les siguió sin decir una palabra, dejando a Shougo todavía más intrigado. Sin embargo, se le pasó pronto y prefirió seguir con su baño, o más bien prefirió continuar flotando encima de la colchoneta.

En la sala, Alice y Kaoru esperaban con paciencia y sin decir una palabra. Ya lo habían hablado de camino a donde se encontraban ahora. No habría preguntas, ni situaciones extrañas, ni nada. Querían que todo fuese absolutamente normal para que Alice pudiese sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda como para averiguar lo que querían que averiguase...

-Ahí llegan -comentó Kaoru mirando a Alice que se levantó para saludar.

-Encantada de conoceros... -dijo enseguida.

-Lo mismo digo, soy Sasuke.

-Yo Misanagi.

-Me encanta que os presentéis entre vosotros -comentó Dark sonriendo- ella es Alice.

-Y si la has traído aquí es porque tiene que ver con nosotros ¿no? -aventuró Sasuke

-Pues no exactamente... pero no os preocupéis, ya os lo explicaremos -contestó el cantante

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Misanagi mirando a Kaoru.

-Nada, tranquila, tan sólo hay algo que tenemos que hacer, y ella es la persona indicada para hacerlo -puntualizó con una sonrisa.

Alice les observó. Misanagi se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo investigada, pero prefirió bajar la cabeza y tratar de descubrir por sí misma, qué era lo que había hecho mal para que les trajesen a una especie de policía. Sin embargo, Sasuke ni se inmutó, a pesar de tener la mirada de Alice puesta en él fijamente, siguió hablando con normalidad y contestando a todas las preguntas que se le hacía como si el asunto no fuese con él.

La conversación fue larga y banal. Kaoru agradeció que Dark no fuese tan directo como de costumbre. Durante dicha conversación, Alice, Sasuke y Misanagi se intercambiaron preguntas de todo tipo. El tema fue variando de los estudios, a la música, para después llegar al cine y finalmente a la parte preferida de Kaoru, hablaron sobre cómo se conocieron Alice y Kaoru. Sasuke que ya había aguantado bastante, decidió cambiar por completo el rumbo de lo que estaba pasando y preguntó directamente a su nueva conocida, dejando a un lado esa fachada de inocente que se había auto-puesto nada más llegar:

-Perdona que te pregunte esto.. pero, ¿quién eres? ¿por qué te han traído aquí y para qué?

Alice, que ya parecía conocerlo de sobra ni se inmutó, y sonrió.

-Tan sólo quería conocer a los amigos de mi querida Kaoru, y me habló de que a vosotros os gusta mucho jugar a las cartas... Resulta que conozco un par de sitios buenos donde hacen competiciones. La pobre Kaoru está preocupada porque os podáis aburrir por las tardes mientras ella estudia, así que me pidió consejo.

-Sabes que eso es tan increíble como tu presencia aquí ¿no? -continuó Misanagi poniéndose seria.

-No sé qué le ves de increíble. La verdad...

-Está claro que aquí hay gato encerrado -siguió Sasuke.

Dark, en un ataque de risa propiciada por las diferentes caras que veía a su alrededor, cortó la conversación. Todos le miraron como si no le hubiesen oído reír nunca.

-Perdonad, es que... es tan patética la situación... Kaoru os mira a vosotros -comenzó dirigiéndose a Sasuke y Misanagi, mientras respiraba para calmarse- como si estuvieseis locos, mientras vosotros miráis a Alice como si fuera una especie de policía, y a la vez, Alice trata de salir de una situación más bien incómoda, es bastante gracioso...

Todos se miraron entre sí y prefirieron dejar el asunto estar. Después de un largo silencio, Alice dio su número de teléfono a los que acababa de conocer. Poco después dijo que tenía que irse y Kaoru y Dark la acompañaron, dejando a los otros dos bastante mosqueados con el asunto.

A su modo de ver estaba clarísimo que algo pasaba. Que por algún motivo, ellos dos habían sido los únicos en acudir a saludar a esa extraña visita. El cuento de las cartas no les convencía, y tampoco el hecho de que la desconocida les hubiese estado mirando inquisidoramente durante prácticamente toda la conversación. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Sasuke y cerraron la puerta con llave. Misanagi se sentó en la cama mientras Sasuke como si estuviese fuera de sí, daba pasos larguísimos y se recorría toda la habitación.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué se supone que querían ver? ¿EH? -preguntó Sasuke al aire mientras Misanagi respiraba.

-No lo sé, pero no soy tonta, está claro que no confían en nosotros o algo.

-Pero sí confían en una desconocida que hasta hace poco, Kaoru temía ver...

-Eso es cierto, y es lo que no me encaja.

-Es que no es normal nada de lo que ha pasado. Nos tratan como si fuésemos culpables de algo...

-Eso es cierto, parecía que nos estuviesen juzgando todo el rato, sobre todo esa Alice. Estaba mirándonos con una cara...

-Sí, por lo hablar de la excesiva amabilidad de Dark... ¿Cuándo le has visto tan amable con nosotros?

-Nunca

-Precisamente a eso es a lo que voy. Para mi, que nos está echando la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado...

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo me trata Dark desde que lo conocimos?

-Pero eso es porque...

-Eso es porque no confía en mi, porque piensa que soy malo... Y ni siquiera yo sé si lo soy, Misanagi... Quizá sea malo. Quizá todo lo que hago nos conduce al infierno...

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Misanagi... de verdad, no merezco estar a tu lado, eres demasiado pura para mi.

-Yo también tengo mi lado oscuro, Sasuke. Si tú lo tienes, yo no soy menos...

-No, eso no es verdad...

-Sasuke, créeme. Siempre he pensado que tú y yo nos parecíamos. Somos los más oscuros de todos. Quizá estemos en el lugar equivocado de esta lucha que se supone que tenemos que librar...

-Tienes razón -dijo él complacido por cómo estaba desenvolviéndose el asunto.

-Ahora es cuando tenemos que decidir qué hacer...

-Es simple. Yo te protegeré a ti, pase lo que pase. No dejaré que nada malo te pase, porque eres el 5º y además, porque eres una persona muy importante para mi... Misanagi.

-Sasuke...

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-No entiendo nada -confesó Megumi tirándose en la cama.

-Yo tampoco... -Misao, que jugaba a un videojuego, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

-Es que la conversación que han tenido ha sido TAN normal...

-Y que lo digas... No lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco... pero para mi que nos enteraremos pronto... Después tenemos que preguntarle a Kaoru...

-Sí...

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Yo creo... que debería salir de aquí ya...

Shougo que aún mantenía su postura encima de la colchoneta, miraba a ambos lados y solo encontraba la fría agua de la piscina.

-No quiero congelarme... -se dijo mientras sentía un escalofrío- Pero ya han pasado más de 3 horas.

Volvió a mirar el agua...

-Na', no tengo nada que hacer, seguiré aquí tranquilamente...

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Y bien? -Dark, en el coche, preguntó a Alice sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-Tenías tú razón en cuanto a Sasuke, Dark... No es sincero, y no es bueno.

-Lo sabía... -sonrió él.

-¿Pero estás segura? -preguntó Kaoru incrédula.

-Totalmente, Kaoru... Lo que pasa, es que tú también tenías razón, y Misanagi, es buena...

-Menos mal -suspiró.

-Sin embargo, ahora mismo, es neutral. La influencia de Sasuke le está calando muy hondo en los huesos... Es decir, puede volverse como él.

-Me lo imaginaba -suspiró Dark cambiando de velocidad- ¿Dónde te dejo?

-En esa acera de ahí a la derecha estaría bien...

-Alice... ¿estás segura? -preguntó de nuevo Kaoru.

-Sí, totalmente Kaoru.

Dark frenó y se dio la vuelta.

-No quiero crear más sospechas todavía, Alice, así que mañana hablamos con más calma tú y yo, ¿ne?

-¡De acuerdo! -sonrió ella visiblemente emocionada.

Cerrando la puerta, se despidió de ambos con la mano. Y esperó hasta que desapareciesen de nuevo. Después se dio la vuelta y miró el edificio que tenía enfrente para dirigirse sin demora hasta él.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Kaoru tenía que armarse de valor y preguntárselo directamente o callarse y estarse toda la noche comiéndose la cabeza por lo que ella denominaba "un estúpido arranque de celos". Dark, que no parecía haberse percatado de la situación, continuaba su camino hacia la casa con parsimonia. Él no quería admitir que sí se había dado cuenta hasta que ella no dijese una sola palabra. Así que disfrutaba del momento de celos que vivía, estudiándolo profundamente para saber cuán celosa podría llegar a estar y cuándo se iba a atrever a mencionar el tema.

Sin embargo, Kaoru, se prometió a sí misma no mencionarlo. Hizo el análisis de su situación en segundos... Se suponía que estaba con Dark, pero no habían llegado a una determinación concreta. Simplemente estaban bien juntos, o él estaba bien junto a ella... y por mucho que quisiese que esa situación cambiase, no lo haría. No hasta que Dark estuviese seguro de sus sentimientos, como ya le explicó en su día.

Desesperada, comenzó a tocarse el pelo. En un arranque de auto-confianza, sonrió para sí misma, y se autodeterminó aventajada, porque ella estaba ahora mismo con él. Pensó que debería sentirse afortunada por poder haberle conocido y por haber podido llegar a significar algo para él. Debía estar orgullosa de sí misma por eso, debía además, sentirse feliz porque de momento su situación no había cambiado...

-Kaoru...

Además, ¿quién se suponía que iba a quitarle a Dark? ¿Una de sus mejores amigas? ¿Una amiga en la que confiaba ciegamente?... No. Sabía de sobra los sentimientos de Alice hacia ella y hacia Dark.

-¿Kaoru?

Eso por no hablar de que era totalmente absurdo que estuviese pensando en semejantes cosas... ¿quizá su miedo a no sufrir era el generador de todas estas nuevas inseguridades?...

-¡Kaoru!

O quizá simplemente era una razón para preocuparse que ella se negaba a ver por miedo a afrontarla...

-¡¡¡Kaoru!!!

-¡Ay, no me grites! -se quejó ella y miró al asiento del conductor... No había nadie. Miró rápidamente a su derecha. Dark se estaba partiendo de risa.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?

-No te rías de mi...

-Es que te he llamado al menos 3 veces y no me escuchabas... xD

-Es que tengo cosas en las que pensar...

-Ya... -se burló él.

-Es cierto...

-Lo que es cierto, es que te estás preocupando por tonterías...

-No hables como si supieses qué estaba pensando.

-Lo sé, Kaoru, créeme que lo sé. Bájate del coche, anda...

-Vale... -accedió finalmente quitándose el cinturón de seguridad...

-Estás celosa -comentó él con una carcajada mientras la observaba bajándose del coche.

-No seas ridículo...

-Lo estás, no lo niegues...

-Déjame en paz -soltó ella alejándose de él.

Pero para él la situación era más que divertida. Así que la dejó marchar a su ritmo, mientras él, al suyo propio la seguía en dirección a la casa... La de hoy, sería una larga noche, estaba seguro... y él iba a aprovechar al máximo...

**:CONTINUARÁ:**


	21. Capítulo XXI

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XXI**

-Hola a los recién llegados -saludó Megumi esperándoles frente a la puerta.

-¡Hola! -sonrió Kaoru mientras la agarraba de la mano- Vamos a mi habitación, porque tenemos que hablar...

-¡Eso! -dijo Misao mientras cogía a Dark del brazo y le guiaba detrás de las otras dos.

Megumi miró hacia todos los lados y suspiró.

-¿Dónde está nuestro querido Shougo? -preguntó con ironía.

-¿Y lo preguntas? Seguirá en la piscina -rió Misao.

-Es igual -aseguró Dark- a él hay que contárselo en el momento adecuado y después de que nosotros decidamos lo que vamos a hacer. -Dejó de andar y agarró su móvil- Voy a llamar a Wing y a Aoshi...

-¡No hará falta! -informó Megumi- Ya les llamamos por vosotros. Gracias a los libros que teníamos por aquí, conseguimos montar unas cuantas frases en Japonés para decirles que vinieran, y ambos nos están esperando en la habitación de Kaoru -finalizó abriendo la puerta de dicho cuarto.

-¡Konbanwa! -saludaron al unísono.

Ponerles al día no iba a ser asunto fácil, así que, todos se pusieron cómodos y con seriedad, comenzó la conversación.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

En la habitación de Sasuke, parecía que la calma había llegado después de una gran tormenta. Había ropa y sillas desordenadas y el ambiente estaba más que enrarecido. Sin embargo ahora, no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Sasuke y Misanagi estaban tranquilamente abrazados en la cama, respirando prácticamente al mismo tiempo y saboreando esos momentos que parecían haber tardado una eternidad en llegar.

-Gracias, Misanagi -Sasuke rompió el silencio con un susurro.

-Gracias a ti, Sasuke. El mundo es mucho mejor desde que sé que estás a mi lado.

-No te dejaré sola, Misanagi... Nunca.

-Lo sé...

Él aprovechó para besarla en la frente, y ella se ruborizó.

-Me parece increíble... -comentó ella.

-¿El qué?

-Lo nuestro, es como un sueño.

-Sí... juntos podremos afrontar lo que venga...

-¿Crees que está bien que estemos juntos? -Preguntó ella.

-Si te refieres a nuestra misión, te diré que jamás te dejaré, aunque me digan que por el bien del mundo tengo que hacerlo.

-Pero... no dejas de ser el guardián de Kaoru.

-Sí, un guardián al que no quieren...

-¡No digas eso!

-Es la verdad, Misanagi. Tengo que aceptar que no soy bien recibido en este equipo. Desde que llegué, he sido más un estorbo que una ayuda.

-¿Y tú te quejas? ¡Al menos puedes hacer algo!

-Sí, pero no confían en mi...

-Dales tiempo...

-Si ellos me lo dan a mi, yo se lo daré.

-Te quiero...

-Y yo a ti...

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Lo que suponíamos, ¿ne?, Dark -comentó Wing al lado de Megumi.

-Sí, estaba claro que esto iba a pasar -aseguró Aoshi mirando descaradamente a Misao.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Megumi mirando a Dark.

-Pues la solución con Sasuke es sencilla, lo que pasa es que Kaoru tiene que aceptarla... -contestó él

-Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con él y darle otra oportunidad... -comentó Kaoru

-Si hablamos con él, te liará... -dijo Misao- No es la primera vez que nos lía con su cara de niño bueno.

Kaoru suspiró. Megumi aprovechó el rato de silencio que se generó para preguntar algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo saber...

-¿Dónde te has comprado ese anillo, Wing?

Él sorprendido de que le hablase en Japonés, miró su mano. Tenía un anillo de plata, engarzado con una piedra verde.

-Me lo compré en una subasta... ¿lo quieres?

Megumi lo miró incrédula y se preguntó si realmente había entendido lo que había entendido... Misao le dio un codazo para que reaccionara y ella la respondió con una mirada de reproche.

-Pero es tuyo, y te gusta ¿no? -comentó al fin.

-Es igual -dijo quitándoselo y poniéndoselo después en el dedo anular- A ti te va mucho mejor el verde que a mi -finalizó con una sonrisa.

Misao sonrió y miró a Kaoru que observaba la escena con cara de ilusión. Sin embargo, Dark cortó el mágico momento.

-Kaoru, tienes que relegarle...

-¡Dark!

-Vamos a ver ¿qué otra solución quieres que haya?

-Quiero darles tiempo, a ambos... No quiero tomar una decisión demasiado precipitada...

-Vamos a ver, Kaoru -comenzó Aoshi sorprendiéndolos a todos- ¿Ha hecho algo por ti ese...? ¿Te acompaña? ¿Se preocupa por tu seguridad? o ¿Está a tu lado?

-No, pero eso es porque... le gusta Misanagi, está claro... y además, Dark siempre está conmigo, y no es que se lleven demasiado bien que digamos...

-Kao, vamos a ver... -Misao, más seria que de costumbre comenzó- ¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté? ¿eso del Elegido de Dios?

-Sí, lo recuerdo...

-¿Qué elegido? -preguntó Dark asombrado

-Al parecer Sasuke dijo una vez que creía que era el Elegido de Dios.

Todos los presentes ahogaron una carcajada mientras Kaoru se levantaba y miraba su chimenea...

-Dark... -comenzó

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Aishhh, el baño me ha sentado divino

Shougo salió de la piscina con parsimonia y se secó. Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se percató de que todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, y fue habitación por habitación tratando de escuchar algún sonido de ambiente. Según pasaba por las puertas, no oía nada, sin embargo, en la puerta de Sasuke podía sentir algo. No era una sensación agradable. Se paró y miró detenidamente la puerta. Le pareció ver una especie de sombra alargada que no correspondía con ningún objeto de alrededor. Extrañado, se acercó y llamó a la puerta. Nadie contestó a pesar de que se oía gente dentro. Instantes después, una luz rojiza traspasó la puerta y él, asustado, se fue corriendo a mirar dónde estaban los demás.

Abrió la habitación de Megumi, la de Misao, la de Dark, y finalmente la de Kaoru. En la última se encontró por fin con sus amigos, que extrañamente colocados, observaban a Kaoru cómo encendía una vela roja y sonreía. Instantes después todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shougo? Pareces preocupado -preguntó Wing levantándose y acercándosele.

-¿Qué... hacéis? -cuestionó el recién llegado.

-Nada en particular... -contestó Dark- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-He... he visto algo en la habitación de Sasuke, una sombra, y después un rayo rojo de luz. Llamé a la puerta pero nadie me contestó...

-¿Una sombra? ¿No te contestaron? ¿Rayo rojo? -Misao alucinaba con la descripción.

-La luz roja es normal -informó Dark- Pero lo de la sombra y que no te escuchasen no... ¿La viste antes o después del rayo?

-¿Ein? ¿La luz es normal? -Shougo desconcertado le miró con una interrogación escrita en su cara.

-Contesta... -Pidió Dark con presteza

-Ummmmm -Wing le observaba atentamente.

-¿Ummmmm? -preguntó el Ángel del Viento.

-¿No te han hecho nada no?, quiero decir, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Vamos a ver qué ha ocurrido... -decidió Megumi levantándose.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Sasuke... no puedo abrir la puerta -informó Misanagi pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que la puerta... oye ¿estás bien? -preguntó al verle mirarse con extrañeza.

-Sí... es solo que me siento raro... serán cosas mías... Ahora te ayudo.

Se levantó de la cama con dificultad y miró sus manos... Absorto dejó que su mirada le llevase a Misanagi y se extrañó. Por un momento creyó ver algo tras ella, pero duró un segundo. Siguió caminando hasta ella y según puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta escuchó "_Por fin solos tú y yo_". Se sorprendió y alzó la mirada. Aquello lo había dicho alguien que tenía su misma voz.

-¿Qué tienes? -Misanagi preocupada le agarró del brazo.

-Tranquila... Es que creo que está atorada la puerta... Estos japoneses tan orgullosos de sus edificios y luego van dejando por ahí las puertas mal... -comentó tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

"_Ahora tienes el poder de demostrarle a todos quién eres..._"

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? -preguntó Sasuke al aire. Misanagi asustada dio un paso atrás.

-¿De qué hablas? -cuestionó ella.

-¿No has oído nada?

-No...

-¿¡¡¡Estáis bien!!!? -La voz de Shougo al otro lado de la puerta les devolvió al mundo real.

-¡¡Shougo!! No podemos salir... -informó Misanagi...

Al otro lado de la puerta todos se miraban. Había una cadena de hierro que ataba fuertemente el pomo de la puerta. Wing y los demás guardianes se adelantaron y trataron de moverla, sin embargo, según la tocaban, se quemaban.

-¡¡No os preocupéis!! -gritó Shougo- ¡Os sacaremos de ahí!

Kaoru miró a Dark que absorto, miraba la cadena con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer para sacarles de ahí? -preguntó Megumi mirando también a Dark.

-La pregunta es... -comenzó al fin suspirando- ¿cómo ha llegado esa cadena ahí?

-¿Y eso qué más da? -preguntó Shougo molesto- El caso es que tenemos que quitarla.

-Shougo, primero debemos comprender cómo ha llegado eso ahí para saber cómo poder quitarla... -informó Wing

-Desde luego, tocándola no va a ser -informó Misao- Casi me quedo sin mano...

-Pobre... -se compadeció Kaoru adelantándose- Quizá yo no me queme...

-¡Ni te acerques! -la detuvo Aoshi.

-Puede que al haberle relegado se haya puesto eso ahí y por eso queme... ¿no? -preguntó ella mirándolos a todos. Sin embargo todas las caras le prohibían poner una mano ahí- Vale... ya lo he pillado...

-Siempre igual de suicida ¿ne?... Si se han quemado Misao y Aoshi que en teoría son opuestos del Fuego... Imagínate tú... -comentó Megumi.

-Buena observación -informó Wing...

-Me estáis desesperando -continuó Shougo nervioso- ¡¡Tenemos que sacarles de ahí!!

-Lo sabemos... ¿Pero cómo? ¿Se te ocurre algo? -preguntó Aoshi.

-No sé... ¿y si tiramos la puerta abajo?

-Inténtalo -le retó Dark- Pero dudo que puedas tirar esa puerta... Lo más extraño es que ese candado haya llegado allí cuando en esta casa sólo estamos nosotros y cuando Wing y yo nos encargamos de sellarla contra cualquier intrusión... Aunque bueno, intrusiones hemos tenido desde que Sasuke llegó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Shougo.

-Que probablemente el espíritu guardián del fuego de Sasuke, haya sido el que ha estado neutralizando la fuerza de lo que Sasuke es en realidad...

-¿Y qué crees que es? -preguntó Wing observando cómo Shougo alucinaba

-No lo sé, pero algo malo seguro...

-¿Y cómo mi guardián ha ido a parar a Sasuke? -preguntó Kaoru sorprendida.

-Puede haber sido por muchas razones...

-¡¡Esto no nos ayuda a sacarles de ahí!! -gritó Shougo.

Dark se le acercó y con mirada amenazante le obligó a retroceder.

-Shougo, todos estamos igual de preocupados que tú. ¿Vale? Pero si no podemos hacer nada, no podemos hacer nada. Y aún así lo intentaremos, pero con la cabeza ¿de acuerdo?

-...

De repente, la cadena se partió inexplicablemente. Y según cayó al suelo, se desvaneció. Misao abrió la puerta y todos presenciaron lo que jamás habían imaginado. Una sombra les sonrió:

-No esperéis encontrar aquí a los que habéis perdido, pues se han marchado...

-¿¡Quién eres tú!? -preguntó Megumi con gesto serio.

La sombra desapareció dejándolos a todos perturbados. Dark miraba a todos los lados posibles mientras Wing, haciendo acopio de su fuerza, entraba en la habitación y veía el desastre. Shougo le siguió y cuando entró al lugar, no pudo evitar caerse al suelo de la impresión. Estaba todo calcinado, pero sin embargo no olía a quemado. Las paredes, antes moradas, ahora eran negras, los muebles, antes brillantes y nuevos, estaban reducidos a cenizas, la chimenea, parecía haber explotado y era tan sólo un montón de piedras y hierro. Mirando detenidamente se dieron cuenta de que en una de las paredes había un dibujo hecho con sangre de un símbolo apocalíptico, una cruz partida en dos.

No había ni rastro de Sasuke ni de Misanagi. Ambos habían desaparecido. Wing estaba mirando el cuarto de baño cuando Aoshi entró seguido de Dark que había hecho una señal a las chicas para que se quedasen fuera. Nadie abrió la boca. Sólo se oían las pisadas intermitentes de los que se habían atrevido a inspeccionar lugar. Dark se detuvo en una grieta que había en la pared y llamó a Wing. Ambos asintieron ante la mirada del resto que seguía sin poder articular palabra.

Salieron todos fuera de allí y Dark cerró la puerta, inmediatamente cogió su móvil y marcó un número ante la mirada expectante de todos...

-Alice... Sí, soy Dark... ¿Puedes venir a la casa? Gracias.

Colgó. Kaoru le miró cuestionándole y él sólo la sonrió y le acarició la cara con la mano.

-¿Y si vamos todos al salón? -sugirió Megumi en un susurro.

Sin contestar, todos la obedecieron. Siguieron por el pasillo hasta la entrada central y allí tomaron asiento. Sin poder reaccionar, sin podérselo creer, con rabia y dolor contenidos, todos trataban de calmarse. La pregunta más urgente era ¿qué había pasado?, pero esa quedaba tan sumamente contestada que lo único que podían hacer ahora era pensar en las consecuencias de todo aquello. Excepto Shougo, todos sabían que Sasuke había sido relegado, así que su preocupación máxima se centraba en el hecho de que Misanagi había desaparecido, y Misanagi era el 5º. A pesar de haberla estado intentando esconder del enemigo, la habían encontrado y eso sólo significaba una cosa... Problemas. Todos sin excepción parecían haber llegado por sí solos a esa conclusión y se miraron los unos a los otros con la misma cara de terror.

Misao y Kaoru se levantaron y comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, parándose por fin ambas en la ventana. Se miraron y se sonrieron levemente mientras el resto seguía a la expectativa de quién sería el primero en abrir la boca después de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Misanagi? -Preguntó Megumi al fin rompiendo el desagradable silencio.

Kaoru miró a Dark que por su parte estaba observándola desde hacía un rato con gesto preocupado.

-Esperemos a que llegue Alice... -dijo Dark y dirigiéndose a Kaoru- Ven aquí.

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que venga esa desconocida? -pregunto Shougo mientras observaba como Kaoru se ponía al lado de Dark y este la cogía de la mano.

-Porque ella es su guardiana -contestó Megumi decidida mientras observaba cómo Wing al lado de Shougo, lo miraba sin comprender el por qué de su actitud.

-¿Su guardiana? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Kaoru relegó a Sasuke justo antes de que esto pasase -informó Misao acercándose a Megumi y sentándose a su lado.

-¡Qué! ¿Así que Kaoru es la que ha montado todo esto? -Preguntó al fin Shougo, encantado de poderle echar la culpa a alguien.

Kaoru le miró duramente y él creyó ver una estela de fuego a su alrededor. Dark le apretó más aún la mano y ambos permanecieron en silencio.

-No se trata de buscar culpables, ¡cacho burro! -le recriminó Megumi harta de su actitud.

-Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijisteis?

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar con los pies? -siguió la misma tratando de mantener la calma- Mira lo que ha hecho Sasuke, tenerle aquí era un peligro tanto para Kaoru como para Misanagi... Evidentemente al final, se nos ha adelantado...

-¡Por Dios, Megumi!, ¡¡Hablas como si Sasuke fuese el enemigo!!

-Lo es -suspiró Kaoru tratando de no levantar la voz- en parte.

-¡¡Pero tú...!!

-Ellos tienen razón, Shougo -confesó Wing al fin- Por mucho que te duela, tienes que aceptarlo. Por mucho que no puedas, vas a tener que vivir con eso. Todos sabemos que quieres mucho a Sasuke, pero no es un santo, de hecho, por culpa de lo que tiene dentro, no ha podido cumplir con su auténtica misión...

-¡Qué estupidez! -siguió quejándose Shougo.

-Que no quieras admitirlo es una cosa, pero eso no significa que no sea cierto, Shougo. El asunto es serio. Todos sabemos que Sasuke podría haber sido una persona estupenda, pero no con lo que tiene dentro. Nos ha ayudado mucho, sí, pero sólo porque su parte Guardiana estaba luchando contra su parte mala. Lo que hemos hecho es liberar a su parte buena y dejar a su parte mala en paz...

-¿Y por qué no le liberasteis a él de su parte mala?

-¿Y matarlo? -preguntó Megumi- ¿Preferirías que Sasuke estuviese muerto? ¿Cómo íbamos a acabar con su parte mala sin matarle a él?

-¿De qué hablas? -cuestionó Shougo levantándose.

-Megumi tiene razón -afirmó Wing apoyándola- No podíamos hacerlo de otro modo. Así quizá, cuando todo pase, Sasuke podrá volver a la normalidad sin estar poseído por un espíritu demoníaco, que por otro lado ha sido el causante de todos los ataques que hemos tenido últimamente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Dark sorprendido por la declaración de Wing.

-Sí, yo también me había dado cuenta -comentó Aoshi.

-Lo hablamos Aoshi y yo un día cuando volvíamos a nuestras casas... tú lo sospechabas, Dark, pero nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que tus sospechas eran ciertas el día que casi perdemos a Kaoru... y antes de que lo preguntes, no te lo dijimos porque no lo consideramos lo adecuado.

-De hecho -siguió Aoshi- confiamos en su poder de Guardián. No podíamos creer que uno de nosotros se volviese contra su guardado.

-Eso tiene su lógica -afirmó Misao sintiéndose identificada con esas palabras.

-Para que no pase esto la próxima vez... Tendremos que establecer una comunicación más perfecta entre nosotros -reflexionó Shougo por fin.

-Alice ha llegado -informó Kaoru soltando la mano de Dark y yendo a abrir la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -preguntó Shougo- Si no ha sonado el timbre...

-Porque es su guardián, puramente su guardián -informó Megumi.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿qué ocurre? -dijo Alice entrando y mirando a Dark.

-Alice... tenemos que hablar detenidamente... -informó Dark al instante.

-¿Sí? -preguntó esta?

-Lo siento... -se disculpó Kaoru.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella sin saber por qué se sentía tan culpable su amiga.

Dark se levantó y le cedió su sitio a Alice. Se acercó a Kaoru que mantenía la cabeza mirando al suelo abochornada y la obligó a sentarse con él en el suelo, apoyados en unos cojines.

-Bienvenida al grupo -saludó Wing.

-¡¡Wing!!

**:CONTINUARÁ:**


	22. Capítulo XXII

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XXII**

**_Destroying the soul of the Angels. To loose your Powers_**

Explicarle lo que había ocurrido a Alice no fue nada fácil. Primero por el hecho de que no conocía a la mayoría de los presentes, luego porque además, estaba emocionada por la presencia de Wing, otro de sus ídolos, y finalmente porque no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, todo le sonaba extrañamente familiar. Cuando después de toda la palabrería, Dark le dijo con gesto serio, que esperaba que fuese una buena guardiana para Kaoru, Alice no pudo evitar sonreír complacida. Si algo quería, era ayudarles y ahora sentía que podía hacerlo sin ningún impedimento, y además, formando parte del equipo en el que además, se encontraban dos guapos cantantes que ella admiraba muchísimo. Por otro lado, ella misma comprendía ahora el por qué de que, mientras estaba haciendo la cena, se le hubiese incendiado un fuego de la cocina, y de cómo de repente, habían empezado a entrarle unas ganas tremendas de ir a por Kaoru y protegerla de cualquier cosa.

La noche siguió, con ella, las preguntas insistentes de Alice que quería saber más cosas. Finalmente todo se quedó en un: "Mañana múdate aquí que vamos a necesitar tus dones empáticos" y Alice se marchó despidiéndose de todos tremendamente emocionada, acompañada de Wing y Aoshi que regresaban a sus casas prometiendo que volverían con ella al día siguiente.

Así que nuevamente se quedaban los mismos de siempre. El cansancio acumulado de todo el día les hizo despedirse sin continuar con la conversación que seguramente iba a tenerlos preocupados más tiempo del que suponían. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones excepto Misao, que prefirió irse a ver la tele durante un rato para despejarse.

Y Megumi en su habitación, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dormir. Era imposible pegar ojo después de lo que había pasado, así que prefirió quedarse despierta escuchando música tirada en la cama con un libro en las manos... Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta y entró después.

-¿Dark? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has confundido de habitación o algo? -dijo ella extrañada dejando el libro sobre la mesita de noche.

-Muy graciosa. Venía a ver cómo estabas... -dijo él sentándose a su lado.

-Ah, muy amable por tu parte, estoy bien.

-No vas a pegar ojo. -Afirmó él.

-¿Como dices?

-Te conozco y sé que no dormirás nada, así que le he pedido a Wing que vuelva.

-¿Perdón? ¿A Wing? ¿Ein?

Ella se puso roja como un tomate y él sonrió

-Es broma, pero si quieres le llamo. No creo que pueda pegar ojo tampoco.

-¿Por... por qué me lo dices a mi?

-Porque dos se consuelan mejor que uno, ¿ne?

-Dark...

-¿Qué?

-No.

-Mira, sólo vengo para avisarte de que vendrá, así que estate pendiente de la puerta, ¿ne?

-Eres un liante. -Finalizó la mujer dándose la vuelta.

-De nada -dijo él saliendo de allí con el móvil entre las manos.

Shougo, se tumbó en la cama nada más llegar a su habitación. Miró hacia todos lados y cerró los ojos. Al rato apagó la luz, pero sin embargo, y tal como él esperaba, no podía dormir. Según trataba de dormir se iba acordando de lo sucedido, de Sasuke, de Misanagi. Sus dos amigos perdidos y él no pudo hacer nada. Además, la reacción del resto le pareció desmesurada y comenzó a pensar que no confiaban en él, pues no le habían contado nada de lo que se proponían hacer. Se incorporó y encendió la luz. Fue al armario y cogió una armónica de uno de los cajones, volviéndose a sentar después para tocar.

Kaoru se había metido en la cama después de encender la chimenea. Mirando hacia el techo se preguntaba si pegaría ojo esa noche. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta sin pensar en nada, y se sorprendió al ver cómo se abría. Se incorporó algo asustada y encendió la luz.

-¡Ey! tranquila, soy yo -dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa.

-Me asustaste...

-¿Quién creías que era, eh?

-No sé, pensé que había pasado algo.

-Tan sólo venía a contarte que he llamado a Sano para que venga...

-¿Sí? ¿Y eso?

-Sé que él no va a dormir nada, y Megumi tampoco, así que le he dicho a Wing que viniera a ayudarla a dormir...

-¿En qué estás pensando, casamentero?

-Jajajaja.

Ella se quedó en silencio y él la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó

-Sí. Tranquilo.

-Ay, resulta que mi pequeña está celosa.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Puedo leerte el pensamiento.

-¿Y de quién estoy celosa, eh?

-De Alice por supuesto.

-No seas ridículo. Me preocupa mucho más lo que ha pasado hoy, que el lío que tengas tú con Alice.

-No hay ningún lío, pero sí, yo también estoy preocupado, sobre todo después de haber visto el estado de la habitación.

-¿Qué crees que puede haber sido?

Misao, entró en la habitación cuando sus amigos estaban hablando del tema. Se sentó y les miró.

-Yo también quiero enterarme.

-¿No puedes dormir tú tampoco? -preguntó Kaoru.

-No.

-Bueno, pues lo que creo que ha pasado es que al quitar a Sasuke su parte guardiana, hemos activado todo el plan de nuestros enemigos, es decir, con Sasuke completamente en el lado oscuro, ya no tendrán interrupciones... Así que, lo que han hecho ha sido llevarse a Misanagi con ellos, para así ponerla del lado contrario -informó Dark seriamente.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? -preguntó Misao

-Pues mi idea es relegarla a ella también. No podemos dejar que le pase nada malo a ella, y con el lado oscuro de la fuerza rondándole, le pasará algo malo seguro. Además, el mundo no tendría salvación si Misanagi se pone del lado contrario de nuestra lucha.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? -cuestionó Kaoru sorprendida.

-Necesitamos estar juntos los 4 elementos... y para eso vamos a necesitar que Shougo entienda qué es lo que está pasando.

-Pues eso va a ser complicado -afirmó la guardiana de Megumi.

-Opino lo mismo, no va a ser tan fácil convencer a Shougo de algo así. Él siempre confía en dar segundas oportunidades a todo el mundo, y además, él adora a Sasuke, es el mejor amigo que creo que ha tenido en mucho tiempo... -aseguró Kaoru

-Lo sé pero... eso no cambia las circunstancias -siguió Misao- Tendremos que encontrar una manera de convencerlo.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Naoko se dio cuenta y abrió al instante. Wing estaba allí con cara preocupada y a la vez visiblemente nervioso. Megumi sonrió, pues era gracioso ver cómo él miraba más al suelo que a ella y cómo apretaba sus puños tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-¿Estás bien? -Dijo al fin él.

-Sí, claro -respondió ella pensando que era la única frase que sabía decir correctamente en Japonés.

-Dark me dijo que no podías dormir y me comentó que quizá yo pudiese ayudarte... -comunicó el muchacho tratando de excusarse.

-¿Eh? -Preguntó ella que no había entendido más que "Dark".

-¿Puedo pasar? -Dijo el hombre haciendo una señal con la cabeza.

-Claro...

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Entonces qué crees que debemos hacer, Dark? -Preguntó Misao.

-No lo sé, déjame pensar esta noche.

-Esta noche deberías dormir más que tratar de encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta... -Comenzó Kaoru dirigiéndose al hombre.

-Tú también -comentó él estoicamente.

-Creo que todos deberíamos dormir -puntualizó Misao levantándose- y yo me voy ahora mismo... Y vamos, sé que no me vais a hacer caso, pero si no dormimos vamos a estar peor mañana. Hay que intentarlo al menos .

-Yo creo que debería dormir también Kaoru... ¿no crees? -dijo Dark tratando de que Misao la convenciese también.

-Y tú... a ver si te crees que vamos a dejar que seas el único como siempre que no duerme -sentenció Misao.

-... -Dark resopló.

-No sé por qué me da que no vais a dormir ninguno de los dos... -finalizó Misao saliendo por la puerta.

Después de unos segundos, Kaoru miró por la ventana.

-Quiero salir de aquí...

-Yo también... -afirmó Dark poniéndose a su lado.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

"Mataré a Dark", pensaba Megumi mientras trataba de mantenerse ocupada recogiendo algunas cosas que de por sí ya estaba ordenadas ante la mirada atenta de Wing. A su vez, el hombre cogía un cigarro y se lo ponía entre los labios.

-¿Puedo fumar? -Preguntó en un chino bastante malo pero comprensible.

-Claro, lo que quieras -contestó ella como una autómata.

-Gracias -dijo él encendiéndolo.

-Un segundo... -comenzó- ¡¡HABLAS CHINO!!

"No, sólo sé decir eso" pensó él mientras observaba cómo emocionada, la muchacha hablaba.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? -Preguntó Kenshin encendiendo el motor del coche.

-Lejos -contestó Kaoru.

-No te está permitido huir, ¿lo sabes no?

-Por un momento quiero sentirme libre... Aunque sólo sean unos segundos.

El la observó durante unos segundos. "¿Cómo iba a negarle el único deseo que tenía?". Además, parecía realmente exhausta, y podía sentir en su piel cómo toda ella estaba a punto de estallar. Arrancó sorprendiéndola.

-¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó la muchacha.

-Lejos

-¿Me permites huir?

-Esta noche, sí.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

"Vale, este hombre no se entera de nada de lo que le digo... está claro" Megumi, empezando a hartarse de la situación se sentó en la cama cansada de hablar y de ver la misma cara de: "no te entiendo, perdona". Exhausta, se sentó en la cama y le miró. Él estaba de pié junto a la ventana. Sosteniendo el cigarro con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda la mantenía en uno de sus bolsillos. Sus ojos brillantes como perlas negras estaba fijos en el horizonte. Megumi pensó que era la persona más atractiva que había visto nunca y se puso roja. Tratando de evitar que él se diese cuenta, entró al baño sin decir una palabra.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Kenshin...

-Dime

-Estamos en Naganoken

-Cierto

-¿Por qué estamos en Naganoken?

-Esta lejos, hay unas vistas estupendas y es la zona más cercana a Tokyo, más deshabitada y con más bosque que conozco.

-¿Qué vistas vamos a ver de noche? -.-'

-Confía en mi.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Wing en cuanto vio que Megumi regresaba del baño.

-Sí

Wing suspiró y se fue caminando hasta ella.

-Me voy a ir. Te incomodo... -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ella se armó de valor y le paró. "¿Cómo decirle "duerme conmigo" de manera que me entienda?"

Con gestos. Eso fue lo que hizo y él sin comprender dejó que la muchacha lo llevase a la cama. Después ella se puso a su lado, y finalmente cerró los ojos. Entonces él pensó que no podía haber en el mundo hombre más afortunado que él.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Kaoru sintiéndose terriblemente pesada y rodeada de una masa oscura.

Dark giró el volante bruscamente y se metió en medio del bosque, parando en cuanto pudo. Kaoru sin moverse, trataba de concentrar su energía alrededor de su cuerpo para poder así librarse de esa oscuridad. El hombre salió del coche y se dirigió a toda prisa a abrir la puerta del lado de Kaoru y sacarla de ahí. Según le puso una mano encima, las sombras se fueron hacia él, soltando a la muchacha.

-¿¡¡Qué haces!!? -Gritó ella saliendo del coche cogiéndole la mano.

-¡Suéltame o irán a por los dos! -ordenó él desconcertado

-Loco idiota... Estamos juntos en esto.

-Por un momento quiero que seas libre. Así que déjame esto a mi.

-Mi libertad no significa que quiera que tú te quedes sólo con esto...

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Wing se levantó sobresaltado justo cuando estaba conciliando el sueño. Al instante Megumi se despertó asustada. Lo primero que vio fue que algo se movía en su habitación como una serpiente. Misao entró corriendo en la habitación como guardiana poniéndose delante de los dos presentes.

-Nos atacan... Wing, ve corriendo con Shougo. Yo me encargo de Megumi -Dijo Misao en perfecto Japonés.

-No os voy a dejar solas.

-Cumple tu misión -ordenó la guardiana de la tierra con seriedad. Wing echó a correr dejando a Megumi todavía más sorprendida. No sólo por la actitud de él, sino por la de la propia Misao.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Alice sintió una terrible punzada en el corazón en medio de la noche y rápidamente llamó por teléfono a Kaoru. No obtuvo respuesta, y llamó a Dark que tampoco parecía contestar. Histérica sin saber por qué llamó a Aoshi que cogió el teléfono casi instantáneamente.

-Están en peligro -fue lo primero que Alice oyó- despliega tus alas y vamos a buscarles -finalizó el hombre colgando.

Alice apagó el móvil y se quedó mirándolo unos instantes.

-¿Yo...? ¿Qué?

Una luz rojiza empezó a envolverla, de sus manos salió una espada y de su espalda unas alas. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Kaoru... sabía dónde esta, lo sentía, y ella iba a encontrarla.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿¡¡Estás bien!!? -preguntó Kenshin tratando de levantarse después de haber recibido un golpe duro en el costado.

Kaoru al margen de contestar cerró los ojos. Aún en pie, tenía una pregunta qué hacer y no iba a rendirse hasta que se la contestasen.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu peor pesadilla... -contestaron las sombras al unísono.

-Dejadnos TRANQUILOS -gritó Kaoru tratando de soltar un poder que no salía.

-¡Kaoru, en tu estado no vas a poder obtener poder, tienes que calmarte! -gritó el hombre tratando de ser escuchado- ¡No te niegues a ti misma!

-¡¡Kenshin!! No puedo ni sacar fuego de mis manos... -asustada, la muchacha se abrazó a sí misma y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Esperando el golpe de gracia ante la mirada impotente de un Kenshin que no podía levantarse.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-IROS AL INFIERNO -Gritó Misao deshaciéndose con una tormenta de arena de todas las sombras de la habitación que se evaporaron dejando el rastro de miles de serpientes quemadas en el suelo.

Megumi, totalmente atónita, observó como Misao exhausta caía encima de la cama. Ambas se miraron y Misao sonrió.

-¿A que ha molado? -dijo orgullosa mientras volvía a su estado normal.

-... Ha sido increíble. Gracias -comentó Megumi devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Debo ir a ver si Wing está b... -susurró la guardiana cayendo dormida.

Megumi con sentimientos contradictorios la observó. Tapándola con una manta se dirigió a la puerta, "yo me encargo" pensó con determinación...

**CONTINUARÁ**


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XXIII**

Kenshin creía que todo estaba dicho. El viento frío le golpeaba en la cara y lo único agradable que sus sentidos captaban era el olor del bosque que parecía llorar junto a él la próxima pérdida. Alzando un brazo observó cómo Kaoru se ponía las manos en la cara como acto reflejo para no ver lo que le iban a hacer en esos instantes. Los segundos eran interminables, y cada cosa que ocurría estaba siendo observada a cámara lenta. Sin embargo, una luz potentísima desvió el golpe de gracia de las sombras que asustadas de que fuesen a desparecer, se fueron montando alboroto por todos los rincones del pacífico bosque.

Kaoru se preguntaba por qué seguía viva mientras mantenía la misma postura. Fue la cálida sensación de una mano sobre su cabeza la que le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Alice estaba allí y nada iba a pasarle. Sonrió.

-Gracias...

-No las des, hemos llegado muy tarde. Pero me costó darme cuenta de cómo se movían estas cosas de mi espalda -contestó sonriendo la guardiana.

Aoshi se acercó a Dark que con calma estaba tratando de levantarse. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin decir una palabra comprendieron lo que querían decirse. Las palabras de agradecimiento sobraban puesto que ya se sobreentendían. Así que simplemente volvieron su mirada a las chicas que estaban tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

Mientras, el bosque nocturno seguía observando bajo la custodia de la Luna, a los visitantes.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Para cuando Megumi llegó a la habitación de Shougo, todo había terminado. Shougo, acurrucado en una esquina y con cara de pánico miraba a su guardián con un gesto de incredulidad. Megumi se percató de que incluso estaba temblando y se acercó a él. Pero él le hizo una señal con la mano que señalaba a Wing. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo ahora a Wing?

Wing se acercó a ella a pasos pausados y ella no pudo evitar sentir unos nervios que no comprendía...

-Todo ha acabado, ¿cómo está Misao? -preguntó Wing en Chino.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas chino? -le cazó Megumi.

Wing dió un respingo y retrocedió un paso. Ella sin comprender qué pasaba se puso al lado de Shougo que por señas le estaba indicando que ese no era Wing.

-¿¡¡Qué le has hecho a Wing!!? -Preguntó Megumi furiosa.

-Jejejejejeje.

Una sombra negra salió del cuerpo de Wing y éste al instante cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Esto sólo era un aviso, pequeños Elementos. Pronto sabréis de lo que somos capaces los del otro lado de la balanza... Estad atentos... por vuestro bien.

La sombra se desvaneció y Megumi con rapidez se colocó al lado de Wing que parecía respirar con tranquilidad. Aliviada, se levantó y miró a Shougo.

-Ayúdame a ponerle en tu cama. Debe dormir.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Hicieron falta tres horas para que los ausentes llegasen a casa. Por el camino incluso amaneció y el olor de la mañana les reconfortó hasta que llegaron a la gran ciudad y tuvieron que cerrar las ventanillas del coche debido al olor y a la gran contaminación que rodeaba la capital Japonesa. Todos se miraron y entraron en la casa deprisa buscando a sus habitantes. Shougo y Megumi estaban en la sala principal con una taza de té cada uno. En cuanto vieron a Dark y Kaoru acompañados de Alice y Aoshi, sabían qué era lo que había pasado.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Dónde están Misao y Wing? -preguntó Dark con rapidez

-Durmiendo, ha sido una noche dura. ¿Dónde habéis estado vosotros? - Preguntó Shougo inquisidor.

-En Nagano, pasándolas mal -contestó Alice fríamente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Dark? -preguntó Megumi- La cosa no está bien, ni lo va a estar. Que hemos relegado a Sasuke y resulta que se ha transformado en un monstruo es un hecho... Y que se ha llevado a Misanagi otro. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Necesito que estén Misao y Wing aquí para hablar con calma de todo este asunto...

-Pero necesitamos una solución ya -observó Shougo.

-¿Quieres que te contemos la solución? -Preguntó Aoshi mirándolo fríamente siendo traducido por Kaoru.

-Soy todo oídos...

-Relegar al 5º.

Shougo tragó saliva y cerró los puños. Miró hacia otro lado y suspiró. Todos sabían que estaba a punto de estallar.

-Vosotros... ¿Estáis locos o qué? No sólo habéis montado una grande con la relegación de Sasuke, sino que ahora también queréis relegar a Misanagi. ¿Por qué? Todos estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

-No pienses como un niño que va a perder a sus amigos y piensa un poco... ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tú felicidad sin cambio? ¿O la destrucción del mundo? -preguntó Kaoru mirándole a los ojos.

-No puedo elegir entre esas dos cosas.

-Si no eres capaz de ver más allá de tu propia felicidad es que no estás preparado para tener el cargo que tienes -comentó Dark dándose la vuelta y cogiendo a Kaoru de la mano- Nos vamos a ver a Wing... Megumi, tú también vienes. Los demás, quedaos aquí.

-¿Vais a relegarme a mi también? -cuestionó Shougo con una sonrisa fingida.

Dark lo miró fríamente pero no contestó.

-Eso pregúntaselo a tu guardián, Shougo -dijo finalmente Kaoru volviendo la cabeza.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Wing abrió los ojos lentamente. En un intento por comprender qué era lo que había ocurrido, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y sentía una sensación extraña, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciese. Durante unos instantes la idea de que estaba muerto le llegó a la cabeza. "Otra vez muerto sin haberte podido abrazar" pensó mientras trataba de moverse. Por suerte, sus músculos respondían, y aunque le dolía todo, pudo incorporarse.

Estaba en la habitación de Shougo y se preguntaba por qué. Si no recordaba mal, hoy tenía que aparecer en un programa de Radio y debería estar en su casa. Giró la cabeza y se tocó el cuello. Había sangre reseca. Asustado, salió de la cama y se miró en el espejo que había al lado izquierdo de la habitación. Todo parecía estar bien, pero... ¿Qué era esa sangre?

Sintió pasos que se acercaban y sin saber por qué, como si de un niño se tratase, se volvió a meter en la cama. Sabía que ella estaba cerca, la sentía.

Su corazón se disparó, en un intento por calmarse respiró hondo y cerró los ojos esperando a que se abriese la puerta. Cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos, y allí estaban los 3 elementos, mirándole.

-Estás despierto, ¡Qué alivio! -suspiró Megumi recordando por unos instantes que de chino el pobre hombre no tenía ni idea.

-Wing, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó Kaoru preocupada- ¿qué te ha pasado?

Volvió a incorporarse y les sonrió a todos. Pero por una extraña razón no podía articular palabra. Dark le miró extrañado y se le acercó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó

-...

-¿Wing?

Él abrió la boca en un intento de pronunciar algo, pero las palabras no salían. Megumi se asustó y se fue corriendo al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Por Dios, no me digas que te has quedado sin voz -dijo Kaoru asustada.

Él sonrió tratando de tranquilizarles y buscó con la mirada un lugar donde escribir y un boli. Megumi cazó las intenciones y buscó un cuaderno y un boli entre los cajones. Dándoselo en cuanto lo encontró.

"Estaré bien, sólo necesito tiempo" -escribió en el papel sonriendo.

Megumi entendiéndo los pocos kanji que había en el papel, le abrazó queriendo en parte compartir su dolor y a la vez hacer que desapareciese.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¡Misao! -exclamó Alice viendo entrar a la muchacha a la sala -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien... -dijo volviendo la mirada a Shougo que parecía enfadado- ¿qué pasa? ¿Cuándo habéis venido? ¿ein?

-Tanto Dark como Kaoru tuvieron un altercado y fuimos a ayudarlos... -Contestó Alice.

-¿Están bien?

-Sí, tranquila, ahora están bien. Se han ido a la habitación de Shougo, donde estaba Wing porque Wing parece que no está del todo en condiciones, nos han dicho que nos quedemos aquí, así que estamos esperando... pero...

-¿Pero?

-Es que Shougo...

-Es que Dark acaba de decirme indirectamente que yo voy a ser el siguiente relegado después del 5º...

-¿Perdón? -preguntó Misao sentándose en frente de Aoshi, al lado de Alice.

Se oyeron pasos acercándose, así que la conversación se cortó bruscamente dejando a Misao con ganas de saber qué ocurría. Pero los elementos entraron con el guardián que sostenía un cuaderno.

-Hombre, Misao, ya estás bien -dijo Kaoru.

-Sí, ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

-Tenemos un problema chicos, Wing ha perdido la voz -informó Dark mirando a su amigo.

-¿¡Qué!? -Exclamó Alice

-Oye macho, tú no eras cantante, ¿cómo es que pierdes la voz? -preguntó Shougo

Wing cogió la libreta y apuntó un "de ahí el problema, voy a mi casa y a avisar a la compañía de que no puedo salir en la Radio hoy, volveré"

-Yo le acompañaré -comentó Megumi

-Pero si no sabes hablar japonés, ni él chino... -dijo Misao.

-Pero... yo entiendo kanji, y él también, así que nos comunicaremos por escrito...

-Qué bonito es el amor, sin fronteras ni idiomas -comentó Alice en un suspiro.

-Alice... -Megumi la miraba roja como un tomate- Menos cachondeo...

-Jijijii.

-¿Entonces va a haber charla o no? -preguntó Shougo mirando a Dark que a su vez miró a Wing.

-La habrá... Pero esperaremos a que vuelvan.

-Pues yo me voy a mi cuarto entonces -informó el viento.

-Y yo me voy a meditar -dijo Kaoru decidida.

-Y yo te acompaño -contestó Dark.

-Pues yo me quedo aquí con Aoshi, si no le parece mal -dijo Misao.

-No.

-Pues yo también me quedo -informó Alice- Dark ¿puedo usar el teléfono un segundo... mi móvil ha muerto por falta de batería.

-Sí.

-Pues ale, a esperar todos -sentenció Aoshi cruzándose de brazos.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

En casa de Wing

-¿Qué tal va la voz? -Escribió Megumi.

-Igual que antes.

-¿Qué crees que puede haber sido?

-Ni idea...

-Pero te pondrás bien ¿no?

-Claro, tranquila.

El representante de Wing, llegó corriendo al vestíbulo de la casa y miró a Wing. Le agarró por los hombros y con gesto serio cogió aire.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Teníamos la cita desde hace un mes, y ahora me llega un mensaje tuyo al móvil porque no tienes voz, y no sólo eso, te llamo y no me coges el teléfono, me asustas y lo único que yo quería es que salieses en ese programa porq...

Wing cogió la libreta de las manos de Megumi y comenzó a escribir ante la mirada atenta del representante que se acababa de dar cuenta de que la muchacha estaba ahí, y le dirigía furtivas miradas pensando que era la culpable.

"Si no te cogí el teléfono fue precisamente porque no puedo hablar, y no es lo que estás pensando. Ella sólo ha venido a acompañarme, es una amiga y está preocupada"

-Ah!! Así que eres una amiga del señor Wing, encantado de conocerla, señorita... -comenzó a recitar el hombre pero se detuvo al sentir un par de golpes en su hombro. Entonces se encontró con otra nota- Ah, que es china... ¡¡WING!! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Megumi alucinada y en parte queriendo reírse se sentó en uno de los sofás encendiendo un cigarro.

-¡¡No no no no no no!! Jovencita... Nada de cigarros cerca del señor ahora que ha perdido la voz... -Comentó el buen empleado quitándole el cigarro y el mechero, dejando a Megumi con cara alucinada mientras observaba como Wing le hacía una señal con los hombros a modo de disculpa-. Me quieres explicar ¿cómo te comunicas con la jovencita si no tienes ni idea de chino?

Wing resopló y cogió el cuaderno después.

-Ah, en inglés... ¿desde cuándo sabes inglés?... Ah, desde hace mucho... Bueno, yo no tengo ni idea de inglés, así que dale mis disculpas después. Yo voy a organizarlo todo para cambiar la fecha del programa. Quizá puedan apañar algo. Encárgate de actualizar tu web y de descansar en cuanto hayas acabado. Quizá tu voz haya decidido tomarse unas vacaciones que sabes que no me gustan y... AH... vale, que sí, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero... ¿Eh?... AH. Sí, ya me voy. -Dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Megumi- Un placer señorita china sin nombre que no entiende nada de lo que digo... nos vemos... -Y desapareció por la puerta con el móvil en las manos-

Megumi entonces sonrió, la escena era de lo más divertida, y el representante de Wing parecía un hiperactivo que no podía dejar de hablar... Contrastaba mucho con la imagen de Wing de persona tranquila...

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Puedo ayudarte en tu meditación y hacerte una meditación guiada? -preguntó Kenshin sorprendiendo a Kaoru que estaba encendiendo unas cuantas velas en su habitación.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? ¿Quieres hipnotizarme o algo?

-No, pero me di cuenta que esta última pelea que hemos tenido no ha sido normal, y quiero ayudarte con tu problema.

-¿Mi problema?

-Sí...

-¿Tengo un problema? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Varios. -contestó él sécamente

-Primera noticia...

-No te sientas ofendida, sólo trato de ayudarte.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con el problema? No me gusta que hurguen donde no se debe.

-Quieres decir que no quieres demostrarme tu debilidad... -dijo dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante.

-... Vale, haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto que no creo que te funcione nada -asintió sin poder resistirse.

-Túmbate que voy a poner música de ambiente...

-Cómo quieras -finalizó Kaoru suspirando.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Wing la estaba mirando. Ella lo sabía a pesar que desde hacía rato estaba con la mirada fija en una taza de café que ella misma se había preparado. Y se estaba acercando... Podía sentir su perfume. Finalmente él se sentó a su lado y poniéndole su mano en la barbilla le levantó la cara, obligándola a mirarle. Él le estaba mostrando el cuaderno:

"Estoy bien, tranquila... sólo he perdido la voz"

Ella escribió poco después.

"Lo sé..."

Y una vez se cercioró de que lo había leído. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiese compartir su dolor.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Cierra los ojos...

Comenzó Dark sentado en la cama mientras miraba a Kaoru que, rodeada de 8 velas de diferentes colores y sobre una manta de seda en el suelo, permanecía tumbada y obedecía la orden seriamente.

-Respira... relájate, suéltate.

La música de fondo, típica de una clase de meditación Zen, ayudaba a Kaoru a sumergirse en un sueño profundo propio de una hipnosis, si hubiese sido con cualquier otra persona, hubiese permanecido alerta, pero esta vez se prometió a sí misma que se iba a dejar llevar.

-Cuando cuente 3 estarás profundamente dormida pero sin embargo, oirás mi voz, y yo seré el guía que te lleve a solucionar el problema... uno, dos... respira hondo... tres.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

"Creo que deberíamos volver a casa con los demás" escribió Megumi pasado un rato.

Él la miró y con una sonrisa cogió otro papel.

"No quiero irme ahora que estoy tan bien contigo"

Megumi, sorprendida, se levantó.

-NANI?? -preguntó en Japonés siguiendo el modelo de Kaoru de siempre.

Wing sonrió y le cogió la mano.

"Permíteme disfrutar de tu compañía un poco más"

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Qué han visto tus ojos, Kaoru?... Escucha mis palabras y revive tu pasado, vete exactamente a los momentos que te han hecho sufrir y que no olvidas... apuesto a que son muchos. ¿Qué han visto tus ojos?... Muchas veces te miro y me lo pregunto. A veces puedo ver una sombra de tristeza en tus ojos, y tu sonrisa nunca es completa ¿verdad? Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo de ti y por ello, te pido que hoy me ayudes a descubrirlo.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

"¿Y por qué quieres estar conmigo?" -escribió Megumi en un intento de comprender.

"Porque me gusta tu compañía y siempre, siempre me ha gustado"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te aprecio más de lo que te imaginas"

"Si no me conoces..."

"Te conozco muy bien... durante mucho tiempo he deseado estar cerca de ti"

"¡Venga ya!"

"Toda mi música ha estado llamándote"

"Te estás quedando conmigo" -y la letra de Megumi empezó a hacerse inestable.

"No, eso es tan cierto como que recuerdo todas las vidas que no te he tenido"

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Una de las cosas que quiero saber es por qué tienes afán por auto-culparte de todo lo que ocurre, sin perdonarte jamás. Es igual si tienes la culpa o no. Quizá nunca quisiste analizar tu interior por miedo a auto-herirte, pero de esa manera lo único que consigues es hacerte más daño ¿verdad? Hoy vamos a llegar al fondo de tu interior, busca, investiga... y entonces te das cuenta de que si quieres que el mundo te perdone, primero tienes que perdonarte a ti misma. ¿Qué error has cometido que no se merezca tu perdón? Ahora mira tus errores desde la perspectiva de una 3ª persona... Míralos...

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

"No te lo esperabas verdad... lo siento" Suspiró Wing dejando el cuaderno encima de la mesa de cristal, y levantándose del sofá para mirar por la ventana.

Megumi, en estado de shock, cogió el cuaderno y sacó de su bolso el diccionario de Japonés para cerciorarse de que en japonés, esos kanji significaban lo mismo... "Recuerdo todas las vidas en las que no te he tenido" se decía a sí misma una y otra vez... Y entonces volvió a escribir y se levantó, poniéndole el cuaderno delante a Wing.

"Pero no me conoces"

Wing volvió a coger el cuaderno esta vez con una sonrisa.

"Tu esencia es la misma, da igual en qué cuerpo te encuentres, siempre serás la dulce e inteligente persona a la que adoré y adoro. Siempre serás la musa de mis canciones, no importa cuán lejos estés"

Megumi se armó de valor, o ahora o nunca. Lo admiraba, lo quería, sabía que era una buena persona, la persona que ella había estado buscando tanto tiempo... Lo besó con toda las ganas contenidas desde la primera vez que lo vio, y él la abrazó con fuerza.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Sé que estás masticando mis palabras como las masticaste en vidas anteriores. Sabes que tengo razón... pero no sabes qué hacer para evitar el dolor que sientes. Es como una punzada en el corazón, la sangre te hierve desde dentro y todo tu cuerpo reacciona escondiéndose presa del miedo. Y entonces prefieres centrar tu atención en otra cosa, evadiendo el problema y prometiéndote a ti misma que nunca cometerás ese error de nuevo, y además, siempre mirando atrás queriendo haber o no haber hecho lo que hiciste. Tu pasado te pesa... Te pesa mucho, y frena tu futuro como persona, como mujer, como trabajadora, como amiga, como novia... Te frena a todos los niveles. Pero tu pasado a partir de hoy no te va a pesar más...

Kaoru giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia la izquierda y Kenshin corrió para apartar las velas a su alrededor mientras la dejaba que procesase sus últimas palabras.

-¿Qué han visto tus ojos? ¿Qué viste para que reaccionases de esa manera? Quizá este pasado sea parte de tu encanto. No lo niegues. Porque todos te apreciamos por lo que eres gracias a lo que pasaste. Porque sabes que el pasado hace a las personas...

Kenshin se sentó a su lado, fuera del círculo de velas.

-Eres débil, aunque te lo niegues. Emocionalmente eres débil, no lo puedes evitar. Por ello es tan fácil herirte, y por ello todo el mundo siempre te ha atacado en el plano emocional. Porque siempre has sido fuerte en el físico... No sé hasta dónde puedo sanar ese corazón dañado por los años, pero lucharé para cambiar tu dolor por perdón. Porque debes perdonarte.

Kenshin paró unos segundos y se acercó al rostro de ella. Pudo ver pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados y sonrió sabiendo que había dado por fin en el clavo.

-Así que es ahí donde te duele más... Kaoru. ¿Te perdonarás entonces algún día? ¿O seguirás pensando que eres una mala persona y que el mundo estaría mejor sin tu presencia?

La muchacha giró la cabeza de golpe.

-Tú misma crees que no tienes valor como persona... Y por ello ahora te sientes sola, y desesperada por el abrazo de alguien que te comprenda. Porque en tu interior quieres ser valorada. Necesitas sentir que eres necesitada. Sin embargo, siempre te distancias de la gente que más te quiere. Cuanto más aprecias a una persona, cuanto más sientes que tú misma la necesitas, más grande es esa distancia, hasta tal punto que te niegas a mostrarles tu debilidad. Porque tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de que esas personas te hieran, precisamente ellas, como hicieron otras en el pasado, ¿verdad? Porque crees que en el pasado te quedaste sola por tu culpa, porque mostraste tu debilidad, y la gente se cansó de verla.

Se movió, auto-abrazándose a sí misma.

-Pero una parte de ti quiere que los que aprecias sepan cómo te sientes, a pesar de que nunca dices la verdad absoluta sobre tus sentimientos, porque en el fondo, no crees merecer tal muestra de afecto. Por ello te sorprende tanto que la gente te de las gracias, o que hagan algo por ti... ¿verdad? Porque tú misma crees que no eres una buena persona... y que no lo mereces...

Ahogó un suspiro de dolor.

-Y todo esto va a comenzar a cambiar hoy... Pero no lo comenzarás a cambiar tu sola, porque no estás sola. Todos estaremos contigo... Siempre... Ahora, serénate. Vamos a comenzar a salir del trance... Serénate. Cierra todos los recuerdos como si fuesen recuerdos alegres. Transforma tu dolor en paz que será lo que sientas cuando te despiertes... Y cuando cuente tres, estarás despierta... uno, dos... respira hondo... tres..

**:CONTINUARÁ:**


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XXIV**

"Vale, ¿qué he hecho?" Se preguntó Megumi mientras se separaba de Wing que la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque se había puesto tan roja como la bandera china... Si Wing tuviera su voz de vuelta, sería el momento en el que saltaría alguna broma para relajarla, sin embargo, en la situación actual, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, y observar divertido como Megumi miraba a todas partes menos a su cara, aunque la verdad era que eso a él poco le importaba. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque por fin había podido probar el sabor de los labios de la persona que más quería.

Megumi cogió un papel y escuetamente escribió con letra irregular "nombre". Wing no se sorprendió, y pensó que si quería que alguien lo supiese por encima de todas las cosas, era ella. "Sanosuke" escribió con rapidez. "¿Por qué Wing?" preguntó ella. "Porque necesitaba alas para volar y alcanzarte"

Megumi entonces se comenzó a reír. Si algo le empezaba a parecer divertido era la situación excesivamente pastelosa que estaba viviendo, y la verdad es que se sentía incómoda en ella. Así que cogió el cuaderno otra vez arrebatándoselo a Sanosuke que estaba tratando de averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba con una media sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que leyó un "Es que compositor tenías que ser..." Sorprendido la miró, tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Se le acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y la cogió de la mano haciéndole una señal con la cabeza a modo de "nos vamos".

O.o.ooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Kaoru despertó y se movió. Confusa y algo aturdida se llevó las manos a la cara y notó que había lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se incorporó quedándose sentada en la alfombra donde había estado antes tumbada, y llevó su mirada a Kenshin que la observaba con un brillo intenso en los ojos. Por un instante, pensó que había estado llorando él también, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquello no eran lágrimas, sino una expresión de profunda concentración. Concentración que había sido capaz de guiarla a ella por sentimientos que no quería haber sacado y que no sabía desde cuándo él era consciente de ellos.

Kenshin por su parte, estaba buscando la mejor manera de comenzar una conversación racional después de todo lo que había sentido, de todo lo que había visto, y de todo lo que le había hecho sacar a ella. En un vano intento por intentar descubrir el por qué de su confusión en esos precisos instantes, pensó que lo más acertado sería empezar a trazar cartas astrales de todos los miembros integrantes del equipo para empezar a comprender mejor las personalidades de todos y cada uno de ellos. Especialmente la de Kaoru, que a veces resultaba un pozo de incertidumbre y otras la persona más segura que había conocido en su vida.

Estaba abrumado, tenía que reconocerlo. Y además, sentía terribles punzadas en el pecho al recordar todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de Kaoru. Se había prometido que la ayudaría a eliminar cada rescoldo que existiera de su pasado con nuevos recuerdos y con perdón. Quería enseñarle como perdonarse a sí misma, pues más que ninguna otra cosa que él pudiese darle, era lo que ella necesitaba. Y él lo sabía. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a ella. Podía ver que estaba relajada debido a sus últimas palabras, y sus facciones adormecidas la favorecían mucho más que el semblante siempre tenso que mostraba al exterior.

Le pasó una mano por la cara y por el pelo y se sentó a su lado abrazándola sin todavía decir una sola palabra. Sabía que ella estaba masticando todo lo que había visto, y era cierto. Respiró hondo y decidió hacer preguntas.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que conoces a los que están abajo?

La pregunta la sorprendió, pestañeó y en su adormecimiento puso una mano encima de la que Kenshin tenía en su hombro, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

-No hace más de tres años, cuando comenzamos todos la Universidad.

-¿Más amigos? -continuó él.

-Pocos, quizá 2 o 3 de verdad, eso sí, muchos conocidos.

-Entiendo...

-Pero no te preocupes, Kenshin, estoy bien, de verdad...

Esa afirmación que ni ella misma se creía, se clavó en el corazón de él como si fuese una estaca clavada en el pecho de un vampiro. Cómo podía negarse lo que sabía que él conocía era algo que no se podía creer. Pensó que quizá no se hubiese labrado lo suficiente su confianza como para que ella se abriese ante él sin tener que acudir a la hipnosis, y sonrió trístemente escondiéndose entre su propio pelo mientras su alma gritaba desesperada buscando una solución.

-No me gusta ver como te escondes detrás de tu máscara de cantante súper-famoso y pones esa cara de póquer -sonrió Kaoru, evidentemente, su relajación era producto de su hipnosis...

-Tranquila, estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando, pequeña, sólo estaba pensando.

-Pues pensar es malo -dijo levantando uno de los dedos de él de su hombro y dejándolo caer con cuidado a modo de juego.

-Lo ha sido siempre y aún así el humano sigue haciéndolo.

-Tienes razón, pero...

-Nada de peros... Tengo la sensación de que estamos tremendamente estancados en un punto del que no podemos salir, Kaoru.

-¿Qué?

-Y no me refiero a ti, me refiero a la situación. Tenemos que empezar a mover ficha ya. El tiempo se acerca peligrosamente y hay muchas cosas que hacer. Además, tú después de la meditación necesitas un tiempo re reflexión. Ya hablaremos tú y yo con calma de todo... ahora bajemos...

-Si me permites, me gustaría quedarme un rato a desperezarme...

-Por supuesto.

Se levantó, no sin antes pasarle la mano por el pelo a la muchacha, y apagó las velas para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Kenshin -lo llamó cuando él tenía la mano en el pomo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él mientras iba abriendo

-No sé lo que has hecho, pero hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquila... Sea lo que sea -continuó levantándose y tirándose en la cama- gracias.

Él sonrió y la vio acurrucarse entre los cojines en los que él había estado sentado instantes antes.

-De nada -finalizó saliendo por la puerta.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Se puede saber dónde estás Alice? -La voz de Mer al otro lado del micrófono se podía escuchar desde una distancia bastante alejada del auricular.

-Pues con Kaoru...

-No, si me imagino, pero ¿dónde?

-En Tokyo...

-Ya, y ahora me dirás que está en Japón ¿no? ¡Venga ya!, dime dónde estás. En qué parte.

-Pues es que no lo sé, y Kaoru está en el baño...

-Pues esperaré hasta que llegue para decírtelo, porque tengo ganas de veros, me aburro aquí sola y no quiero ir otra vez a Harajuku porque sino no voy a llegar a fin de mes...

-Mer... es que verás, estoy ocupada ahora...

-¿Con Kaoru? ¿Qué, te ha mandado hacer algo o qué?

-No, en sólo que... es complicado.

-No, si tiene que serlo, porque le estás dando una de vueltas... ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, tranquila. Cuando acabemos unos asuntos que tenemos por aquí, iré corriendo a verte.

-No te creo... Pero te voy a buscar, no sé dónde, pero me voy a dar un paseo por la ciudad a ver si te veo.

-¿Un paseo con más de 100 estaciones de tren y metro donde buscar? ¿En una ciudad sin fin que se junta con más de 10 ciudades más, entre más de 20.000.000 de habitantes?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-No no, pero si te sirve de algo no estamos en la bahía, o eso creo.

-Vale, me voy a Aomi...

-Eso está en la bahía...

-Lo sé.

Colgó. Y Alice agradeció que lo hiciese, aunque por otro lado se sentía terriblemente culpable por no poder contarle su secreto a pesar de ser su mejor amiga. Respiró profundamente, y para cuando iba a caer de nuevo en el sofá vio a Dark que acababa de salir de la habitación de Kaoru y estaba bajando las escaleras con una extraña expresión en su cara.

-... Dark... ¿Está bien Kaoru? -preguntó al instante.

Él en un primer momento no contestó. Continuó caminando con la mirada perdida y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la guardiana que lo miraba inquieta. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras la miró y asintió. Se acercó hasta el sofá y miró a Aoshi.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó el Guardián de Agua con voz ronca.

-Aoshi... creo que, la voz de Wing no volverá a menos que...

-¿A menos qué?

-Que encontremos y terminemos con el desgraciado que se la quitó... y tenemos que hacerlo deprisa -afirmó terriblemente preocupado, y en la sombra de su preocupación se podía ver que odiaba que las cosas se le escapasen de las manos.

-¿Tienes un plan?

-Creo tenerlo pero...

-Shougo, ¿verdad? -afirmó interrumpiéndole.

-Exacto... es su guardián.

-Pues vamos a decírselo ¿no?

-Me gustaría esperar a que estuviesen todos pero... y aquí está mi pregunta... ¿Crees que Wing debe estar presente?

Aoshi lo miró y traspasó los ojos hoy azules de Dark con gesto interrogante. Y el Ángel por su parte le miraba con seriedad y confianza.

-Sinceramente, no lo conozco mucho pero... no me parece mala idea eso de que no se entere de lo que ocurre.

-Pero eso significa... que alguien tiene que proteger a Shougo... -dijo mirándolo como si le estuviese incitando.

-¿Quieres que le proteja yo? Pero entonces ¿qué pasará contigo?

-Yo estaré bien, al fin y al cabo soy el que más experiencia tiene aquí junto con Wing... Y además, tenemos a Kaoru, que ha aprendido muy deprisa. Si no nos separamos, no nos podrán hacer nada...

-No me acaba de gustar ese plan, me parece un chanchullo, y para una vez que me decido a hacer algo por ti sabiendo que pienso que eres...

-Sí, un estúpido, con ganas de llamar la atención, narcisista y no sé cuántas más cosas...

-Ese no era el orden... Aunque bueno, tampoco es que siga pensando lo mismo...

-Gracias...

Dark sonrió levemente bajando la cabeza. Alice que observaba la escena con calma, fijó su atención de nuevo en la escalera cuando sintió que Kaoru estaba bajando por la misma abriendo la boca demostrando su sueño. Misao sonrió al verla pensando que por fin iba a poder enterarse de algo de lo que estaban hablando Aoshi y Dark, y Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa entendiéndolo perfectamente. Sentándose a su lado miró a Dark, entonces Alice notó que algo había cambiado.

-¿Qué tal la meditación? -preguntó la guardiana de fuego

-Mejor de lo que esperaba teniendo en cuenta a quién tenía al lado. -Afirmó rápidamente haciéndole un guiño a Dark.

-Gracias ¿eh? -dijo este con la mirada en Aoshi.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? -preguntó éste.

-Voy a llamar a Shougo.

-Sí

Tardaron más de una hora en contarle a Shougo y a los demás presentes lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer y el plan que se les había ocurrido. Las caras de incertidumbre debidas al gran problema al que se iban a enfrentar se mezclaban con miedo y una extraña mezcla de determinación. Decidieron empezar a hacer caso a sus instintos, y también decidieron que Megumi no debía enterarse de lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer para que sirviera como apoyo para Wing.

Así fue, como sin esperar a nada más, todos se dispusieron a ir a atacar a su principal enemigo en estos momentos y, volviendo a sus formas de ángeles y guardianes, desaparecieron de la casa. Poco después la puerta se abrió y Megumi y Wing entraron notando que la presencia de sus amigos se había desvanecido por completo. No estaban allí. El guardián de viento miró al elemento mientras este se encogía de hombros sin comprender.

Revisaron todas las habitaciones, una por una, dieron un paseo por el bosque-jardín y se dirigieron también a la zona de la casa supuestamente prohibida para ellos pues no debían saber que estaban allí. Y no encontraron nada, ni a nadie. Y lo peor de todo, Wing sentía que su elemento no estaba cerca y que estaba en problemas. Lo podía sentir en la carne y eran punzadas que se le clavaban intermitentemente quitándole la paz que había conseguido horas antes. Megumi lo miró en un vano intento por descubrir que era lo que sentía. Podía ver en sus ojos una sombra de preocupación e inquietud que no le gustaba en absoluto, y empezó a pensar que las cosas debían estar terriblemente mal.

Y se encontró sin saber qué hacer. No tenía la experiencia ni la confianza en sí misma como para empezar a buscarles sin saber dónde podrían estar. Y a juzgar por la cara que tenía Wing no debían estar en una buena posición. ¿Por qué diablos ella no podía sentir lo mismo que sentían los demás?, se preguntaba una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta.

Volvieron a la misma sala central donde siempre estaban, y Wing señaló que no hacía mucho que habían desaparecido de allí el resto de sus compañeros, añadiendo además que seguro que se habían ido a machacar al enemigo anterior.

Eso fue suficiente como para dejar a Megumi totalmente ensimismada y pensativa. Se habían ido todos, a acabar con el anterior problema, y no le habían dicho nada. Pensó que probablemente sería porque habían tardado mucho en volver, pero luego desestimó esa idea al acordarse de las palabras de Dark. "_¿Qué diablos está pasando?_" se preguntó mientras trataba de pensar con claridad. Llevándose una mano al pelo empezó a odiar su falta de conocimiento. Debería empezar a ser capaz de hacer cosas por sí misma, lo sabía, pero no sabía por donde empezar y le daba miedo, un miedo demasiado grande como para que ella misma reconociese que lo sentía.

En su desesperación, volvió de nuevo la mirada a Wing que la seguía observando sin saber qué hacer. Pensó que él tampoco debía estar en una buena situación. Había perdido la voz, instrumento de su trabajo, y por ello iba a perder bastante dinero, sin contar con que era el guardián de viento y este elemento se había ido junto con otros tantos locos a enfrentarse a un problema del que desconocían las características. Sonrió, y a Wing le pareció interesante ese cambio de expresión que venía justo después de unas facciones completamente serias. Le cogió la mano y acarició su textura. Le pasó una mano por el pelo y descubrió una trenza larguísima, y la miró a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos preciosos. Fijó entonces su atención en sus labios y empezó a sentir que si seguía mirándola iba a perder el control de sí mismo. Así que subió la mirada y se acercó para darle un beso en la cabeza y otro en la frente, llenándola a ella de su perfume y su dulzura.

Ella suspiró arrepintiéndose al momento de haberlo hecho, y él sonrió y le dió otro beso en la nariz mientras seguía fascinado con los cambios de expresión que le provocaba.

Escribiendo después el kanji "tensión" Megumi comprendió que estaba intentando relajarla, pero en vano. Más que relajarla la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y además, cada vez más necesitaba algo más de él que unos besos. Se separó de él. Tenía que pensar con claridad en un plan... tenía que hacer algo... Se levantó y Wing la siguió y la abrazó por la espalda, escondiendo su cabeza en su pelo, respirando su aroma en una inspiración sonora que hizo que Megumi sintiese que se iba a doblegar ahí mismo. Pero se negó a seguir el juego y continuó tratando de pensar a pesar de que Wing empezaba a acariciarle suavemente con los labios el cuello, a pesar de que sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su cintura, a pesar de que cada vez había menos distancia entre ellos. ¡Al cuerno! se dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y lo besaba con fuerza sorprendiéndolo. Y esa sorpresa en su rostro la hizo sentirse vencedora del momento.

Sin saber muy bien si estaba destinándose a la locura, ni si era correcto hacer lo que se proponían a hacer sin pensar en el bien de sus amigos, lo abrazó como si fuese la última vez que lo hacía y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, inspirando con fuerza tal como él había hecho antes, demostrándole la locura que le había hecho sentir a ella, y le mordió suavemente el cuello y se detuvo después en el lóbulo de su oreja. Él suspiró y dejó escapar un leve gemido mientras la conducía al sofá más cercano sin apartarse ni un milímetro de ella. Eran demasiadas vidas las que había estado sin ella. Demasiadas vidas que habían estado esperándola... y aunque ella aún no lo sabía, se había propuesto saciar levemente su sed aunque no fuese por completo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la profunda mirada de él mientras ambos se dejaban caer en el sofá. Él metió las manos por debajo de la camisa de ella acariciando su espalda, y ella se estremeció acurrucándose aún más en su pecho. Sus manos sin embargo fueron más allá y atravesaron la frontera de los pantalones que llevaba la muchacha encima, y por debajo de la tela, empezó a recorrerla con caricias que iban a empezar a volverla loca. Sin embargo él paró de repente, y dándole un beso en la frente y otro en los labios, se incorporó. Fastidiado, buscó el papel y escribió: "Volver". Ella entonces agudizó sus sentidos y oyó pasos que se acercaban a la sala. Se pasó rápidamente la mano por el pelo para arreglárselo como pudo y respiró hondo.

Wing se tocó la garganta, y ella lo miró. Antes de que pudiese preguntar nada, los recién llegados estaban entrando por la puerta demacrados pero con una sonrisa.

-Wing, dime algo -corrió Dark al lado de su amigo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-...

-Di algo -ordenó Alice que tenía de la mano a Kaoru.

-Hola... Are??

-¡¡Cómo que "are"!! ¡¡¡Puedes hablar!!! -exclamó Kaoru corriendo y tirándose a sus brazos- menos mal -finalizó bendiciendo a los dioses hasta que se percató del olor a colonia de mujer, y específicamente de Megumi que lo delataba.

-Gracias por lo que sea que hayáis hecho -dijo él mientras Kaoru se soltaba de su abrazo- Y antes de que preguntes Kaoru, no hagas preguntas...

-Vale. -Afirmó esta mientras miraba a Megumi- Jijijiji.

-¿¡Qué!? -Preguntó la observada- Por cierto, os voy a matar, por varios motivos.

-Perdónanos -se disculpó Misao mientras se sentaba a su lado- Pero necesitábamos que cuidases de Wing, y creo... que lo has hecho muy bien.

Alice se separó de Kaoru, al comprobar que esta estaba cómodamente sentada al lado de Dark en el sofá y cogió su móvil.

-Kao, tengo que llamar a Mer y quedar con ella, puedo usar tu coche.

-Sí

-¿Qué coche? -preguntó Dark curioso.

-El tuyo, el que me prestas...

-¿Ein?

-Sí, ese precioso rojo que vimos un día, le he hablado de él a Alice y me dijo que quería conducirlo.

-¿Y por qué es tu coche?

-Porque lo bauticé así y además, me diste las llaves si recuerdas...

-Ah, es verdad... -musitó finalmente mientras pensaba en su pobre Porsche Cayman S rojo de más de 9.000.000 de yenes, que alcanzaba los 275 km/h... Aunque al menos no era el coche más caro que tenía en su aval pero...

-Dark...

-Sí Kaoru...

-Deja de pensar en el coche que Alice conduce bien...

-Vale.

-Bueno, mientras Alice se va en no sé qué coche, dejaos de tonterías y empezad a largar sobre lo que habéis hecho -pidió Wing visiblemente alterado.

-Yo me voy a dormir si me disculpáis -informó Misao mientras le daba un beso a Megumi- estoy cansada.

Kaoru miró a Dark en un intento por pedir un descanso que todos se merecían pero sabía de antemano que si miraba a Wing, la respuesta iba a ser negativa. Así que simplemente le cogió la mano pidiendo un poco de su energía, energía qué él comenzó a transmitirle en cuanto sintió el contacto.

-Pues verás Wing -comenzó Aoshi- debido a que no sabíamos qué hacer y estábamos desesperados, decidimos trazar un plan y atacar por sorpresa. Al principio no conocíamos muy bien lo que podíamos hacer ni hasta qué punto podíamos ponernos a atacar por sorpresa al enemigo. Sin embargo, aquí la cabeza loca de mi protegido se lanzó llegando el primero al lugar y atacó al susodicho con tal descarga de poder que creo que todavía hay alguno asustado. Luego Shougo no fue menos. Cuando quiere el condenado puede hacer muchas cosas... Aunque Misao tuvo que salvarle el pescuezo por bruto y confiado.

-Mi pobre guardiana, luego le tendré que dar un par de achuchones -sonrió Megumi mientras escuchaba la traducción de Dark que la miraba con curiosidad.

-Luego la suicida de Kaoru, porque no se la puede llamar de otra manera, le chamuscó poniéndose ella misma como cebo de sus propias llamas, pues la verdad es que era la única manera de acercarse al enemigo, pero ya sabes tú, nos tocó sacarla de ahí antes de que su barrera improvisada contra su propio poder se fuera en su contra...

-Sí, sé que fue improvisada... -afirmó Kaoru sintiéndose reconfortada por la energía acuática de Dark.

-Y claro, ahí tenemos a la pobre Alice, que si no llega a tener guardián, en ese preciso instante Kaoru la hubiese palmado, o al menos se hubiese caído...

-Tampoco hay que exagerar -comentó Shougo partiéndose de risa al recordarlo.

-Y sí, como ves, ahora nos reímos. Fue una buena experiencia en la que yo me tuve que quedar en la retaguardia para vigilarlo todo y avisaros en el caso de que ocurriese algo...

-Sí, ya veo que no nos has hablado de ninguna acción tuya -comentó Wing que no sabía qué cara poner.

-Lo malo es que, hemos empezado a ver cambios en la estructura del equipo contrario.

-¿Cambios? -preguntó Megumi levantando una ceja.

-Por no decir, que hemos visto a Misanagi y no precisamente en buenas condiciones... sino más bien siendo llevada al lado oscuro con todo su poder.

-Lo que significa que vamos a relegarla. -Puntualizó Shougo.

-Vaya, y eres tú quién lo afirma -susurró Megumi.

-Es que ya he tenido suficiente. La manera en la que me miró no fue otra cosa más que odio y mirada de asco...

-Sí, conozco esa mirada, y creo que sé quién la produjo -comentó Megumi.

-Sea lo que sea, no puede seguir en el cargo que tiene. Tenemos que buscar a otro 5º.

-No buscarlo -rectificó Dark- Más bien tenemos que mandarlo a otro sitio, y es mejor que no lo encontremos hasta que haga falta... ¿verdad pequeña suicida? -preguntó a Kaoru mientras sonreía.

-Sí... entendido...

-Pues antes de que Shougo cambie de parecer, creo que deberíamos ir a hacerlo. -Puntualizó Megumi

-OK -afirmó Kaoru levantándose.

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora**

Sufrí un pequeño atasco debido a la cantidad de cosas que he tenido que vivir y hacer últimamente como nueva ciudadana Japonesa... Sin embargo, he conseguido por fin pasar esa fase y a partir de ahora habrá un gran cambio en los acontecimientos.

Sobre las preguntas que me hacéis en los review. Alice es un nuevo personaje al igual que Mer que van a jugar un papel muy importante en la historia. Pronto sabréis más de ellos. También he de admitir que la relación entre Kenshin y Kaoru, como ya dije en capítulos anteriores, no va a ser como la del típico Fic que se puede leer. Estos personajes, así como el resto, van a ser un guiño a las relaciones reales que se viven en la realidad. Por lo tanto, las cosas evolucionaran de manera acorde con los personajes...

Gracias por seguir ahí

Y sobre todo gracias a:

**Athena Kaoru Himura**, **AoMe Hs**, **Nerwen**, **Dark Shion**, **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**, **Ken-chan**, **gabyhyatt **y **kryn-chan**.

Y sobre todo gracias a mis niños de Spanish Dears.

Besitos y hasta el próximo.


	25. Capítulo XXV

**:MÁSCARA FORJADA: Capítulo XXV**

Dark los condujo a todos a una sala que ellos todavía no habían visto y que estaba en el sótano al lado del garaje. Se miraron cuando vieron un gran espacio central con un círculo dibujado en tiza sobre el suelo. Las paredes eran de rocas irregulares de color azul oscuro, los candelabros que él mismo comenzó a encender con cerillas y algunos muebles con libros y cajones adornaban una estancia de lo más lúgubre. Se acercaron al círculo y vieron que estaba perfectamente trazado y que en 4 extremos había 4 kanji, los kanji de todos los elementos. Comprendiendo lo que significaba, se sentaron cada uno en su lugar y Dark les acompañó después. Las miradas de los guardianes asistentes se centraban en ellos. Daban por supuesto que no iban a poder tomar parte del asunto.

-El procedimiento es sencillo -informó Dark- Debido a los acontecimientos, necesitamos un signo del zodiaco que no sea tan variable como el pasado 5º. Probemos con un Aries. Por ello, Kaoru, encenderás una vela roja. Todos nos concentraremos en la razón por la que estamos haciendo esto y en el tipo de persona que buscamos. Así como también trataremos de llegar a Misanagi para poder desdoblar su parte de 5º de la parte mortal. Esa parte nos tiene que obedecer quiera o no, así que no os preocupéis por que se ponga contra vosotros, porque no lo hará.

-De acuerdo -dijeron todos a una.

-A ello...

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

En un ático lujoso en el centro de Tokyo...

-Sasuke, cielo... -comenzó Misanagi sentándose en una cama con sábanas negras en la habitación principal.

-Dime -dijo él que miraba la pantalla de un ordenador que tenían enfrente de la cama.

-Me siento rara... -informó la mujer tocándose el pecho con la mano y agachando la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué!?

Se levantó asustado, y la miró a los ojos, podía sentir una energía blanca surgir del interior de Misanagi... Algo le estaban haciendo pero no alcanzaba a averiguar qué... aunque comenzaba a tener sospechas. Misanagi alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Soltó un quejido cerrando los ojos y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a mirarlo.

-Sasuke... -le llamó sorprendida.

-¿Qué tienes? -Dijo él temiéndose lo peor.

-Me han quitado mi espíritu...

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó sin querer oír lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Qué han hecho qué?

-Han llamado a los poderes celestiales y me han relegado...

-No es posible...

Entonces Sasuke se dio la vuelta con rabia. Ahora que ella no tenía poder ¿cómo iba a reaccionar?, ¿qué era lo que se suponía que iba a hacer a partir de entonces?

Miró a Misanagi, después a la ventana, a la que se acercó. Unos segundos después salió de la habitación ante la mirada de Misanagi, y cuando volvió a entrar tenía un cetro en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó ella

-Voy a darles su merecido...

Aseguró con odio. Sentándose en el suelo alzó la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha dirigía el cetro a un punto de la pared. Concentró energía y todo su odio en ese punto y después alzó el cetro. El muro hasta entonces pintado de blanco, tomó un color rojizo y la energía se manifestó en forma de sombra, que desapareció tras la ventana.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Hecho -se dijo Shougo en voz alta.

-Cierto, hecho -comentó Wing que había observado el hechizo con atención.

-Ahora tenemos que hacer algo porque calculo que Sasuke vendrá -informó Megumi seria, mientras fijaba su mirada en Wing que a la vez observaba como las velas de los candelabros empezaban a moverse hacia los lados indicando problemas.

-Guardianes, acercaos -pidió Dark mientras dos alas salían de su espalda.

Tardaron poco en ver sombras a su alrededor seguidas de una más grande, y la vela que Kaoru había encendido, se apagó. Todos los presentes sentían una inquietud que no les gustaba lo más mínimo. Wing notó como sus manos empezaban a sudarle y las miró concentrándose. Megumi, al lado de Aoshi, buscó con la mirada a Kaoru que la estaba mirando preocupada. Misao no estaba, por lo que ella iba a ser vulnerable, a su vez, Megumi pensaba en la vulnerabilidad de Kaoru, así que se acercaron la una a la otra, "se protegerían ellas mismas" pensaron a la vez con una sonrisa.

-Total, no creo que nos puedan hacer daño -dijo Kaoru mirando a Megumi y Dark, que observaba la escena, levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué? -preguntó mirándolas- ¿Qué estáis tramando?

-Cosas de mujeres... -dijo Megumi- ya sabes que podemos leernos los pensamientos.

-Creo que eso no es cosa de mujeres, sino más bien de amigas -apuntó él mientras observaba como Wing creaba un escudo alrededor de todos sus compañeros.

Kaoru rió e inmediatamente después comenzó a desplegar sus alas, pero algo pasó. Notaba como algo se le desgarraba dentro y como iba cayendo en un profundo sueño. Se miró las manos y sintió un calor extraño en el pecho, para cuando iba a decir algo y a tratar de luchar contra lo que sentía, una parte de ella la tranquilizó, y ella se dejó llevar sin poder oponer resistencia. Era el espíritu de Fuego que llevaba dentro, acababa de tomar el control absoluto de ella, neutralizándola por completo. Sus ojos, hasta ahora negros, comenzaron a cambiar de color a un tono violáceo y buscaron serios el origen de las sombras. Encontrándose con la madre de todas ellas a la que miró con un enfado latente y completamente visible.

Megumi la miró extrañada y Dark hizo lo mismo, una sin comprender que ocurría y el otro sin saber si sus sospechas sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Kaoru, eran ciertas o no. Instantes después, Kaoru levantó el vuelo hacia una esquina y Dark la siguió alzando sus alas al vuelo. Al llegar a ella puso una mano en su hombro, y sorprendido comprobó que se quemaba a si mismo haciéndolo. Apartó la mano y miró al resto con una mirada de advertencia. Esa no era Kaoru, sino el Ángel del Fuego que había despertado para llevar a cabo su venganza y ahora estaba seguro de ello.

-Agua, apártate -ordenó el Ángel del fuego sin mirarlo-.

-Fuego, cálmate -dijo este.

Fuego sonrió y le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. En su rostro, una mirada de orgullo y determinación.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer y baja con el resto. Es una orden de la llave.

Dark sabía que en cuanto Fuego apareciese, iba a ocurrir exactamente eso y era consciente de que debido a su posición debía acatar la orden. Así que obedeció no sin mantener cierta distancia-.

-Al fin y al cabo, es la escoria que pusieron en mi auténtico guardián la que está tratando de entrar aquí... -continuó Fuego mientras alzaba una mano y tocaba una de las rocas de la pared- Es una pena que un buen chico como él, no fuese capaz de contrarrestar los efectos de su propio yo -continuó y su mano se iluminó- elementos y guardianes, os sugiero que os apartéis... esto va a explotar... y no es una metáfora.

-Ay... ya estamos con su sarcasmo, hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba -susurró Dark mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Wing asustado, hizo caso omiso y se acercó al elemento. Recordaba una situación similar que había ocurrido vidas antes, y se negaba a que volviese a suceder. Él sabía muy bien que Fuego enfadado, no escuchaba a nadie, y además, sabía que eso significaba que se iba a poner en un peligro estúpido sobre todo si su guardián, el único que podía decirle que retrocediese, no estaba.

Megumi, asustada por los dos, trató de moverse, pero la mano de una recién aparecida Misao la detuvo.

-Ni te acerques... todo irá bien -susurró mientras se ponía delante de ella- ¡¡Kaoru!! No seas idiota y baja aquí. ¿Quieres destruir el edificio o qué?

Fuego se dio la vuelta mirándolos a todos, desde Wing hasta Misao. Levantó la cabeza orgullosamente y abrió la boca en señal de prepotencia.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres, Guardián de Tierra, para hablar de ese modo a un elemento que tiene que ejecutar el juicio? -preguntó mientras volvía su mirada hacia Dark que en ese momento alzaba la cabeza para mirarla con sus profundos ojos- ¿¡No habéis escuchado mi orden!?

-... Porque no eres tú misma, sino ahora mismo te daba un par de leches. ¡Baja ahora mismo pedazo de idio...! -Misao iba a continuar hablando pero Aoshi la abrazó por la espalda y le tapó la boca.

-Me alegra ver que tu guardián, Agua, es inteligente. -Dijo volviendo su mirada a la roca.

-Fuego -comenzó Dark cerrando los ojos buscando paciencia- tranquilízate -volvió a abrir sus ojos para mirarla- No ganas nada enfadándote con tu ex-guardián de esa manera y lo sabes. Guarda tu ira para la batalla final, que será cuando puedas vengarte.

-No es venganza lo que busco...

-Que no es venganza dice -comenzó Megumi- Sabes muy bien que lo es, pedazo de cabezota. Baja de ahí.

-Tierra, esta vez no eres tú quien da las órdenes aquí. Y me sorprende esa actitud en ti.

Megumi no contestó a esas palabras... "¿Por qué le sorprende esa actitud en mi?" se preguntaba mientras observaba como Dark cerraba los puños y miraba a Kaoru, estaba tratando de contenerse pero dada la situación le estaba costando más de la cuenta.

-Sabes muy bien que si me da la gana puedo apagarte en un instante -comenzó Agua en un vano intento por controlarse- ¡así que deja de hacer el idiota y baja de ahí! -gritó.

-¡Y yo puedo evaporarte! -aseguró amenazadoramente- ...así que deja de decir tonterías, Agua.

La sombra de la pared comenzaba a hacerse más grande, y Fuego notándolo, volvió la cabeza ignorándolos a todos. De su mano en la pared, comenzaron a aparecer llamaradas que se extendían de un lado al otro del muro, haciéndose cada vez más grandes y llegando al suelo. El elemento alzó la cabeza y cerró en un puño la mano que tenía en la pared, sosteniendo la energía negra que miró con asco. Wing detrás de Kaoru trataba de crear una red de aire a su alrededor para tratar de protegerlos a todos.

Megumi, harta, subió y se puso al lado de Wing que la miró confuso. Dark suspiró ruidosamente y se les unió dejando atrás sus esfuerzos por no alterarse. Aunque la verdad es que ninguno sabía qué se debía hacer y la esperanza de todos se centraba en Dark.

Sin embargo él estaba dividido, si la dejaba acabar con la sombra, sabía que eso sería una prueba para sus enemigos de que comenzaba a despertar y de que no estaba muy contenta con el estado en el que se encontraba el mundo... Por lo cual, la intervención del 5º parecía algo más que una vana posibilidad y sus enemigos irían a por el nuevo 5º aún sin saber quién era... Y si la detenía, no estaba seguro de lo que le iba a pasar con la Kaoru real. No estaba seguro de si el elemento seguiría dominándola.

-Kaoru... -dijo finalmente Dark y se puso frente a ella, con la espalda en la pared, cerrando sus alas y sosteniéndose sólo mediante energía, había tomado una decisión...

-Agua, ¿qué haces?

-No soy Agua, Fuego, y estoy hablando con Kaoru... -le dijo seriamente y Fuego frunció el ceño. Dark en ese momento pensó que quizá Kaoru estuviese escuchándole- Kaoru... soy yo Kenshin -Todos ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa, y el Ángel del Fuego lo miró más confuso aún- vuelve -Suplicó agachando la cabeza.

-Tengo que acabar con esta sombra rastrera... -se disculpó una medio Kaoru medio elemento mirando la sombra en su mano.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos -dijo Wing poniéndose a su lado e inclinándose ante ella.

Megumi se colocó al lado contrario y la miró ofreciéndole sus manos.

-Dámela a mi... pero regresa. En tu estado, nuestros opuestos ganarán si se enteran de a qué nivel estás -afirmó intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-Kaoru... -Dark la seguía mirando seriamente.

Fuego ladeó la cabeza bruscamente y se encontró con Wing postrado ante ella. Se sorprendió y la expresión de su cara cambió. Se giró hacia Megumi y le cedió la energía oscura, cerciorándose de que Wing se levantaba y se acercaba hacia Tierra para ayudarla a sostenerla, abrió la mano y miró a Dark.

-Aún no has vuelto, Kaoru... ¿A qué esperas?

-Por qué quieres controlarme, Agua... ¿Por qué de esta manera? -Preguntó Fuego llevando su mano al pecho, dolía.

-Porque te conozco... Vuelve, Kaoru...

Megumi y Wing bajaron y se reunieron con el resto en el centro del círculo. Aoshi, que había recolectado cristales de cuarzo puro de uno de los armarios que estaban empotrados en una de las paredes y los puso alrededor. Salieron del círculo, y soltaron la energía oscura que se movía de un lado a otro sin poder salir del círculo de cristales protegido.

-No tengo intención de dejar de ser yo... -contestó Fuego.

-Tendrás que dejar de ser tú, porque ahora no eres necesario, Fuego...

-Soy necesario... las cosas se están yendo de las manos, y lo sabes, Agua.

-Se estarán yendo de las manos, pero no por controlar el cuerpo que sabes que no te pertenece en exclusividad, vas a hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¿Eso lo dice Agua, que controla perfectamente sus dos yo?

-Sabes muy bien cuál es mi posición, Fuego.

-Y me estás amenazando con qué...

-No tengo que amenazarte con nada, sólo quiero que Kaoru vuelva...

-Te guste o no, yo soy parte de Kaoru...

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti.

Agua miró a los ojos a Fuego, mientras los demás observaban la escena con curiosidad, sin apartar la vista de la sombra que inquieta, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro del círculo, buscando una salida que sabía que no iba a encontrar.

-Deja a Kaoru volver y acabemos entre todos con esa sombra, es lo que quieres ¿no?, Fuego...

-¿Tengo que acabar con ella con mi otra forma? ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga yo, Agua?

-Tiene que acabar con ella Fuego. Y Fuego no es ni más ni menos que tu yo corpóreo, Kaoru. Me importa bien poco que vidas hayas tenido que vivir y en lo que te hayas convertido, Fuego, más que nada porque sabes estás en Kaoru porque eres Kaoru... Así que no sé a qué esperas para cesar tu ira...

Fuego iba a refunfuñar, pero no pudo. De la frente de la muchacha, salió un halo de luz. Su mirada pasó de la soberbia a la confusión y del tono violáceo, al negro. Dark la abrazó y susurró un "me alegro de que estés de vuelta" y ella no comprendió a qué se refería. Tenía la sensación de que se había perdido algo, y comprobó que era cierto cuando volvió su mirada abajo.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? -preguntó confundida- ¿Qué he hecho?, Dark...

Wing respiró y buscó con la mirada a Megumi, brindándole una sonrisa. Aoshi, que todavía seguía abrazado a Misao, sonrió hasta darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba. Rápidamente, soltó a Misao sintiéndose extraño mientras la muchacha se daba la vuelta para mirarlo sorprendida. Si por ella fuese, se hubiese quedado entre sus brazos toda la vida. Shougo, cansado de las escenas tiernas se movió y se acercó a la sombra. En un claro intento por tratar de destruirla, concentró su poder y trató de atacarle.

Y para Kaoru todo estaba ocurriendo a una velocidad excesivamente lenta. Le pareció que había pasado un mes para cuando se encontró sentada en los sofás de nuevo. Y mientras todos comentaban lo divertido que había sido acabar con la sombra de Sasuke y poner de una vez un buen sello en la casa para que no les volviesen a molestar dentro, Kaoru pensaba sin detenerse en el periodo de tiempo que no recordaba. Y quería que le contasen qué había sucedido pero nadie parecía que fuese a hacerlo.

Megumi la miraba comprensiva y automáticamente desvió su mirada a "Kenshin" "_bonito nombre_" pensó mientras él le enviaba una mirada de circunstancias. Y Wing la cogió de la mano. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para los demás, que ahogaron sus comentarios debido a la tensión que llevaban acumulada.

Misao miró el reloj y volvió su vista al resto.

-Son las 10 de la noche. ¿Qué os parece si salimos todos a que nos de el aire?

-Yo me apunto -dijo Megumi sintiéndose terriblemente encerrada.

Aoshi y Wing se apuntaron al instante con un gesto de afirmación en su rostro.

-Yo paso, prefiero irme a mi habitación -informó Shougo.

-Yo voy a salir también -afirmó Kaoru sorprendiendo a Kenshin que pensaba que iba a querer quedarse en casa- pero no quiero ir a Roppongi de fiesta como calculo que querrá Aoshi... Prefiero ir a Shibuya.

-¿Por qué Shibuya? -preguntó Kenshin- Sabes que no me gustan las noches ahí.

-Porque me relaja caminar en Shibuya. Me siento libre allí.

-Pero no pretenderás que nos vayamos a caminar a estas horas por Shibuya... -inquirió Wing en un tono interrogante.

-No os he dicho que os apuntéis, sólo os he informado de que voy a salir -dijo sonriendo- mis planes no tienen por qué ser seguidos por el resto.

-Pero sí por mi -suspiró Dark.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó.

-Porque no quiero que vayas sola. Es aburrido.

-He estado sola durante mucho tiempo y estoy acostumbrada a ello -informó y sonrió- Además, no quiero guardaespaldas las 24 horas del día.

-Lo quieras o no -comenzó Megumi con media sonrisa- tienes guardaespaldas. Y es más, deberías aceptar que los tienes y los tendrás que tener. La soberbia no te pega.

-No es soberbia, simplemente quiero caminar sin que nadie me hable. Si no me dejáis, prefiero quedarme en casa.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Misao

-Como nunca, anda, iros a pasarlo bien... -finalizó

Le costó, pero consiguió mantenerlos a todos fuera de su campo de visión. Finalmente había convencido a los que querían irse, a que se fueran sin preocuparse, y los que se iban a quedar, se metieron tranquilamente a sus habitaciones. Y este era su momento. Iba a pensar. Fue entonces cuando le sorprendieron unas agudas notas tocadas al piano sin acompañamiento. "_Otra vez componiendo, quizá_" se dijo. Pero la melodía se tornó seria y a dos manos. Era una melodía tristísima y desgarrante, pero a la vez le encantaba. Era como si los pensamientos pudiesen fluir con facilidad con aquella melodía que cada vez se volvía más complicada de ejecutar. Se lo imaginó con la cabeza agachada mirando al teclado y las dos manos trabajando mientras su espíritu se movía al ritmo de la música. Se preguntó cual sería el título de semejante canción y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación. Cogió el pomo con sus manos y esperó que no hubiese candado. Efectivamente la puerta estaba abierta, y ella entró en la habitación que ella conocía como "el acercamiento a los mares del sur" y respiró profundamente dejando que entrase el vapor de agua en sus pulmones y llenándose con el perfume que invadía la sala. Se acercó a la sala del piano que conocía tan bien y lo observó. Estaba exactamente como se lo había imaginado, y la melodía ahora estaba empezando a alcanzar su clímax. Se sentó al lado de lado de la puerta y se abrazó a sus piernas sin hacer el menor ruido, cerrando los ojos después. No quería desconcentrarle mientras acababa de tocar la tristísima melodía con una sola mano, tal y como había empezado. Él suspiró y cerró el teclado con cuidado. Cuando se dio la vuelta se sorprendió de tener espectadores, sobre todo uno que parecía estar todavía escuchando mentalmente la melodía con los ojos cerrados.

Más lejos de la realidad. Ella sabía que él se había dado la vuelta y que la estaba mirando, pero no quería alzar la vista. Sólo quería que la dejase ahí, sin hacer el más mínimo comentario. Se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con él que se había puesto a su altura, sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Tiene título? -preguntó Kaoru mirando el piano.

-Regret.

-Un buenísimo título para esa sonata, sin duda... ¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? Estupendamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque semejante canción no parece digna de buenos momentos.

-Es de noche, y la noche no es para ponerse a tocar rock, no sé si me entiendes... -dijo mirándola divertido.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió al piano. Abrió el teclado y colocó sus manos. Trató de adivinar dónde estaban las notas y logró sacar la melodía tras unos pocos intentos fallidos. Algo sorprendida se dio la vuelta. Pero él no estaba ya allí. Entonces empezó a jugar con las notas, hasta cansarse y dejar caer su cabeza sobre el piano entre desesperada y aburrida "_por este sentimiento quería irme a Shibuya_" pensó. Levantó la cabeza tras un instante y cerró el teclado. Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y miró a su derecha. Ahí estaba él, encima de la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y a la vez en uno de sus brazos mientras su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del techo. Se mordió el labio y se dirigió a la izquierda, hacia la puerta, saliendo por ella sin decir una palabra. Y una vez la cerró tras de sí, se dejó caer al suelo y buscó sus manos. Se sonrió. "_Desde cuando soy una persona tan apagada_" se preguntó en un tono de reproche tratando de sonreírse a sí misma "_Hace mucho tiempo que no me río de verdad... Debería poner una pared y empezar a separar estos dos mundos en los que vivo. Y sobre todo, debería dejar de auto compadecerme y de causar problemas y preocupaciones a los que están a mi alrededor_" se dijo decidida a cumplir sus palabras. Sonrió y se levantó, para cuando iba a irse a su habitación, la puerta de Kenshin se abrió y él la miró.

-Idiota -dijo con aspecto cansado, sorprendiendo a una Kaoru que no sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras y que aún mantenía la sonrisa de su determinación- ¿Qué haces ahí fuera? Si quieres entrar, entra...

-Tranquilo, sólo estaba pensando, ya me voy a mi habitación -dijo sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para irse.

Él enfadado consigo mismo y con la situación la agarró del brazo y la metió dentro con brusquedad. Cerró la puerta y la miró con seriedad. Kaoru tragó saliva y Kenshin suspiró mirándola.

-Vamos a ver... no sé qué es lo que estás tramando esta vez, pero no voy a permitir que te quedes sola, porque cuando te quedas sola, empiezas a pensar cosas raras y a actuar de manera extraña, y no me gusta. Quiero que seas tú misma y dejes de preocuparte por tonterías como afectarnos a nosotros, ¿entendido? El peso del mundo es muy grande pero no estás sola. Así que deja de aislarte. ¿No te das cuenta que lo único que consigues es confundir a todos y hacerte más vulnerable?

Ella sabía que él la iba a reprender por ahí, así que aguantó sus deseos de gritarle, porque sabía que no era lo correcto y porque él tenía más fuerza que ella.

-Además, si te dejas vencer por ti misma, ocurrirá lo mismo que ha ocurrido hoy y no me gusta.

Ella quería saber de qué hablaba pero se negó a preguntar. Y él se estaba empezando a desesperar por el silencio, así que la cogió por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué quieres? ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? -preguntó con dulzura.

No hubo respuesta, pero sonrió y lo abrazó. Con sólo sentir su calor ya quedaba aliviada. No quería hablar. Quería cambiar, y eso significaba hacer un esfuerzo por reprimir sus estúpidos pensamientos, así que por un día, sólo pidió un abrazo, un abrazo eterno.

Kenshin desorientado, se dejó llevar por la propia situación, y la abrazó, sin saber muy bien qué vendría después. Tenía que decirlo, le estaba consiguiendo desesperar. Nunca sabía a qué atenerse con ella. Y lo que era peor, se estaba dando cuenta de que él mismo no podía separarse de ella, porque cada vez que ella se alejaba, él se volvía loco. ¿La situación? ¿El encuentro con Fuego? ¿Qué tenía?

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Megumi divertida con su poco japonés

-En Roppongi Hills.

-Sí, deben de ser Hills porque mira que es alto el edificio -dijo Misao mirando a Aoshi.

-Bueno, Hills o no, al menos estamos aquí... Vamos a investigar el edificio -dijo Megumi mientras escribía el kanji de investigar en su libreta que cada vez encontraba más útil

-Querrás decir a conocerlo -se dijo Wing poniéndose unas enormes gafas de sol y una gorra.

-Es de noche... -apuntó Megumi.

-Querida, si no quieres terminar sepultada entre un montón de chicas y chicos histéricos, será mejor que me dejes llevar mis gafas -afirmó él con gestos mirando a Aoshi.

-Llevando las gafas se nota más que eres famoso -aseguró Aoshi

-No sé qué ha dicho, pero seguro que tiene razón -saltó Misao

-Por experiencia, y ya tengo mis años, os aseguro que he de llevarlas -comentó dejando claro que no se las iba a quitar

-Bueno, bueno, como le de... -resopló Megumi- ¡¡AH!! ¡La Torre de Tokyo!

-AHHHHHH -Misao la siguió mientras observaban la vista de la hermosa Torre iluminada- ¡¡La torre de 333 metros de altura!!

-Jajajajaja -rió Aoshi al descubrir la altura y la manera en la que Misao tenía que pensar cómo decir el número-

Iban a necesitar un traductor...

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora**

En realidad quería que fuese más largo este capítulo, pero lo he tenido que cortar aquí. Por varios motivos que no puedo mencionar. Sé que hasta ahora estos capítulos han sido un poco oscuros y con demasiada información. También sé que esta historia se está volviendo más larga de la cuenta. Pero nadie dijo que fuese a ser corta, y ni mucho menos que fuese a ser fácil. En cualquier caso, gracias a todos por leerla,

En especial gracias a:

**sakumakenai**, **Sakurita555**, **Dark Shion**, **Shisa Camui**, **gabyhyatt **y **Ghia-Hikari**.

También gracias a todos los miembros de Spanish y World Dears que se pasen por aquí.

Y en especial este fic, está dedicado a él, ellos, y ellas.

Y ellos saben quienes son...

A,R,G,H,Y

DAI SUKI


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XXVI**

La tranquilidad parecía reinar sobre Roppongi Hills. El grupo de amigos permanecía en silencio, contemplando las luces que deslumbraban en la ciudad. Hablar se había convertido en una ardua tarea, por lo que, de manera implícita, todos habían optado por admirar la ciudad sin preocuparse por la conversación. Sin embargo, el bullicio que provocaba un grupo de chicos que acababan de llegar truncó esa aparente tranquilidad.

Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a sentirse incómodos, tanto era así, que Wing incluso temió que alguien le pudiera reconocer.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos –manifestó.

-Es pronto aún. Podríamos ir a otro sitio –le contestó Aoshi.

-Bien. Entonces vayamos a mi casa. Esta noche hay demasiada gente por la calle, y no es conveniente que nos vean.

Misao y Megumi asintieron con la cabeza, a pesar de no estar seguras de haber entendido bien. Aunque poco a poco iban mejorando con el idioma, todavía no tenían la confianza suficiente para estar por sí mismas completamente seguras de que habían comprendido sus palabras.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

El viaje hasta la casa de Wing había transcurrido también bastante silencioso. Tan solo habían intercambiado algún comentario sobre la posibilidad de que alguien lo hubiera reconocido, y finalmente decidieron obviar la cuestión, puesto que con conjeturas no llegaban a ninguna parte.

-Sentaos si queréis. ¿Os apetece tomar algo? –ofreció el anfitrión.

-¿Vodka con limón sería posible? –preguntó Misao, que había entendido la pregunta a la perfección, mientras tomaban asiento.

-Claro.

-Pues para mí uno –confirmó.

-Que sean dos.

-Pues nada, que sean tres y así no te hacemos trabajar demasiado –añadió también Aoshi.

Mientras Wing preparaba las cuatro copas y se sentaba con el resto, éstos ya habían iniciado una pequeña conversación.

-Bueno¿qué os ha parecido Roppongi? –preguntó Aoshi.

-Ufff, todavía lo sigo flipando con la vista. La Torre de Tokyo se veía impresionante desde el mirador –dijo Misao visiblemente emocionada.

-Sí, pero es una pena que de repente llegara tanta gente. Podría haberme pasado horas contemplando la ciudad –comentó Megumi.

-Son cosas que pasan, sobre todo en Roppongi Hills -aseguró Wing

-Sí, y a ti te deben pasar muy a menudo -observó Megumi

-Oye, podríamos poner un poco de música¿no? –pidió Aoshi.

-Joer, macho, también nos podías tocar algo un rato –matizó Misao.

-Anda que tú también… Deja que el pobre se relaje un poco… Que no todo es trabajo… -espetó Megumi, que alternaba las notas en el cuaderno con las pocas cosas que sabía decir en japonés.

-Tranquila, no es molestia. Si me dedico a esto es por algo.

Wing se levantó corriendo para ir a buscar la guitarra, sin darles tiempo a los demás para replicarle o añadir algún comentario. En el fondo, parecía que le hacía ilusión tocar para ellos, y para ella. Por su parte, Megumi pensaba que había pasado poco tiempo desde que Wing recuperó su voz, por lo que no debería forzarla. Sin embargo, al ver cómo los demás aplaudían, enseguida se unió a ellos.

La música se sucedió durante bastante tiempo, y pronto todos perdieron la noción del mismo. Misao, acostumbrada a acostarse temprano, fue la primera en darse cuenta.

-¡Dios¡Mañana me van a tener que sacar de la cama con una grúa¡Dark me va a matar! –dijo a través del cuadernillo.

-Tampoco es tan tarde… -dijo Megumi riéndose ante la ocurrencia.

-Ejem, los japoneses nos solemos acostar más bien temprano –comentó Aoshi levantándose.

-Bueno, yo tampoco estoy cansado, así que si quieres quedarte más tiempo, puedo acercarte más tarde –añadió Wing con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues entonces yo me llevo a Misao y ya alargáis vosotros la fiesta.

-Jijiji –rió Misao intentando contenerse para no hacer ningún comentario más. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar añadir en chino- A ver lo que hacéis.

-Y vosotros no hagáis nada que yo no haría –le contestó Megumi también en chino.

-Entonces podemos hacer de todo. Jijiji. ¡Qué bien! –añadió Misao riéndose, con la tranquilidad de que ni Wing ni Aoshi iban a entender nada.

Wing acompañó a Misao y Aoshi a la puerta, y al cabo de unos minutos, estaba de vuelta en el salón, donde lo esperaba Megumi...

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

NA: Lemon los pensamientos de Wing se intercalarán con los de Megumi, eres libre de decidir si seguirás leyendo o si pasarás a la siguiente parte marcada por la línea divisoria

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

"La miré fijamente. Posiblemente la estaba mirando como un bobo, pero no podía dejar de mirarla."

"Estábamos de nuevo solos. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, aunque para ser sincera, esperaba que pasara algo, que hubiera alguna interrupción como las otras veces que nos habíamos quedado solos."

"Me senté junto a ella, y tomé un trago de mi copa, intentando parecer lo menos tenso posible. Pero el solo hecho de mirarla me ponía nervioso. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento, y ahora que había llegado, no sabía muy bien que hacer. Quería lanzarme sobre ella, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría. No quería estropearlo todo ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella."

-Cuando habláis en chino me pierdo.

-También lo hago yo cuando vosotros habláis en japonés.

"Cuando dijo eso, me miró y sonrió. Ella también me miraba fijamente, y yo creí que me iba a volver loco."

"Pensé que podía perderme en las profundidades de sus ojos negros. Me puse más nerviosa todavía, aunque sus ojos me decían que no tenía ningún motivo para estar nerviosa. Lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Encendí un cigarrillo."

"Le dije que fumaba mucho, y me respondió que yo también, a pesar de ser cantante. No pude evitar reírme, y ella, quizás sintiéndose más tranquila, se acercó un poco más a mí. Le pasé el brazo por el hombro, para acercarla aún más, consiguiendo que ella posara su cabeza sobre el mío."

"Le ofrecí fumar de mi cigarrillo. Era algo que solo hacía con la gente muy cercana a mí, como si de un ritual se tratara. Creo que él lo entendió así, o quizás sólo quería ayudarme para que lo terminara cuanto antes. En cierto modo, yo también quería terminarlo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar una vez lo hubiera apagado."

"En ese instante, no hicimos ningún comentario. Éramos sólo los dos."

"Apagué el cigarro y lo abracé. Me empezó a acariciar el cabello y puse mi mano bajo su camisa, acariciándole el abdomen."

"Llevaba ya tiempo intentando controlar los problemas que tenía bajo mis pantalones, pero sentir su mano sobre mí, acariciándome, me hizo perder por completo la esperanza. No sabía hasta donde llegaba su experiencia en estos terrenos, por lo que temí que ella notara lo que sucedía ahí debajo y se sintiera incómoda por la situación. Comencé a besarle suavemente la cabeza mientras mi mano rozaba su cuello."

"Parecía que sus pantalones se iban a desbordar, y eso le hacía estar más nervioso que de costumbre. Su cara era todo un poema, y pensé que quizás se debía a que él me sacaba unos añitos, así que decidí dar un paso más, una señal inequívoca que le dijera que lo deseaba tanto como él."

"Sus ojos verdes se clavaron fijos en mi. Sin perder el contacto visual, se incorporó suavemente, y la mano que antes estaba sobre mi vientre descendió colocándose estratégicamente en el punto que yo había intentado ocultar. Bajé la vista, sorprendido, y después volví a mirarla. Sonreí, y eso le dio aún más confianza. Con rapidez se sentó sobre mí y, tras una intensa mirada, me besó."

"Agarraba firmemente mi cintura. Mi único miedo era que todo acabara, que él dejara de quererme, porque no sólo yo estaba enamorada de él, sino que además estaba segura de que quería estar siempre con él."

"Introducí mis manos bajo su camiseta, y con suavidad la fui deslizando hacia arriba, hasta quitarsela por completo, dejando su sujetador al descubierto. Después puse una de mis manos sobre su nuca, y manteniendo la otra sobre su espalda, la coloqué lentamente sobre el sofá, sin dejar de besarla."

"Me besó el cuello con una pasión que nunca antes le había visto. Mi respiración comenzaba a ser muy fuerte al sentir el contacto de su lengua sobre mi piel. Mis manos se deslizaron entre su camisa, y lentamente fui desabrochando todos sus botones."

"No contenta con despojarme por completo de la camisa, sus manos descendieron y se centraron en el cinturón. Notaba por el tacto de sus dedos como lo aflojaba con presura, y pronto éste se hallaba en el suelo."

"Desabotoné también sus pantalones, y poco después, mi mano traspasó esa barrera que aún me separaba de él. Deslicé mi mano lentamente bajo sus calzoncillos, rozando su miembro. Parecía que se iba a volver loco."

"No podía más. La incorporé para deshacerme de su sujetador, y con un solo movimiento de muñeca detrás de su espalda, conseguí mi objetivo. Ella, lejos de mostrar derrota, me empujó suavemente sobre el sofá y colocándose sobre mí, empezó a inundarme a besos. Boca, cuello, torso… Ninguna parte al descubierto de mi cuerpo quedaba por cubrir."

"Finalmente, le liberé de sus pantalones, y mis dedos recorrieron el relieve de sus calzoncillos."

"Ya no sabía donde poner la mirada. Por un lado, no podía dejar de admirar sus senos, la manera en que se revolvían cada vez que ella se estremecía sólo con rozarme. Y por otro, vigilaba de reojo los dedos que provocaban mi desenfreno. Todo esto sin olvidarme de sus ojos, intentando adivinar su próximo movimiento. Dulces ojos que dejaban entrever que hacía mucho tiempo que la lujuria había ocupado el puesto que antes pertenecía a la inocencia."

"Mis manos volvían a estar sobre su cintura, una a cada lado, y se acercaban peligrosamente al elástico de la única prenda que le quedaba encima. Introduciendólas bajo la tela, hice rodar ésta por sus piernas y pronto acabó haciéndole compañía al resto."

"Tenía intenciones de inclinarse sobre mí. Sus dedos acariciaban ahora mis piernas, ascendiendo poco a poco. Pero eso no era lo único que cada vez ascendía más y más. Consideré que venía siendo hora de que retomara el control de la situación."

"Me sorprendió. En poco tiempo pudo librarse de mí, y volvía a estar sometida a sus designios. Su codo izquierdo se apoyaba en el sofá, mientras los dedos de ese mismo brazo acariciaban los segmentos de piel que estaban a su alcance. Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos mientras su lengua no debaja de recorrer mis pechos. Y su otra mano… Su otra mano se deshacía de mis pantalones lentamente, rozándome y derritiéndome por completo."

"Enseguida tuve que ayudarme de la otra mano para quitarle por fin los pantalones. Le acaricié las piernas, las besé, lamí y mordí. Quería prestar la atención que se merecían a todas las partes de su anatomía antes de centrarme en aquella que parecía estar llamándome como un imán."

"¡Dios¿Por qué no me quitaba las bragas de una vez?"

"Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle el tanga que llevaba, mi atención se centró en nuestras copas, que todavía estaban sobre la mesa. Evidentemente, no pensaba ponerme a beber en ese momento, al menos, no precisamente vodka con limón. Sentado sobre ella, alargué el brazo hasta tomar una de las copas, y tras introducir los dedos en la misma, extraje uno de los hielos, que a pesar del ambiente tan ardiente que se respiraba, aún no se habían derretido. No era así yo, que creía derretirme cada vez que mi piel entraba en contacto con la suya."

"A su paso por mi rostro, cuello, torso y vientre, el hielo fue dejando un rastro, que Wing lamía en el mismo orden que el hielo se deslizaba por mi cuerpo. Esta vez no conseguí contener los gemidos que llevaba tiempo intentando ocultar. Me estremecía, y mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo del vaivén de los hielos. Creí que mi dulce condena acababa cuando Wing por fin me despojó del tanga con la misma delicadeza que le caracterizaba. Nada más lejos de la realidad."

"Tomé otro hielo y lo hice rodar, del mismo modo que lo había hecho con el anterior. Pero esta vez no me paré en el vientre, y decidí seguir hasta sus genitales. No sabría decir quién de los dos disfrutaba más en esa disposición: si ella, sintiendo el recorrido del hielo por la figura que iba a hacer mía; o yo, excitándome aún más con cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos, consciente del deseo común, y la felicidad por verme al fin correspondido."

"Comenzó a lamer de nuevo el rastro del hielo. Pero esta vez iba a ser yo quien le sorprendiera. Primero lamió mis labios, y cuando iba a proseguir su ruta, le abracé con fuerza, impregnando su cuerpo con el mismo líquido que había dejado sobre mi cuerpo poco antes. Sonreí. Pasé mi mano por su pelo, lo acerqué a mí y lo besé. Me mordió ligeramente el labio, mientras yo recorría con las yemas de mis dedos el dibujo del tatuaje de su espalda."

"Las caricias eran cada vez más continuas e impetuosas. La incorporé, con la intención de conducirla a un lugar más cómodo para los dos. Afortunadamente, el trayecto a mi habitación era corto, y pareció solo un instante al vernos mezclados en un sinfín de abrazos, besos y caricias."

"Me acomodó sobre la cama, y él se situó sobre mí. Me besó una vez más, como si fuera la última. Y yo le devolví el beso, aprovechando para cambiar una vez más los papeles. Le miré fijamente mientras mis dedos surcaban sus labios, apoyando finalmente los míos sobre ellos. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, y se posaron finalmente en mis nalgas."

"Se incorporó levemente, y tomando mis manos en las suyas, las colocó a la altura de mi cabeza. Volvió a besarme en los labios, y dulcemente comenzó a deshacerse en besos y caricias por el resto de mi cuerpo. Finalmente se incorporó, aunque mantuvo uno de sus dedos acariciando mi sexo. Miró su posición de dominio, buscando mantenerla al menos un rato más."

"Miré a mi alrededor. Me encantaba verlo ahí tumbado, completamente desnudo… sólo para mí. Intenté controlar mis impulsos más íntimos un momento más. Quería que se estremeciera como yo lo había hecho antes. Entonces, me percaté de un detalle que podía ayudar a mi cometido: sobre una de las sillas que había en la habitación había una bata de seda."

"Me extrañó que se levantara tan de repente. Al principio pensé que quizás se había arrepentido de haber llegado hasta tal punto conmigo, pero pronto me di cuenta de mi error, al ver cómo tomaba entre sus manos el cinturón de mi bata, y conduciéndolo alrededor de su cuerpo, caminaba lentamente de vuelta a mi lado."

"Me coloqué de nuevo sobre él, y cuidadosamente até sus manos la una a la otra, y finalmente éstas al cabecero de la cama. Sabía perfectamente que si hubiera querido, él habría podido darle completamente un vuelco a su posición. Sin embargo, me dejó seguir, quizás llevado por la curiosidad por saber cómo me desenvolvía así."

"No podía moverme ni incluso antes de que Megumi acabara de atarme. Fascinado. Simplemente estaba fascinado."

"Contemplé su cuerpo al natural, tal y como estaba expuesto ante mí. Me miraba atentamente con su cara de ángel mientras yo lo examinaba. Tenía una complexión muy delgada, y unos cuantos kilos más no le hubieran venido mal, pero aún así, se notaba que era fuerte, con los músculos bien formados. Y la verdad es que por su pequeña constitución nadie hubiera podido suponer las medidas que ocultaba bajo sus pantalones, hoy descubiertas para mí. Era tan perfecto por fuera como lo era por dentro. Me volvía loca en todos los sentidos. Comencé por deslizar mi mano por su cuerpo. Lentamente. Y él perseguia con su mirada hasta el más sutil movimiento de mis dedos."

"Acarició todo mi cuerpo y después me besó de nuevo. Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, y después pude sentir su lengua recorriendo mi torso y mi vientre, mientras sus manos resbalaban por mis piernas."

"Levanté mi cabeza, y mi dedo índice recorrió sus genitales. Su respiración era cada vez más fuerte, y se acrecentó aún más cuando mi lengua se aproximó a su pene. Acariciándole el vientre con una mano y los testículos con la otra, mi lengua recorrió en todos los sentidos el rígido miembro. Lo introduje en mi boca y con movimientos acompasados le invadí de placer."

"Me mordí el labio para evitar gemir de placer. Creía que me iba a morir ahí mismo. Empecé a zarandearme ligeramente, y ella, notando mi inquietud, decidió dar por terminada su gran actuación. Sobre mí, comenzó a soltarme las manos, no sin antes acercar sus labios a mi oreja y susurrarme al oído..."

-Wing, ai shiteru.

"Se lo había dicho. Por fin se lo había dicho."

"Me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. La abracé y la besé, y después mis manos se dirigieron a todos los lugares que deseaba explorar. Y vaya si los exploré. Extendí por sus muslos una pequeña parte del fluido que uno de mis dedos había encontrado en su vagina, y mi lengua se dispuso a eliminarlo al momento de allí, dirigiéndose después a la fuente que lo emanaba."

"Su lengua comenzó a recorrer las cavidades más recónditas de mi cuerpo, con movimientos rápidos, precisos y hábiles. Mis manos se sujetaron al cabecero de la cama, mientras el resto de mi cuerpo se arqueaba de placer. Me conducía al delirio."

"Me excitaba más sólo con oír sus gemidos. Entonces pensé que ya había llegado el momento que tanto llevaba esperando, el momento de fundirme con ella y pasar el resto de mi vida así: abrazándola, besándola y sintiéndola unida a mí."

"Acto seguido, me besó el vientre, los pechos, el cuello, y finalmente los labios. Y mientras me abrazaba y besaba, alargó su mano hacia uno de los cajones de la mesita. Sin soltarme, fue tanteando con la mano hasta encontrarse con una cajita, de la que extrajo un preservativo."

"Megumi sonrió. Sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo. Me arrebató el preservativo de las manos, y tras separarlo de su envoltorio, me lo colocó a gran velocidad sobre el pene, mientras volvía a besarme."

"No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba más de él. Necesitaba sentirle dentro de mí. Le quería más que a nada en el mundo y no podía consentir que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros, ni siquiera una pequeña ráfaga de aire."

"Se abalanzó sobre mí, tal y como siempre había soñado. Me besó dulcemente, y a medida que su mano recorría todo mi cuerpo, se situó sobre mí. Temblé al sentir el contacto de sus genitales contra los míos, y cómo su vagina acogía a mi pene en su interior. Ella se contoneaba, una y otra vez, mientras mis dedos se deslizaban entre sus curvas."

"Entonces él le dio de nuevo la vuelta a la situación. Me abrazó fuerte y mientras me besaba, me hizo bajar la guardia. Unos instantes después mi posición había cambiado, y yo yacía debajo de él. Traviesamente, me mordisqueó la oreja, abriéndose paso hacia el cuello, y finalmente interrumpiendo mis suspiros con sus besos."

"Estando sobre ella tenía más libertad de movimientos. Quería mostrarle todo lo que me había hecho sentir… que alcanzara conmigo el paraíso, porque estar con ella era estar en el paraíso."

"Mis suspiros se convirtieron en gritos de placer mientras me penetraba. Con ímpetu y acompañado de continuas muestras de cariño, su miembro invadía y desalojaba incesablemente mi cuerpo, haciendo vibrar cada uno de los poros de mi piel. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Éramos uno solo."

"Juntos alcanzamos el éxtasis, como si nos hubiéramos estado esperando el uno al otro. Durante unos instantes más, nos mantuvimos abrazados, antes de apartar mi sexo del suyo. Todo señalaba a que ambos queríamos alargar el momento y permanecer siempre así, lo más cerca del otro que nos fuera posible."

"No quería alejarme de él. Tan solo me separé de él un poco a regañadientes para que pudiera desechar el preservativo, e inmediatamente después, me acomodé en su regazo."

- Ahora me toca a mí invitarte a un cigarrillo.

"Tras decir esto, encendí un cigarrillo, y sin dejar de abrazarla, lo compartimos."

"Y tras inundarnos de nuevo a besos, permanecimos abrazados toda la noche, con la vana esperanza de que ésta no terminara nunca."

_ "Permanecí despierto toda la noche, observándola, como si temiera que si cerraba los ojos una sola vez, me despertaría de ese sueño y ella se desvanecería como un espejismo."_

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

La mañana se asomó por la ventana de Kenshin. El juego de luces azules que se proyectaban a través de las cortinas de su habitación le encantaban, así como también la manera en la que las mismas se movían con la leve brisa le hacía sonreír. Era una preciosa mañana, no hacía calor, estaba nublado e iba a llover. Miró el reloj que tenía a su derecha, 5:32, febrero. Suspiró y se incorporó. Llevó su mano derecha a su cara y se quitó unos molestos pelos de encima de sus ojos. Se frotó después los ojos con delicadeza y finalmente se estiró con un profundo suspiro.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que conoció a Kaoru en ese programa de Televisión que le reveló toda la verdad sobre su futuro y sobre su pasado. Desde entonces muchas cosas habían cambiado. Hizo memoria y se encontró pensando en cómo habían evolucionado las cosas. A su manera de ver, todo había ido demasiado rápido¿o quizá demasiado lento?. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios cuando pensaba en los últimos meses.

Ahora él tenía cuatro vidas, su profesión, su cara ante sus miles de fans, su yo real y su vida como Ángel del Agua que incurría directamente en la vida de otras muchas personas más que como él, habían cambiado mucho.  
La primera en cambiar, Kaoru. No sólo había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza, sino que ella misma había cambiado de Universidad, de programa, de nivel de estudios, y ahora más que preocupada en el futuro del mundo, estaba más inmersa en sus estudios que en otra cosa, tratando de separar sus vidas en dos y forzándose a seguir al mismo ritmo a pesar de tener demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.  
Los siguientes, los amigos de China, cabía mencionar que habían perdido a dos de ellos y que los demás notaban profundamente su ausencia, pero más que eso, el hecho de poder seguir estudiando lo mismo, en la misma Universidad que Kaoru y además, poder acudir a clases de Japonés, les estaba ayudando bastante a recuperar una vida que ellos consideraban normal, mientras se acostumbraban a tener otra que nadie más que ellos mismos, podían comprender.  
Después estaba Sanosuke, que como él mismo, llevaba una vida de locos, tratando de compaginar su vida pública, su vida personal y su vida como guardián, llegando a conseguirlo sólo en contadas ocasiones, y desesperándose en las otras puesto que su vida sentimental, algo más arreglada, seguía siendo de locos.  
Y finalmente estaban los amigos japoneses. Entre ellos, su propio guardián, que había pasado de odiarle a muerte, a aceptar lo que tenía que hacer a regañadientes. Por supuesto no le demostraba tan abiertamente su odio ya, especialmente cuando Kaoru andaba cerca, pero sí se notaba todavía un cierto deje de resentimiento, lo cual le hacía algo de gracia.

Si lo pensaba bien, a día de hoy todos se encontraban en un punto de estabilidad más o menos aceptable. Los chinos habían conseguido, sino hablar a la perfección Japonés, al menos entender lo que se les decía, con lo cual, ya no tenían tantos problemas de comunicación, y los que no tenían problemas con la lengua nipona, estaban comenzando a aceptar de una manera u otra su destino y a mejorar notablemente en sus capacidades perceptoras y en el control de sus poderes.

Bostezó y se levantó. La mañana era más fría de lo que se había imaginado y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Por suerte era domingo y hoy se había tomado el día libre, así como el resto de los residentes de la mansión, que poco a poco comenzaban a despertarse con la luz del nuevo día, así que no tendría que ir temprano a ninguna parte. Se dirigió a su armario y escogió su ropa, para después meterse en el baño a darse una gran ducha.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¡Buenos días!

Misao que bajaba las escaleras alegre se topó con una adormecida Kaoru que estaba con el periódico de una mano y con el diccionario de la otra.

-Buenos días -respondió bostezando y dejando el diccionario en la mesa.

-¿Leyendo el periódico? Qué valiente... -dijo la recién llegada cogiendo la primera página- Por suerte sólo con mirarlo podemos saber de qué va la cosa... Gracias Japón por usar los kanji en la escritura...

-La verdad es que no lo estaba leyendo, sólo vi una palabra rara y quería saber cómo se leía. Además, aunque parezca que sabes el significado a veces cambia... Recuerda que los kanji de Japón tienen ya poco que ver con el Chino simplificado... -informó bostezando.

-¿Y has encontrado la palabra?

-Tengo demasiado sueño para encontrarla...

-¿Y por qué no te vas a dormir? Hoy no tenemos clase, es nuestro día libre.

-Precisamente por eso, es mi día libre como persona normal, pero no mi día libre como...

-¿Anormal?

-Eso parece un insulto... -dijo divertida- pero sí, no como anormal. Estoy esperando al padre de los anormales que es Kenshin y que se encuentra ahora mismo vistiéndose.

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Puedes ver lo que pasa en las habitaciones? -cuestionó Misao sorprendida.

-No, es que puedo oler su colonia a kilómetros, y cuando se la pone es porque está empezando a vestirse...

-Eso es conocer a una persona y lo demás son tonterías -Megumi apareció seguida por Wing que la miraba con dulzura- O sea, que el jefe no tiene trabajo hoy.

-No, como yo se tomó el día libre -afirmó Wing.

-Está bien que os podáis tomar días libres -comenzó Shougo apareciendo y sentándose automáticamente con un par de libros de la mano, mirándolos con atención- Aquí los demás tenemos que seguir estudiando. Y no veas lo difícil que es estudiar matemáticas en la Todai, y encima en Japonés... ¿Os he dicho alguna vez que no me gusta el japonés?

-Muchas veces -confirmó Wing molesto.

-Te guste o no, tienes que aprenderlo, así que no te quejes -apuntó Kenshin apareciendo por las escaleras- ¿Dónde está Aoshi?

-Me dejó un mensaje en el móvil diciendo que se iba a comer con su familia -informó Misao-

-¿Y Alice?

-Con Mer... -empezó Kaoru- y de eso quería hablarte. Está con Mer, y se van a ir a hacer un viaje a Kyoto, no saben cuando volverán.

Kenshin la miró con gesto preocupado y suspiró. "¿Estaría condenada a que todos sus guardianes se fueran de su lado?"

-Caras de póquer no, por favor -pidió Megumi- ¿Qué tiene preparado el jefe para nosotros hoy?

-¿El jefe? -preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa- ¿Desde cuándo soy el jefe?

-Desde que te dedicas a organizarlo todo, es decir... desde siempre -afirmó Shougo con la cabeza en el libro.

Kaoru se acercó al susodicho y le quitó el libro de las manos.

-¡¡Oye!!

-"Matemáticas Avanzadas. El Análisis Matemático sencillo". ¿Desde cuándo el Análisis Matemático es sencillo -pensó Kaoru en voz alta mientras miraba el libro con miedo- No sé cómo puedes estudiar esto y estar bien de la cabeza.

-Evidentemente no está bien de la cabeza cuando estudia semejante cosa -apuntó Misao

-Anda, vamos a desayunar y pensemos en qué diablos vamos a hacer hoy -pidió Wing dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Eso digo yo... -Afirmó Kenshin- Él podría ser nuestro jefe ahora... Aunque la jefa debería ser Kaoru...

-Como yo tenga que ser la jefa, vamos buenos... Anda, vamos a desayunar...

La verdad es que todos tenían hambre, pero por alguna razón se habían esperado los unos a los otros para desayunar juntos. Hacía mucho que no lo hacían y un sentimiento casi nostálgico los invadió a todos por un momento. Cada uno se sentó en su sitio, que ya habían determinado por la costumbre. El olor a café recién hecho, se mezclaba con los croissant franceses y una surtida variedad de panadería Japonesa. Dark se llevó la taza de café a la nariz e inspiró el aroma con un suspiro de felicidad, no sabía hacía cuanto que no podía disfrutar de un desayuno tranquilo en el que su agente no le llamase por teléfono para recordarle la hora.

-Todavía no sabemos lo que vamos a hacer hoy... -comentó Shougo untando mantequilla en un pan que ya de por sí tenía mantequilla.

-Tienes razón¿qué deberíamos hacer en nuestro día libre? -preguntó Misao

-Sé que me vais a matar por decirlo, pero creo que somos los únicos que en su día libre quieren hacer algo -puntualizó Megumi.

-También somos los únicos que tenemos una misión más allá de tener una vida -observó Kaoru para después dar un mordisco a una tostada con mermelada de fresa.

-¿Hay algo que queráis hacer en especial? -preguntó Wing mirando a Kenshin de reojo.

-La verdad es que yo...

-¡El jefe va a hablar! -rió Misao

-Quería que nos fuésemos a conocer a nuestros opuestos en la vida real...

-Je... -Wing saltó una carcajada esperando una exclamación del resto mientras bebía de su café... La sorpresa que se llevó al no oír ninguna le obligó a dejar el café encima de la mesa.

-¿Te refieres a presentarnos en su casa? -preguntó Shougo extrañado- ¿También están reunidos de esta manera?

-No, me temo que no, pero me gustaría que nos fuésemos todos a conocerlos uno por uno...

-Eso significa¿que vamos a ir a darles de leches? -preguntó Misao- Pero nos falta gente...

-Me da igual quién falte, es algo que tenemos que hacer para estar preparados... ¿estáis dispuestos?

-Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiremos jefe... -comentó Kaoru.

-Habla por ti... -Shougo sonreía ante la idea y dejó su café sobre la mesa- Vayamos a patear unos cuantos traseros...

-Eso¡vayamos!

** :CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Gracias a ellas.

Como comentarios de hoy, lamento haber tardado tanto... Hay alguien que no deja de darme trabajo, jajajaja. Espero poder tener más capítulos pronto, así como también espero que os haya gustado este.

Gracias a:

**AoMe HS**, **Shisa Camui**, **nicole**, **Mireya Humbolt**, **saku-makenai**, **gabyhyatt**, **michel 8 8 8**, **Monika-Dono**

Por reportarse en el capítulo anterior y por seguir esta historia.

Gracias a mis niños, niñas y miembros de SPD, por esos 1003 miembros .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y gracias a ellas, a ellos, y a él.

_"Hasta el fin del mundo"_


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**_Nota de la Autora:_**_ Primero me gustaría disculparme con todos los lectores por haber estado un año ausente prácticamente y con la historia abandonada. Mis motivos han sido básicamente falta de tiempo. Espero poder seguir escribiéndola ahora hasta el final. Gracias por seguir ahí_

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XXVII**

"Me duele la cabeza" Fue lo único que atinó a pensar Kenshin tras despertarse aquella mañana... A las tres. Un día después de su visita a sus opuestos, ya tenía que ir a trabajar... Y como siempre, su rutina empezaba a las tres de la mañana. Se sentía harto de tener que trabajar a esas horas y de tener un horario que le dejaba de todo, menos tiempo para descansar.

Se incorporó y se alborotó el pelo. Miró hacia la izquierda involuntariamente y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su ropero con pasos pesados. Pantalones deportivos, deportivas, camiseta ajustada, protectores para las manos y su colonia. 40 minutos más tarde, ya estaba totalmente preparado. Salió del baño y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando vio a Kaoru delante de él. Confuso y sorprendido la observó sin decir una palabra. Ella visiblemente adormecida se abrazó a él y él se dio cuenta de que ella temblaba, posiblemente debido al sueño. Sin hablar y tras unos segundos, ella se separó y salió de la habitación de él, dejándolo atónito y con una sonrisa que él calificó de "estúpida" en sus labios. Dio una sonora palmada al aire y salió de la habitación afirmándose que hoy también daría lo mejor de sí mismo.

Tras pasar por diversos pasillos, llegó a la sala de entrenamiento. Su entrenador personal estaba frente a él mirándole y agachándose en modo de reverencia tan pronto como cruzó la puerta.

-Buenos días, Señor Dark -dijo aún agachado- Tan puntual como siempre.

-Buenos días Ogata. ¿Qué toca hoy?

-Entrenamiento aeróbico señor... -dijo mientras relajaba su postura.

Resopló.

-Si prefiere hacemos otra cosa -musitó el entrenador sorprendido de escuchar resoplidos de su alumno.

-No, Ogata, perdona. Es sólo que estoy algo cansado... Sin embargo, haré lo que me diga.

-¿No descansó ayer? Tenía entendido que era su día libre -inquirió con todo de preocupación.

Kenshin miró a la pared. Recuerdos de lucha intensa con sus opuestos. Gritos, situaciones extremas, quemaduras, ahogos, seísmos, tornados. Energía maligna en la casa, sellos a quitar, pesadillas, extenuación y finalmente la semi-victoria le dio una respuesta que ni mucho menos iba a explicar tal cual al hombre que tenía delante.

-... Digamos que me relajé demasiado y ya sabe, cuando uno se divierte demasiado, generalmente no descansa.

-Ahhh, comprendo, un día de juego desenfrenado... -comentó el entrenador reafirmándose a sí mismo que no debía decir ni una sola palabra más.

-Sí... -dijo poco convencido- podría decirse así.

-Bien... Pues empiece corriendo, ya sabe 40 minutos, luego serán saltos, saltos con obstáculos, pesas...

-De acuerdo.

Nada más acabar de decirlo comenzó la carrera, y no había terminado su primera vuelta a la sala, cuando sonó el móvil. Paró y abrió la tapa del aparato para hablar sin pararse, ante la mirada del entrenador al que sólo se le veían ligeramente los ojos de tan tapados que los tenía con el pelo.

-¿Moshi, moshi?

-Dark... -la voz de su manager lo obligó a detenerse.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó interesado.

-¿Estás ya con el entrenamiento?

-Evidentemente sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Cancélalo. Tienes una nueva entrevista a la que acudir. Ya sabes, Oricon, esa que pospusieron, es a las 7:00 en los estudios generales de Tokyo. Luego tienes que estar en TV Asahi para un programa de variedad, TV Tokyo para una entrevista, NHK para otra entrevista... Más tarde te harán una sesión de fotos para el nuevo calendario del año que viene y tenemos que ir a las afueras, y tu club de fans pide que aparezcas por una vez en la sede para que firmes unos artículos que van a sortear... Sin embargo, como siempre, será el conductor el que lleve tus horarios... Yo te estaré esperando en los estudios de Oricon.

(Ahogó un suspiro)

-De acuerdo... Entonces iré a maquillaje. Espero que nuestro chofer esté listo, como siempre.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ¡contamos contigo!

-Adiós.

Colgó y empezó a sentir una terrible presión en la cabeza.

-Ogata... Me temo que...

-Sí, comprendo señor, algo había oído, pero no sabía que pondrían las entrevistas tan temprano, deben tener prisa los de Oricon. Mañana haremos doble sesión

-Comprendido... Muchas gracias Ogata, y perdona por haberte hecho madrugar para nada.

-No se preocupe. Prepararé el entrenamiento físico de mañana.

Salió de allí. Empezaba a encontrarse peor, pero tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones, así que se dijo a sí mismo "Podré hacerlo y lo haré"... Regresó a su habitación, se duchó y se puso las lentillas del color que tocaba, azul. Se dirigió al ropero y cogió la ropa que su estilista le había preparado para el día de hoy. Se vistió con cuidado. Se miró al espejo. Retocó su pelo aún a sabiendas de que sus maquilladores y peluqueros se encargarían de dejarlo perfecto, y se dispuso a ir a la cocina. Pero cuando salió del ropero, nuevamente estaba Kaoru en su habitación. Esta vez más despierta y con una mirada que le estaba traspasando. Giró su cabeza y miró al reloj... las 5.

-¿Qué haces levantada?... Mejor dicho ¿has dormido? -preguntó dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, sin darle demasiada importancia a su presencia- ¿necesitas algo?

Ella se acercó y le tocó la frente acto seguido, mirándolo preocupada. Él sin comprender, le cogió la mano que estaba en su frente y la miró cuestionante.

-Tuve un sueño, estabas enfermo, ibas a trabajar, te desmayabas y te ingresaban en el hospital, después te atacaban, nos atacaban a todos, se levantaba el juicioc y me asusté -comentó bajando su mirada-. Cuando me desperté, quise comprobar que estabas bien, y cuando te vi, sentí que algo estaba mal. Y ahora, tienes fiebre... Empiezo a pensar que mi sueño es real... es decir, premonitorioc -Él la miraba sorprendido mientras ella continuaba-. Me ha pasado otras vecesc Kenshinc no deberíasc

-¡No digas tonterías! -exclamó queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era pensar en sueños premonitorios cuando tenía semejante agenda para el día de hoy-. Sabes que no voy a dejar mi trabajo por un poco de fiebre pasajera. Anda, no te preocupes tanto, y vete a dormir lo poco que te quede. Hoy tienes clase. Además, después de la paliza que les dimos ayer no nos van a hacer nada, seguro. Será solo una sugestiónc

-Kenshin...

-¿Qué?

Se quedó pensativa... Sabía de antemano que no iba a hacerle caso, y que decirle que se quedase en casa era algo absurdo... Lo más que iba a conseguir insistiéndole sería que se enfadase con ella, que discutiesen, llegase tarde y todo fuese peor de lo que ya pintaba. Así que decidió pasar al plan Bc

-Desayunaré contigo -Finalizó.

-Como quieras -afirmó algo sorprendido por la falta de reproche y saliendo de la habitación, tratando de no pensar y no hacer ningún ruido de más que pudiese empeorar su dolor cerebral.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Misao se despertó sobresaltada. Rápidamente miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita... las 5:30... "¿Qué hago yo despierta antes de tiempo?" Se frotó los ojos con las manos, y se dejó caer nuevamente en la almohada. Mirando hacia arriba se daba cuenta de que ya no quedaba nada de sueño en ella, y de que no podría volver a dormirse, así que se levantó. Y se dirigió a la ducha.

"¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?" se preguntó mientras el agua caía sobre sus hombros relajándola.

Algo no iba bien, lo presentía, y tomó la decisión de averiguar qué era lo que no encajaba.

Mientras en unas habitaciones más allá, Shougo se miraba al espejo preguntándose por qué estaba despierto tan temprano. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que perdiese el sueño cuando él mismo se había calificado de marmota? Decidió darse una ducha y cuando estaba dentro de la misma sintió como si le acabasen de disparar en el estómago. Se arqueó hacia delante y cayó. A los pocos instantes cerró el grifo y se miró el estómago. Sorprendido vio como todo estaba normal y tras mirar alrededor llegó a la conclusión de que había cogido frío y de ahí al dolor. Sin embargo, ni él mismo estaba seguro de ello.

Más allá en la habitación de Megumi todo era paz, había conseguido dormir como un bebé y ahora se disponía a desperezarse. Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que cogió su paquete de tabaco y sacó un cigarro, encendiéndolo mientras ponía en marcha el reproductor de música en el que tenía los discos de Wing.

Aoshi se había levantado con el pié izquierdo esa mañana. Ya era el 2º vaso que se le caía al suelo, con el correspondiente destrozo que se veía obligado a limpiar. Todo apuntaba a que su día iba a ser de los peores, así que no dudó en tomar el tren en vez del coche por miedo a tener un accidente.

Wing por su parte tenía una agenda bastante complicada. Su vida de solista se veía entremezclada con la vida del grupo en el que hacía de vocalista. Suspiró mientras leía con su agente el horario para el día de hoy en el que le habían puesto una hora libre para comer por lo que él catalogó de "compasión" y porque debían mantenerlo con vida si querían que siguiese trabajando. Sonrió y le dio la risa mientras pensaba en ello ante la mirada de su acompañante que no comprendía a qué venía semejante ataque y que comenzaba a pensar si la presión a la que le estaban sometiendo no sería demasiada y comenzase a sufrir de estrés. Al instante pensó en cómo debía de estar Dark y se dijo a sí mismo que al igual que su compañero, él daría lo mejor de sí mismo un día más.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

Kaoru estaba mirando a Kenshin fijamente. Tanto, que incluso ella podría llamarse pesada una y otra vez. Sin embargo, él con su habitual paciencia y acostumbrado que todo el mundo tuviese los ojos puestos en su persona, no hacía ningún comentario, y seguía bebiendo su zumo especial del día, mezcla de hortalizas y frutas que según él, lo mantenían con una piel tersa y sin imperfecciones. Kaoru pegó otro mordisco a la tostada, mientras sentía como tenía una obligación que ella misma se había impuesto de protegerlo.

-Sé que soy guapo, que no dejarás de ser mi fan y que por lo general siempre me observan, pero no hace falta que me mires tan fijamente, Kaoru, me ves todos los días -dijo al fin, en parte cansado de la mañana que le estaba dando.

-Lo siento -se disculpó la chica volviendo sus ojos a la tostada.

"Mierda, el dolor de cabeza no se va" Pensó él y se levantó bruscamente. Al instante notó como todo le daba vueltas, puso una mano en la mesa para apoyarse, mientras la otra se la llevaba a la cara, tapándose los ojos. Para cuando los abrió de nuevo, Kaoru estaba a su lado con su mano derecha sobre el hombro de él, mirándolo con tanta preocupación en sus ojos que le hizo sentirse horrible y se enfadó consigo mismo sintiéndose agobiado sin saber por qué. Se incorporó tras el susto y apartó a Kaoru con una mano dirigiéndose a la encimera para coger su teléfono, ante la mujer que no había dicho ni una sola palabra más.

-Taiko, soy yo, oye, por favor, tráeme el analgésico más fuerte que haya, lo quiero ya... Sí..., gracias.

Colgó y se dio la vuelta. Cogió la jarra de agua, echó en un vaso el líquido transparente, y se sentó de nuevo en su silla dejando el recipiente en la mesa ante la misma mirada de Kaoru, que no se había movido del sitio y que parecía incluso que ni respiraba.

Y ella, se sentía horrible. No sabía qué hacer, y no quería molestarlo más. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había humano sobre la Tierra que pudiese hacerle cambiar de opinión, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero ese reconcome que sentía y esa necesidad de estar con él y protegerle la iba a volver loca lo que le restase de día, ella lo sabía. Se acercó a él y se puso a su espalda a sabiendas de que él mismo odiaba que estuviesen detrás de él. Colocó las manos en su cabeza, y comenzó a darle un masaje suavemente. Su intención, así como la forma en que se movía, eran tan tiernos, que él mismo creyó que iba a derretirse allí mismo. Con sus dedos, ella creaba círculos en sus sienes al mismo tiempo que la palma de la mano caía levemente sobre su cuero cabelludo. La sensación era muy placentera, y el dolor de cabeza comenzó a remitirle ligeramente. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se dejaba hacer. Pocos segundos después, el empleado llegó con una caja de medicinas.

-Buenos días señor, esto es lo mejor que he podido encontrar -dijo dejando las pastillas encima de la mesa.

-Gracias Taiko, puedes irte.

-Para lo que necesite...

Se fue tan pronto como entró y Kaoru dejó que Kenshin se tomase su medicina mientras ella se terminaba su leche, ya fría y se armaba de determinación.

-Iré contigo a donde sea que tengas que ir hoy.

Dijo al fin, mirándolo. Él se acabó el último trago de agua y volvió su mirada hacia ella. La traspasó con una mirada heladora para ver si se daba de una vez por vencida, sin embargo, ella ni se inmutó, y se la mantuvo.

-Kaoru... –dijo con un tono más grave y alto de lo normal- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?, ¿perder clase y arriesgarte a que nos relacionen? –finalizó mirándola amenazante

-Pretendo estar a tu lado si me necesitas. Además, en la Universidad, entre el profesorado, no hay nadie que no nos relacione y tú lo sabes. Y siempre puedo decir que estuve enferma. Además, hoy no tengo casi clases yc

-¡He estado mucho tiempo sin que tú estuvieses a mi alrededor! Así que no creo necesitar ahora que alguien me acompañe al trabajo porque tenga un triste dolor de cabeza. No harás nada más que estorbar, te tendré que estar ocultando todo el tiempo, y el dolor de cabeza aumentará. Haré un trabajo horrible y se notará ¿quieres eso? -Según acabó la frase se sintió como el hombre peor del mundo.

-Sé que no me necesitas para nada -contestó ella sin dejarse llevar por la punzada que había sentido tras sus palabras-, pero eso no significa que no me preocupes, pedazo de cabezota. Además, no tienes por qué esconderme pedazo de burro. Puedo ir como tu intérprete, agente del extranjero, o lo que a ti te de la ganac

-Sin mi consentimiento no podrás ir conmigo a ninguna parte y lo sabes. Y no pienso llevarte solo porque tenga dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si te sigo? ¿Decirle a los de seguridad que soy una fan loca? Si quieres que monte un espectáculo en toda regla no tienes más que decírmelo -amenazó.

-No seas cría. No vendrás y punto -dijo acercándosele.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Porque no me da la gana que pierdas clase. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es la Universidad de Tokyo ni más ni menos. Porque en mi trabajo me gusta estar solo. Porque sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza, y no quiero que me lo aumentes, y sobre todoc Porque es una idiotez que vengas.

-Sé perfectamente qué Universidad es, y no pensaba molestarte en el trabajo. Y no me parece una estupidez después de que ayer casi te matan -insistió la joven que no apartaba su mirada, algo inusual en ella.

-Kaoru... –comenzó dolidoc si algo no quería hacer hoy era acordarse de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Ella se levantó, y él la miró expectante. La mirada angustiosa de Kaoru llevaba a Kenshin a sentirse con ganas de darle la razón, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que por un simple dolor de cabeza y un poco de fiebre la muchacha lo acompañase, dándole la razón a sus sueños que sin duda eran propios de un estado de estrés. No, ella tenía que dedicarse a su carrera y a sus cosas. A él no le iba a pasar nada. Estaba seguro.

-Haremos una cosa, Kaoru... Si me encuentro peor a lo largo de la mañana, te doy permiso para que vengas. ¿Vale?

-¿Ir dónde? Si no sé dónde vas, ni qué plan tienes para hoy... No me pillarás así señor Dark...

-Pediré al chofer que te de mi itinerario y mi horario para que sepas exactamente dónde voy a estar y cuando...

-No sé si fiarme...

-O eso, o nada.

Kaoru resopló y asintió largándose de la cocina sin decir nada más, fue a su habitación y tras colocarse el bolso, se dirigió a la salida, sin esperar a nadie. Hoy iría andando a la facultad y no quería hablar con nadie durante el camino. Estaba demasiado irritada y alterada como para poder mantener una conversación sana con nadie. Cuando estaba en la puerta vio que todos estaban listos y que se iban a desayunar.

-¡Kao! –Saludó Megumi- ¡Buenos días! Fuimos a tu habitación y ya no estabas. ¿Tú también te despertaste temprano?

-Buenos días a todosc Síc voy tirando para la facultad. Quiero ir andando.

-¡¡Hala!! Yo te acompaño –dijo Misao al instante.

-Tú a desayunar –le ordenó Megumi.

-Jooooooo –protestó- pues luego te alcanzo Kao.

-Valec

Salió a la calle y vio pasar el coche de Dark, que instantes después pararía algo más adelante esperándola. Kaoru llegó a él y se asomó a la puerta. Dark bajó el cristal de la ventana y se quitó las gafas de sol.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a la Facultad? –preguntó.

-gNo quiero arriesgarme a que nos relacionenh dijiste, ¿verdad?... No es necesarioc Prefiero ir andando.

-Kaoruc lo sic

-Nada de disculpas. Tienes razón, al fin y al cabo tú nos pagas la Universidad, y no dejas de tener un trabajo del que yo no entiendo. Sólo estoy algo irritada y quiero estar sola. Ve a trabajar tranquilo y a nada que ocurra, avísame, ¿ne?

-c De acuerdo. Que tengas un buen día.

-Lo mismo digo, y ve con cuidado.

-¡Hasta luego! –Dijo mientras el cristal se subía y el coche arrancaba de nuevo- Hoy va a ser un día difícilc -murmuró mientras se ponía las gafas.

O--O

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Ahora se me cae una jarra!?

Aoshi, desesperado, se agachó al suelo y se dispuso a recoger los pedazos cuando sonó el móvil.

-Diablosc No me dejarán en pazc ¿diga? ¡AH! ¡Kaoru! ¿Qué pasa? ... ¿¡qué has tenido un qué!? c ¿¡Qué el idiota narcisista ese ha ido a donde!? c Frena, para el carro, cuéntalo más despacioc Vale, síc Estaré pendientec No, si ya sabía yo que hoy iba a ser un día largoc Bueno, que tengas un buen díac adiósc

Colgó y se quedó pensativo. Por lo que Kaoru le había dicho la cosa pintaba a que hoy iba a ser otro día cansado y peor incluso el que ayerc

-Ayerc ¡Ouch! ¡¡Me he cortado!!... Aquí pasa algo raro hoyc

O--O

En el edificio de Oricon, Dark llevaba ya 2 horas entre entrevista y sesión de fotos. Los flashes, la gente a su alrededor hablándole, la sonrisa estereotipada de todos, mantener la compostura, y la tensión en general, no conseguían ayudarle en nada con su dolor de cabeza que encima parecía aumentar.

-Señor Dark, desde su última visita a nuestra revista han pasado muchos meses, tengo entendido que se tomó unas vacacionesc ¿Estaba usted cansado? No es normal que usted se tome un periodo tan largo de vacaciones, de hecho, creo que esta ha sido la primera vez.

Dark mantenía su gesto inexpresivo habitual.

-Digamos que necesitaba tiempo para hacer los últimos ajustes a unas cancionesc

-Oh, ¿así que fue un descanso para trabajar?

-Puede decirse asíc

La mujer siguió hablando mientras Dark se mantenía con una expresión atenta, sin embargoc _gMe está empezando a doler demasiado la cabezac ¿Qué diablos de analgésico me han dado? Me estoy mareandoch_

-c ¿Cómo piensa enfocar su carrera de ahora en adelante?

-Pues tengo previsto sacar un nuevo disco, y quiero sorprender a mis seguidores con una gira por todo Japón en brevec

-Nos alegra oír esoc

_gNo puedo cancelar esta entrevista ni las que vienench_ Hizo un gesto a su manager y este sorprendido captó el mensajec.

-c ¿Entonces cuándo pretende que sea la gira?

-Primero hay que acabar el discoc y eso llevará algún tiempo, pero una vez termine los preparativos del mismo y salga a la venta, calculo que al mes siguiente podamos empezarla.

-Señorita –comenzó el manager- resulta que tenemos una agenda apretada, ¿podría terminar la entrevista aquí?

-Oh sí, disculpen, quizá nos hayamos extendido mucho. Igualmente ya pensaba acabarla, tenemos suficiente material yac Muchísimas graciasc

-Gracias a ustedc

Dark comenzó a levantarse de la silla cuando un mareo le obligó a apoyarse de nuevo en ella ante la mirada de todos los que estaban en la sala.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Dark? –inquirió el director de la publicación.

-Sí, sólo he apoyado mal el pié, no se preocupe –comentó Dark con una sonrisa, levantándose al fin y dirigiéndose con su escolta a la salida- Muchísimas gracias por todo, estaré esperando ese artículo.

-Gracias a ustedesc

Salieron de la estancia en silencio y ante la atenta mirada de todos los de la sala. Evidentemente Dark estaba acostumbrado a dar una imagen impoluta, y a pesar de las circunstancias, todavía conseguía dejar a toda una sala repleta de gente, muda. Minutos más tarde llegaron al coche y una vez Dark se sentó, resopló. La mirada del querido manager le estaba ya poniendo de los nervios cuando finalmente se dispuso a preguntarlec

-Darkc Me preocupas. Te tomas 4 semanas de vacaciones, y cuando vuelves estás aún peor que cuando te fuistec ¿Acaso estás cansado ya de este trabajo?

-Ni mucho menosc Es que hoy me he levantado con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Pero adoro mi trabajo, ya lo sabes. No perderé ante nadie. Ayer era el día libre, pero no pude descansar demasiado. No es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

-Sí, lo sé, pero te noto peor que de costumbrec ¿Quieres que pospongamos algo?

-Ya hemos pospuesto demasiadas cosas. Con un poco de suerte, acabaremos hoy y mañana será menos apretado el asunto, ¿verdad?

-Mañana no tienes nada de importancia a parte de tu trabajo habitual de entrenamientos, grabación, etcétera.

-Es verdadc mañana tenemos que seguir con los arreglos en el estudio. ¿Cómo van los demás?

-Todo va bien, creo que han adelantado muchoc

-Bienc Lo siguiente es la Televisión ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿A qué hora acabaremos hoy?

-Si todo va bien sobre las 6 te llevaremos a casa. Nos saltaremos la cena de empresa hoy.

-Perfectoc

O--O

A las 8 de la tarde los Universitarios ya habían llegado a casa y se disponían a ir al comedor a comer su merecida cena después de largas horas de clase. Como siempre, la sala estaba ya totalmente preparada con comida abundante por todas partes y para todos los gustos. Sabían exactamente cuál era su sitio en la mesa por los platos que había en cada parte, lo cual seguía sorprendiéndoles y estaban seguros de que no iban a poder acostumbrarse fácilmente a tener tantas comodidades durante tanto tiempo.

A pesar de la inquietud habitual había algo que les reconcomía a todos. Y es que, sabían perfectamente que Dark tenía un día duro por delante pero, no había dado señales de vida, y hoy, precisamente hoy, todos pensaban que el que se merecía un descanso después de todo lo ocurrido era él.

Kaoru no dejaba de mirar su móvil. Daba un bocado a la ensalada y acto seguido, miraba el móvilc Se llevaba un inarizushi a la boca, y poco después, miraba el móvil. Hablaba con Shougo de la clase de japonés y miraba el móvilc Shougo ya no pudo evitarlo másc yc

-Kaoruc -comenzó.

-¿Sí?

-Sé que estás preocupada, pero, aunque mires fijamente al móvil durante horas, si no hay llamadas, no las hay.

-Muy agudoc

-Deberías relajartec Todos estamos preocupados, pero no hay nada que podamos hacerc

-Lo sé peroc

-Ya le vimos ayer –continuó Megumi- Casi la palma mientras nosotros apenas pudimos hacer nada. Él se hace el valiente y actúa de manera temeraria siempre. Sabemos cómo esc Se arriesga demasiado, por no decir que hasta un punto estúpidoc Ayer poco pudimos hacer por él, y a pesar de que todo acabó, tuvimos mucha suertec Conseguimos echar a los estúpidos esos y darles un sustoc Pero no sé hasta qué punto ganamos ayer. Hay que tener eso en cuenta. Sé que prometimos no hablar del asunto delante de él porque ya se le veía lo suficientemente apesadumbrado con la situación como para comentarla, pero, ya que no está, creo que todos deberíamos tener más cuidado con él.

-Eso es cierto –siguió Misao- Estamos confiando demasiado en el hecho de que es el más fuerte, pero nosotros no podemos bajar la guardia. Al fin y al cabo somos todos en los que recae todo el peso, y no sólo en él.

-¿Pero cuidar de él no es cosa de su guardián? –Inquirió Shougo-. Bastante tenía yo ya con tratar de sobrevivir yoc

-En teoría Aoshi debería estar ocupándose de él peroc -Kaoru continuó- Creo que hay que hacer entender a Dark que no puede estar ocupándose él de todos. Tenemos que hacer que confíe en nosotros de tal manera que él pueda centrarse en su propia batallac

-Eso tiene sentido, síc pero ¿por qué tantas complicaciones? -Preguntó Shougo.

-Porquec -Kaoru empezó a oír pasos y se levantó de la mesa dejando a Shougo a medio contestar.

Corriendo se fue a la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con Kenshin que acababa de volver. Aún estaba vestido con la ropa de trabajo y tenía el maquillaje puesto. Parecía más un zombie que él mismo, y ella se asustó.

-Ya he vueltoc

-¡Bienvenido a casa! –dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Kaoru.

-Malc -todos ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa, nunca antes se había mostrado débil- muy cansadoc Siento como si en mi cabeza estuviesen dando un concierto de percusiónc Comeré un poco y me iré a dormirc Pero ¿ves? He podido hacer todo el trabajo y nada de hospitales –finalizó mirando a Kaoru con dulzura.

Se dirigió a su sitio y se sentó. Cogió su plato de Kimuchi y le comenzó a dar bocados ante la mirada de todos los demás que se habían quedado mudos. Tenía un aura muy sucia y apenas levantaba la cabeza del plato. En un día normal hubiese comenzado a hacer bromas, a contar historias y a relajar la tensión acumulada de todo el mundo por medio de chistes y golpes de gracia. Sin embargo, hoy miraba a su plato y apenas comía. Terminó de dar 3 bocados más a su comida, bebió un poco de agua y se levantó.

-Me voy a la habitación, mañana tengo un día duro en el estudioc Vosotros terminad de cenar con calma.

-Te acompaño a la habitación y despuésc

Kaoru no pudo continuar, según se había acercado a él, Kenshin se había desplomado en el suelo. Horrorizada, Kaoru se agachó y le levantó la cabeza poniéndola en su regazo.

-¡¡Kenshin!!

-Perdónamec parece que no me podré mover de aquí.

-Misao, llama al médico –Ordenó Megumi-, Shougo, ven conmigo, ayudemos a Kaoru a llevar a Kenshin a su habitación.

-¡Enseguida!

-Misao, cuando acabes con el médico, avisa a Wing y a Aoshi.

-¡De acuerdo!

Misao se quedó hablando por teléfono mientras los otros tres llevaban a Dark a su habitación. Una vez allí, lo tumbaron en su cama. Respiraba con dificultad. Shougo le tocó la frente y automáticamente miró a las chicas preocupado.

-Tiene muchísima fiebrec

-Pero no es una fiebre normal –dijo Kaoru- Mirad sus manos.

Estaban desprendiendo vaporc

-¿Qué diablos? –Megumi se sentó en la cama mirándolo.

-Creoc -comenzó Kenshin con la voz entrecortada- que tiene que ver con el ataque de ayer. Y creo, que el juicio está más cerca de lo que pensamosc Probablemente comience en pocos díasc y quizá por eso querían que yo llegase en mala forma.

-¿¡Qué!? –dijeron los tres a una.

-Tiene razónc -escucharon una voz a su espalda y los tres se giraron- Hola, patéticos gusanosc

-Sasukec -susurró Kaoru

**Notas de la Autora II:**

Si por un motivo me había atascado era porque no estaba segura de si llevar al final esta historia ya, o continuar con la narración con todas las ideas que tengo en mente.  
Después de mucho pensarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que no voy a complicar más esta historia, y me guardaré los datos para otro proyecto que tengo pensado hacer en el futuro.

Esto no significa que a la historia le quede poco yac Calculo que harán falta unos 10 capítulos más para acabarlac pero ya estamos en la recta final.

Los que me sigáis en este camino, espero que podáis disfrutarla tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.

Gracias por esos 140 reviews. Sin vuestro apoyo, realmente hubiese dejado de escribirla.

Y gracias a ellos y a él.


	28. Capítulo XXVIII Cae la Máscara

**:Máscara**** Forjada: CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

**_.Cae la Máscara._**

-Así que eras tú quién estaba detrás de esto, Sasuke... -Atinó a pronunciar Kenshin mientras miraba al muchacho con asco-. ¿Por qué?

-Todavía te atreves a preguntarlo, escoria... -contestó el recién llegado dando un paso hacia delante.

Megumi se puso automáticamente delante de Dark mientras Shougo miraba preocupado a Kaoru que tenía una expresión extraña.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Kaoru? ¿No se suponía que era tu guardián? Deberías estar contenta de verme.

-...

-Vamos, ¡no me digáis que tanto os molesta mi presencia! ¡Si nos conocemos muy bien! Hasta diría que he vivido aquí...

-Sasuke ¿a qué has venido? -Preguntó Shougo sin querer mirarle a la cara.

-A daros un mensaje de mi superior...

-¿Quién es tu superior? -Cuestionó Megumi.

-Vuestro peor enemigo... -Sonrió- Pero, ¿no me vais a invitar a un té siquiera? -Preguntó y volvió su mirada a Kaoru- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan callada?

-...

Kenshin se incorporó con dificultad y miró a Kaoru.

-Oh, no... -susurró tratando de levantarse para ir a por ella.

-Quieto, Agua -dijo Kaoru con voz grave.

-¿Agua? -Preguntó sorprendido Shougo- Oh, no...

-¡Kaoru! -Exclamó Megumi.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué pasa?... ¿Ahora das órdenes a tus amigos llamándoles por sus nicks? jajajajaja -se mofó Sasuke sin comprender.

Kaoru se acercó a él hasta quedar a un centímetro de su cara, mientras él mantenía su mirada y había decidido no perder la compostura ante su amenaza corporal. Pero Kaoru lo sorprendió sonriendo maliciosamente y cogiéndolo del cuello con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda lo empujaba hacia la pared. El sonido que produjo el golpe del cuerpo del ex-guardián contra la pared, retumbó en toda la casa, y Misao entonces, y aún hablando por teléfono, se percató de que las cosas no estaban mejorando en el edificio.

Kaoru ejercía cada vez más presión en el cuello de Sasuke mientras este trataba en vano por soltarse.

-Si no haces que Agua se ponga bien en 1 segundo, juro que te dejaré sin garganta y sin vida, te haré cenizas en un instante, ¿me oyes? -La muchacha seguía haciendo presión y mirándolo con odio-

-Tú... no eres... Ka... oru... -logró decir el hombre con la voz totalmente rota por la presión.

La muchacha sonrió. De su espalda salieron las alas al tiempo que en su frente resplandecía el símbolo de fuego. No cabía duda, Kaoru había quedado en un segundo plano y no parecía tener control sobre su propio yo.

-Eres muy perspicaz, ¿lo sabías? Pero deberías haberte dado cuenta antes de cabrearme... No me gustan los estúpidos, ni la basura como tú. Así que o haces que Agua regrese a la normalidad, o te juro que hoy dejas de existir... -Percatándose de que Sasuke estaba tratando de trazar unas runas con la mano, sonrió, y le soltó el cuello para dejarlo enjaulado cual pájaro en una jaula de barrotes de puro fuego-. Si crees que me vas a pillar con magia arcana básica, estás muy equivocado, amigo... Repito, o me dices qué tenemos que hacer para que Agua vuelva a la normalidad, o mueres... -Kaoru dirigió su mirada a Shougo- ¿Qué preferís? ¿Carne de Sasuke a la parrilla? ¿Al horno? ¿Pasadito? ¿O directamente quemado?

-¡¡Maldita!! No te lo diré, jamás. Perderéis a Agua, y en 10 días tendréis que sufrir el juicio sin él -Vaticinó Sasuke mientras sorprendido comprobaba cómo la sonrisa de Fuego no variaba-.

-Kaoru hizo bien en deshacerse de ti, ¿sabías?... Eres tan insensato, inmaduro e inculto que no entiendo cómo mis amigos contrarios no te han informado bien de la situación... -Sasuke la miró expectante- No podemos celebrar un juicio si no hay igualdad de condiciones... Lo sabe todo el mundo. Si no hay igualdad, los 7 se encargarán de que la haya... Dudo mucho que los 7 vean igualdad en esto...

Sasuke miró a los tres, y comenzó a reírse con amplias y sonoras carcajadas. Fuego frunció el ceño.

-¿Creías que sólo vuestro Agua está en peligro?... Nuestro Agua se ha sacrificado para que el vuestro muera.

Kenshin se sobresaltó y automáticamente miró a Sasuke con terror. ¿Sería posible que el Agua oscuro se hubiese sacrificado, y que los 7 buscasen ahora la nivelación de los equipos matándole a él? Pero... ¿Cómo harían eso si el propio agua oscuro se había sacrificado a sí mismo? ¡Eso sería ir contra las reglas! y además, ¿qué sentido tendría sacrificar a los dos aguas? No... algo no encajaba en el asunto.

Se levantó como pudo y caminó hacia delante llegando ligeramente encorvado a la posición de Fuego que no había dicho una palabra desde esa declaración y que tenía una expresión rota claramente de Kaoru.

-Sasuke... eso que cuentas no tiene sentido. ¿Estás tratando de confundirnos, verdad? ¿Cuál es tu mensaje? ¿Que voy a morir y que vuestro agua también y que el juicio será en 10 días?

-En breve, se diría que algo así, sí.

-¡Eso es una estupidez! -Wing entrando por la puerta, cortó la conversación-. De hecho, no cuadra con la versión del Ángel del Juicio.

Fuego giró la cabeza y vio sorprendida como un ángel de grandes dimensiones, vestido con una túnica azul cielo hasta los pies, con el pelo largo y rubio y una expresión de paz entraba con un destello blanco en la habitación justo detrás de Wing. Seguido del Ángel, Aoshi y Misao entraron en la estancia y rápidamente se pusieron al lado de sus respectivos guardados.

-Me he tomado la molestia de llamar al Ángel del Juicio en cuanto Misao me contó lo que sucedía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Sasuke. -Saludó mientras este le devolvía una mirada de odio, notándosele claramente que sus planes se habían venido abajo-. El Ángel ahora mismo va a deshacer delante de nosotros lo que sea que le hayáis hecho a nuestro querido Agua, y al vuestro, todo sea decirlo. Es más, va a tejer un aura protectora sobre todos nosotros, incluidos, por supuesto, vosotros mismos, para que no podáis volver a fastidiarnos hasta el día del juicio...

-Que será dentro de 10 días -habló el ángel con una voz tan clara y melodiosa que hizo a Fuego estremecerse-. Lamento que sea tan temprano, pero no hemos tenido manera de evitar lo que el bando de Sasuke ha hecho para acelerar el juicio.

-¡Pero yo no he despertado! -exclamó Megumi- ¿Cómo vamos a celebrar un juicio igual cuando más de la mitad no han despertado?

-Tierra, en estos 10 días, todos despertaréis, tanto de un lado como del otro. De eso nos encargaremos nosotros. Esta vez el Juicio se va a celebrar de manera distinta a la de las otras veces debido a que los planes del equipo de Sasuke han funcionado, cosa que no había ocurrido nunca. Por ello, vamos a daros un trato especial esta vez.

-Entonces, eso significa que los planes de estos idiotas, ¿han fallado? -Preguntó Shougo.

-En absoluto, Aire. Con esto, os han hecho más vulnerables en capacidad de adaptación. Aunque recuperéis la memoria y despertéis, os llevan mucha ventaja porque ellos sabían de antes quiénes eran. Han tejido este plan desde hace siglos, y se han ido guardando el rencor de haber perdido en otras muchas ocasiones.

-Eso quiere decir ¿que vamos a perder? -susurró Kaoru que a lo largo de la narración había tomado el control sobre Fuego.

-Fuego... realmente tú eres quién tiene la misión más complicada, pero no hay nada decidido aún. Os hemos dicho que todo esto es excepcional, y por ello os vamos a dar un trato especial. Os aseguro que vais a estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Al ver que no había respuesta a lo último, el ángel alzó la mano. Un destello de luz pura y cálida iluminó toda la habitación y cegó a todos por unos instantes. Para cuando volvieron a poder abrir los ojos, ni Sasuke ni el Ángel estaban, y Kenshin en el suelo, se levantaba sin dificultad, sintiéndose como si le hubiesen quitado 10 años y fuese un chiquillo.

-Si por alguna razón -Se escuchó la voz del Angel- os volvéis a encontrar en dificultades, no dudéis en llamarme. Hasta dentro de 10 días.

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

El médico salía por la puerta aliviado. Después de haber pasado una revisión a Dark, había llegado a la conclusión de que todo era causa del estrés y le ordenó que descansase bien para poder estar curado, según él, en un par de días. No obstante, Dark le pidió que le escribiese la baja formal por 11 días para que se la pasase a su empresa. Su manager llamó en cuanto el médico le comentó por teléfono que el artista se iba a tomar 10 días más sin aparecer al público. Una vez solucionados los problemas con su trabajo, y después de recibir más llamadas de su personal y amigos, la casa se silenció.

Desde que el ángel había desaparecido, habían pasado un par de horas. Sin embargo, éstas fueron muy ocupadas, preparándolo todo para la visita del médico. Mientras Kenshin era atendido por el doctor, Kaoru se puso manos a la obra y llamó a Alice para contarle todo lo ocurrido, quedando con ella que en 2 días tenía que estar en Tokyo sin falta. Los demás, se habían quedado en la sala principal y unos informaron a los otros de la parte que se habían perdido por estar ausentes.

Kenshin acababa de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesita y se disponía a sentarse en el sofá al lado de Kaoru.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -inquirió Shougo.

-Realmente bien, hacía años que no me sentía tan vivo... Adoro la energía de los ángeles.

-Nos diste un susto de muerte cuando te caíste en medio de la cocina... -recordó Misao.

-Perdonadme.

-Entonces se supone que tenemos que esperar 10 días para el juicio -reflexionó Megumi.

-Eso parece -comentó Wing- El Ángel nos informó al llegar de que nuestros opuestos habían conseguido acelerar el proceso, en teoría este juicio estaba pensado para dentro de 2 años. Pero...

-Ahora parecen darse las características idóneas para que ocurra -finalizó Aoshi.

-La verdad es que estoy nerviosa sólo con pensarlo... ¿Cómo han sido los otros juicios? ¿Alguien lo sabe? -Preguntó Misao.

-Fueron horribles -comenzó Kaoru con voz apagada y abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que dejó el teléfono- En el último salimos victoriosos por muy poco. Pero realmente no me gusta nada la sensación de estar en medio del juicio. Tienes la adrenalina disparada, y es muy fácil actuar por impulso y perder el control. La última vez yo misma casi muero, gracias a que había guardianes cerca...

-De todos modos -continuó Kenshin- os acordaréis en cuanto despertéis. Supongo que os harán despertar de noche para evitar más trastornos psicológicos de los que ya de por sí tenemos todos con el susto. Wing, ¿dejarás el trabajo tú también estos días?

-¡Oops! Es verdad. Dios mío... Me van a matar... Voy a llamar a mi agente, dadme unos minutos... Ummmm, que serán media hora. Ahora vuelvo... -Dijo saliendo disparado a llamar por teléfono apartándose de los demás.

-Nosotros tendremos que perder clase, ¿verdad? -preguntó Shougo.

-Yo me niego a perderla -saltó Kaoru al instante y todos la miraron sorprendidos-... Si dejo de ir a clase, voy a estar pensando en el Juicio las 24 horas, y dudo que me venga bien... No voy a poder dormir...

-Kaoru... Dudo que no puedas dormir por las noches porque nos han dicho que nos van a dar un trato especial los Ángeles, así que seguro que te harán dormir... Y si vas a clase, vas a estar pensando en el Juicio también. Creo que por tu salud mental, deberías quedarte como vamos a hacer todo el mundo -Puntualizó Kenshin con dulzura agarrándole la mano- Mañana llamaré al Rector de la Universidad para que a todos os den 10 días libres por enfermedad.

-¡¡Bien!! ¡¡10 días sin coger apuntes!! -Exclamó Shougo.

-Creo que me voy a dormir -comentó Megumi-. Tengo demasiadas cosas que digerir.

-Yo tendré que irme a mi casa... -Comentó Aoshi.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, hay una habitación también para ti, y además, ya no coges ni el último tren... -le comentó Kenshin.

-Siendo así me quedaré. Gracias.

-¡Pues vayamos todos a dormir! -Exclamó Misao

-¿Y qué hacemos con Wing? -Preguntó Shougo

-Dejadle, está hablando con teléfono e irá para largo... Se quedará también me imagino. ¿Verdad, Megumi? -picó Kaoru.

-Je, je, je... Ay que ver que hasta en una situación como esta, te pones de lo más chistosa...

-Disfruto devolviéndote las que me lanzaste a mi...

-Claro...

-Bueno, buenas noches -se despidió Kenshin cogiendo de la mano a Kaoru y metiéndola en su habitación mientras ésta protestaba y los demás se reían.

-¡Buenas noches!

O.o.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-¡Pero qué haces! -Protestó Kaoru después de caer en la cama de Kenshin de un empujón, quedándose sentada.

Él se le acercó con pasos lentos y se arrodilló delante de ella. Curiosamente quedaban a la misma altura, y él aprovechó para mirarla a los ojos directamente. Instantes después la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella enmudecía sin saber a qué atenerse.

-Lo siento...

La disculpa de él la sorprendió.

-Te traté horriblemente mal por la mañana... Y cuanto más lo pienso más me arrepiento -susurró escondido en el pelo de ella.

-No te disculpes, porque es comprensible -dijo ella mientras trataba de apartarlo de ella, sin conseguirlo.

-No, no es comprensible... Finalmente tenías razón, y lo siento mucho.

-Es igual quién tenga o no la razón, el caso es que todo haya salido bien... -Sus intentos por tratar de zafarse de su abrazo, eran en vano aún.

-Déjame abrazarte... -Pidió, deseando que ella se estuviese quieta-. Además, no te soltaré.

-Eso ya no es una petición, es una imposición -sonrió siguiendo en su ánimo de que la soltase.

-¿Por qué quieres que te suelte?

-Porque estoy asustada, y eso me agobia, y necesito espacio, es por eso -confesó ella.

Automáticamente él la soltó. La volvió a mirar y ella respiró profundamente aliviada. Era la primera vez que ella no se tranquilizaba con uno de sus abrazos. Se preguntó si lo ocurrido por la mañana no tendría algo que ver con esa reacción de la muchacha. Y también comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza al hecho de que él ahora necesitaba de ella, y sin embargo ella no de él. Empezó a sentirse frustrado y la joven se percató.

-Creo que no me has entendido, Kenshin. No eres tú quien me agobia ni quien me asusta.

-Es la primera vez que no puedo darte paz con mi abrazo... -Pensó él en voz alta.

-Lo cierto es que no es la primera, Kenshin... -se sinceró ella.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó él sin dar crédito.

-Hace tiempo que no estoy en paz. Esta situación... el juicio, los estudios, tu trabajo, mis propios sentimientos... no sé, hace más o menos un mes que no encuentro paz. Si no tenemos un ataque, tenemos un examen, si no es un problema, es otro... no has tenido casi tiempo últimamente para estar con nosotros y supongo que por eso no te has dado cuenta... Además, los días libres, eran días de entrenamiento para estar con todos y...-Kenshin escuchaba la narración con atención así que ella continuó- bueno, estás demasiado absorbido siempre en ti, en tu misión, en tu trabajo, y en lo que puedes hacer por los demás. Tienes demasiadas responsabilidades y yo ya sabía que no podía esperar que te dieses cuenta, pero me daba igual mientras pudiese estar yo ahí para apoyarte. Sin embargo... hoy pensé que te perdía de verdad. Era tanto el sentimiento de estar sola y de no poder hacer nada, de necesitar algo a lo que agarrarme, que terminé rindiéndome a Fuego frente a Sasuke... Sé que la cosa ha acabado, pero el sentimiento perdura... y hay que añadirle el plazo de 10 días... por eso me encuentro así.

-Eso quiere decir que mientras me decías todas las noches "Estoy bien" ¿estabas mintiéndome? -preguntó en un tono apenas audible.

-No, eso no es así. Yo siempre he estado bien. Y por eso, he sido yo quien ha tomado el papel de tu apoyo mientras tú estabas agobiado. Sin embargo, yo también tengo mis agobios... Pero suelo omitirlos. Nunca me gustó ir por ahí contándole a la gente lo que siento o dejo de sentir. Las cosas me las como yo sola. Si alguien sabe ver que me pasa algo y me pregunta, contesto, pero sino, no.

-Es decir... Que en mi intento y determinación de protegeros a todos, ¿has sido tú la que en contra me estabas protegiendo a mi? ¡tú! ¡que eres la principal persona a la que yo quiero proteger! Y mientras tú estabas a mi lado, protegiéndome, yo he estado pensando que el que te estaba protegiendo era yo mismo. Es decir, ¿he fracasado?

-Más bien creo que no has tenido cabeza para más historias... Y de ninguna manera yo he querido convertirme en un estorbo... Por eso no te has dado cuenta -finalizó, y sonrió- A fin de cuentas no suelo exteriorizar mis emociones... ¿cómo ibas a darte cuenta?... No te tortures, que no has fracasado, ¿ves?, estoy perfectamente -dijo levantándose y dándose unas vueltas cual bailarina.

-...

-No le des más importancia de la que tiene, Kenshin. Todo está bien de verdad. Sólo es que necesito una noche de asimilación que en 10 días estaré en la batalla de la que depende toda esta realidad...

-Y yo, no he sido capaz de pensar ni en eso...

Abatido por darse cuenta de que no había pensado nada en ella, y de que su máxima de protegerla había sido un fraude, se incorporó y se fue al baño. Automáticamente se lavó la cara con agua fresca y se miró al espejo dándose cuenta de que se le había corrido el maquillaje. Cogió una toallita cosmética y comenzó a quitarse la máscara. Sí, era esa máscara la que le impedía y le había impedido siempre tener una relación estable. Esa máscara que le había protegido de un mundo exterior que quería verlo sólo de una forma. La misma con la que conoció a Kaoru, la misma que Kaoru se encargó de quitar en su día y de enamorarse de lo que había detrás. Y detrás había un hombre al que él desconocía... Un hombre que llevaba en su interior al Ángel del Agua... Elemento principal que rige los sentimientos de las personas. ¿Qué clase de Agua era él, si no era capaz de quitarse esa máscara para que los demás llegasen a su persona? ¿Qué clase de hombre era que no había sabido comprender a la única persona que le había visto tal como es?

Enfadado consigo y con todas sus fuerzas, dio un tremendo puñetazo a la pared que tenía enfrente rompiendo varios azulejos. Kaoru asustada corrió a donde se encontraba y cuando llegó, se lo encontró mirándose la mano ensangrentada.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¡¡Estás sangrando!! -Se acercó y le cogió la mano con dulzura para lavársela suavemente en el lavabo.

_"Y otra vez soy yo el protegido y ella, la dulce persona que está a mi lado protegiéndome... ¿Qué clase de hombre soy?"_

Aprovechó el instante en el que Kaoru le soltó la mano para buscar un desinfectante para apartarse de ella unos metros. No era digno de su compasión ni de sus cuidados. La había desprotegido... No merecía su atención.

Kaoru notando que sus esquemas mentales estaban totalmente rotos y haciendo uso de las fuerzas que aún le quedaban lo miró a los ojos, acercándosele con el algodón empapado en líquido desinfectante. A pesar de que él buscaba un lugar por donde salir, no lo encontró. Estaba entre Kaoru y la pared. La muchacha entonces le sonrió mientras le cogía la mano de nuevo y le curaba las heridas.

-Mira que eres burro... ¿A quién se le ocurre dar semejante puñetazo a la pared? -dijo riéndose- No tienes por qué hacer un drama de todo esto, Kenshin.

-Odio esta máscara... -atinó a contestar él.

Kaoru lo miró y sonrió aún más ampliamente dejándolo más desconcertado aún.

-Realmente debe de ser mala, porque se te ha corrido una barbaridad... -bromeó-.

-No es...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Odias tu máscara de Dark. A mi tampoco me gusta... Me confunde.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te lo dije al principio, ¿verdad? Soy tu fan... o más bien, soy fan de Dark, ese que con sus canciones hace mover los sentimientos. Ese que siempre aparece perfecto, como si todo en él fuese pura armonía. Pero, del que me enamoré es del que está detrás. Con su humor, su espíritu de lucha, su amabilidad, sus ganas de dar sin buscar recibir nada a cambio. Me enamoré incluso de tus rarezas, que son en parte rarezas que ni siquiera el propio Dark puede evitar tener... Pero estos días, ¿quién era Dark? y ¿quién era Kenshin?... ¿Quién era Agua? Dejé de saberlo... Quizá por eso dejé de sentirme en paz en tus brazos, porque realmente no sé quién está conmigo. Aunque ahora, sí sepa que hablo a Kenshin... -Él se bebía cada una de sus palabras mientras ella hizo una pausa para coger las vendas y comenzar a vendarle la mano-. Quizá por eso empecé a protegerte... porque sentía que estabas perdido.

-¿Cómo no me...

-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? -Él asintió abriendo los ojos _"¿Desde cuándo ella es la que acaba mis frases?_- Tienes demasiado en lo que pensar. El trabajo te consume todo tu tiempo, y además tenías que estar pendiente de nosotros... No hay tiempo para reflexionar sobre uno mismo cuando tienes tantas cosas que hacer... Y si reflexionas en tus pocos ratos libres, las conclusiones a las que llegarás no serán del todo cercanas a la realidad... Ya está... vendado... -dijo dejando los restos de vendas en su sitio y volviendo hacia él con un pañuelito cosmético- Siéntate en el taburete, que te quite ese desastre de ojo que te has dejado... Se te ha corrido todo la máscara.

Se dejó hacer mientras masticaba cada una de las palabras que Kaoru le había dicho. Aún sintiéndose culpable por no ser él el que la estuviese ayudando con sus miedos, no podía dejar de pensar que por primera vez en su vida, alguien se había acercado tanto a él, como para conocerlo mejor que él mismo.

-¿Qué debería...

-A mi me basta con que seas tú mismo, como ahora...

-¿Cómo ahora?

-Abrázame -dijo dejando de limpiarle la cara y sentándose con suavidad en una de sus piernas.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, como si con este abrazo quisiese pedirle perdón por todo lo que quería haber hecho y no hizo. Ella respiró hondo y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-¿Lo ves? -murmuró casi ronroneando- Este es el abrazo del Kenshin al que yo quiero... Y de este sí que no me separaría nunca.

**:Notas de la Autora:**

Pensé en si continuar un poco más el capítulo con la parte de la historia que viene después. Pero me pareció buena idea acabar con el diálogo donde se revela el por qué del nombre de este fic. Ya sabéis todos por qué Kenshin ha estado actuando de un modo tan extraño, que sé que más de una ha querido matarle, jajajaja

A partir de ahora habrá subtítulos en todos los capítulos hasta el final, y poco a poco espero ser capaz de llevaros a la gran batalla.

10 días...

Y el fin del mundo.

¿Cómo será? ¿Cómo pensáis que será? ¿Qué haríais vosotros si supieseis que tenéis 10 días y que el destino del mundo está en vuestras manos?

Los que continuéis leyéndome, si tenéis tiempo, me gustaría que me comentaseis vuestras ideas sobre cómo creéis que se va a desenvolver el final.

Os aviso que el final lo tengo ya escrito y es el único capítulo que no he cambiado desde que comencé a escribir esta historia. De hecho, cuando terminé el capítulo 10, ya tenía escrito el final. Así que vuestras ideas y opiniones sólo las busco más que por inspiración, por saber cuál es la sensación que os ha dado la historia hasta ahora.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me seguís leyendo a pesar del tiempo que he estado ausente.

La dedicatoria de este capítulo va para vosotros.

Una vez más, gracias.


	29. Capítulo XXIX Aire

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XXIX**

**Aire...**

El Sol, oculto en las montañas durante la noche, comenzó su camino ascendente por el Pacífico. Los primeros rayos de luz transformaron al mar de color. Ya no parecía un pozo sin fondo negro y calmado. Ahora ya era un océano de aguas enfurecido. El viento soplaba con fuerza esa mañana y las gaviotas, que normalmente esperaban con paciencia la llegada de los primeros barcos pesqueros a la zona de Tsukiji, parecían asustadas por el viento y esas nubes que poco a poco iban enturbiando la luz clara del día que comenzaba.

Se oyó un estruendo dentro de la casa. Una ventana parecía haber chocado con algo y Sanosuke se despertó con el sonido. A su lado, Megumi parecía dormir plácidamente, mientras él, inquieto se levantaba con cuidado para mirar por la ventana.

-Qué viento más raro... -susurró mientras se revolvió el pelo con su mano.

Se quedó mirando por unos instantes a aquel árbol que veía a lo lejos. Sus ramas se doblegaban ante la fuerza del viento, y el árbol luchaba por volver a su forma habitual. Sonrió asintiendo al pensamiento fugaz que le venía a la mente contemplando la escena _"La naturaleza es sabia..."_. Se dio media vuelta con intenciones de volver a la cama, sin embargo, una ráfaga de viento dentro de la habitación le hizo parar en seco. ¿Habría alguna ventana abierta?

Dio unos pasos hacia delante, y el viento volvió a envolverle. Automáticamente se miró las manos en un acto reflejo dándose cuenta de que algo estaba pasando dentro de él. Levantó la cabeza llegando a la rápida conclusión de que era el despertar de Shougo y corriendo, salió de la habitación, despertando a Megumi que asustada, le vio marcharse como si hubiese ocurrido una catástrofe.

-¿¿Qué pasa?? -Preguntó alzando la voz mientras salía de la cama.

Wing llegó a la habitación de Shougo y abrió la puerta sin llamar. El cuerpo del Ángel del Aire estaba levitando y desprendía una luz violeta. Sin embargo, Shougo parecía dormir plácidamente. Megumi entró y contempló la escena sin pestañear. Segundos después, el cuerpo del Ángel volvió a la cama lentamente mientras abría los ojos. El guardián entonces abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su mente se quedó en blanco y perdió la conciencia. Sin caer al suelo, comenzó a levitar rodeado por un extraño viento que hizo apartar a Megumi de su lado. Automáticamente ésta miró a Shougo que se incorporaba con una mirada segura que nunca antes le había visto.

-Está despertando del todo -informó Shougo mientras contemplaba la escena satisfecho.

El viento que rodeaba a Wing comenzó a remitir, y una luz violácea apareció en la frente del guardián. Megumi pudo sentir como el viento se iba concentrando en esa luz. Para cuando acabó la ventisca, Wing bajó al suelo lentamente, y la luz de su frente desapareció.

Wing pestañeó varias veces, y Shougo, levantándose pausadamente, se puso delante de él. Ambos se miraron, y Megumi se sorprendió al comprobar como Wing le hizo una reverencia a su amigo sonriendo.

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Aire... -Alcanzó a pronunciar.

-Me alegra verte bien, mi querido guardián.

o.O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o

-¡Buenos días Misao!

A Misao, le parecía estar oyendo a Aoshi en sueños. Se dio la vuelta acurrucándose entre las mantas y pensó que cinco minutos más eran buenísimos para dormir ya que no tenía clase hoy.

-¿Aún duermes?

La voz no se iba... Misao ronroneó pensando que sus sueños de hoy eran de lo más bonitos.

-Misao...

Qué dulce voz tenía...

-Eoooooooooo

Sintió como si las mantas se fuesen de su sitio... Trató de llevárselas de nuevo hasta la nariz, pero fastidiada comprobó como según ella, se habían enganchado en algo y no cedían... Abrió los ojos rindiéndose ante la evidencia de que si quería las mantas, tendría que ver dónde se habían atascado. Cuando vio la sonriente cara de Aoshi a escasos centímetros de su cara, asustada se apartó notando como su corazón se estaba saliendo de su pecho.

-¡¡Aoshi!! ¿Qué..., qué haces aquí?

-Es obvio, despertarte. Megumi me dijo que teníamos que hablar todos y que empezase a despertar a la gente. Está con Shougo y Wing en la sala común. Vístete y vete para allá anda... Yo mientras voy a tratar de despertar a Kenshin y a Kaoru, si es que no están despiertos ya.

-Va... vale... ¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí?

-Ummmm, un ratito, lo suficiente como para oírte ronronear...

La cara de Misao se puso roja como un tomate, y Aoshi sonrió dándose la vuelta.

-Hasta ahora pequeña gatita...

-Sí... -asintió esperando a que se marchase por la puerta para dejar la postura de susto y comenzar a arreglarse- Socorro... -terminó susurrando cuando la puerta sonó cerrándose.

o.O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o

Kenshin llevaba tiempo despierto. Había notado como Aire había despertado y desde entonces, no había podido volver a dormirse. Era temprano, así que prefirió no moverse para no correr el riesgo de despertar a Kaoru que dormía plácidamente acurrucada a su lado. Pinceladas de la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior, le volvían a la cabeza cada vez que se miraba la mano y veía los vendajes. A pesar de que se sentía mejor, no podía evitar un ligero sentimiento de frustración.

Fuego, le necesitaba más que nunca. Él lo sabía. Kaoru necesitaba llegar al juicio llena de paz y esperanza sino, todo corría peligro. Pero ¿cómo hacer que todos llegasen en buenas condiciones al Juicio si todavía no habían despertado del todo. Por suerte, parecía que Shougo había despertado ya, y Sano recibiría todo el poder que había estado esperando, pero, aún quedaban Tierra, él mismo y... Fuego. Estaba seguro de que una vez Kaoru recibiese todos los poderes, el Juicio se desataría sobre ellos.

Miró a la muchacha que dormía plácidamente a su lado y pensó en lo curioso que resultaba el que alguien tan delicado como ella, tuviese en sus manos el destino de absolutamente todas las formas de vida del Planeta Tierra.

Oyó unos pasos y cómo alguien golpeaba la puerta, automáticamente esta se abrió y Aoshi, que miraba ligeramente hacia abajo para no ver ninguna situación comprometida, apareció ante sus ojos. Sonrió y le hizo una señal para que se fuese. Había captado el mensaje, y ya era hora de despertar a Kaoru, pero lo quería hacer él.

Aoshi cerró la puerta con cuidado, para no molestarles. Kenshin entonces miró a la dueña de sus pensamientos y le pasó una mano por la cara. Al notar el contacto, inmediatamente Kaoru abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente moviéndose despacio y acurrucándose más todavía en el pecho del hombre que la abrazó con fuerza.

-Buenos días dormilona.

-Mnnnn, ¿cómo que dormilona? -protestó con voz mañanera-. Sólo cinco minutos más.

-Me gustaría dártelos... Pero Wing y Shougo han despertado, y quieren hablar con nosotros...

-Muy bien, pues podrán esperar 5 minutos -Kaoru no parecía haber entendido las palabras, cosa que le pasaba siempre por las mañanas.

Divertido Kenshin se movió hacia abajo para poder dejar su cara a la altura de la de ella y mirarla. Estaba con las manos delante como si fuese una niña pequeña acurrucada en su cuna. Sonrió y con suavidad le quitó la mano que más le estorbaba, dejándola por encima de él, y comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara.

-Si no te despiertas... te torturaré... -amenazó él dispuesto a ponerla nerviosa mientras ella abría los ojos y le correspondía a uno de sus besos.

-Tortúrame si quieres pero no me levantaré... Se está muy bien aquí...

-¡Serás remolona!

Violentamente él se puso encima de ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella abría los ojos y comenzaba a reír involuntariamente tratando de quitarle las manos de su costado. La lucha duró unos instantes, hasta que ella dio con los vendajes de la mano de Kenshin. Su cara cambió de expresión y se incorporaron los dos, mirando la mano herida.

-¿Te duele? -preguntó ella.

-No... Está bien.

-Espera que miremos cómo está...

Kaoru comenzó a deshacerle los vendajes y sorprendidos vieron cómo no quedaba ni rastro de las heridas. Se miraron el uno al otro pensando lo mismo.

-El Ángel... -dijeron al unísono.

-Se ve, que a parte de ocuparse de Shougo, se ha ocupado de mi mano... -pensó Kenshin en voz alta.

-¿Ocuparse de Shougo? -Kaoru ya despierta cuestionó extrañada.

-Te lo dije antes... Shougo y Wing han despertado, y nos esperan en la sala para hablar con nosotros...

-¿¡Qué!!

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?

-¡¡Te he dicho que yo recién levantada no me entero de nada!!

-Ya se ve... ya -Afirmó divertido Kenshin echándose a reír.

Ella lo miró fascinada, hacía muchísimo que no lo oía reír de verdad, y sonrió.

-Bueno, pues levántate, rápido, que nos estarán esperando.

-¡¡Encima ahora me metes prisa!!

o.O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o

Kenshin y Kaoru entraron a la estancia y sorprendidos, comprobaron como Shougo y Wing estaban de pié con su forma de Ángel y guardián. El resto, sentados ya en los sofás esperaban en silencio. Se sentaron y Kenshin miró con expresión seria a Shougo que parecía que hubiese crecido 20 años de golpe y mantenía una expresión adulta que había silenciado cualquier saludo de buenos días.

-Os hemos estado esperando, Agua, Fuego...

-Perdona Aire -comentó Kaoru aún medio dormida.

-Ya sé que habéis despertado vosotros dos... ¿A qué se debe la reunión? -Comentó Kenshin con seriedad.

-Como sabes, Agua, todo está teniendo un color extraño. No sólo hemos despertado nosotros dos primero, sino que encima se nos ha dado una ligera visión de lo que será el Juicio esta vez. -Informó Wing, un paso por detrás de Shougo.

Todos miraron a Shougo que cerraba los ojos en señal de estar recordando las imágenes.

-¿Y bien? -inquirió Megumi.

-Hemos visto algo que no nos ha gustado a ninguno... -Siguió Shougo.

-¿Y qué es? -Preguntó Misao con curiosidad.

-Hemos visto desde nuestro punto cardinal, cómo el quinto oscuro aparecía -contestó mirándola

Kenshin pestañeó y Kaoru sintió una punzada de remordimientos prematura.

-Antes de que preguntéis, no sabemos cómo ocurre nada. Es todo lo que hemos visto. Lo poco que podemos decir de más es que Tierra y Agua estabais siendo atacados con ferocidad. De Fuego no hemos visto más que su estela. -Terminó de narrar Wing.

-Por lo que hemos podido sentir ambos, y después de hablarlo entre nosotros, puede que esto sean pequeños avisos de los Siete. Quizá según vayamos despertando todos, se nos den más visiones y entre ellas montemos el puzzle que nos ayudará en este juicio. Por lo que de momento no podremos hacer mucho. Sin embargo, queríamos comentarlo para que todos os acordéis de ello y podáis relacionarlo con las visiones que tengáis.

Todos asintieron sin decir una palabra.

-Bueno... chicos... No creo que debamos comernos la cabeza -comenzó Aoshi viendo como todos parecían estar de velatorio-. Aún quedan unos días, y seguro que iremos comprendiéndolo todo poco a poco. Lo que podemos hacer estos días es descansar, y aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos.

-¿Aprovecharlo? -preguntó Kaoru mirándolo con cara de póquer.

-Claro... Tenemos 10 días... ¿verdad?... O 9, no sé cuándo empezar a contar exactamente. El caso es que... no sabemos cómo irá la cosa, y no sé vosotros, pero yo quiero pasármelo lo mejor posible antes del día del Juicio. Quiero hacer unas cuantas cosas, y además, quiero sincerarme con unas cuantas personas... -miró a Misao descaradamente y todos se dieron cuenta-. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Queréis quedaros en casa y reconcomeros por dentro por lo que pueda pasar? ¿O preferís aprovechar el tiempo y disfrutar al máximo de lo bonita que es esta vida?

Todos lo miraron indecisos, salvo Wing que regresando a su aspecto normal sonrió.

-Tiene razón -dijo- Todos debemos relajarnos... Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar... y quedarnos aquí comiéndonos la cabeza no es buena idea.

-Pero... hemos dicho que estamos de baja... -Kaoru comenzó- Oops... ¡¡Kenshin!!

-¡¡AH!! ¡¡Lo había olvidado!!, ¡¡El Rector!!

-Dios, no hace falta que grites -murmuró Megumi fastidiada- Llámalo anda...

Kenshin se fue a coger el teléfono rápidamente.

-¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a Okinawa? -Comentó Shougo ya en su forma normal.

-¿Okinawa? -Dijo Misao pensando en su mapa mental tratando de localizar Okinawa

-Alice dijo que llegaría mañana por la noche... -Informó Kaoru.

-Me puedo quedar yo a esperarla -Dijo Aoshi...

-Creo que aunque nos lo pasemos bien, debemos estar juntos... -pensó acertadamente Megumi- A Alice se le puede decir que vaya directamente a Okinawa.

-Ummm, no creo que sea buena idea salir de viaje -comentó Wing-. Podemos ir a distintas partes de por aquí cerca pero... creo que las noches las debemos pasar aquí, por lo que pueda ocurrir.

-¡Arreglado lo de la Universidad! -Kenshin llegó sonriendo- Os he escuchado... y creo que quizá lo que podamos hacer es que cada uno vaya donde quiera, y nos reunimos aquí todas las noches, con eso será suficiente.

-Yo... -comenzó Kaoru- Kenshin... ¿Me llevas a Hakone?

-¿A Hakone? -Misao seguía pensando en su mapa mental regresando de Okinawa a Tokyo y pensando después en dónde estaba Hakone...

-¿No queda eso muy lejos? -Preguntó Megumi.

-No, está a unas 3 o 4 horas desde aquí... -comentó Kaoru.

-¡Eso está lejos! -dijo Shougo.

-Pero es que hay una vista del Fuji muy bonita... y unos baños tradicionales que quiero probar... y además... hay mucha naturaleza, dudo que haya fotógrafos por ahí... Y el agua que baja del Fuji me han dicho que está muy buena... Y hay un sitio tradicional muy bonito donde al parecer venden unos dulces que están muy ricos y...

-Sí, vale, sabemos que tienes ganas de ir... -Cortó Aoshi...

-Jooooo -Kaoru cual niña pequeña se cruzó de brazos.

-Me parece buena idea... -afirmó Kenshin- Podemos ir todos para allá y disfrutar de un baño relajante en unos onsen (NA: Baños de aguas termales) que conozco que tienen unos rottenburo (NA: Baños de aguas termales al aire libre) espectaculares con vistas al Fuji. Podemos relajarnos ahí y pasar la noche en una casa que compré hace muchos años en la montaña y que apenas uso. Sería una buena forma de agradecer a Tae-san que me la cuida. Los baños son también de ella. Si la llamo ahora, seguro que nos reserva los baños para nosotros solos...

-¡¡Sí!! -Kaoru estaba tan emocionada que todos se echaron a reír y asintieron con una gran sonrisa.

A decir verdad, la idea de salir de Tokyo les encantaba, y además, por una vez sabían que no se tenían que preocupar de nada. No habría ataques, no había trabajo, nada que hacer. Serían un día para recordar y coger fuerzas antes de lo que se les avecinaba. Y además, si tenían una casa propia, no había problema en quedarse una noche fuera.

Se fueron todos a preparar pequeñas mochilas con equipaje. Como no iban a pasar más que una noche fuera, no les costó demasiado, y en media hora ya estaban todos dispuestos, esperando a Kenshin que poco después aparecería con 2 llaveros con 2 llaves cada uno.

-Somos 7... por lo cual, en un coche no podemos ir todos -comenzó Kenshin- Así que, como cosa excepcional, os dejaré un coche... La pregunta es, quién conduce y quién va en el coche de quién.

-Yo puedo conducir uno -Wing se ofreció y Kenshin le lanzó las llaves sin pestañear si quiera- ...Se nota que te alegras y que te fías de mi... Me alegro.

Kaoru rió y se agarró al brazo de Kenshin para dejar claro quién iba a ir con él sentada en el asiento de copiloto. Megumi se puso al lado de Wing y Aoshi decidió quedarse con Kaoru y Kenshin, y Shougo decidió entonces quedarse con Megumi y Wing, a sabiendas que Misao decidiría irse con Kenshin, acertando de lleno.

Repartidos los coches, fueron al garaje. De la multitud de joyas automovilísticas, salieron sus dos coches, que realmente todos catalogaron de "Coches de incógnito", pues no eran ni muy sofisticados, ni demasiado pobretones. Dejaron las cosas en los maleteros y Wing y Kenshin se pusieron manos al volante y arrancaron. Cada uno de ellos seguiría una ruta diferente marcada por sus GPS, para evitar cualquier tipo de contratiempo periodístico, a pesar de que se habían encargado de ponerse totalmente de incógnito.

Salir de Tokyo les costó bastante tiempo, a pesar de que todos parecían mirar encantados las vistas que la ciudad de hormigón ofrecía. Misao pensaba que era curioso cómo de la nada, aparecían parques como selvas para después perderse en torres de asfalto.

Una vez salieron de la ciudad de ciudades, las vistas cambiaron, a los arrozales y cultivos que se encontraban en las partes más llanas, se le añadían pequeños puestos de comida a ambos lados de la autovía que daban ganas de pararse a disfrutar de un buen plato de Udon o Ramen. Sin embargo, todos preferían llegar al destino antes de bajarse a comprar nada. Pero pudo la euforia de Kaoru al ver un área de servicio en el que anunciaban pastelitos Castella con muchos ositos de peluche. La cara de ilusión fue tan grande que Kenshin no tuvo más remedio que parar, y Kaoru salió disparada al puestecillo para comprar los dulces, mientras Aoshi y Misao se metían dentro de la tienda que quedaba a mano derecha, llena de recuerdos y regalitos de todo tipo para el viaje. "Costumbre Japonesa" pensaba Kenshin mientras poniéndose sus gafas de sol, bajaba del coche y entraba en el baño que estaba al lado del puestecico, no sin antes ver cómo Kaoru guardaba cola emocionada delante de un osito gigante de peluche que estaba dentro de una vitrina. Al lado en un banco, otro osito de peluche tenía un cartelito de madera colgado al cuello que decía "Kumasan no Kasutera" (NA: Pastelitos Castella del Osito") y más abajo ponía el precio, bastante barato a su parecer.

Aoshi y Misao salieron de la tienda de recuerdos con un par de Teriyaki (NA: Pastelitos de Doraemon ) recién hechos, y con un par de cajas de dulces. Kaoru acababa de pagar los Castella y estaba guardando el cambio con cara de felicidad. Kenshin salía del baño en ese momento y los tres fueron a donde estaba la muchacha que enseguida levantó la cabeza y gritó emocionada.

-¡¡El Fuji!!

Todos miraron al frente y se encontraron con la gigantesca montaña azul. Estaba bastante nevada, y de hecho, en ese momento todos se percataron del frío que hacía.

Kaoru sacó de la bolsita de papel que le habían dado unos pastelitos aún calientes, y uno por uno, se los fue pasando a los tres que miraban aún la montaña. Ella, se sentó después al lado del oso de peluche que estaba en el banco, y le dio un mordisco al pastel con cara de felicidad.

Instantes después se despidieron del lugar y continuaron su camino por la carretera, observando al Fuji siempre que podían.

-Es impresionante... -Comentó Kaoru haciéndole otra foto desde dentro del coche a la montaña.

-Sí, la verdad es que tiene una forma peculiar -afirmó Misao.

-No sé qué le ven de grandioso... -Comentaba Aoshi dirigiéndose a Kenshin que conducía a buen ritmo.

-La verdad es que si lo piensas, es una de las montañas más impresionantes del mundo, Aoshi. De la nada sale como un gigante...

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¡¡Le has dado la razón!! -Kaoru sorprendida se giró.

Misao rió y Aoshi fastidiado giró su cabeza a otro lado.

A buen ritmo, llegaron a la desviación más allá de Odawara donde se encontraron con el coche de Wing, que tenía un trayecto algo más largo, pues habían tomado la ruta de Chigasaki, mientras ellos habían decidido ir por Atsugi. Se saludaron mutuamente desde el coche y siguieron el camino hasta llegar a Hakone, frente al lago Ashi. Las chinas ahogaron una exclamación al ver semejante bosque enmarcado por el lago. Kenshin y Wing explicaron a sus acompañantes que Hakone había sido además una importante ruta que llevaba de Tokyo a Kyoto. Impresionados por el lugar, llegaron a una casa de enormes dimensiones situada en la ladera de la montaña y rodeada de árboles por todos lados. Aparcaron ahí y bajaron las cosas. Más que impresionados por la casa de Kenshin, las chinas se asomaron a un mirador que había enfrente para ver las maravillosas vistas del lago desde ahí mientras los chicos se encargaban de meter las mochilas dentro de la casa.

Cuando acabaron de observar el paisaje se dieron la vuelta y entraron en la mansión de madera. Estaba decorada a estilo occidental, y tenía una distribución bastante parecida a la de la casa de Tokyo. Una gran entrada con dos escaleras a los lados, y un salón en medio con una chimenea al fondo. A la derecha la cocina y un cuarto de estar con un viejo Kotatsu (NA: Brasero tradicional japonés). A la izquierda dos habitaciones. Arriba los baños y más habitaciones, y en el piso de arriba una gran buhardilla con unas ventanas en el techo. Hecha la vista general de la casa, y ya que era hora de comer, Kenshin llamó a Tae por teléfono. Amablemente la mujer les llevaría un estupendo catering con comida tradicional de Hakone. En ese instante todo pensaron que era una suerte ser rico.

Una vez comieron los deliciosos platos preparados por los cocineros del Onsen de Tae, quedaron con la mujer en que irían sobre las 6 de la tarde a los baños. Le preguntaron si podrían tenerlos mixtos, y la mujer asintió con una amplia sonrisa mirando a Kenshin. Poco después, los sirvientes se marcharon y ellos se quedaron en la sala del kotatsu. Kaoru decidió que era hora de dormir una siesta, y arropada con los brazos de Kenshin y por el brasero mismo, se durmió. Megumi hizo lo mismo en el regazo de Wing, y Misao por su parte jugaba con Aoshi a las cartas, mientras Wing, Shougo y Kenshin hablaban sobre Hakone, y Shougo se interesaba especialmente por un punto turístico, que decidieron que tenían que visitar.

Sin embargo, eso sería más tarde... primero tocaba el baño, y estaban haciendo tiempo para poder disfrutarlo.

** :CONTINUARÁ:**

** Nota:** Los pastelitos Castella tienen su origen en España. Los españoles, llevaron la receta a Japón allá por el siglo XVII y fue todo un éxito. Tanto es así, que algunos japoneses afirman tener la receta original del bollo. De hecho, la receta la variaron hasta llegar a los Castella con formas de animales. Están buenísimos, por cierto, y se venden en puestos pequeños y en los "CONBINI" en todo Japón.

**Notas de la Autora.**

Capítulo 29... No me negaréis que voy a buen ritmo... ¿Se nota que he acabado con mi periodo de estancamiento?

Este capítulo, si bien lo empecé adelantando un poquito más el final, quise hacerlo pensando sobre todo en que, antes de la guerra, siempre hay una gran paz. Y en mi búsqueda de paz para la historia, pensé en un viaje de todos, costumbre muy japonesa, por otro lado.

Pensé en qué sería mejor, y en qué haría yo misma para relajarme un par de días...

Y claramente se vino a mi imagen los días que pasé en Hakone con unos amigos después de haber estado viviendo unos meses en Tokyo. Fueron dos días, y realmente en Hakone no estuvimos demasiado tiempo, puesto que más tarde nos fuimos dirección Izu que es donde nos quedamos a dormir. Sin embargo, pudimos disfrutar de unas vistas esplendidas y sin duda, regresé a Tokyo con energías renovadas y los pulmones llenos de aire fresco... (A pesar de que también olimos algo de ácido sulfhídrico procedente de uno de los volcanes de Hakone).

Es por ello, que en estos dos capítulos, el fic se haga quizá mucho más realista de lo que algunos se piensan, puesto que mis impresiones del viaje, mis fotos y mis experiencia personales se entremezclarán estos días para escribir estos pocos capítulos que quedan antes del desenlace final de la historia.

Tengo que agradecer a **Athena Kaoru Himura** por sus impresiones sobre cómo sería el fin del mundo. Realmente creo que tenemos visiones bastante parecidas... Aunque con esto, créeme, no estoy revelando nada del final .

También me gustaría agradecer a **gabyhyatt**, a **Yuki-Kudo** y a **O.o. Kaoru-chan o.O** por sus comentarios en estos dos capítulos que llevo escritos desde mi gran ausencia este año y el pasado... sin duda debido sobre todo a mi estancia en Japón, a mis propios estudios y al club de fans que regento.

Vuestros comentarios, y vuestras re-bienvenidas, me han alegrado mucho, puesto que no esperaba tener lectores después de tanto tiempo ausente, y me alegra que la gente aún se acuerde de esta historia.

No dudéis en pedirme lo que queráis leer en estos "Días de Paz", puesto que la recta final de la historia va dedicado realmente a los lectores y quiero hacer que la disfrutéis lo más posible.

Sin duda, después de este fic, creo que tendré fuerzas también para terminar "PoWeR SToNe" Otro también gran abandonado y con los dos acabados, espero comenzar mi gran proyecto a largo plazo, del que tiene mucho que ver esta historia.

Muchísimas gracias a todos.

Y como siempre.

Gracias a ellos.

_"Kimitachi to... saigo made"_


	30. Capítulo XXX Agua

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XXX**

**Agua...**

-¡Qué bonito! -exclamó Misao observando el edificio de los onsen- Parece una casa de la época Meiji, pero gigante.

-Es decir, ¿un palacio de la era Meiji? -preguntó Shougo divertido.

-¡No hombre! Los palacios son más grandes que esto.

-¿No habías dicho que esto era grande?

-...

-Pues a mi lo que mas me gusta son las vistas. -puntualizó Megumi de espaldas al edificio- Desde aquí se ve el lago y el Fuji.

-¿Qué es ese edificio que hay más abajo que tiene un gran jardín, Kenshin? -Preguntó Kaoru mirando un edificio de corte occidental con dos pisos.

-Es un enclave histórico, de hecho uno de los edificios que quería visitar Shougo. No está muy lejos de aquí, así que lo podemos ir a ver mañana por la mañana, ¿qué os parece?

-¡Por mi estupendo! -aseguró Wing- Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de hacer algo de turismo cultural.

-Bueno, entremos dentro -Dijo Aoshi echándose su pequeña mochila a hombros- Me apetece un buen baño relajante.

Subieron las escaleras de madera y uno a uno fueron entrando en el edificio. Lo primero, quitarse los zapatos en una entrada de madera con las paredes rodeadas de consignas para dejar los zapatos. Con más o menos dificultad todos consiguieron hacerlo y ponerse las zapatillas que amablemente los dueños habían dejado para cada uno de ellos. Avanzaron después un pasillo más y vieron una sala de masajes, seguida de unas cuantas máquinas expendedoras de toallas, refrescos, golosinas y té. Segundos más tarde llegaron al recibidor.

-Bienvenido Señor Dark y compañeros... ¿Desean entrar ya al baño? ¿O prefieren relajarse antes con un vaso de té y unos dulces?

-Preferimos pasar directamente al agua, gracias.

Kaoru sonrió "_Agua pidiendo Agua... esto sí que es bueno_"

-¿Como prefieren distribuirse? ¿Prefieren ir todos a la misma sala? ¿O distribuirse entre las dos? Lo cierto es que la parte de hombres y mujeres es igual de grande.

-¿Cuál es la que considera que tiene mejores vistas, Tae-san?

-La de las mujeres tiene una vista enmarcada por un par de cerezos, pero aún no están en flor me temo. Mientras que la de los hombres tienen unos arreglos florales y tienen una vista más clara del lago.

-¿Qué preferís? -Preguntó Kenshin mirándoles a todos.

-Soy mujer, y para una vez que se me dice que puedo pasar a la parte de los hombres, hay que aprovechar... -Afirmó Kaoru echándose a reír.

-Lo mismo decimos nosotras -apuntó Megumi mientras el resto asentía.

-Pues iremos donde vayan las mujeres -comentó Shougo peregrinamente.

-¡¡Pervertido!! -gritaron todos a una.

-¡¡Pero si vamos a ir en bañador!! -se disculpó.

-Entonces Tae, mejor que sea la parte de los hombres.

-De acuerdo... Déjenme informarles, que algunas zonas tienen agua a más de 60º C, con lo cual, pueden ser desastrosas para los bañadores. Les recomiendo que vayan tapados con una toalla. Si quieren les puedo dar algunas.

-Eso es muy buena idea, Tae-san. -agradeció Kenshin- De hecho se me olvidó mencionároslo, lo siento.

-Y una última cosa, ¿se cambiarán todos en el mismo vestuario? ¿O en diferentes?

-Con pervertidos como Shougo, prefiero cambiarme en el de las mujeres -apunto Misao.

-Yo también -dijo Megumi.

-¡¡Pero bueno!! -Exclamó el hombre fastidiado.

Tae rió. Como buena japonesa, en susurros mandó a sus empleados y empleadas a hacer su trabajo y a mostrarles el camino a sus clientes, mientras otras les iban entregando las toallas para que usaran a modo de bañadores improvisados. Los caminos se dividieron y los hombres se dirigieron al frente guiados por un cartelito de color azul, mientras las mujeres giraban a la derecha siguiendo el cartelito rosa. La zona de los vestuarios era bastante grande, había capacidad para más de 200 personas, o eso pudo calcular Misao a ojo. Se quitaron la ropa y dejaron sus pertenencias en otra consigna. Cogieron la llave que estaba atada a una pulsera de plástico gris que se pusieron en la muñeca. "Muy astutos estos japoneses" pensaron las chinas mientras terminaban de rodearse la toalla alrededor del cuerpo literalmente desnudo y ponerse las chanclas. Al principio sintieron algo de vergüenza al pensar que las japonesas con normalidad se quitarían toda la ropa y estarían desnudas totalmente paseando sus cuerpos por todos los baños. Pero ya que iban a estar casi en familia, y que esas toallas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para tapar las cosas que ellas no querían enseñar, ni más ni menos, empezaron a pensar que iba a ser una experiencia de lo más graciosa. Kaoru entonces cayó en la cuenta de que primero deberían ducharse con jabón para después poder meterse a las grandes bañeras con agua. Así que hizo retroceder a las muchachas y las mandó a las duchas preparadas para ese fin. Una vez limpias y con la toalla nuevamente puesta alrededor del cuerpo, salieron fuera. La empleada sonrió.

-Olvidé explicarles que deberían ducharse primero, pero ya veo que han sido más listas que yo -dijo sonriendo-. Acompáñenme por aquí, las llevaré a los baños.

La mujer las llevó por unos pasillos que calcularon que estaban hechos para empleados, y llegaron por una puerta a la zona de los baños interiores.

-Disfruten de los baños como si estuviesen en su casa...

La mujer desapareció después de una reverencia, dejándolas perplejas y a Kaoru con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. El vaho hacía casi imposible ver algunas partes del recinto que estaban lejanas, y sin embargo, Kaoru ya emocionada, corría hasta la primera fila de bañeras con aguas termales. Unos cartelitos bien puestos en todas las zonas, indicaban la temperatura y beneficios de cada una de las aguas que había en el lugar. Megumi indecisa los miraba todos mientras Kaoru se metía en el primero, el de 45º con agua con esencia de lavanda, y daba un suspiro de felicidad al notar como todos los músculos de su espalda se relajaban.

-¿Qué tal está ese, Kaoru? -Preguntó Misao.

-Esto es la gloria... -apunto Kaoru casi en éxtasis.

-Pues yo me apunto -finalizaron Megumi y Misao al unísono.

Mientras se metían comenzaron a notar que los chicos llegaban al lugar. Igual que ellas, con toallas de bañadores, saludaron mientras se decidían a meterse en el mismo lugar que ellas.

-Esto es vida -comentó Shougo mientras hacía giros con sus hombros que poco a poco iban desentumeciéndose.

-Misao... ten cuidado, que te estás poniendo muy roja... A ver si no vas a tener una bajada de tensión -Aoshi la previno señalándole una bañera especial para gente que tenía tendencia a sufrir bajadas de tensión.

-Sí, todos tenéis que tener cuidado, si os sentís mareados, avisad, o salid fuera al piso de arriba y permaneced un poco fuera del agua hasta que se os pase, ¿ok? -Wing mientras decía eso, se levantaba e iba a una zona con el agua más caliente todavía, seguido por Megumi.

-¿Habrá sauna aquí? -se preguntó Kaoru en voz alta.

-No sería un buen onsen si no tuviese una. Está a la izquierda -respondió Kenshin levantándose-. Vamos.

-¡Voy!

-Qué ganas tienen de sudar... yo me quedo aquí. -Determinó Shougo.

-Pues yo voy a probar los rottenburo, ¿vienes Misao? -comentó Aoshi

-¡¡Claro!!

-Mejor, más agua para mi... -dijo Shougo poniéndose justo debajo del chorro de agua y ahogando un rugido de felicidad.

o.O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o

-Uaaaah, qué calor hace aquí -Kaoru complacida se sentó en una de las filas de asientos de madera mientras se sentía en la gloria respirando el aire de la sauna que olía a madera de cedro.

-Normal que haga calor... es una sauna... -Kenshin divertido rió y se colocó a su lado- Claro que siempre se puede aumentar el calor que hace aquí, ¿no crees?

-No seas pervertido... recuerda que no estamos solos... -Kaoru rió y se colocó más cerca de él- Aunque siempre puedo torturarte si te apetece sufrir... -comentó pasando una uña por su pecho desnudo y comprobó como Kenshin respiraba hondo.

-No... no me seas mala... -pidió- O igualdad de condiciones o nada de nada...

Kaoru sonrió. Se apartó un poco y miró al reloj...

-En 3 minutos tendremos que salir a darnos una ducha fría... -informó

-Sí, y no me va a venir nada mal...

o.O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o

-No crees que este agua está muy caliente -comentó Megumi totalmente colorada.

-Deberías irte a la de enfrente... Está bastante más fresca y tiene chorros de hidromasaje.

-Na', tranquilo, puedo aguantar... -comentó algo mareada ya.

-Megumi...

-¿Sí?

La cogió de la muñeca y la sacó de ahí para meterla casi a rastras en la cabina de hidromasaje y comprobar aliviado, como su cara recuperaba su color habitual.

-Mira que eres cabezota... -se quejó sonriendo.

-Gracias...

o.O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o

-¡¡Qué pasada!!

Misao y Aoshi, después de subir unas escaleras, llegaron a la zona de los rottenburo. Llena de pilas de agua con formas tradicionales, y rodeadas por jardines de flores de temporada, al fondo, se mostraba el monte Fuji, con su nieve. El frescor del aire, les hizo darse cuenta de que seguían empapados y que era mejor que se metiesen en el agua.

Misao se decidió por el agua termal pura que había en una gran bañera de piedra que mantenía todo el agua que caía a una temperatura de 50º C. El olor a la naturaleza la envolvía, y decidió cerrar los ojos debido a la gran satisfacción de sentir el agua caliente relajando sus músculos y a la vez el ambiente frío de invierno que hacía fuera.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y contempló el paisaje, pensó que el cielo estaba cerca, y más cuando notó como Aoshi se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Bonito eh? -dijo el hombre.

-Desde luego, es como estar en el paraíso.

Y es que no se escuchaba otro sonido más allá de los de la naturaleza y los de la propia agua cayendo. Realmente era como estar en otro mundo. En uno realmente tranquilo y armonioso.

-¿Sabes, Misao? -comenzó Aoshi mirando al frente.

-¿Sí?

-Me gustas.

Misao abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como el corazón se iba de viaje lejos. Miró rápidamente a Aoshi y le vio manteniendo su mirada fija en el Fuji y una mueca de tensión. Misao se armó de valor. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía... era ahora o nunca. Miró hacia el frente imitándole y comenzó a abrir la boca buscando las palabras... cuando finalmente iba a decir algo Shougo, aburrido de estar solo, llegó haciendo ruido al rottenburo, y se metió en el agua con ellos arruinando según Misao, el momento más feliz que había tenido desde que había llegado a Japón.

-Uaaaahhh -gritó con satisfacción el recién llegado- ¡Qué bien se está aquí!

-¿Por qué tiene que aparecer ahora? -murmuró Misao fastidiada.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó felizmente Shougo

-No nada, pensaba en voz alta...

-Yo me voy abajo a la sauna de vapor... -comentó Aoshi.

Misao se debatió entre seguirle o quedarse donde estaba. Iba a levantarse cuando se acordó de que Kenshin y Kaoru ya habían dicho algo de la sauna... Definitivamente la tarde no era para ellos, o al menos a esa conclusión llegó. Así que decidió quedarse donde estaba con el recién llegado... Total, ya hablaría con Aoshi tranquilamente de lo que acababa de decir cuando pudiesen quedarse a solas de verdad. Además, si era sincera, estaba segura de que si se levantaba, iba a caerse de lo que le temblaba todo después de soberana declaración. "_Es la declaración más escueta y directa que me han hecho en la vida... Kamisama... a saber cómo puedo decirle yo lo que siento después..._" pensó... Poco después se sintió relajada otra vez debido al agua caliente. Suspiró y comenzó a comentar con Shougo lo bonito que era Japón.

o.O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o

-La sauna es lo que más me relaja de todo... Sobre todo si después podemos tener un baño tan tranquilo en los rottenburo -comentó Kenshin.

-Sí... pero Kenshin... ¿Por qué me has traído al rottenburo de la zona de mujeres? -Preguntó Kaoru sonriendo.

-Pues muy fácil, porque así estamos solos... De verdad

-Es decir, que ya estás pensando en perversiones ¿eh? ¿La ducha fría no te sirvió? -Cuestionó ella mientras se ponía encima de las rodillas de él y él la abrazaba.

-No exclusivamente... Es que este es un lugar precioso para poder estar los dos solos, ¿no te parece?

A decir verdad Kenshin quería tener para él solo a la pequeña Kaoru aunque fuese por unas horas... Quién sabía lo que les depararía el futuro más próximo.

-Si te soy sincera, me encanta poder disfrutar de esto contigo.

La muchacha cogió la mano izquierda de Kenshin y le dio un beso mientras se recostaba en el pecho de él que después la abrazó posesivamente. Retiró el largo pelo de Kaoru y le mordió cariñosamente el cuello, para instantes después volver a abrazarla. Ella suspiró.

-No seas malo... Que mira que estos calores mejor no aumentarlos...

-Eso lo dirás tú, a mi me apetece y mucho aumentar el calor que hace aquí... y tengo muchas maneras de hacerlo... ¿Quieres ver alguna?

-Ummmm, no sé si fiarme...

Él la soltó, dejándola en la pared de la gran pila de agua, para después ponerse frente a ella, y comenzar a recorrer las piernas de ella con sus manos. Kaoru comenzaba a pensar que la toalla duraría poco más sobre su piel si continuaba acariciándola y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Él continuó un poco más... Pero, instantes después comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho y paró. Kaoru abrió los ojos al notar que el contacto había cesado y vio como Kenshin se incorporaba con las manos sobre su pecho, inmediatamente ella se levantó asustada.

-¿¡Qué te ocurre!?

-¡Sal del agua!

Ella obedeció y nada más dejó el líquido elemento lejos de ella, todo el agua donde antes habían estado disfrutando tranquilamente comenzó a moverse y a girar alrededor de Kenshin que algo inquieto miraba a su alrededor. Instantes después sintió como comenzaba a perderse en la conciencia del Ángel del Agua y como su control sobre su propio cuerpo desaparecía.

o.O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o

Aoshi abrió la puerta de la sauna violentamente y salió corriendo como si le llevase la vida en ello, hacia una de las puertas que comunicaban los baños ante la mirada sorprendida de Megumi y Sanosuke que se estaban levantando para ir tranquilamente al rottenburo de arriba. Instantes después desestimaron esa idea y siguieron al guardián del agua sin apenas pestañear.

Para cuando Aoshi llegó, Kaoru estaba frente al Ángel del Agua, que levitaba rodeado por una burbuja del líquido elemento con expresión serena. Megumi pestañeó un par de veces y Aoshi se puso al lado de ángel mirándole. Instantes después, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y sonriendo, el guardián cogió la mano que el Ángel le tendía, consiguiendo que una segunda burbuja de agua lo rodease a él también. Una luz azul los cegó a todos por un momento. Wing abrió los ojos cuando sus compatriotas estaban ya regresando al suelo despacio y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por fin despertaste, Guardián...

-Al fin te reconozco, Agua...

Kaoru sonrió al comprobar que ya todo estaba bien y después estornudó sintiendo un tremendo escalofrío. Rápidamente se metió al agua de nuevo ante la mirada tranquila de Agua que se ponía frente a ella. Wing decidió ir a avisar al resto, mientras Megumi y Aoshi imitaban a los otros dos, y se acomodaban en la gran pila.

Nadie dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron los que faltaban.

-¿Y bien? ¿No se suponía que despertaríamos todos por la noche? -comentó Shougo divertido- ¿Por qué estabais aquí? Para que luego digan que yo era el pervertido...

-Hemos visto otra parte del puzzle -informó Aoshi cortando la conversación banal de Shougo que ahora los miraba con seriedad- Nosotros estábamos siendo atacados y sí, el Quinto oscuro aparecía, pero Fuego acababa de dar su orden... O al menos eso parecía, porque tenía la espada alzada.

-¿Acababa de tomar mi decisión? -Preguntó Kaoru nerviosa agarrándose a Kenshin rápidamente buscando su paz.

-Tranquila -susurró él-, no hemos visto nada determinante realmente. Creo que hemos visto la escena que visteis vosotros pero desde nuestro punto de vista.

-Entiendo -finalizó Megumi poniendo gesto serio.

Todos se quedaron pensativos mientras el sonido del agua hacía de fondo. Pero nadie quería crear un ambiente tenso a pesar de las circunstancias, así que pronto comenzaron a disfrutar en silencio del baño, algunos incluso cerrando los ojos para tener una sensación más pura.

-Me estoy arrugando... -Misao cortó la paz mientras sacaba del agua sus manos que estaban totalmente arrugadas arrugadas. Automáticamente todos la miraron y se echaron a reír comprobando después que ellos también estaban arrugados ya.

-Creo que ya llevamos mucho en el agua. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya a cenar? -Preguntó Aoshi.

-Buena idea -Asintieron todos instantes después.

o.O.oooooooooooooooooooooooooo.O.o

Cuando regresaron a la casa, después de haber recibido un espectacular masaje cada uno que les había dejado totalmente relajados y como nuevos, se encontraron con todo un banquete al más puro estilo japonés. Botellas de Sake, cerveza y jarras de agua contrastaban con la gran olla para hacer sukiyaki que había en el medio junto con todos los ingredientes. También había sushi ya preparado, así como una gran cantidad de platos con pequeñas verduras cocinadas al estilo japonés y arroz en una gran arrocera recién hecho. Se sentaron rápidamente hambrientos y Kenshin comenzó a servir las bebidas, mientras las chicas comenzaban a echar los ingredientes en la olla de sukiyaki. Gracias a Dios si algo habían aprendido, era a cómo echar los ingredientes para el plato más característico de Japón en invierno.

-La comida japonesa es lo mejor que hay en este mundo -afirmaba Shougo seriamente mirando los platos y cogiendo sushi mientras las chicas terminaban de repartir en los cuencos de todos el sukiyaki ya listo.

-Y mejor es si se puede disfrutar de ella después de un baño tan relajante. -Afirmó Wing.

-Y más todavía si pensamos que es de noche y que estamos en un lugar precioso, y que cuando salgamos a la calle podremos ver todas las estrellas -continuó Kaoru.

-Y sobre todo sabiendo que Dark paga -finalizó Aoshi y todos se echaron a reír.

-Daría con gusto toda mi fortuna por tener más días como estos -dijo el poseedor de la tarjeta de crédito que pagaría semejante festín.

-Omitiendo claro el pequeño susto que tuvimos... -recordaba Megumi.

-Bueno, yo ya me lo tomo como algo normal... -pensó Misao cogiendo un inarizushi que Kaoru había puesto en su plato-. Mientras todos nos encontremos bien ¿qué más da?

La cena continuó y los comensales comieron en silencio disfrutando de cada alimento y de los sonidos de la naturaleza del bosque.

-Woaaaaa, estoy llena... -Kaoru después de zamparse su segundo cuenco de arroz, se tocaba la barriga satisfecha- Hacía tiempo que no comía tan bien...

-Me alegro -dijo escuetamente Kenshin que todavía estaba disfrutando del cuarto cuenco de sukiyaki.

-Desde luego comes muchísimo Kenshin -comentó Megumi impresionada por la de carne que se había tragado ya- Parece mentira que estés tan delgado.

-Es que todo mi cuerpo es músculo, y el músculo gasta mucho... -se excusó él.

-Claro... debe ser eso -afirmó Shougo- Yo tengo también músculo, pero engordo enseguida.

-Además de que ya estás bastante grande de por sí y bueno... tú músculo es de origen dudoso-rió divertida Misao.

Kaoru miró el reloj, eran ya más allá de las 9. Cogió su taza de té y se levantó dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas para sentarse en el alfiz a mirar la vista con detenimiento mientras el resto acababan la cena.

-¿Qué queréis hacer después de cenar? -Preguntó Wing.

-Yo quiero dormir -apuntó Shougo.

-Yo creo que también quiero dormir -le siguió Megumi.

-Yo quiero ver alguna película... -dijo Misao.

-Yo también -pensó Aoshi en voz alta.

-Pues a mi me gustaría dar un paseo por el lago y mirar las estrellas acompañada del sonido de una guitarra... -soñó Kaoru en voz alta- Oops... No me hagáis caso... Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Deseo concedido pequeña -le dijo Kenshin desde la mesa que seguía zampando.

-Pues la verdad es que un paseo por la noche, no está nada mal... me apunto -dijo Wing terminando de cenar y levantándose dirección al baño- ¿Hay dos guitarras?

-Pues está decidido -comenzó Kenshin, y después bebió algo de té antes de continuar-. En el salón está la tele, y en el mueble que hay detrás de ella hay una colección de películas, buscad la que más os guste. Los que quieran dormir, que vayan a dormir, y los del paseo, vendrán conmigo.

-¡¡Entendido Jefe!! -asintieron todos a una riéndose.

-¡¡Qué manía os ha dado con lo de Jefe!! llamaré a Tae para que vengan a recoger esto... Abridles la puerta.

-¡¡Claro!!

** :CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Querría haber continuado este capítulo un poquico más, pero me voy a ir de viaje, y no podré volver a actualizar probablemente hasta dentro de 2 semanas... Así que corté aquí, dejándoos con las ganas de saber qué pasa con Misao y Aoshi... jejejeje (Sí, soy mala)

He leído ya los mails de algunos lectores que me tiran de las orejas por no poner más escenas románticas entre Kenshin y Kaoru, Megumi y Sano y no llevar la relación de Aoshi y Misao a buen puerto... Les digo desde aquí a los interesados, que puesto que esta parte de la historia va a ser dedicada al lector y a los tiempos happy, haré buena nota de vuestras peticiones . (Aunque ya sabéis de sobra que lo mío no son precisamente las historias románticas, y que de por sí, los lemon se me dan faltal ..) Pero como dirían en Japonés: "Ganbaru kara" (Me esforzaré)

Comento a los últimos reviews :D

**KalaChan120: **La que se disculpa soy yo una y mil veces por haber abandonado este fic durante tanto tiempo. Descuida, que tus peticiones ya las anoto, y pronto habrá más escenas bonitas entre Kenshin y Kaoru y Aoshi y Misao Mil gracias por leerme.

**gabyhyatt:** Realmente raro... a mi se me hizo raro describir a un Shougo serio... Pero realmente es necesaria la seriedad en ese personaje... Además, las personalidades de los ángeles y de las personas que lo son, son distintas en algunos casos . Gracias por seguir ahí

**Athena Kaoru Himura: **Linda O. Veo que nos parecemos y mucho... Veremos entonces si te sorprende el final... Peticiones de lemon de todos por tu parte escuchadas y apuntadas... Veremos si no me matáis con lo mal que se me dan. Muchísimas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo esta historia.

**Alisse: ** Gracias por tu comentario o. Sigo con la inspiración síp... Después de un súper atasco de 1 año casi, Kaoru-Hino vuelve con ganas de escribir sin parar, jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por leerme.

También me gustaría agradecer a aquellos que leen esta historia pero que no se pronuncian, a aquellos que simplemente clickean en ella pero se van a otra, y en general a todo aquel que haya podido leerse algo de ella. Espero no defraudaros a ninguno.

Gracias a mis niños de SPD

Y como siempre, gracias a ellos y a él.

Hasta el 31


	31. Capítulo XXXI Tierra

**:Máscara Forjada: Capítulo XXXI**

**Tierra...**

La luna reflejaba su brillo en el lago y creaba un destello blanco que iba de orilla a orilla. Al otro lado se podían intuir las montañas gracias a la luz del satélite que hoy hasta creaba sombra en los objetos, una sombra que a Kenshin le fascinaba, pues parecía que la luna estuviese embrujando la noche con su destello. A su alrededor todo era naturaleza en estado puro. A lo lejos podía escuchar el canto de un búho que debía estar buscando su presa entre las sombras. Era sin duda una noche de invierno clara, tranquila... espléndida.

Eran tres los viandantes que silenciosamente disfrutaban de un paseo que tardarían años en olvidar. Kaoru se paró en una de las barandillas y miró la luna reflejada en el lago. Kenshin y Wing aprovecharon para sacar sus guitarras de las fundas y sentarse en un banco para tocar. Comenzaron a tocar una suave melodía y Kaoru cerró los ojos disfrutando de cada nota. Kenshin aprovechó para ponerle algo de letra a la melodía inventada. Una canción sobre la noche surgió desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Es una pena que nos queden pocos días como estos... -susurró Kaoru mirando al cielo.

Kenshin cesó su canto aunque siguió acariciando las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica.

-No tienen por qué quedarnos pocos -afirmó mientras cambiaba de traste.

-Kenshin tiene razón, Kaoru -afirmó Wing siguiendo la canción al ritmo- Lo que no tenemos que hacer es no perder.

-Eso es cierto pero... ¿Qué clase de decisión voy a tomar?

Wing finalizó un acorde y se levantó dejando su guitarra a un lado. Se dirigió hacia ella poniéndose cerca de ella en la barandilla.

-La decisión que tomes es igual, nosotros la entenderemos. Así que no te preocupes.

-Pero ¿y si perdemos?

-Hay tres posibilidades -comenzó Kenshin que ahora estaba improvisando unos arpegios-. Si tú das la orden pueden ocurrir dos cosas, a saber, puedes mandar la destrucción para que haya renacimiento, o puedes dejar el mundo como está... y si perdemos y los otros actúan, tendremos la destrucción del planeta para siempre... sin posibilidad de que vuelva a existir nada en este planeta. Así que, decidas lo que decidas dará lo mismo. El caso es que seas tú quién de la orden.

-Pero...

-¿Qué pasaría si ordenas la destrucción? -acabó Wing la frase de la muchacha- Pues nada. No es la primera vez que alguien ordena eso... ¿O te olvidas de la desaparición de los dinosaurios y de las glaciaciones...? -Kaoru puso cara de circunstancias y Wing sonrió- El mundo renacerá.

-La decisión, Kaoru, no tienes que pensarla ahora. Llegará en su momento, ya lo sabes. Será Fuego quien juzgue. -Finalizó Kenshin acercándose a ella con la guitarra en mano y aún tocando.

-Visto así parece todo muy fácil...

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

_(Pensamientos de Misao)_

Entramos en la sala donde se encontraba la televisión junto a todas las películas y dejando la puerta cerrada a nuestras espaldas le miré y le sonreí. Me correspondió con la sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto. Ahora que nadie nos interrumpiría no iba a dejar pasar el momento de sincerarme con él. Aunque después de todo el día pensando, no encontrase las palabras adecuadas para confesarle todo el amor que sentía por él, estaba decidida a dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. Sí, así lo haría...

_-_ ¿Qué quieres que veamos, Misao? – me dijo con una voz dulce mientras cogía unas cuantas películas.

_-_Te quiero a ti – le contesté.

Él se sonrojó y miró tiernamente a su mano que contenían todos los DVD de películas varias. Instantes después volvió su mirada hacia mi y dejó las películas donde estaban. Se acercó lentamente y escudriñando cada facción de mi cara, como buscando la luz verde que diese paso a su siguiente acción. Nada más llegar a mi, sin dudar, me abrazó fuertemente. Le correspondí con un cálido abrazo... Nunca me separaría de él. Estaba con la persona a la que más quería y no le dejaría ir.

Me soltó y se apartó un poco, mirando hacia los lados encontró la salida que buscaba, su habitación. Fue así como tomándome de la mano y sin mirarme me condujo hacia la habitación. Entramos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ahí fue cuando empezó a besarme y yo comencé a acariciarle el pelo mientras correspondía a cada uno de sus besos. Unos pocos metros más allá entre caricias y abrazos le empecé a quitar su camiseta, mientras le sentaba en el borde de la cama. Después seguí besándole el torso mientras mis dedos recorrían sus brazos con dulzura.

Para mi sorpresa Aoshi decidió que era hora de tomar el control y, mientras me besaba el cuello, me acariciaba la cadera me iba quitando la camiseta con una ternura que jamás había sentido. Sin poder evitarlo suspiré de placer. El resto de prendas siguieron volando a nuestro alrededor hasta que no había nada más que quitar. Estaba en la gloria, y deseaba que ese momento no se acabase nunca.

Delicadamente le hice tumbarse en la cama mientras le llenaba de besos por toda la cara y le acariciaba el pelo. Me encantaba jugar con su melena. Continué poco después besándole el cuello y seguí por todo su torso. Dio un suspiro de placer mientras a mi modo de ver se imaginaba lo que llegaría ahora, su miembro... Comencé a acariciarlo. En mi empeño de que él también se sintiese en el cielo, tomé especial atención en esa parte de su cuerpo... Si, se le veía estremecer... lanzaba gemidos de placer... provocándome, pidiéndome más... y eso, era lo que más me gustaba.

De repente paré, quería alargar lo más posible aquel precioso momento. Él entonces decidió tomar el control llenándome de besos con una pasión y una dulzura que me llevaban a lo más alto. Paró en aquel lugar antes prohibido y empezó a juguetear conmigo, suspiré dejándome llevar por el escalofrío de placer, mientras no podía dejar de silenciar los gemidos.

Nos llenamos de abrazos, de caricias, de besos... hasta el punto de dejarnos extasiados... Y justo cuando pensé que no podría estar mejor, dirigió su miembro hacia el mío y me penetró con cuidado. En su tierno intento de no romperme, me miró dubitativo. Mi sonrisa fue la afirmación que el buscaba, y al instante aceleró lleno de pasión. Le besé, le acaricié, hasta que me fundí con el en un gran beso mientras me hacía vibrar como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.

Minutos después el último suspiro de placer llegó. Me abracé a él aún más fuerte y me acerqué a su oído susurrándole un "ai shiteru". Para mi sorpresa él respondió un "Wo ai ni" que me hizo sonreír.

Cuánto habíamos esperado, por qué no había llegado hasta ahora, qué nos había detenido. Eran preguntas que ya sobraban.

O.o.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.o.O

-Bueno chicos... yo os voy a dejar, me voy a ir a dormir -Wing cogió la guitarra de Dark al mismo tiempo que cogió la suya- Me la llevo, a estas horas no creo que vayas a seguir tocando.

-Gracias Wing. -Dark se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo- Iremos enseguida.

-Tomaros vuestro tiempo.

-Descuida...

El artista dio media vuelta en dirección a la casa. Kenshin observó como Wing se marchaba, sintiendo el sonido de cada paso que daba. Hicieron falta unos minutos para perderle de vista y de oído. Y fue entonces cuando ya no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de la naturaleza salvaje y la respiración pausada de Kaoru que seguía con la mirada fija en las montañas y con cara de póquer. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. Tenía una expresión madura y serena que nunca había visto en ella antes. Sonriendo con orgullo, le pasó un brazo por el hombro para agarrarla bien y darle su calor. Sentía que estaba helada, y no le extrañaba. A pesar de la buena temperatura, era invierno, y el frío húmedo del lado del lago se colaba dentro de cualquier prenda.

-Estás helada...

Ella sonrió y le miró a los ojos. Su expresión era tremendamente dulce. Kenshin notó cómo se le encogía el corazón, y en acto reflejo la apretó aún más fuerte contra él.

-Tus brazos son el mejor radiador... -comentó mientras se acurrucaba cual gatito en el pecho de él- Y con tanta ropa estás blandito.

Él suspiró con tanta ternura y la abrazó un instante, para el siguiente cogerla de debajo de los brazos y elevarla por los aires hasta dejarla sentada en la barandilla. Ella sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

-Ahora ya estoy a tu altura...

Se abrazó a él e inhaló el aroma que desprendía la persona que era dueña total de su corazón.

-Me quedaría así para siempre... -pronunció en los brazos de él, y luego se soltó para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos- ¿Sabes qué?... Me gustan tus lentillas. Aunque me gustaría ver tu expresión detrás de ellas más a menudo.

Kenshin sonrió. Iba a decir algo, pero la expresión agónica de Kaoru que se llevaba la mano al pecho le preocupó al instante.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

La mujer lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y con lágrimas en los ojos del dolor tan atroz que estaba sintiendo.

-Siento... como si mi corazón se fuese a salir del pecho... -comentó ella visiblemente asustada y respirando con dificultad- Kenshin...

Tras ellos se oyó un estruendo y poco después, la tierra tembló. El viento se levantó y trajo consigo un leve olor a azufre. Kenshin entonces cayó en la cuenta de su error y miró hacia atrás.

-¡Oh, no!... El volcán de Hakone.

-Ahhh... -Kaoru ahogó un grito mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Kenshin se arrodilló a su lado y sin dudarlo un instante la alzó en brazos. Miró a todos lados, y después fijó su atención en su casa. Tenía que llegar a ella, esa casa estaba protegida... De lo contrario, la influencia de Kaoru podría hacer estallar el volcán que ya de por sí estaba activo.

La pregunta era, ¿estaba despertando Kaoru? ¿O era Megumi?... Desestimó la primera idea nada más pensar que el Ángel les había prometido un juicio justo, y rápidamente pensó que evidentemente Tierra estaría despertando, y su influencia al lado del volcán, estuviese llamando a un despertar temprano de Fuego... Cosa que él tenía que evitar a toda costa.

Las alarmas de entrada en erupción del volcán comenzaron a sonar en todo el pequeñito pueblo de Hakone y dispararon a los medios de comunicación que ahora centrarían sus ojos en esa montaña... Kenshin lo sabía, así que no podía hacer otra cosa que correr hasta la puerta de su casa. Dio gracias al cielo por haberles dado la sensatez suficiente como para no haber ido muy lejos en su paseo... Kaoru se retorcía en sus brazos cada vez que se escuchaba un nuevo sonido de las profundidades terrestres. Cuando Kenshin llegó a la puerta, Kaoru alzó la vista esperando que la estructura de madera fuese su alivio. Él abrió y pasó deprisa con una Kaoru que volvía a encogerse agarrándose a su pecho como queriendo tratar de hacer cesar su dolor apretando algo con fuerza. Kenshin apagó las luces del porche con el pié tratando de evitar que nadie fuese a avisarles del seísmo y cerró la puerta de la misma manera. Instantes después, corrió con Kaoru en brazos a la habitación de Megumi. Abrió la puerta con el codo y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Wing, con mirada seria, observaba cómo Megumi, rodeada por una burbuja de tierra y piedras, miraba a Misao, que curiosamente llevaba la camiseta de Aoshi. Misao sonrió y una burbuja de arena la rodeó a ella, cortando el aire.

-¡¡Tierra!! ¡¡Tienes que parar ya!! ¡¡Estamos al lado de un volcán y Kaoru...!! -gritó Dark al borde de la desesperación.

Tras el grito de Agua, Tierra miró a Kaoru con preocupación, e instantes después todas las piedras y la tierra regresaron al suelo, convirtiéndose en arena nada más tocarlo. Instantes después, Kaoru sintió como su corazón volvía a su sitio a pesar del terrible susto que llevaba encima.

-¡¡Kaoru!! ¿¡estás bien!! -Wing corrió hacia la muchacha que seguía en brazos de Kenshin, tratando de recuperar la normalidad de su respiración.

-Eso creo... -contestó ella después de unos segundos.

Kenshin suspiró aliviado y salió de esa habitación. Dejó a Kaoru en uno de los sofás del gran salón y se agachó a su lado cogiéndole la mano mientras la miraba con preocupación. Se mordió un labio con expresión tensa.

-¿Qué sientes, cómo te encuentras? -Inquirió.

-Creo que ya estoy bien. Por un momento sentí como si me fuese a dar un infarto. -contestó a golpes de suspiros propios de su acelerada respiración.

-Eso es porque estamos al lado de un volcán y porque ya somos 3 los que estamos despiertos -Aseguró Tierra que se dirigía hacia ellos con paso firme- Pero mientras no use mi poder, ya todo estará tranquilo.

La manera en la que lo afirmó fue tan rotunda y segura, que borró de la mente de todo el personal la idea de que Kaoru pudiese recaer. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Qué has visto, Tierra? -Preguntó Wing un segundo después.

-He visto a Kaoru levantar la orden y...

Tierra notó como en su interior, Megumi le ordenaba no dar detalles... al menos no hasta que Kaoru estuviese recuperada...

-... bueno supongo que es lo que vosotros habéis visto desde otro punto de vista... -prosiguió instantes después

Kenshin miró a Tierra y llegó a ver más allá de la expresión de la cara del Ángel... estaba claro que ocultaba información.

-¿Sólo eso? -preguntó sin querer saber si quería oír un sí o un no.

-Sí... -concluyó esperando que pasase algo que les hiciese cambiar de conversación.

Kaoru tosió (para alegría de Megumi) y en acto reflejo, todos la miraron. Ella estaba observando como Aoshi se acercaba a ellos y los demás, la imitaron. Eso fue suficiente como para hacer volver a Kenshin a la realidad y así apartó de su mente el sonsacar a Tierra lo que había visto, al menos por el momento. Ahora lo que más importaba era el hecho de que Kaoru acabase de pasar un momento peligroso y sólo por ello no era procedente interrogar a un Tierra que probablemente quisiese protegerla de lo que acababa de ver, fuese lo que fuese.

Tierra se centró en Aoshi. Parecía distinto. Una cara de satisfacción y felicidad le delataban tanto, que ni siquiera un ingenuo podría dudar lo que parecía estar cantando. Llegó al salón vestido con un pijama y con su mirada fija en Tierra. Segundos después miró a Misao y se colocó a su lado sonriendo con orgullo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Veo que no perdemos el tiempo ¿eh? -puntualizó Kaoru mirando a Misao que se ponía del color de la alfombra roja del suelo.

-¿Y Shougo? -Preguntó Kenshin.

-Supongo que seguirá dormido... no creo que se haya despertado con esto, al fin y al cabo ya sabemos que cuando duerme... -afirmó Wing

-¿Estás ya del todo bien? -Preguntó Tierra mirando seriamente a Kaoru.

-Sí, ya estoy bien, sólo ha sido un susto... -comentó, y después, dirigió su mirada hacia Aoshi y Misao- Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada...

-No... Sí... bueno... nos vamos a dormir -anunció Misao tirando de Aoshi que acababa de llegar- ¿verdad?

-cla cla... claro, Misao... va... vamos a dormir -atinó a decir.

-¡Qué bonito es el amor! -Saltó ya Megumi cogiendo a Wing de la mano- Nosotros también a dormir... -anunció- o no...

-Las mujeres mandan hoy... -afirmó este con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-Buenas noches a todos -se despidió Kaoru.

-¡Buenas noches! -contestaron

-Si pasa algo, avisadnos -finalizó Wing.

-¡Sí!

Kenshin observó como todos se metían en sus habitaciones, y hasta que no oyó el portazo final no dirigió su mirada hasta Kaoru. Comenzaba a respirar con normalidad aunque aún se notaba que no era una respiración del todo tranquila. Tenía aún su mano derecha sobre el pecho, agarrándose el corazón, y aún su cara estaba blanca como el papel. Sus labios, estaban volviendo a su tono normal abandonando el color morado, así como sus ojos recuperaban su brillo.

El salón se había quedado tranquilo. El silencio era interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de la respiración de Kaoru y por algún que otro crujido de la madera propio del cambio de temperatura y humedad en cada listón. Kenshin se incorporó para después sentarse al lado de Kaoru y dejar así su postura arrodillada. La miró a los ojos y le cogió la mano con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien de verdad?

-Claro que sí... -dijo bajando su mirada. Aún estaba muy asustada y le dolía el pecho... Sin embargo sabía que no era necesario preocupar a nadie. Les habían prometido un juicio justo, y ella no iba a morir ahí.

-¿Segura?

-Sí... no te preocupes. Vete a dormir, ya es tarde, yo iré a la cama en un rato -sonriendo ocultó el evidente dolor de su pecho.

Kenshin entonces se indignó. No sólo le estaba mintiendo aún sabiendo que él olía sus mentiras, sino que encima le mandaba alejarse de ella... ¿Qué diablos pensaba esa loca de Kaoru? ¿Por qué no quería que él la protegiese? ¡Él quería protegerla! ¡¡El la...!! ¿quería?

_"Un momento... ¿significa todo esto que de verdad la quiero? ¿Significa que tengo claros mis sentimientos?"_ Kenshin comenzó a pensar lo que nunca antes había creído posible en él. Su frustración para consigo mismo comenzó a aflorar, mientras Kaoru, que seguía con la mirada en algún punto de sus rodillas, continuaba en silencio.

De pronto se acordó de lo que le dijo una vez a Kaoru. Le aseguró que no le diría lo que ella quería oír hasta que él mismo no estuviese seguro de sus sentimientos... ¿Significaba todo eso que ya lo estaba? ¿Era posible que después de tantos años, una mujer hubiese podido robarle el corazón de verdad? ¿Y qué sentiría Kaoru?... ¿Sentiría lo mismo todavía? ¿O se habría cansado ya de esperar a que él se declarase?... ¿y si ya no le quería?... _"Oh... no... no podría soportarlo"_.

Inseguridad. Un sentimiento que hacía mucho que no experimentaba. Por primera vez en años se sentía inseguro con respecto a una mujer, a su mujer. No sería capaz de decirle a Kaoru sus sentimientos sin estar 100 seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo... Y ahora, no lo estaba para nada. Desde hacía un tiempo, se venía dando cuenta de que Kaoru le apartaba poco a poco de su lado en algunas ocasiones... _"¿Será que está intentando mandarme señales para que la deje?... ¿Debería preguntarle?... Pero ¿y si me dice que la deje sola?... no lo soportaría... Dios mío... soy un cobarde"._

Kaoru estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda. Kenshin no había vuelto a abrir la boca, ni siquiera se había movido. Lo único que había hecho en todo el rato, había sido apretar su mano y poner una expresión de póquer. _"¿Qué diablos estará pensando?"_ Una punzada de dolor volvió a su pecho, pero ella no se movió. Simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de controlar los latidos de su maltrecho corazón. Apretó los labios y cogió aire sonoramente. De nuevo, una punzada de dolor y un vuelco. Asustada se echó hacia delante y Kenshin reaccionó soltándole la mano para agarrarla por los hombros en un acto reflejo.

-¿¡Qué te ocurre!? -preguntó asustado.

-Nada... tranquilo... es sólo que me vienen punzadas al corazón. Y noto como si se parase de golpe... Pero vuelve a latir al instante, no te preocupes.

-¿Que no me preocupe?... ¿Eres idiota? ¡Claro que me preocupo! ¡¡Mírame!! -ordenó mientras dirigía la cara de ella hacia la suya- No dejaré que nada malo te vuelva a pasar ¿entiendes? Llamaré al médico.

-¡No hace falta! -anunció ella rápidamente- Seguro que es todo porque sólo quedo yo por despertar.

-Me da igual si hace falta o no, te van a hacer un chequeo y punto.

Cogió el móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar. Kaoru se lo quitó de las manos y le miró con determinación.

-No me va a pasar nada... no me puede pasar nada ¿recuerdas lo que dijo el ángel? Tranquilízate... verte así me pone más nerviosa a mi y no estoy para sustos...

-No seas cría, y deja que te vea un médico por Dios... -Kenshin le dirigió una mirada dura que no merecía y ella desesperada miró hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no puedes escuchar nunca las opiniones y deseos de los demás? -Preguntó al techo con voz compungida, cansada de los arrebatos de jefe de empresa del cantante- Sólo quería pasar un día relajado contigo, nada más...

Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio aguantándolas. Sentía que necesitaba soltar todo el estrés... y no comprendía por qué tenía que ser llorando. Ella nunca lloraba... no le gustaba llorar. Llorar delante de alguien significaba ser débil. Y mostrarle debilidad a una persona a la que quería con todas sus fuerzas, pero de la que no sabía sus verdaderos sentimientos, era como crucificarse de nuevo en una cruz de dolor. Tragó saliva y parpadeó varias veces girando su cabeza hacia el lado en el que no estaba Kenshin y se abrazó a sí misma buscando el equilibrio emocional que ahora le faltaba.

Kenshin por su parte, con su boca entreabierta y con la mirada en ella se sentía horrible. Tenía deseos de alejarse de ella y de ir a pensar lejos de allí, pero... no podía dejarla sola. Apretó los labios y optó por abrazarla pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez.

-Mañana nos iremos de aquí... Volveremos a casa y haremos cosas bonitas, ¿vale?... compondremos una canción... y miraremos las estrellas todas las noches. Haremos lo que tú quieras. Conseguiré que tengas unos bonitos días... lo prometo Kaoru... Pero, a cambio, déjame protegerte... Déjame cuidarte... -pidió

-¿De verdad harás lo que te pida y dejarás de llamarme cría cada vez que te contradigo?...

-Sólo di cualquier cosa con esa boquita y lo tendrás...

-Vale, pues empecemos desde ahora... -anunció ella mientras él dejaba de abrazarla para que ella le mirase a los ojos- Llévame a la habitación en brazos, méteme en la cama, métete conmigo, y abrázame. Y no me sueltes en toda la noche... ¿vale? Y si me retuerzo de dolor, sólo abrázame más fuerte y ni se te ocurra llamar a ningún médico... Lo mío no es físico, sino espiritual... y si fuese físico, te dejaré que me acompañes al médico después del Juicio -finalizó su petición mirándole con una súplica escondida tras sus brillantes ojos.

-Pensé que me pedirías que te comprase una casa en Hawai... -afirmó él sonriendo y fingiendo sentirse aliviado- pero visto que es algo tan sencillo y barato... allá vamos.

La cogió en brazos cual recién casados y se levantó. Se dirigió a la habitación con pasos largos pero tranquilos. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cama. Puso a Kaoru sentada en ella, le quitó las botas y la cazadora mirándola a los ojos intensamente. Dejó las prendas en el armario, y se volvió a ella que se acababa de tumbar echándose las sábanas y mantas encima. No obstante él la arropó más aún y volvió a separarse de ella para dirigirse a la puerta que había dejado abierta, para cerrarla. Regresó de nuevo junto a ella, y entonces fue él el que se quitó el abrigo, el jersey, la camisa, el cinturón del pantalón y los zapatos que metió acto seguido en el armario. Ya preparado se metió en la cama a su lado y como habían acordado, la abrazó... y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?

-Perfecto. Ahora, a dormir.

-A sus órdenes...

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la autora:**

Síp, he tardado más de lo que debería, pero mi vida es cada día más complicada y cada día tengo más cosas que hacer. Así que perdonadme por tardar más de lo previsto. Pero no os quejaréis... Por fin Misao y Aoshi están juntos... Pero me vais a decir que soy mala por no tratar bien a Kaoru y Kenshin... jejejeje, tranquilos todos que tendrán su escena y su momento antes del gran BOOM.

El próximo capítulo sí que será completamente bonito y sin sobresaltos. Sólo queda Kaoru por despertar.

El final se acerca.

Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.

darkanae: Dios mío, te lo leíste de un tirón OO. Madrecita, enhorabuena por eso, porque mira que está resultando largo. Me alegra muchísimo de que te esté gustando o. A ver si te gusta este nuevo capítulo. MIL GRACIAS.

Sayo: Mi nena linda o. Ya sabes que inspiración no me falta... Lo único que a veces tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. Gracias por todo linda.

Naruko: Por la página esa estoy, aunque no tengo apenas visitas... A la gente no parece gustarle este fic XD.

jackysaucy: wiiii, nena linda o. Sigo el fic y casi lo acabo o WIIII, a ver qué te parece este capítulo... Nos acercamos al final MUAHAHAHAHA XD. Gracias linda.

A KaoruHimura: Lemon habrá, pero os haré esperar jajajaja. Espero que te guste este cap y que continúes conmigo hasta el final. Gracias O

KalaChan120: Buff, es que mi vida es de lo más ajetreada. Sin embargo me alegra que sigas ahí esperando. Mil gracias por leer la historia.

daniela-rk: Así que te gusta el rock... o. Me alegro mucho de que nos parezcamos, así seremos menos raras, jajajaja. Mil gracias.

gabyhyatt: Gracias a tu review, preferí dejar esa transformación de Megumi y Misao en algo ambiguo hasta el final . A ver si después te sorprendo. Mil gracias por seguir ahí.

michel 8 8 8: Fíjate que te echaba yo de menos, siempre me han gustado tus reviews XD, me río mucho con ellos jajajaja. Gracias por seguir ahí,


	32. Capítulo XXXII Mi musa

**=:Máscara Forjada:= Capítulo XXXII**

**Mi musa...**

Cuando despertó apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de haber estado durmiendo durante días. Se movió ligeramente y cayó en la cuenta del brazo ajeno que le sostenía la cintura y de esa mano pegada contra su pecho. Pestañeó un par de veces y observó aquella imagen tierna de Dark, de Agua, de Kenshin. Escondido entre la almohada y su pelo, dormía tranquilamente. Su respiración, pausada, tenía un efecto tranquilizador en la muchacha que no pudo evitar moverse como un gato para colocarse a milímetros de él. Instantes después empezó a notar como cada expiración de él llegaba hasta su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas. Sonrió. Se acercó un poquito más a él tratando de no moverse demasiado para no despertarlo y se acurrucó en su pecho, buscando instintivamente su calor. Él, en acto reflejo, o quizá, movido por sus sueños, la abrazó fuertemente con los dos brazos dando un profundo suspiro de placidez.

Cuánto tiempo transcurrió sin que ella se moviese de ahí, era algo que había dejado de importarle. Estaba en la gloria, y prefería estar despierta para saborear esa sensación. Se sentía protegida por un calor y unos brazos que no cesaban su abrazo. Sin embargo, Kenshin comenzó a dejar el sueño, y poco a poco fue saliendo de él, moviéndose ligeramente y llevándose una mano hasta la cara. Kaoru, fastidiada porque la habían dejado sin el calor de uno de los brazos que ejercían de radiadores en ella, se acercó más a él si es que era posible, cerrando los ojos y rezando porque el instante no se acabase nunca.

-Buenos días, Kaoru... -saludó Kenshin con voz mañanera.

Kaoru le contestó con un gruñido, mientras buscaba el brazo ausente de él para zafarlo y llevárselo de nuevo a su cadera. Kenshin sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente provocando un suspiro de placer en ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy princesa?

Otro gruñido fue la respuesta. Esta vez significaba un ligero "cállate", que desembocó en otra gran sonrisa del cantante. Estaba mimosa, le encantaba, y era algo que no sentía de ella muy a menudo. Feliz de poder conseguir esos sentimientos, le dio un beso en la cabeza, y bajó después sus labios hasta su oreja. Consiguió que ella arquease el cuello en respuesta y se lo dejase libre para cual vampiro, jugar con él tiernamente. Ella en agradecimiento levantó la cabeza para darle un beso de buenos días.

-Así da gusto despertarse -afirmó, mientras lo abrazaba ahora ella con fuerza- Esta mañana te has convertido en mi peluche favorito -dijo sonriendo.

Kenshin reflexionó unos instantes y llegó a la conclusión de que si moría hoy, moriría feliz.

-Conviérteme en lo que quieras, haz conmigo lo que te plazca, me da igual. Podrías matarme ahora mismo y no dejaría de sentirme el hombre más feliz del mundo -susurró mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

Nada más oír esas palabras Kaoru abrió los ojos violentamente. Pocas veces él decía cosas así, y la mayoría tenían un contexto bastante diferente, no era nada normal que le mostrase sus sentimientos por medio de palabras tan abiertamente y estando solos. Pensó durante unos instantes en cómo se estaba comportando últimamente y añadió la última frase a su planteamiento. _"El hombre más feliz del mundo... ¿significa eso que me quiere de verdad?... Es otra señal de que realmente me quiere, o es simplemente que sigue sintiéndose a gusto conmigo" "... Tengo que preguntárselo"_ se dijo a sí misma, y sin embargo, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar y él lo notó.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña? -preguntó

Kaoru estaba armada de valor, y sin embargo, no sabía si debía preguntarle. _"Pedirle una respuesta sería agobiarle... no tengo derecho a querer obligarle a decirme tal cosa..."_

-Nada... -atinó a contestar

Para Kenshin ese "nada" significaba romper toda la magia de la mañana. Seguía habiendo algo en ella, en ellos, que no funcionaba. Ella seguía teniendo ese punto de desconfianza que lo alejaba de él. _"¿Qué diablos es lo que estoy haciendo mal?, ¿por qué no puedo ganarme el 100% de su confianza?"_ Cansado de la situación y frustrado, se incorporó bruscamente asustándola.

-¿Qué pasa Kenshin? -cuestionó sorprendida.

-Creí que esa había sido mi pregunta anterior.

Kaoru lo miró extrañada. Aunque algo en ella le estaba diciendo que Kenshin se había molestado con ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te has puesto nerviosa, te he preguntado que qué ocurría, y me has dicho que nada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás a gusto conmigo? ¿O es porque no confías en mi?

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? -Tenía que encontrar una excusa ya- Simplemente me acordé de lo que había pasado ayer y ya está. Que estoy a gusto contigo es obvio...

Kenshin la miraba fijamente.

-Prefiero tu respuesta de antes. Si no quieres contármelo, no me lo cuentes... pero no me mientas.

-Pero Kenshin, yo...

Se quedó sin razones, sin palabras, sin aliento. Kenshin la miró durante unos instantes, tan frágil, tan asustada, era como un gatito acorralado que no sabe qué hacer. Y él no quería asustarla, no quería tener una discusión con ella cuando quedaban sólo días para el juicio... Pero ya la situación se le escapaba de las manos... Suspiró, y trató de encontrar el tono de voz más suave posible.

-No te entiendo... Y tampoco me entiendo a mi. No comprendo cómo me puede molestar tanto el hecho de que me ocultes cosas; yo no soy así. Soy el primero que oculta, debería entenderlo de los demás... Pero no lo entiendo cuando me ocultas cosas tú. Me desestabiliza emocionalmente pensar que te puede pasar algo y que me lo ocultes... No sé qué pensar. -giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado en señal de desesperación- Me vuelves loco, Kaoru. Me estás llevando a la locura.

_"Locura_..._"_ Kaoru masticó esa palabra. Locura es precisamente lo primero que siente alguien cuando está enamorado.

-No me estarás diciendo con esto que estás enamorado de mi... -susurró Kaoru pensando en voz alta.

Kenshin abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Es cierto que él mismo había pensado en ello. Pero qué significaba que Kaoru se diese cuenta... ¿Significaría que ella sentía lo mismo? ¿Significaría que ella le estaba ocultando cosas porque no sentía lo que él?

-¿Qué? -Alcanzó a decir.

Durante unos instantes permanecieron mirándose a los ojos, sin moverse. Kaoru ya había dejado de pensar, ahora sólo estaba expectante a la reacción de Kenshin que seguía mirándola ausente. Comido por sus propios pensamientos.

_*Toc toc toc_

La puerta sonó, y sacó a los dos de su ensimismamiento. Kenshin suspiró.

-¿Sí? -preguntó alzando la voz.

-Soy Wing, ¿puedo pasar? ¿estáis visibles?

-Pasa.

Wing abrió la puerta, y la situación que vio tras ella no le gustó. Primero porque Kaoru visiblemente aturdida por algo, se incorporó y se sentó en el lado opuesto del que estaba Kenshin, sin apenas mirarle. Y Kenshin sin querer hacer caso al detalle lo estaba mirando a él con una expresión que más bien quería gritar _"Que alguien me ayude"_

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, nos acabábamos de despertar -afirmó Kaoru que notó como Kenshin suspiraba de nuevo- ¿pasó algo?

-No, sólo queríamos saber cómo te encontrabas. Estábamos ya todos levantados fuera, y pensamos que a lo mejor os hacía falta algo... Pero no me imaginaba que el que necesitase ayuda fuese otro.

Kaoru miró a Wing extrañada, y Dark bajó la cabeza en acto reflejo.

-Gracias Wing, enseguida me ducho y voy a desayunar... -Afirmó la mujer levantándose para coger sus cosas en intención de irse al baño sin querer hacer demasiado caso a lo último que había dicho.

-OK

-Diles a los demás que si alguien quiere venirse para Tokyo que me avise, Kaoru y yo salimos para allá en cuanto nos preparemos -Anunció Kenshin sin mirarla.

-¿Y eso?

-Anoche nos dimos cuenta de que estar aquí al lado del volcán no es bueno para ella, ni para la seguridad ciudadana por cierto, así que nos volvemos a Tokyo.

-Entonces todos los demás deberíamos irnos con vosotros -reflexionó Wing con rapidez.

-No es necesario. El ángel nos dijo que no pasaría nada... -contestó confiado.

-Sí, pero dudo muchísimo que la gente quiera pasar estos últimos días aquí sabiendo que Fuego está sola con Agua... y perdona que te lo diga.

-Entiendo. Pero realmente no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

Kaoru terminó de coger las cosas y pasó la puerta que conducía al baño. Fue entonces cuando Wing aprovechó y se acercó a Kenshin. Éste por fin cambiaba de posición y se sentaba cómodamente en la cama mientras observaba a su amigo llegar con expresión abatida. Sanosuke pensó mientras se acercaba, que el hombre que tenía en frente sólo mostraba esa expresión a un par de personas, entre ellas a él. Lo cual le hizo sonreír ligeramente.

-¿Qué ha pasado Kenshin?

-No lo sé Sano...

-No me vengas con tonterías, está claro que algo os ha pasado.

-Es que no lo sé. Estábamos tan bien. Ella se había levantado muy mimosa pero de repente se puso nerviosísima. Le pregunté que qué le pasaba y me dijo que nada. Yo me enfadé mucho y acabamos discutiendo.

-¿Por qué se puso nerviosa? ¿os vino a atacar algo?

-No, qué va. Por eso no entiendo por qué se puso así, justo la acababa de decir que era feliz teniéndola conmigo...

Sanosuke miró a Kenshin sorprendido, y sonrió.

-Amigo... ¿le has llegado a decir a Kaoru que la quieres? ¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -preguntó en respuesta alterado.

-Ya veo que no...

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Yo le dejé claro que cuando... ¡Ay va!

-¿Que cuando sintieses amor se lo dirías? ¿Que sólo sabías que querías estar con ella? Amigo desde que te conozco vienes haciendo eso con cada chica con la que has estado. Nunca te has llegado a enamorar de ellas, y una de dos, o las dejabas porque te aburrías, o ellas huían de ti para no sufrir. Kaoru simplemente se está protegiendo de ti al igual que hicieron el resto. La diferencia es que ella sí te quiere a ti, y no concibe el hecho de alejarse al menos por ahora.

-¿Se está protegiendo de mi? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiere depender tanto de alguien del que no sabe si puede confiar o no.

-Pero yo nunca, nunca la haría sufrir, la...

-¿Quieres? -finalizó Sano su frase rápidamente.

-Sí.

-Pero ella no lo sabe.

Kenshin se quedó pensativo.

-Hasta que no se lo digas a ella, hasta que ella no lo oiga, va a actuar así contigo. Estoy seguro de que cuando le dijiste que eras feliz con ella pensó que la querías, pero como no tiene la certeza, empezó a darle vueltas y terminó de los nervios -analizó Sano divertido.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Declararte en condiciones... -Kenshin lo miró inseguro- Hagamos una cosa, os dejaremos ir a Tokyo solos, yo me encargo de la gente. Si no cabemos en los coches, pues que los civiles sin fans se vayan en tren, porque hoy te tienes que declarar. Parece mentira que al final seáis los últimos en declararos...

-Pero...

-Nada de peros... Ummm, Kaoru está a punto de salir del baño, ya no se oye la ducha, retenla un poco mientras sale, que yo me encargo de que el resto tenga unas ganas terribles de quedarse en Hakone. ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok... gracias, Sano.

Sanosuke sonrió y salió de la habitación. Sin duda, era su mejor amigo. La única persona con la que podía contar en lo bueno y en lo malo. Aquella que le conocía mejor que su propio padre. Daría la vida por él, estaba seguro. Sin embargo, su destino era diferente al suyo, y sería él mismo el que tenía que disponer su vida para el beneficio de otro. Suspiró de nuevo y se levantó de la cama al tiempo que Kaoru salía fresca y duchada, con olor a tsubaki (NA: Camelia, una flor muy usada en Japón para cosméticos) y con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza. No articularon palabra, y Kaoru tan pronto como consideró que su pelo no goteaba agua, dejó recogida la toalla en su sitio, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-¡Kaoru!

-Sí Kenshin...

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos en Tokyo?

Kaoru se giró para mirarle sin comprender la pregunta.

-¿Pero podemos hacer algo allí sin que tengas que ir disfrazado? -preguntó divertida.

-Claro que sí, ¿quieres hacer algo en particular?

-Ummmm -se quedó pensando unos instantes- Pasar un día agradable y tranquilo en casa no me parece mala idea...

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Tienes una propuesta mejor?

-Ummm, me gustaría invitarte a cenar a un restaurante de un hotel que conozco. Está frente a la Torre de Tokyo, muy cerca de la bahía. Las vistas son increíbles... ¿Qué me dices? Sé que adoras la Torre, y creo que es una buena oportunidad para que estemos solos.

Kaoru lo observó y comprobó cómo le brillaban los ojos de ilusión. Sonrió, y pensó que no sería mal pasar una noche tranquila con él, en un escenario romántico como el que le había descrito.

-Me parece muy bien, Kenshin. Mi amor por la Torre sin duda te lo agradecerá.

-Entonces está hecho. Reservaré una suite ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo. -Asintió sin querer pensar demasiado en la palabra "suite"... aún había veces que seguía sin entender cómo la vida le había cambiado tanto- Mientras me voy a desayunar... y tú deberías cambiarte y desayunar también.

-Sí, ahora voy para allá. -Afirmó cogiendo su móvil de la mesita de madera que tenía al lado.

Cuando ella pasó por la puerta que separaba su habitación con la sala central, encontró a Aoshi y Misao viendo un programa de una televisión local, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Parecía un programa gastronómico, de esos que abundaban en Japón y que aún Kaoru no conseguía comprender al 100%. Le alegró muchísimo verlos de esa manera. Los dos cogidos de la mano, riéndose a cada comentario chistoso de los presentadores. Los saludó y fue hacia la mesa donde estaba todo listo para desayunar. Megumi llegó instantes después seguida de Shougo, ambos tenían una expresión seria.

-¿Por qué no me llamasteis anoche? ¿Kaoru estás bien? -preguntó él cogiéndole una mano.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Aunque me sorprendió mucho que Viento precisamente, con lo maniático que es, no se despertase... -concluyó a modo de broma.

-Oye, no te pases, es que estaba muy cansado. Los viajes me matan... -se excusó él algo incómodo.

-Claro, claro, claro... Más cuando sabes que no te has traído ni la mitad de equipaje que querías... -ella le hizo un guiño a Megumi que sonreía.

-¡¡Qué manía conmigo y con mis maletas!! -se quejó él.

-Escuchad, cambiando de tercio, ¿os queréis venir conmigo y con Kenshin a Tokyo? Volveremos después de desayunar.

Shougo y Megumi se miraron.

-Wing ya nos lo comentó, y aunque es cierto que sería mejor que fuésemos para allá, yo quería ver un templo que me comentó que tiene unas vistas del Fuji maravillosas y bueno... creo realmente que el Ángel tiene razón y que no os ocurrirá nada... De todos modos, Wing y yo hemos decidido que volveremos a casa mañana -comentó Megumi.

-Sí, y yo les acompañaré al Templo. Me llenó de curiosidad -informó Shougo.

-Me parece muy bien, id tranquilos... ¿y vosotros? -preguntó Kaoru al resto. Misao atenta se giró y la miró desde el sofá.

-Aoshi y yo también queremos quedarnos aquí al menos por hoy. Hay un montón de cosas que Aoshi quiere enseñarme, ¿sabías que su abuela era de aquí? -informó Misao.

-Cierto, me parece perfecto chicos, a ver si lo pasáis bien y aprovecháis... ya sabéis a lo que me refiero -afirmó riéndose-. Bueno, entonces Kenshin y yo nos volveremos solos.

-Eso parece. Pero no os preocupéis, mañana iremos nosotros para allá -afirmó Wing dejando un bote de mermelada en la mesa.

-Me parece bien... Ahora a desayunar.

-¿No esperamos al jefe? -preguntó Shougo.

-Kenshin está haciendo unas gestiones, tardará un poco -dijo Kaoru sentándose y cogiendo una tostada.

-Yo tengo hambre también, así que empiezo -Wing se sentó a su lado y todos les imitaron.

O..o.O

Kenshin apagó el motor, y se soltó el cinturón de seguridad. Miró a su izquierda donde Kaoru estaba acurrucada contra el cristal durmiendo. Era cuanto menos raro verla dormir en el coche. Según ella no podía dormir en los medios de transporte, y menos cuando se trataba de automóviles que iban por la carretera. Su instinto de auto protección iba tan allá que el simple hecho de estar dormida para ella significaba un peligro por no estar pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pensó que probablemente seguiría recuperándose de lo acontecido la noche anterior, o incluso su cuerpo la estaba preparando para el juicio haciéndola descansar más de lo normal.

-Princesa -la llamó susurrando.

Ella se sobresaltó y en su sobresalto se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra el cristal. Automáticamente se llevó la mano a la zona.

-Auch

-Ey... tranquila, ¿estás bien? -se acercó a ella y le puso la mano donde se había dado el golpe, cerciorándose de que estaba bien- Ya hemos llegado.

-¿¡Ya!? Anda, ¡me he quedado dormida!, menudo golpetazo que me he dado... aún duele -dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, llevas dormida desde que salimos de Hakone. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, es sólo que tenía algo de sueño -bostezó de nuevo-... Vaya, creo que sigo somnolienta.

-Quizá sea porque al dejar Hakone ya no tiene Fuego que preocuparse por tener un volcán al lado. O quizá aún no te has recuperado del todo del susto de ayer...

-Piensas demasiado -concluyó mirándole a los ojos, cosa que pocas veces hacía.

-Quizá... -dudó él poco convencido.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Venga, entremos en casa.

Kenshin asintió y abrió la puerta del coche, saliendo de él. Cerró su puerta y esperó unos instantes a que Kaoru hiciese lo mismo para cerrar el coche. Una vez entraron en la casa, Kenshin llamó al personal para que recogieran las maletas y las dejasen en sus habitaciones, y Kaoru por su parte se tumbó en el sofá boca arriba. Minutos después Kenshin llegó a su lado y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Si estás demasiado cansada podemos dejar lo de esta noche para otro día... -aseguró preocupado.

-¿Bromeas? No me perdería una cena a solas contigo por nada del mundo. Además, estoy perfectamente. -Se incorporó y se bajó al suelo sentándose al lado de Kenshin- Lo único es que...

-¿Sí?

-Tengo algo de miedo -afirmó seriamente.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De todo. Tengo un terrible presentimiento de que el Juicio va a acabar mal, y no quiero perderos. No quiero que os pase nada. Tengo la sensación de que todo se puede ir al traste en un segundo, y... no sé, a veces tengo la sensación de que mis manos se van a manchar de sangre...

Kenshin cerró sus ojos con fuerza, comprendiendo cada palabra de ella, cada sentimiento. Decirle que mientras él estuviese a su lado, nada malo le ocurriría, era algo que sabía que no la consolaría. Además, él sabía que sus presentimientos solían ser acertados, lo cual le preocupaba. ¿Qué era lo que iba a salir mal?

Sin duda, pensar en el futuro era una constante... más cuando sabían que su futuro podría verse reducido a sólo unas cuantas horas más. Tenía la certeza de que nunca dejaba de pensar en ello por más que aparentase que todo estaba bien. Se notaba. Cuando la conoció era mucho más alegre, más dinámica. Su expresión era muchísimo más serena, sin embargo, desde hacía unas semanas, su cara mostraba tensión, así como sus manos, que siempre estaban congeladas debido a los nervios y el estrés. ¿Qué podía hacer él para ayudarla?

Tenía que demostrarle que podía confiar en él. Llegó a esa conclusión después de que un pensamiento fugaz se le viniese a la cabeza _"Cuando uno está agobiado, el hecho de poder contarle a alguien el por qué de su agobio, de confiar a alguien sus problemas, consigue aplacar el sufrimiento"_.

-Kaoru, comprendo cómo te sientes...

-Sí, sé que todos lo hacéis. Al fin y al cabo todos estamos en esto...

Kenshin le pasó su brazo por el hombro de ella para abrazarla. Era lo único que se le ocurría para demostrarle que podía confiar en él, porque él no la iba a dejar sola. Ella estaba temblando ligeramente, cosa que Kenshin no sabía si achacar al miedo, o al frío por estar en el suelo. Sonrió y automáticamente pensó en qué diablos estaban haciendo allí. Pero prestó poca importancia a ese fugaz pensamiento, y lo dejó correr. Su prioridad era darle seguridad a su pequeña. Darle un punto de apoyo, hacerle ver que él la protegería

Kaoru no quería soltarse. Los brazos de Kenshin actuaban como el mejor tranquilizante y el calor que el hombre emanaba era un placer para los sentidos. No necesitaba nada más. Poco a poco notó como su estrés se iba disipando y pensó si no sería Kenshin la mejor medicina del mundo. Aunque era consciente de que aún sentía cierta reticencia a confiar en él, decidió dejarse llevar durante ese momento. No quería más dudas, no quería auto-protegerse más. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era que ese hombre estaba con ella, y el hecho de pensar que la soltaría del abrazo en algún momento, la llevaba a la congoja. _"Un momento... no puedo llorar"_ se dijo a sí misma y se soltó del abrazo de Kenshin con tanta naturalidad que no levantó sospechas en él hasta que la miró a los ojos y vio como ella tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

Prefirió no decir nada. Inquirirle ahora acerca de eso, sería llevarles a una nueva discusión, y no quería llegar a eso otra vez, no sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó del suelo sin decir una sola palabra y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Ella sonrió y aceptó la ayuda.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos yendo al hotel? Podemos dar una vuelta por la zona.

-Me parece perfecto, Kenshin.

O..o.O

-¿Cómo crees que les irá? -Preguntó Megumi a Sano que mordía una manzana mientras observaba a Shougo rezar en el santuario shintoísta.

Era una zona magnífica. La naturaleza se entremezclaba con cada biga de madera del santuario que se alzaba en la ladera de una de las abundantes montañas. No era uno de los santuarios más grandes de Japón, pero sí uno de los más antiguos. El olor a incienso daba un ambiente aún más místico al ambiente que no sólo se llenaba del aroma, sino del humo especial procedente de las cientos de varillas de incienso encendidas sobre un gran recipiente de metal que les servía de soporte. Cada fiel que llegaba, se llevaba el humo a la cara, según la tradición, ese pequeño gesto los libraría de las energías negativas, y unido al lavado de manos que hacían en la entrada en las pilas de agua dedicadas a ello, daba la purificación espiritual idónea para presentarse ante el altar y alzar sus peticiones.

Megumi y Sanosuke esperaban a su amigo sentados en un banquito de madera que había al lado del Omikujijyou (NA: lugar donde se dispensan los Omikuji, unos papelitos donde está escrita la fortuna que tendrás y en algunos casos el camino que debes seguir para cambiarla o mantenerla). Acababan de leer su fortuna que había coincidido "Te enfrentarás a un gran peligro, pero debes estar tranquilo y saber que todo tiene un por qué". La frase reveladora les había dejado pensativos durante unos minutos, y sin embargo, parecía que ambos a la vez hubiesen preferido no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

-Espero que bien.

Sano le había contado toda la historia de Kenshin y Kaoru a Megumi y al resto poco después de que estos se marchasen para Tokyo. El grupo entero había acogido la historia con sorpresa e incluso con enfado hacia el cantante.

-Me pregunto por qué nunca nos dijo nada... Somos sus amigas... -reflexionó Megumi mirando al cielo.

-Kaoru piensa que sus propios problemas internos son suyos y de nadie más. Sinceramente creo que es un problema de confianza. Me pregunto si habrá confiado en alguien alguna vez -pensó él y le dio otro mordisco a su manzana.

-Me da pena pensar que no hemos sabido ver más allá de ella.

-En fin... qué le vamos a hacer... Esperemos que les vaya bien. Realmente confío en ello. Por cierto, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que visteis al despertar?

Megumi hizo una mueca de duda.

-No sé si debería contároslo.

-Cuéntamelo al menos a mi.

Ella resopló y parecía estar tratando de buscar las mejores palabras para resumir lo que había visto.

-Sano... Fuego acababa de ordenar la destrucción... y el Quinto estaba apareciendo -afirmó casi sin pestañear.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó incrédulo.

-Ahora entiendes por qué pensé que no debería decir nada... Kaoru está muy preocupada por su orden. Si le digo que he visto que va a ordenar la destrucción, podría desestabilizarla.

-Así que la raza humana no tiene razón de ser... -reflexionó el cantante y terminó de dar el último mordisco a la fruta.

-Sinceramente no sé qué pensar... Lo único que sé, es que en ningún momento sentí miedo durante mi visión, así que puede que no ocurra así. Quizá no sea algo premonitorio. Yo no creo en las cosas prefijadas...

-De todos modos es cierto que la tensión está creciendo en todos nosotros. Por más que queramos estar unos días tranquilos, se puede ver que todos estamos cada vez más nerviosos. Hasta Shougo que suele ser el más calmado está ahí, rezando, desde hace un rato largo.

-Tensión o no, disfrutemos de este día. ¿Por qué no me enseñas la antigua ruta que unía Edo con Kyoto, dijiste que estaba por aquí cerca?

-De acuerdo, voy a avisar a Shougo y vamos.

Sanosuke lanzó los restos de manzana en la papelera que tenían al lado e instantes después se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Shougo que seguía de pie frente al altar. Megumi se quedó mirándolo ensimismada. No quería pensar en nada relacionado con el futuro. Había que saborear cada segundo y sólo deseaba que Kenshin y Kaoru pudiesen saborearlos igual.

O..o.O

-¡Kenshin! ¡Estas vistas son magníficas!

Kaoru emocionada corría de ventana en ventana con su cámara de fotos. Estaban en una suite del piso 70 de un hotel rascacielos de la bahía de Tokyo. Hasta entonces sólo habían estado en el comedor en el que les habían servido la mejor cena que Kaoru había probado en su vida. Había degustado platos de toda clase de comidas, desde la china, hasta árabe, pasando por vietnamita. Sin embargo, una vez terminaron de cenar, Kenshin la llevó hasta el mirador esperando exactamente esa reacción de ella.

La muchacha después de sacar fotos a la vista desde todos los ángulos posibles, volvió hacia el ventanal central y se quedó mirando la vista desde allí. La Torre de Tokyo se alzaba ante una multitud de edificios a los que dejaba eclipsados por su belleza arquitectónica enmarcada por la magnífica iluminación que le proyectaban. Era la nota de color entre toda la oscuridad de la noche. Puso una mano en el cristal y cerró los ojos unos segundos saboreando el momento. Volvió a abrirlos cuando notó que Kenshin se había colocado justo detrás de ella y comenzaba a abrazarla y a darle tiernos besos en la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-Es magnífico. Adoro esta ciudad, adoro esta vista. Es mejor que la que se ve desde Roppongi Hills.

-Es que desde Roppongi Hills no se ve ni el faro, ni esta perspectiva.

-Gracias por traerme aquí.

-De nada.

Kaoru se soltó del abrazo de Kenshin y se giró para mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa. Kenshin entonces se puso serio y ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre Kenshin?

-Kaoru... Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Algo que decirme?... no me asustes, mira que dicho así suena muy mal...

-No, tranquila... no es nada malo... o sí... bueno, no lo sé... El caso es que, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije una vez? ¿Eso de que "cuando estuviese preparado te diría lo que querías oír"?

Kaoru tragó saliva inconscientemente y sólo asintió cerrando los puños.

-El caso es que, no sé si será demasiado tarde...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vengo notando que desde hace unas semanas te comportas distante conmigo. A veces ni me cuentas lo que te ocurre, y hemos tenido varias discusiones por culpa de ello. Yo, en ningún momento quise incomodarte, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente quería que estuvieses bien... Quería que confiases en mi porque yo pensaba que mi deber era protegerte por ser quién eres. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que no era mi deber el que me impulsaba, sino mi amor por ti... y es que... Te quiero.

Kaoru se quedó sin respiración por unos instantes y notó que comenzaba a perder fuerza en las piernas.

-Ken... shin...

-El caso es que no sé, tengo miedo de que no sientas lo mismo. Me volvería loco si te hubiese perdido por no haberme dado cuenta antes de la realidad. Por no haber sabido desde el principio que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran estos... Sin embargo... si no sientes lo mismo, lo aceptaré... pero yo...

Kaoru ya dejó de escuchar. No necesitaba más... Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso digno de película. Cuando se separó de él, y Kenshin la miró, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, no... no me digas que... -temió Kenshin al verle la cara compungida.

-Idiota... Ni lo pienses... Estas son lágrimas de felicidad. Estúpido...

-¡Oye, no me insultes! -exclamó aliviado.

-¡Tengo derecho a insultarte! Me has hecho esperar mucho... -reprochó feliz.

-Lo siento...

Kaoru ya no aguantaba más y se dejó caer al suelo sin poder dar crédito aún a lo que acababa de escuchar, riéndose en parte, llorando en parte. Pensó que su situación era bien graciosa. Kenshin por un lado enfadado consigo mismo por haberla hecho sufrir, y por otro feliz, suspiró armándose de valor, y se arrodilló a su lado, cogiéndole la mano izquierda. Ella lo miraba expectante aún sin poder cesar sus lágrimas. Él se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y Kaoru comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Kenshin sacó un anillo mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Kaoru... sé que soy un egoísta, un creído, un niño malcriado, un estúpido narcisista con ganas de llamar la atención (por más que odie esa frase), un hombre al fin y al cabo con una profesión de locos, sin embargo, aún así, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que estés a mi lado siempre, quiero que seas mi musa, y quiero poder ofrecerte todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy... Kaoru...

-Ay Dios...

Kenshin sonrió.

-Cuando pensé en lo que iba a decirte esta tarde, no pude evitar pensar también en las pocas horas que nos quedan hasta que entablemos la batalla de nuestras vidas. Pensé muy bien en lo que significaba todo lo que poco a poco había ido descubriendo. Pensé en todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, y me dije a mi mismo que ya era hora de dejar caer mi máscara de Dark, y que tenía que pensar como Kenshin. Y ese sabe muy bien lo que quiere. Ahora sé muy bien lo que quiero, y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer. Poco después me dije que ya era hora de dejarse llevar... y Kaoru...

-Ay madre... -Kaoru ya no sabía dónde meterse.

-Te quiero... sé que nos queda poco para enfrentarnos al destino pero... confío que todo saldrá bien... y por eso tengo que pedirte, si quieres estar conmigo para siempre.

-...

-¿Qué me dices?

La muchacha sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Observaba al hombre que tenía ante ella. La persona a la que más había idolatrado, la persona que le había hecho sentir innumerables emociones incluso antes de conocerlo, aquel que había cambiado su vida, que le había mostrado su destino, el mismo que siempre había estado ahí para apoyarla, el dueño de su alma y a veces hasta de su vida (no podía evitar sonreír al pensar que la tiró por la ventana en cierta ocasión... literalmente). Reflexionó durante unos instantes lo que significaban sus palabras. Era una promesa. Una promesa de no abandonarla. Una promesa de un futuro en común. Una promesa que la sacaba de su soledad... Y a la vez, sabía lo que significaba que él quisiese dar ese paso. Significaba que no sólo la quería, sino que estaba dispuesto a luchar contra viento y marea para crear un futuro nuevo con ella.

Kenshin contaba los segundos. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. La observaba y veía como las lágrimas no cesaban de brotar de sus ojos. Se había quedado mirándole fijamente. Era obvio que estaba pensando. La vio sonreírle mientras cerraba los ojos y pronunció un escueto:

-Sí...

Kenshin suspiró y miró hacia arriba durante unos segundos. Después volvió su cabeza hacia ella, le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano que le había cogido. Un anillo de oro blanco en el que había engarzado un rubí tallado en forma de media luna. Instantes después se fundió en un abrazo con ella. Kaoru lloraba ya sin saber por qué y las lágrimas caían solas por sus mejillas. Sabía que en el fondo se estaba desahogando, que estaba sintiendo que ya no estaría sola, aunque todavía le costase creerlo.

-No te soltaré... lo prometo... -aseguró Kenshin mientras repartía besos por toda la cabeza de Kaoru.

-Si lo haces te mato... -Dijo riendo al fin la muchacha- No sé si sabes con quién te juntas... Que me da que no... ¿Estás loco verdad?... mira que enamorarte de una fan.

-Sí, tú me has vuelto loco. Y la cordura ya no es una de mis cualidades... -afirmó sonriendo- Por cierto, qué manía nos ha entrado a los dos con el suelo hoy ¿no?

Kaoru cayó en la cuenta de su situación y ambos rieron abiertamente. Él se levantó y le tendió la mano a ella para ayudarla a que le imitase. Una vez incorporada la muchacha volvió la vista a los ventanales, grabando en su memoria aquella visión nocturna.

-Definitivamente este será mi lugar favorito de todos en los que he estado -reflexionó en voz alta.

Kenshin sonrió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar de la suite que estaba en la habitación de al lado, separada por unas puertas de cristal. Se sentaron ambos en el sofá de piel blanca que había frente a una gigantesca pantalla de televisión en la estancia lujosamente decorada al estilo occidental. Él puso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, y ésta se acurrucó en su pecho. Kenshin encendió la televisión en acto reflejo y dejó el canal de música en el que ahora ponían un video de un conocido grupo de quinceañeros. Kaoru sonrió y pensó que no podía haber mejor sensación en el mundo que la que ella estaba experimentando. Ya no había nada que se interpusiese entre ellos, y lo mejor de todo, estaban juntos porque se querían.

Sin prestar caso a la televisión, Kenshin estudiaba cada movimiento de su pequeña. Ella estaba jugando a hacer círculos con un dedo alrededor de uno de los botones de su camisa. Respiraba pausadamente y por primera vez, notó que sus pulsaciones eran tranquilas. Ya no había nada de desconfianza, y en falta de ese sentimiento, uno nuevo y más fuerte se apoderó de los dos: estabilidad. El cantante no recordaba haber experimentado tal sensación de bienestar en toda su vida, y el poder sentirse así al lado de esa mujer, le hacía sentirse el hombre más feliz de todo el Universo. Al darse cuenta de ello, abrazó a Kaoru con fuerza, y esta le correspondió al abrazo de la misma manera. Parecía que ambos estuviesen pensando lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando Kaoru comenzó a besar su cuello, inspirada por la ternura y una pasión creciente en su pecho, no quería quedarse en meros abrazos. Quería ir más allá, y poseer a ese hombre que le había cambiado la vida. Kenshin suspiró de placer cuando notó los labios de ella sobre su cuello, y se dejó llevar por esa sensación cerrando los ojos. Ella contenta de que estuviese respondiendo siguió besándole por todo el cuello, deteniéndose cada vez que notaba que encontraba algún punto especial en él. En su siguiente paso comenzó a usar sus manos para describir con sus dedos líneas lentamente, hasta que finalmente se perdieron por el pelo de él y comenzaron a masajearle el cuero cabelludo a la vez que ella cambiaba de tercio y le besaba en los labios, deteniéndose en cada uno, saboreando cada milímetro de su boca, estudiando cada textura.

Cuando terminó su labor se separó de él con una sonrisa y observó como él abría los ojos despacio, mirándola intensamente.

-Te quiero, Kenshin.

-¿Cómo puedes... ser tan fría pero tan dulce y ardiente a la vez? -preguntó cuando ya creía que se iba a volver loco de verdad.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -contestó ella con visible curiosidad.

-Hasta este momento podría sentirte distante y fría en muchas ocasiones... y sin embargo ahora me vienes con estas y me dejas totalmente sin defensas... -se quejó él.

-Esta mañana no sabía que me querías, esta mañana tenía que protegerme de ti... Sin embargo ahora, tengo todo el derecho de dejarte sin defensas... y de demostrarte todo lo que me haces sentir.

Según acabó la frase le pasó una mano por la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia ella para darle un beso escueto en la boca y comenzar a bajar por su cuello, arrancándole con la mano libre cada botón de la camisa que le estorbaba para seguir bajando hasta su pecho, haciéndole lanzar suspiros de placer. Después alzó la vista para mirarle con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Esa camisa es cara... -anunció él

-Me estorba... Además... No me digas que has venido tan bien vestidito para volverte a casa con la ropa sin usar como es debido...

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan lanzada?

-¿Acaso debo actuar como una niña recatada? -preguntó desafiante- Con que eso es lo que te gusta, ¿eh? Vale, no haré nada más...

Debía admitirlo, no era eso lo que él quería. Sin embargo, viéndola cómo se sentaba de manera recatada y le ponía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, pensó que sin duda el asunto se ponía cada vez más interesante.

-¿Así que ahora me toca a mi?... -Anunció mirándola y acercándose a ella cual gato.

-Ahhh, no tan cerca... -se quejó ella metiéndose en su papel...

-Venga, si lo estás deseando.

Se abalanzó contra ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, la oreja, cada centímetro de su cara, sus labios, saboreando cada pedazo de piel, cada nota de su perfume de tsubaki, cada movimiento que ella hacía como acto reflejo por el placer. Suspirando a cada gemido de ella. Bajó por su cuello y se encontró con la camiseta que ella llevaba... le estorbaba, pero no era momento de quitársela. bajó una mano y la metió por dentro de la camiseta de ella, tocando cada centímetro de su piel con suavidad, haciéndola estremecer.

-No se te da bien hacer el papel de recatada -susurró a su oído para instantes después pellizcarle la oreja con sus dientes consiguiendo un gemido de ella.

-... De esta manera es imposible ser recatada... -contestó entre suspiros.

-Ummmm, ¿es cara esa camiseta que llevas?

-No...

-Pues estorba...

Cogió el final de la camiseta con las dos manos y tiró con un golpe seco. La tela se resquebrajó y lo siguiente ya era seguir tirando hasta que finalmente se convirtió en una camisa abierta, dejando al descubierto la lencería de ella. Kaoru se sonrojó ligeramente al notar cómo él se había quedado quieto mirándola.

-Eres preciosa... -afirmó bajando para besar todo lo que no llevaba tela.

Kaoru gimió de placer arqueándose cada vez que él besaba su ombligo. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó sus manos a la cabeza de él y dejó sus dedos correr entre su pelo. Kenshin comenzó a subir de nuevo para colocarle en beso más tierno que le había dado en su vida mientras se iba bajando del sofá y pasaba sus brazos por la espalda y piernas de ella. Instantes después la cogió en brazos y ella instintivamente se agarró a su cuello sin dejar de besarle. Cuando se separó de sus labios él comenzaba a llevarla a la habitación de la suite.

-El sofá es incómodo -se excusó él al entrar en la habitación y dejarla en la cama- Mira, las sábanas son del mismo color rojo que tu ropa interior...

-No sabía que te interesase tanto la ropa interior de mujer... -afirmó ella algo avergonzada.

-La de mujer no me interesa -comenzó mientras se subía a la cama a gatas poniéndose encima de ella- la tuya sí... y ahora, me estorba también...

Sin dar tiempo a la muchacha a reaccionar, él ya estaba quitándole la prenda y comenzando a besarle cada centímetro de sus senos. Deteniéndose en cada uno y tratando con cuidado al otro con la mano. Kaoru empezaba a enloquecer. Ya no sabía cuántas veces había gemido de placer, y sabía que todavía quedaba mucho por delante. Sin detenerse, Kenshin empezó a bajar por su estómago, por su ombligo, hasta que nuevamente la ropa se interponía entre sus labios y el cuerpo de ella. Pensó que tenía suerte de que llevase falda, y se la quitó con cuidado... Después se topó con las medias y fastidiado la miró. Ella sonrió incorporándose.

-Es mi turno... -anunció.

Le obligó a tumbarse en la cama, pero como no se fiaba de él, agarró una goma del pelo que tenía en la muñeca y ató las manos de él, que empezaba a pensar que sería una noche inolvidable.

-Como te sueltes, te haré sufrir más de lo que imaginas... y no será nada agradable -advirtió.

Él asintió, y la muchacha comenzó por donde lo había dejado con anterioridad no sin antes terminar de quitarle la cara camisa. Pero esta vez, usó sus armas de mujer, sus uñas. Sin dejar de mirarle, le enseñó sus manos enmarcadas por uñas pintadas de negro. Las puso con suavidad en la piel de su pecho y comenzó, cual gato a arañarle ligeramente, proporcionándole una sensación torturadora. Sabiendo que no podía moverse, gimió de placer sin darle importancia a la intensidad a la que lo hacía. Sin parar de arañarle, Kaoru comenzó a besar cada zona por la que antes habían pasado sus uñas. Era literalmente insoportable.

-¿Qué le pasa al famoso Dark que se muestra cual ratoncito atrapado por una gata? -susurró Kaoru a su oído sobresaltándole.

Y ya no aguantaba más... Kenshin bruscamente dio la vuelta al asunto, quitándose la goma de las muñecas, y colocándose encima de ella. Dejándola de nuevo a su merced...

-Creo que estoy ganando la partida, Kenshin... -afirmó al ver tal reacción.

-Eso lo dices porque aún no he empleado mis armas... -amenazó.

Despojó a Kaoru de las dos prendas que le quedaban por quitar, dejándola totalmente desnuda, a su merced. puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, mientras su boca bajaba hacia abajo, llegando hasta donde él quería. Comenzó a besarla ahí y comprobó como ella estaba ya totalmente preparada para él... y sólo para él. Introdujo su lengua en el punto clave y consiguió que Kaoru se moviese víctima del placer, gritando desesperada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kenshin sonrió y bajó sin dejar de rozar su piel, una mano hasta ese punto. Le enseñó dos dedos a ella justo antes de introducirlos. Ella puso cara de circunstancias e iba a decir algo, pero él fue más rápido y ella solo pudo gritar de placer otra y otra vez a cada movimiento de su mano. Él jugaba con el ritmo, con la intensidad, con ella, disfrutando de cada uno de los sonidos que emitía, de cada descarga que le producían sus movimientos, de cada segundo. Cuando sintió que ella estaba llegando al borde de la explosión la miró. Ella hizo un gesto que le obligó a detenerse y ella suspiró.

-Ese momento... quiero que sea cuando los dos estemos en igualdad de condiciones... -dijo sonriendo-... me toca.

-¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero? -afirmó él besándola los labios.

-Sí... pero no me canso de oírlo.

En su relevo ella comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, se lo quitó y siguió con el pantalón que cayó después. Su ropa interior no duró mucho más. Una vez vio todo su cuerpo, sonrió.

-Cariño, me tendrías que haber pedido que te quitase los pantalones antes... -afirmó ella haciéndole sonreír- Agárrate a lo que veas por ahí. Te hará falta...

Siguiendo el modelo que él había seguido, comenzó a besarle su miembro, introduciéndoselo después en la boca, haciendo de sus manos un instrumento de tortura, arrancándole gemidos, gritos, y bruscos espasmos. Jugaba con él a la vez que ella misma aumentaba su deseo de tener esa parte de él en otra parte de su cuerpo que ya estaba llamándolo. Al ver que él también estaba ya llegando a un punto en el que no iba a poder aguantar, aprovechó para cambiar de postura e introducir ella misma, esa parte de él en su vagina lentamente. Haciéndole sentir no sólo cómo se unían ambos cuerpos milímetro a milímetro, sino demostrándole cómo ella era capaz de llevarle hasta el mismísimo cielo. Una vez unidos, ella comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo despacio, notando cada roce, cada vibración, saboreando cada segundo. Kenshin creía que iba a volverse loco. Ya no sabían quién era el que gemía cuándo.

Kaoru se abrazó a él besándole, mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro de ella. Se miraron durante un segundo, ambos sudorosos, ambos llenos de amor, inundados y desbordados por una pasión que nada tenía que ver con sus anteriores encuentros. Kenshin se giró saliendo de ella, y colocándola debajo de él. Introdujo de nuevo su miembro en el de ella, esta vez más rápidamente, subiendo cada vez más la intensidad y la frecuencia. Si tenían que mandarlos al manicomio, los mandarían juntos, porque ambos estaban rozando la locura de puro placer que experimentaban. De repente Kenshin se dio cuenta de un detalle y paró, haciendo que Kaoru lo mirase extrañada.

-Mi vida... No llevo preservativo.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Te quiero... te adoro. Tanto, que me da igual... ¿Tienes tú algún inconveniente?

Él puso cara de reflexión.

-No... si tengo que tener un hijo, que sea contigo -afirmó besándola y volviendo a llevarla al paraíso del placer.

Kaoru fue la primera en tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Lanzó un grito del que sabía que se arrepentiría a la mañana siguiente, y Kenshin la siguió después de la misma manera. Llenándola de su ser y cayendo a su lado.

Automáticamente ella le dio un último beso en sus labios y se acurrucó en su pecho. Ambos jadeaban y trataban de recuperar la respiración normal. Kenshin tiró de la sábana de seda y la pasó por encima de ambos.

-Te quiero pequeña... Te quiero tanto que me he vuelto loco... ¿que hacemos si te quedas embarazada?

Kaoru rió escuetamente, y él la atrajo hacia él abrazándola.

-Tienes que estar loco, sí... Dijiste una vez que no querías hijos... De todos modos, las probabilidades de que me quede embarazada no son del 100%... Aunque reconozco que no me importaría tener un hijo tuyo... Seguro que saldría un niño tan guapo como su papá... -afirmó divertida.

-Recordaré este día por el resto de mi vida.

-Mi vida... yo también. Y nos acordaremos más si el mes que viene tenemos que volver a acordarnos...

**=:CONTINUARÁ:=**

**Notas de la autora:**

¿No os quejaréis eh?... Llevo 4 días escribiendo este capítulo... 4... Normalmente escribo en un día, y lo que sea que salga, salió y así lo dejo. Sin embargo, en este he tenido que poner toda la carne en el asador. No sólo se me dan penosamente mal las escenas románticas, sino que los lemon suelen salirme de desastre.

Aún así, espero que os haga gustado todo el capítulo, y que ya estéis satisfechos con Kenshin y Kaoru ^^. Aprovechar para pedir las últimas cosas que queráis, de lo contrario, esto se acaba... Y el final, puedo aseguraros que no os va a dejar indiferentes.

hikariuzumakipotter: Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste el fic, gracias por leerme.

mari8876: Wiii, recuperé a una lectora. Mil gracias por haberme vuelto a dar una oportunidad. La verdad es que he tardado mucho en volver, pero espero no haberte defraudado.

A KaoruHimura: ... Tengo miedo ¿te gustó el lemon? Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Mil gracias por todos tus ánimos de verdad... La verdad es que creo que se me está notando que son los capítulos del lector... Si tienes algo más que pedirme, aprovecha, ¿ne?

KalaChan120: De verdad lo del tiempo es algo que está mal hecho. Los días deberían tener 48 horas, no 24... Es que no da tiempo para nada... En fin, espero que al menos puedas leer este capítulo, a ver si te gusta.

gabyhyatt: ¿Sabes? eres de las poquitas personas que siguen ahí sin desfallecer. Mil gracias por todo. Y bueno, sobre el despertar de Kaoru... Puedo asegurar que va a ser sorprendente, y Sasuke y Misanagi, volverán.

Gracias a todos los lectores.

Hasta el fin del mundo.


	33. Capítulo XXXIII El último eslabón

**=:Máscara Forjada:= Capítulo XXXIII **

**El último eslabón: ... Fuego**

La luz que entraba por el ventanal, despertó a Kaoru cuando sólo eran las 6 de la mañana. Tenía frío. Sin abrir los ojos aún, agarró lo primero que le pareció sábana, y trató de echársela por encima... Pero estaba enganchada en algo, y no podía moverla. Fastidiada, abrió los ojos. Nada más ver la situación, pensó que Kenshin también debía haber sentido frío durante la noche, puesto que se había apoderado totalmente de ella y le llegaba hasta la nariz de lo tapado que estaba. Aún así, no parecía estar bien del todo y hacía una mueca que más bien parecía que debía de estar teniendo sueños congeladores. Miró alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que había un armario enorme a su derecha. Pensó que quizá ahí, hubiese alguna manta, y se levantó con cuidado, tapándose instintivamente con los harapos que quedaban de la cara y pobre camisa del cantante. Retiró la puerta corredera lentamente para aminorar el sonido que producía. Kenshin respiró profundamente y Kaoru se giró rápidamente temiendo haberle despertado... pero le vio tan dormido como antes. Suspiró y buscó por los cajones del vacío armario hasta que dio con lo que anhelaba.

Cogió la enorme manta negra que olía a rosas y la extendió como pudo, para instantes después ponerla sobre la cama. Tapó bien a Kenshin y volvió a meterse en la cama con sumo cuidado, deslizándose cual gato. Una vez dentro el calor de la manta y su perfume la llevaron de nuevo al sopor. Se acurrucó al lado de el famoso artista, y comenzó a intentar dormirse de nuevo. Aún despierta empezó a ver imágenes de lo que parecían sueños. Estuvo tranquila hasta que una imagen empezó a perturbarla. Se entremezclaba con otras, y a penas parecía tener sentido hasta que ésta tomó más protagonismo. Una imagen tan nítida, que Kaoru por un momento pensó que estaba viviendo en aquel lúgubre lugar que veía.

Totalmente abrasada, una ciudad destruida, totalmente negra, bañada en fuego oscuro, un río de sangre a su derecha, calor, mucho calor, y gritos desesperados llegaban a sus oídos como si fuesen procedentes de su propia cabeza. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, apenas podía respirar. Se armó de valor movida por su creencia de que estaba ahí realmente y miró alrededor buscando una salida. Pero daba igual donde posase su vista, todo era un paisaje desolado en el que hasta el cielo se había vestido de luto. Mucho calor. Se giró a su derecha, y corrió saltando el río de sangre hasta que llegó a un peñón. Hacía cada vez más calor, estaba comenzando a faltarle el aire así que apoyó su mano izquierda en él, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Seguía mirando a su alrededor, y seguía sin encontrar nada que la sacase de allí. El calor la estaba desesperando...

--------------------

Kenshin se despertó, e instintivamente miró el reloj que tenía a su lado... las 6:32... Instantes después se dio cuenta de la manta que había de más, y pensó que muy amablemente su pequeña debía de haberla puesto en algún momento. Se giró para ver si seguía dormida y comprobó como era así, pues sólo se le veía el pelo de lo tapada que estaba. Sonrió y se movió un poco más hacia ella para poder abrazarla. Se sorprendió al comprobar como ella estaba empapada en sudor, y rápidamente apartó la manta de ella, comprobando así como su expresión era agónica.

-¡Kaoru! -la llamó preocupado.

-------------------

Kaoru, cada vez más débil por el calor, seguía buscando desesperadamente una salida. Corría de un lado al otro y sin saber cómo, y a pesar de haber estado corriendo siempre hacia delante, llegaba cada vez al mismo lugar donde se encontraba el gran peñón. Le era imposible llegar a la ciudad devastada, pese a que ella lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. No encontraba heridos a pesar de los gritos que escuchaba, no había más que piedras, fuego, destrucción. Consternada se tiró al suelo que casi podría arder de lo caliente que estaba. Pensó que tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ahí, o de parar lo que fuese que hubiese pasado. Sin saber qué hacer, miró fugazmente hacia arriba. Se sobresaltó al ver un aura blanquísima procedente del peñón y se incorporó. Trató de ver más allá de aquella aura, y comenzó a distinguir una figura de una mujer vestida de blanco, cuya cara era imposible identificar debido a la luz que proyectaba por todas partes.

Comenzó a sentir algo de paz en su desesperación, y el calor aminoró. Los gritos que había estado oyendo hasta entonces se disiparon y dando paso a una voz cálida, que en cierto modo le recordaba a la de alguien conocido.

-Esto sólo lo podemos evitar tú y yo...

Kaoru se sorprendió ante tales palabras. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿De dónde había salido?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas para hacerle. Y algo la impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. Trató de gritar, pero no podía. Desesperada y sintiéndose impotente trató de calmarse y respiró hondo. Tenía que encontrar fuerzas para al menos hacer una pregunta clave:

-¿Quién eres?...

La mujer no se inmutó, y estuvo unos segundos en silencio. Cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, se paró y Kaoru creyó ver una sonrisa entre tanta luminosidad.

-Te llaman... has de volver.

Entonces la mujer desapareció.

------------------

-¡¡Kaoru despierta!!

La muchacha se despertó sobresaltada, y en su sobresaltó se incorporó, llevándose las manos a la cara. Jadeando, miró aturdida a su alrededor. Estaba en la misma habitación en la que se había despertado anteriormente muerta de frío. Miró a todos lados desorientada y buscando alguna cosa que pudiese venir a hacerles daño. Confundida, volvió su mirada a Kenshin que estaba a su lado observándola muy preocupado.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo... -afirmó leyéndole el pensamiento.

Él le acarició la cara con una mano, y ella cerró los ojos un instante, para volverlos a abrir con una sonrisa, convencida de que el calor de más y la sugestión le habían jugado una mala pasada.

-Esta manta es una asesina de sueños bonitos... -dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -inquirió el cantante cogiéndole una mano con fuerza.

-No lo sé. Cogí la manta porque hacía frío, la puse en la cama, me dormí de nuevo y he tenido una pesadilla horrible.

-¿Quieres contármela?

-Pues verás...

O..o.O

-¡¡Ya he llegado!! -Alice abrió la puerta de la casa contenta- Perdonad, ayer al final tuve que quedarme por la noche en la estación... ¿Hay alguien?

Había entrado como un torbellino, extrañándose en un primer momento de la ausencia de ruidos y ahora estaba convencida de que no había nadie. Extrañada, se dirigió hacia los sofás, y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba en calma, en orden, y no, no había nadie. Pensó que habrían salido a hacer algo y dejó de pensar en ello al instante siguiente. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando oyó como la puerta se abría y como entraban sus amigos riéndose.

-¿Has visto la cara de la señora esa? -preguntó Misao.

-Cuando ha visto a Wing se ha quedado flipando... menos mal que arrancó pronto... -afirmó Aoshi.

-¿A quién se le ocurre bajar la ventanilla para encender un cigarro en medio de la ciudad siendo una estrella del rock? -cuestionó Megumi al susodicho con cara de reproche- ¿Tienes algo en la cabeza o qué?

-Bueno, ni que hubiese sido para tanto. Muchas veces me ve la gente... -se defendió él.

-¡¡Hola chicos!! -Alice se les acercó saludándolos con la mano.

-¡¡Alice!! ¿Ya viniste? -preguntó Shougo

-Acabo de llegar, ¿donde están Kao y Kenshin?

-¿Todavía no han vuelto? -preguntó Megumi.

-¿No están con vosotros?

-Nop, tenían cosas que arreglar y se vinieron antes... o eso creíamos... -afirmó Misao por un instante confusa.

-Dejadles, seguro que se habrán ido a algún sitio de Odaiba, o cerca de la Torre de Tokyo -aseguró Aoshi-. Conociendo a Kaoru es casi un hecho... Todavía la recuerdo dando vueltas a la torre y gritando cada vez que la veía... qué vergüenzas me hizo pasar...

-¡Mira que eres exagerado!... no será para tanto... -Wing realmente no se imaginaba a Kaoru así...

-Amigo -comenzó Shougo- No sé qué tiene esa gigantesca antena de Televisión, pero la tía nos mandó cientos de postales con ella...

A Wing se le puso una señal de interrogación invisible en la cabeza, y todos se echaron a reír al verle la cara. De pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban aún a la puerta y decidieron casi por telepatía empezar a moverse a la vez. Fue entonces cuando la puerta les volvió a parar, abriéndose de nuevo.

-... La verdad es que deberías tener cuidado con lo que sue..., ¿qué hacéis todos en la puerta? -preguntó Kenshin vestido cual estrella de rock, dejando su conversación con Kaoru que iba con ropas que hasta Madonna envidiaría.

-¡Hola! Acabamos de llegar -saludaron todos.

-¿Y qué hacéis todos a la puerta? -preguntó Kaoru extrañada, hasta que se fijó en su amiga...- ¡¡Alice!! -gritó

-¡¡Kao!!

Kaoru sintió un gran alivio al ver a su amiga que ahora la cogía de las manos y le sonreía. No podría explicar con palabras la sensación que le causó el hecho de reencontrarse con ella después de tantos acontecimientos. Parecía que por fin se sintiese completa. Y a Alice debía de pasarle lo mismo, porque su expresión se relajó al instante siguiente de verla entrar por la puerta.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué ha pasado con vuestras ganas de ir de incógnito!? -preguntó Wing mirando a los recién llegados de arriba abajo.

Todos les miraron. En un principio no les había extrañado a ninguno ver a Kenshin con pintas de Dark, porque al fin y al cabo así le habían "conocido". Dark era famoso por su cuidado estilo roquero, los pantalones ajustados y negros eran casi un básico para él, así como su camisa de seda negra con diferentes motivos a cual más roquero, debajo de esa cazadora juvenil y desenfada. Pero Kaoru, parecía una celebridad enfundada en un precioso vestido corto rojo de Chanel, con medias de red y botas de la conocida marca, y todo sin contar con esa preciosísima cazadora negra. Además, estaba totalmente maquillada y se notaba que había pasado por la peluquería

-Es que, tuvimos un percance con la ropa, y hemos tenido que comprar nueva... y no iba a pedir que nos trajeran ropa de rastro... -aseguró Kenshin con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Percance? -Shougo ahogaba una carcajada mientras lo decía.

-Bueno, chicos, antes de preocuparos por nuestro estilismo, Kaoru ha tenido un sueño un tanto extraño. Vamos a sentarnos que creo que es mejor que os lo contemos... -aprovechó para acallar las bromas ante la mirada divertida de todo el mundo.

_Minutos después_

-Vamos a ver que yo me aclare, cuando me llamaste, Kao, no habían despertado más que Wing y Shougo, ahora resulta que sólo faltamos nosotras, y encima tienes ese sueño... ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijisteis antes? -Alice no salía de su asombro.

-Es que han pasado muchas cosas... -se disculpó ella.

-¿Cuántos días nos quedan? -preguntó Misao.

-4, o 5 dependiendo de cuando empecemos a contar -aseguró Wing.

Kaoru sintió como se quedaba sin respiración por el agobio. Se levantó ante la mirada de todos, y tranquilamente se puso a pasear hacia la ventana. Kenshin la seguía con la mirada sin poder evitar pensar que su pequeña, cuanto menos oyese del juicio mejor.

-¿Cuándo se supone que voy a despertar yo?... -Se preguntó mirando al cielo desde la ventana.

Todos se miraron entre sí, y automáticamente hicieron un gesto a Kenshin para que fuese con ella. Él se levantó y obedeció sin pestañear pensando que sería lo mejor no dejarla sola. Cuanto más los miraban, más pensaban que hacían una pareja estupenda. Ambos estaban guapísimos con la ropa que habían escogido por el "percance", y sin duda se notaba que su relación había mejorado notoriamente, puesto que la manera de mirar al artista de Kaoru era totalmente transparente, cosa que no habían visto en ella nunca.

-Para empezar, creo que tú y Alice no deberíais pasar las noches en lugares diferentes a partir de ahora -informó Shougo-. Más menos, todos nuestros despertares han sido tirando hacia la noche.

-Tienes razón... -Aseguró la guardiana

-Por peligro no tienes que preocuparte, porque estamos seguros de que nada pasará, pero es mejor prevenir... -terminó Wing

Según sus propias conjeturas, la noche que estuvieron en Hakone, ella misma podría haber despertado al estar al lado de ese volcán. Tenía la corazonada de que si se ponía al lado del fuego despertaría, y todo su agobio existencial se iría. Notaba desde esa noche una presión horrible en el pecho, como si algo quisiese salir. Además, sería como empezar algo que ya de por sí quería acabar... Sin darse cuenta Kaoru comenzó a sentir unas terribles ganas de ir a su habitación a encender el fuego del templete y seguida por un impulso que no trató de comprender, tomó una decisión...

-Chicos, ahora vengo... Tengo una sensación extraña.

-Te sigo -afirmó Kenshin.

-Y yo -dijo Alice marchándose con ellos.

-¿Sensación extraña? -se preguntaba Wing mientras Shougo sonreía.

O..o.O

Kaoru sin dar tiempo a plantearse que cabía la posibilidad de que no ocurriese nada al encender el fuego, se dirigió hacia él, y cogió una cerilla de la caja que tenía en un cajón cerca del templete. La prendió, y la soltó al centro del artilugio que tenía la leña perfectamente colocada como para que se organizase una buena fogata en poco tiempo. Según acabó de caer la cerilla, Kenshin y Alice entraron allí observando como ella se sentaba, cual mujercita japonesa bien educada, ante el fuego que empezaba a brotar de las ramas secas, dejando su vestido caer hacia los lados. Alice se dio un paso atrás sintiéndose extraña, y Kenshin con gesto serio, se acercó a Kaoru y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sorprendido, tuvo que apartarla al instante ya que quemaba.

-¡Kaoru!

La mujer se levantó y se giró para mirarle. Kenshin comprendió que ya no era Kaoru en cuanto vio la expresión seria de su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos, y el fuego que había nacido detrás de ella, se alzó para envolverla, como si se tratase de una cadena, mientras ella empezaba a levitar despidiendo una luz anaranjada que obligó a Kenshin a dar varios pasos atrás debido a la temperatura que emitía.

Alice por el contrario, avanzó hacia ella y Kaoru alzó un brazo señalándola sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Fue entonces cuando parte del fuego que la rodeaba, hizo la misma función con Alice.

Los demás, empezaron a notar el despertar de fuego, y sin siquiera pensarlo, volvieron a su forma de ángeles, y con presteza se dirigieron hacia el lugar. Lo primero que vieron fue una luz amarilla que llegaba hasta Kaoru procedente de algún lugar del cielo, concentrándose en su mano, mientras que el fuego que rodeaba los cuerpos de elemento y guardián, fue concentrándose en el centro de la frente de cada uno, y desapareciendo al llegar, como si fuese absorbido. Alice dejó de levitar y cayó al suelo lentamente. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el elemento que seguía levitando, postrándose ante él.

Una vez la luz de la mano de Kaoru desapareció, las alas de su espalda aparecieron. No eran las mismas de siempre, ahora las plumas eran rojas y negras, creando un extraño tono que sorprendió a Kenshin. Era la primera vez que veía a Fuego con esas alas, y empezó a pensar que sólo podía significar que era una manera como otra cualquiera de dar a entender quién era la llave esta vez.

Fuego dejó de levitar, apoyándose lentamente en el piso, y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su guardiana con una mirada amable, que pocas veces se le veía.

-Levántate, hermana mía -le ordenó mientras observaba como ella le obedecía-. Ya por fin estamos completas.

La guardiana sonrió y se puso a su lado, frente al resto de los ángeles, los guardianes, y Kenshin, que seguía en su forma humana.

-Agua, ¿por qué no cambias de forma?

-Aún no es el juicio -Informó.

-Eso no tiene que ver... no me gusta hablar con tu forma humana. Te ordeno que cambies de forma ahora mismo.

Kenshin suspiró y obedeció con una mueca de desagrado. Definitivamente Fuego no le caía bien, era demasiado brusco, y no podría entender nunca cómo Kaoru era precisamente Fuego.

-Ahora que estamos todos, os informaré de la visión que acabo de tener... Tierra, creo que nos mentiste con la tuya, ¿o me equivoco?

Tierra levantó una ceja, y afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué viste?

-Ordenabas la destrucción.

-¿Qué? -fuego visiblemente sorprendido, dio un paso atrás y Tierra se arrepintió por un segundo de haber abierto la boca- No era eso lo que yo me esperaba... ahora mi visión no tiene sentido.

-¿Qué has visto? -dijo Viento metiéndole prisa.

-Una ciudad blanca.

-¿Cómo? -Agua no pudo ocultar su inquietud ante tales palabras.

-Esperaba que fueses tú el que me explicases qué significa Agua, pero veo que al igual que yo, no sabes de lo que se trata.

-Si se me permite hablar... -comenzó el guardián del Viento.

-Habla -asintió el propio Viento.

-¿No podría ser ese un mensaje de esperanza?

La guardiana del fuego, miró a su elemento, que sonrió escuetamente con su habitual prepotencia.

-¿Esperanza de qué? -se preguntó a sí mismo sabiendo que su decisión era clara, y estaba más que tomada.

Giró bruscamente la cabeza confundida y se llevó la mano al pecho, cogiendo aire sonoramente para comenzar a hablar con su solemnidad y seriedad habitual.

-Aún no me ha sido concedida la espada del juicio -informó- tenemos sólo 4 días por delante antes de que el juicio comience. No sé qué estarán haciendo en el equipo contrario, pero dudo que estén de brazos cruzados. Propongo que entrenemos.

-¿Entrenar? -se cuestionó la guardiana de Tierra en voz alta.

-Sí, entrenar -aseguró el elemento elegido-. Hemos recibido todos nuestros poderes, ahora es cuando podemos empezar a desempolvarlos después de siglos sin usarlos. Propongo que entrenemos entre opuestos.

-No estoy de acuerdo -Agua miró a Fuego con dureza.

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó mirándolo de la misma manera.

-No quiero que lleguemos al juicio exhaustos y ya hemos estado entrenando.

-¿Quieres decir que estás convencido de que con el entrenamiento humano es suficiente? Sabes perfectamente que la parte humana no controla el elemento, sino que el elemento controlará a la parte humana durante el juicio.

-En cualquier caso no creo que tu parte humana quiera pasarse los últimos tres-cuatro días de su vida, luchando contra sus amigos.

A todos se les vino la imagen de Kaoru a la cabeza, y se miraron entre ellos pensando que quizá Agua tuviese razón. Fuego por el contrario sonreía y todos sabían que estaba en desacuerdo con él.

-Mi parte humana está perfectamente, Agua. ¿Quién me está hablando? ¿El legendario dueño de todas las aguas? ¿O el enclenque que tiene por cuerpo? En vez de preocuparte por tu vida terrenal, empieza a pensar en tu deber y actúa en consecuencia. No es propio de ti eludir tus obligaciones, y menos por amor.

-¿Mi vida terrenal? -Agua comenzó a subir el tono de voz, y su guardián comenzó a ponerse en guardia temiéndose un enfurecimiento precoz del interlocutor-. Tú al contrario, deberías preocuparte por tu vida, o no llegarás a buen puerto en el juicio. Sabes perfectamente que son los sentimientos lo que nos hacen diferentes a los otros.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre cuál es el buen puerto al que voy a llegar? -Cuestionó mientras alzaba una mano de la que instantes después surgió una bola de fuego-. No tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerte entrenar de malas maneras -declaró.

Agua suspiró mirándole con dureza.

-Mis sentimientos y mi decisión son cosas mías, y no las voy a debatir contigo ahora porque no viene al caso. Mi obligación está primero y lo sabes. -Continuó el flamígero elemento.

-¡Parad los dos! -Tierra levantó la voz, obligando a ambos a mirarle, y a fuego a desistir de su ataque- No estamos para discutir. Ambos tenéis razón. Tenemos que entrenar, sí, pero no durante todo el día, o nos quedaremos exhaustos. Propongo que se entrene por las mañanas.

-Me parece perfecto -Fuego complacido sonrió- Contigo sí que se puede hablar, como siempre...

-Fuego, quiero a Kaoru de vuelta -afirmó Agua- Es de noche, por lo que tu presencia ya no es necesaria si no vamos a entrenar.

-No eres quién para darme órdenes acerca de cuándo puedo cambiar de forma. Además, el que cambie de forma o no no quita que ahora mi forma terrenal tenga parte de mi carácter.

-Por esa regla de tres, Kaoru te ha dado parte del suyo. Kaoru... vuelve -pidió cambiando él mismo de forma.

-No tienes ningún respeto por tus superiores, veo... -Fuego comenzaba a perder ante Kaoru que claramente prefería ser ella- Si cambio de forma, asegúrate de que no me caiga. Kaoru se desmayará indefensa después de haber recuperado toda la memoria de golpe. -Finalizó sonriendo con cierta malicia mientras comenzaba a dejar su forma, y Kenshin se le acercaba, dispuesto a coger a Kaoru en brazos.

La luz amarillenta comenzó a envolverla de nuevo, concentrándose en su frente como recientemente. Su guardiana dejó su forma y se apartó para dejar paso a Kenshin, que se colocaba detrás de Kaoru. La muchacha entonces dejó de brillar, y tal como había dicho, cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Aahhh... quema...

El hombre se quejó cerrando los ojos. Kaoru quemaba, y al no estar él mismo en su forma de ángel, no había podido contrarrestar las quemaduras con su poder de agua. Todos los demás se miraron entre ellos. Evidentemente Fuego lo había hecho a posta, para demostrarle su enfado, todos lo sabían, y todos sonrieron.

Fuego siempre había sido así, temperamental, e incapaz de aceptar las críticas de alguien... o mejor dicho, incapaz de que le dijesen que era débil. Su carácter, le había llevado a estar al borde de la muerte en muchas luchas. A Tierra se le vino a la mente el momento desencadenante de la mala relación entre Fuego y Agua. Fuego en sus ansias de proteger a todo el mundo, en una ocasión, estuvo a punto de perder la vida por tratar de proteger a Agua. Agua se sintió totalmente responsable del incidente y en su preocupación por Fuego tuvieron una gran discusión, en la que Agua terminó diciéndole que no le volviese a tocar en la vida, que lo dejase morir, que no quería su compasión. Después de aquello Fuego se sintió tan herido por esas palabras, que nunca volvió a dejar que le tocase, a pesar de que Agua le había pedido disculpas en innumerables ocasiones por esa frase desafortunada. Fuego sabía que Agua había dicho semejante barbaridad porque quería que tuviese más cuidado, sin embargo la herida que dejó aquella disputa había sido terriblemente grande, pues Fuego se había sentido despreciado por su propio compañero. Y por el otro lado, Agua se enfadó porque Fuego nunca aceptó su disculpa.

Todos los elementos dejaron su forma de ángeles acercándose a Kenshin que se levantaba con Kaoru en brazos, y con el cejo fruncido del dolor. El guardián de agua lo miró.

-En cuanto deje a Kaoru en la cama, cúrame las quemaduras, por favor -pidió-. Hay que ver qué carácter podrido tiene... Parece mentira que Kaoru sea precisamente Fuego.

Todos los demás ahogaron una carcajada, y fueron regresando a la habitación de la muchacha sentándose en las sillas que había alrededor de la gigantesca mesa de estudio de la habitación. Kenshin, dejó a Kaoru recostada y se sentó a su lado, mirándose después los brazos. Su guardián puso las manos sobre los mismos sin llegar a tocarle, y comenzó a curarle, desprendiendo una fresca luz azul en el proceso.

-Al final se ha salido con la suya -observó el guardián divertido-... yo al menos ya estoy entrenando...

-Ni lo menciones -suplicó Kenshin- me pongo de mal humor sólo con pensar lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser...

-¿Cómo nos organizamos los entrenamientos? -preguntó la guardiana de Tierra, volviendo a su forma humana al mismo tiempo que el guardián de viento.

-Propongo que nos levantemos a las 9 como muy tarde, y entrenemos combates entre nosotros -planteó Wing.

-Me parece buena idea -apoyó Shougo.

-Entonces que no se hable más... -Megumi se levantó- ¿Cómo está Kaoru?

-Bien, seguro que vuelve en sí pronto. -aseguró Kenshin.

-Entonces, yo me voy a ver una peli que echan hoy en la tele que tiene buena pinta -aseguró el guardián de Agua, terminando su labor y volviendo a su forma humana- ¿Vienes Misao?

-Por supuesto.

-Creo que todos nos iremos a ver la película -observó Shougo siguiéndoles.

-Sí... hasta luego Kenshin, cuídamela. -Alice salió guiñándole un ojo, y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Él giró su cabeza para mirarla. Parecía tranquila, aunque comenzaba a dar señales de se despertaría pronto. Observándola, comenzó a pensar en el incidente que les había llevado a su mala relación como elementos. Había sido un idiota sí, pero ni ahora ni nunca le había gustado verla sufrir por su culpa. Pensó que era extraño que su relación en esta encarnación hubiese podido darse a pesar del grave problema que tenían entre ellos como Agua y Fuego. "Quizá sea esta nuestra oportunidad de arreglar las cosas".

Estuvo reflexionando sobre la idea hasta que la muchacha inquieta, comenzó a moverse. Instantes después abrió los ojos sobresaltada e incorporándose a la vez hacia delante.

-Yo...

-Has despertado, en ambos sentidos -confirmó Kenshin.

Kaoru pareció recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir y miró a Kenshin apenada.

-Perdona... te he tratado fatal...

-Tranquila, no es de Fuego de quién estoy enamorado. -Comentó él restándole importancia al asunto

-Pues yo he de decir que a mi tu parte yo Agua me encanta... -Afirmó Kaoru que en su cabeza tenía la imagen de ese pedazo de Ángel seguro y peligroso.

-¿A sí? ... Fuego por el contrario es quizá demasiado malhumorada para mi gusto, aunque ese punto dominante no está nada, pero nada mal de vez en cuando... -aseguró él sonriendo- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, sólo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te deje descansar?

-Quiero que me abraces y no me sueltes hasta mañana... -dijo provocándole una sonrisa.

-No me quemarás ahora verdad...

-No, salvo que tú quieras que subamos la temperatura...

-Ven aquí...

Ella se sentó encima de él a horcajadas, y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo intenso que les relajó sin duda.

-Kenshin... -comenzó ella sin soltarle.

-Dime pequeña...

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la discusión gigante que tuvimos hace siglos...

Kenshin abrió los ojos y Kaoru dejó de abrazarle para mirarle a la cara.

-Sí, me acuerdo -afirmó pensando que era de lo último que quería hablar con su pequeña.

-¿Sabes una cosa? -él puso cara de no comprender y ella sonrió- creo que tenías razón... tenías motivos para reprocharme mi actitud. Así que más que perdonarte, quiero que tú me perdones a mi.

Él sorprendido abrió un poco la boca mientras la miraba intensamente. No se esperaba mi muchísimo menos que Fuego fuese a disculparse y menos por medio de Kaoru. Comenzó a sentirse fatal por no haber sido él el que iniciara la conversación. Con gesto serio volvió la cabeza hacia un lado. Kaoru era demasiado buena, y él era la personificación del mal.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

La muchacha puso su manos sobre la mejilla de él obligándolo a que la mirase. Él le cogió la mano notando su anillo, su promesa.

-Soy un mierda...

-¿Qué?

-Siempre he sido el más torpe, el más débil... siempre bromeábamos con el hecho de que tú eras demasiado arriesgada e imprudente, sin embargo, yo siempre quise hacer precisamente eso, actuar, sin pensar, sin dejarme guiar por los sentimientos. En esta vida, una vez recordé todo, pensé que era mi momento de ponerme a tu altura. Entrené y me convertí en Dark, creé una máscara de la persona en la que me quería convertir. Alguien decidido, seguro. Pero realmente ese no soy yo... es un invento. Tú siempre me has protegido, siempre has sido mejor. Cuando aquella vez me salvaste la vida, no pude evitar sentirme inferior, y por eso te eché aquella bronca... porque no quería aceptar mi debilidad... Perdóname... -finalizó agachando la cabeza con el gesto más triste que Kaoru le había visto nunca.

-¿Crees que Dark no eres tú?

-Evidentemente no, no lo es.

-¿Qué crees que significa ser agua, Kenshin? -preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Agua es el elemento de las emociones... ¿Y qué hace Dark? transmite emociones, y no en vano eres uno de los artistas japoneses más conocido a nivel mundial. Eres capaz de alcanzar y mover a cada persona que te escucha. Tienes un ritmo de trabajo ingente que nadie excepto tú podría seguir. Lo das todo por lo que quieres porque escuchas a tu corazón y sabes lo que quieres. Has llegado a lo más alto siendo tú mismo sin saberlo. Tu poder es tan grande como lo pueda ser el mío. Ser fuego es moverse por pasiones, el miedo no entra en mi vocabulario porque es lo que viene después de haber hecho las cosas. Actúo por impulso. Tengo determinación, y hago las cosas porque en el corazón siento que debe ser así. Suelo tener razón y veo las cosas siempre claras porque no me pierdo ni en los sentimientos, como tú, ni en las divagaciones de Aire. Sin embargo me falta la solidez de Tierra y mi gran punto débil son precisamente los sentimientos, puesto que cuando los siento, me apago como la hoguera se apaga cuando le echas agua encima... ¿Me hace eso superior a ti? No... eso me hace caer en tus redes y ser vulnerable. Eso me hizo ser tu fan y echarme a llorar incomprensiblemente el día que escuché por primera vez una canción tuya.

Kenshin bebía cada palabra de Kaoru, sintiendo como si se le estuviese revelando una gran verdad, y por primera vez comprendiendo su propia naturaleza. Estaba claro que sólo fuego, sólo su pequeña, conseguía llevarle a la luz. Serían opuestos, pero estaba claro que lo que no tenía uno le sobraba al otro.

-Y no es sólo Kaoru quién habla. Fuego está totalmente de acuerdo con lo que te acabo de decir... Si Fuego ha sido incapaz de perdonarte hasta ahora, era porque hacerlo, significaba sufrir por ti... y, bueno, sentir emociones como la del sufrimiento, la culpa y el amor no son cosas que le agraden mucho a priori...

Él la miró, ella sonreía tranquilamente, como si acabase de comentar una película, o como si le acabase de hablar del tiempo. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan fascinante? La abrazó con tanta fuerza que Kaoru creyó que se iba a romper en cachitos, aunque sin duda le daba igual. Podía romperla si le daba la gana, que no por ello dejaría de ser feliz.

-Te quiero, y por primera vez puedo decir que quiero también a Fuego...

-Me alegra saberlo, aquí o nos quieres a las dos o nada de nada... -dijo bromeando.

-¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto en tener esta conversación?

-¿Porque yo no había despertado? -Kenshin levantó una ceja sintiéndose idiota- Y bueno, sobre todo porque nunca había llegado a estar tan cerca de ti como hasta ahora, y nunca me había atrevido a exponerte mis sentimientos... Miedo a ser herida ya sabes...

-¿Y ahora no tienes miedo? -susurró en su oreja causándole una sensación indescriptible.

-No... Ahora confío 100% en ti.

-¿Y si te decepciono?

-Te mataré, y me suicidaré después... -susurró ella mordiéndole el cuello con suavidad, sacándole un suspiro.

-Desde luego sabes cómo subir la temperatura...

-¿Quieres que Fuego ponga a Agua en modo de ebullición?

-Por mi como si me evaporas...

**=:CONTINUARÁ:= **

**Notas de la Autora**

Esta vez he tardado más de lo que esperaba en poder terminar este capítulo, pero bueno, al menos es mucho más largo de lo normal ^^.  
Lo siento de verdad por teneros esperando, pero la Universidad, y mis proyectos personales están comiéndose casi todo mi tiempo, a pesar de que casi casi acabo el fic.  
Hoy pensándolo, me he dado cuenta de que este fic tiene ya más de 3 años. Es increíble qué rápido pasa el tiempo...  
Espero que os guste esta revelación de esta parte de la historia. ^_^

Ahora a los review:

AnToo96: Mil gracias por tu lindo review *o*. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado y te esté gustando mi historia. Espero que me sigas a partir de ahora ^_-

darkanae: Actualicé pronto aquella vez, síp, pero realmente tenía que haber actualizado más ahora... soy poco constante, pero trataré de aprender a serlo. La verdad es que poco a poco se están uniendo más...

michel 8 8 8: Con un bizcocho has vuelto wiiii. Jajajajaja, ¿nietos? ¿Máscara Forjada II? Nop, no está en mis planes hacer una segunda parte, pero sí tengo otros planes que no mencionaré aquí para esta historia. Realmente ha sido un milagro que hayáis podido comprenderla, sé que fue una locura escribir algo tan... tan... imaginativo XD.

mari8876: *O* Mil gracias por tu comentario. Estaré esperando el siguiente.

A KaoruHimura: Lindísima *o*, gracias como siempre por tus comentarios que me inspiran *o*. La verdad es que no tengo pensado casarlos... de hecho el tema de ese anillo iba más como una promesa. Una promesa que tendrá mucho que decir en la batalla final. La verdad es que ahora ando dudando entre trabajar más ese punto o directamente pasarme al meollo del Juicio...

gabyhyatt: Sí, realmente ya era hora jajajaja, mil gracias como siempre por leerme.

KalaChan120: Lo de las horas, es horrible. Ayer me acosté a las 4, hoy voy por el camino. Los exámenes no se acaban... ¡¡Voy a volverme loca!! Pero bueno, mientras pueda seguir escribiendo todo feliz... Lo de la boda, me da que no os lo voy a poder cumplir. Pero lo tendré en cuenta por si en el final me matáis y tengo que hacer epílogo...

Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.

Y gracias a ellos, a ellas y a él.


	34. Capítulo XXXIV El Principio del Fin

**=:Máscara Forjada:= Capítulo XXXIV**

**El comienzo del fin.**

-Pero ¿¡qué diablos es lo que ocurre!? -inquirió Kaoru fastidiada mientras bajaba las escaleras queriendo que le diesen una explicación de por qué diablos había tanto ruido en la casa.

Todos los ángeles a falta de ella, estaban conteniendo un gigante agujero negro que casi se había tragado a Aire. Sin pestañear Fuego tomó el relevo de la conciencia y del cuerpo de la joven y bajó de un salto los 8 peldaños que le faltaban observando después la situación.

En el lugar de aquellos sofás donde tantas veces habían discutido, hablado, compartido y celebrado sus experiencias, ahora había solo un gran hoyo circular que desprendía destellos morados y que se estaba tragando poco a poco cada mueble y cada elemento de decoración que encontraba por medio de su onda expansiva.

-¡¡Guardiana vete con Fuego!! -ordenó Agua a la guardiana de su derecha.

-¡Enseguida señor! -Contestó sin pestañear obedeciendo al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡Agua!! -Gritó Tierra mientras veía como el Elemento comenzaba a ser empujado hacia delante a causa de la atmósfera succionadora del agujero.

-¿Pero qué estáis haciendo? ¡¡dejar que nos succione!! -gritó Fuego.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? -Agua no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué horas creéis que son? -volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba a Agua que seguía manteniendo su poder tratando de contener el hoyo, y le agarró dulcemente del brazo- es la hora... vayamos juntos.

Agua la miró y le sonrió. Dejó de ofrecer resistencia mientras la abrazaba, y ambos fueron absorbidos primero, mientras el resto, sin poder articular palabra, se dejaron llevar inmediatamente después sin querer comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

El gran agujero desapareció como por arte de magia una vez se hubo tragado a todos los ángeles y guardianes. Al cerrarse emitió un sonido hueco y poco después las cosas que se había tragado anteriormente, volvieron a su sitio sin dar cuenta así, de lo que acababa de ocurrir en la sala.

O..o.O

Aire abrió los ojos. Los había mantenido cerrados durante todo el proceso, y había intentado controlar la caída con su propio poder, sin embargo había sido inútil y había llegado al suelo de la misma manera que el resto de los ángeles que se habían llevado el mismo golpetazo al caer. Estaban en una sala tan estrecha, que no cabían más que ellos. El suelo, las paredes y el techo eran todos de color negro. Había 4 puertas tras 4 arcos de medio punto en los cuales la clave llevaba el signo de cada uno de los elementos. Cada una, en el centro de su respectiva pared, era de madera roja, morada, verde o azul. Era la estancia de La Paz. Así la bautizaron los 7 del Apocalipsis tras pensar que era la antesala de la Guerra.  
Todos dejaron de respirar durante unos segundos. Los nervios, la inseguridad, el miedo... Ninguno estaba libre de tales sentimientos. Había llegado la hora, y lo que más les asustaba, era el tiempo de dividirse. Eran conscientes de que cada elemento debía tomar su lugar en la batalla, e iban a estar demasiado alejados unos de otros como para poder ayudarse... al menos en un principio.

Aire sonrió.

-No pongáis esas caras, todo saldrá bien.

Sonrieron escuetamente. Fuego con la mirada en el suelo, apoyó una mano en él y se incorporó, mirándoles después con una sonrisa de superioridad fingida.

-Por supuesto... todo irá bien -dijo alzando la voz al techo como si quisiera buscar en un cielo inexistente, la luz que le diese fuerzas. Una vez acabó de pronunciar dichas palabras, los miró uno a uno- Entrad... -ordenó.

-Tendrá morro, ¿por qué nosotros primero? -se quejó Tierra y recibió una mirada asesina por respuesta-. Vale, vale, ya sé que la llave es la última pero... No quiero...

-Ni lo digas -reprochó Fuego cortándola- Nos veremos todos en breve. Así que a trabajar chicos... Por la Tierra, por las vidas de todos los seres vivos de nuestro precioso planeta.

Ninguno estaba libre de pensamientos acerca de su propia familia, de sus amigos, de todas y cada una de las personas con las que se habían encontrado. Pensaron en aquellas cosas banales que hacían la apacible vida diaria. Aquellos tecitos de la tarde reunidos frente a frente charlando, aquellas pequeñas disputas entre ellos por los temas más variopintos, aquellas mañanas en las que se quedaban en la cama durmiendo sin importarles la hora, o esas noches dándose un baño relajarte con agua impregnada de aroma a té verde o a frutas.  
Cada cosa cotidiana hoy les parecía lo mejor que habían tenido, y sin embargo pocas veces se habían parado a pensar lo felices que eran estando así. Incluso los momentos difíciles parecían ahora lo más divertido del mundo.

Aire los miró a todos. Pensó en cada momento que habían disfrutado juntos, en cada lugar que habían conocido, en lo que les había gustado de este mundo... Pero sobre todo, les miraba a ellos, a sus amigos, no quería despedirse de ellos. Sabía que iban a estar juntos, pero a la vez se sentía todo tan lejano...

-No me gustan las despedidas -finalizó haciéndole un gesto a su guardián que entró antes que él, y sin volverse, él le siguió por la puerta morada.

-Pues a mi tampoco -afirmó Tierra que siguió a su guardiana por la puerta verde.

Si era sincera consigo misma, el hecho de que Wing fuese un guardián le hacía preferir mantenerse ocupada, que preocupada pensando que pudiese perder la vida para salvar a Shougo. Así como también le reconcomía por dentro el hecho de pensar en qué clase de orden iba a dar Fuego... No, lo mejor era ponerse en acción y no perder tiempo. Había que idear un plan de estrategia, y no podía pararse a sentir o a divagar.

Por su parte, Agua desde que había caído, había estado mirando intensamente a Fuego sin articular palabra. La veía de pié mirando con su habitual mirada de superioridad, con su seguridad, con sus ganas de entrar en acción... Con sus poquitas ganas de dejarse vencer por el miedo que sentía, sin ninguna gana de decir adiós. No, no quería alejarse de ella.

-¿A qué esperas? -Le presionó Fuego mientras volvía la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Kaoru... Sé que eres tú quién se está despidiendo... -afirmó un Kenshin con voz rota.

La muchacha apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Estaba tratando de ser fuerte... no quería que Agua desestabilizase a Fuego, aunque se moría por abrazarlo por última vez...

-No te hagas la dura conmigo... -susurró acercándose, sin dejarla siquiera pensar y mientras los guardianes se quedaban al lado de su puerta bajando la cabeza.

Kenshin alzó su mano y la acercó lentamente al rostro de la joven que seguía sin mirarlo, al más leve contacto, ella se retiró asustada sorprendiéndolo. Cuando volvió la cabeza a mirarle ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Kaoru...

-No Kenshin. No me hagas esto... No me gustan las despedidas, y tengo miedo...

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella estaba temblando. En su cabeza sabía lo que iba a pasar. Tenía la decisión bien clara y bien tomada. Por ese motivo estaba tan aterrada. No quería despedirse así, pero no había otra manera. Tenía que atesorar cada último segundo.  
Se fue despidiendo de su calor mientras la abrazaba, del contacto de su pelo sobre su cuello, de su olor, de la presión que le ejercía con sus brazos, de su respiración, de su manera de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, de los latidos de su corazón, de su gentileza, del ancho de su espalda... Se quedaría así para siempre. Rezó a todos los dioses en un instante para que parasen el tiempo y se quedasen así para siempre. Sin embargo ella sabía que sólo se estaba poniendo excusas y que se tenía que enfrentar a la realidad. Fue entonces cuando él se separó de ella mirándola mientras ella seguía con la misma expresión vacía. Él tomo aire profundamente y lo soltó cerrando sus ojos.

-No olvides nunca que te quiero... -dijo mientras le hacía una señal a su guardián que se metió por la puerta en primer lugar, mirando a Kaoru y a punto de llorar.

Ella seguía sin moverse en el mismo lugar, viendo cómo él se daba la vuelta y andaba uno, dos, tres pasos, metiendo un pié, luego su brazo, sin darse la vuelta... Iba a entrar por completo cuando ella estalló, corrió para cogerle la mano que le quedaba en el lugar, pero sólo llegó a rozarla. Él se fue dejando el lugar aún más vacío y ahora tenía que atesorar esos sentimientos, esa despedida. Tenía que olvidarse de todo y centrarse en la batalla. Rota por dentro dejó el control a Fuego, que rápidamente se tragó las emociones y miró a su guardiana que entró sin pestañear.

------------------------------------------------------

(Al Oeste, el Agua)

-Otra vez aquí mi querido guardián... No ha cambiado nada a pesar de que el ser humano ha evolucionado tanto... -dijo el elemento mientras trataba de olvidarse de aquel roce que había experimentado segundos antes en su mano, que aún ardía.

El guardián miró alrededor. Estaban encima de un vasto océano de aguas ennegrecidas por el cielo negro. La luna roja era la única que brillaba desde el firmamento a modo de Sol. Los juicios siempre eran de noche, y el escenario siempre era la Tierra en su forma primigenia, antes de que hubiese vida, y justo en el momento exacto en el que se formaron los océanos y los 4 elementos vivían en armonía. Era el escenario más neutral de todos.

-Así es, mi señor... Y nosotros como siempre, con nuestras pintas de ángeles, y con estas ropas tan extrañas

Agua ahogó una sonrisa y suspiró cogiendo fuerzas. Pensó que era divertido verse vestido con ropajes angelicales hechos de telas celestiales que brillaban con tonos azulados. Lo cierto es que eran la mejor armadura a pesar de la ligereza, pero también pensó que al Supremo se le podría haber ocurrido otorgarles unos zapatos, porque eso de andar descalzos sobre el hielo o el barro era incómodo, a pesar de que su propia aura protectora que les rodeaba les cubría los pies. Apartó tales pensamientos y miró con determinación a un punto del océano, del que surgió un pedestal de hielo que atravesó las aguas hasta ellos, creando un estruendo ensordecedor a su paso. Ambos se apoyaron sobre el pólder improvisado en cuanto acabó de llegar a su altura.

Agua miró al horizonte, y después giró su mirada al este. Allí se alzaba el Pedestal del Juicio. Hasta allí tendría que llegar Fuego desde el Sur... Pero no le iba a ser fácil siendo perseguida y acechada por el Fuego Oscuro... Pensó que le encantaría estar más cerca, pero ese era el lugar que les correspondía por ser los defensores de la vida. Ellos ahora tenían que esperar para montar la barrera que impidiese pasar al Agua Oscuro que seguro iba con las intenciones de ir a ayudar a Fuego Oscuro...

-Prepárate... el juego va a dar comienzo, y ya conocemos al idiota con el que nos tenemos que enfrentar...

-Sí, mi señor...

_"Misao... Démoslo todo por nuestros Elementos... seguro que nos volvemos a ver"_

------------------------------------------------------

(Al Este, la Tierra)

_"Sí Aoshi, nos volveremos a ver..."_

-Recordaba este desierto de rocas volcánicas... La verdad es que no me gustan mucho las rocas ennegrecidas -Afirmó el elemento terrestre, que daba un golpetazo a una pequeña roca con su pié, lanzándola varios metros por delante.

-Ya vienen mi señora -informó la guardiana que sentía como un ejército oscuro estaba aproximándose rápidamente a ellos debido a las vibraciones que se sentían en el suelo.

-Entonces comencemos...

En un instante, Tierra se hizo su plan mental. Tenían que organizar la barrera que les impidiese pasar, y mantenerlos el mayor tiempo posible esperando a que llegase Fuego al centro del Pedestal del Juicio. Ese era el plan establecido... Y ella lo cumpliría a rajatabla, sin dejarse huecos vacíos... ¿Querían una muralla? Pues estaban hablando con la experta en construcción de fortificaciones.  
Alzó su mano, y de ella comenzó a salir una luz verdosa y muy brillante. Una suave brisa la rodeó y de su mano salió una bola de cristal verde que levitaba en su mano. Sonrió.

-Mi ejército de golems, ha llegado la hora...

Según acabó de decir sus palabras, de la Tierra surgieron guerreros de piedra que se contaban por decenas de miles y que les rodeaban protegiéndolas a ambas...

-Y además... ¡Qué la Tierra se levante en una muralla inquebrantable!

Dicho y hecho... las piedras se comenzaron a amontonar unas encima de otras, creando una fortaleza que sin duda frenaría a sus enemigos.

-Esto se pone interesante... -Afirmó la guardiana...

------------------------------------------------------

(Al Norte, el Aire)

-¿Crees que nuestro ejército aguantará? -preguntaba el guardián de Aire que contenía un ataque que había llegado desde el cielo mientras el elemento seguía manteniendo su poder para que sus soldados alados no se desvaneciesen.

-Aguantará... al menos por ahora -afirmó el elemento.

A ellos no les había dado tiempo ni a pensar, nada más cruzar la puerta comprobaron como el ejército oscuro se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona de acantilados donde se encontraban. La lucha para ellos era muchísimo mejor en el aire, que en la Tierra firme, así que Aire improvisó un ejército de águilas blancas que poco después terminaron siendo atacadas por halcones negros.

Su homólogo oscuro llevaba tiempo buscando la fuente del ejército blanco, hasta que dio con ella. Formó un arco negro de la nada y lanzó una flecha en dicha dirección conteniendo en ella todo su odio.  
El guardián de Aire que estaba contrarrestando aún el ataque que el ejército oscuro arremetía contra ellos, sintió como a su espalda un peligro acechaba a su protegido que se encontraba concentrado en no dejar que su ejército se viniese abajo. Así que en dos segundos sin poder pensar en una idea alternativa, se arriesgó y dejó que el ejército oscuro adelantase posiciones y le siguiese, mientras él se dirigía al lugar del nuevo problema. Una vez vio el origen del mismo y con sus enemigos pisándole los talones sonrió y se dejó caer, dejando al ejército oscuro desconcertado y en el sitio, siendo diana de la fuerza de su propio creador y muriendo en el acto.

-¡Maldito seas! -Gritó el Aire oscuro mientras el guardián volvía a sus quehaceres sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-Bien hecho, mi guardián. Había visto el peligro, pero confiaba en que harías lo propio.

-Gracias mi señor.

------------------------------------------------------

(Al Sur, el Fuego)

-Mi señora, ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta el Pedestal del Juicio con esta lluvia de fuego? -Preguntó desesperada la guardiana sosteniendo el fuego oscuro que llegaba para que no le diese a su protegida que volaba tan rápido como le permitían sus alas rojinegras sin dejar de mirar hacia el lugar donde su homologa estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-Más que contener el fuego que llega, hazme el favor e intenta frenar al oscuro -Ordenó el elemento tras comprobar cómo el Oscuro iba bastante adelantado-

-¿Y dejarla sola?

-Estaré bien... Recuerda que el Fuego es mi elemento... no me alcanzarán... Además, o hacemos eso o no habrá manera de que pueda llegar... Me entretuve demasiado despidiéndome de Agua.

-Pero mi señora...

-¡¡Haz lo que te digo!! ¿¡O quieres que ganen!?

-¡Pero vamos a llegar al volcán de lava y temo que lo hagan estallar cuando usted esté llegando! No me gustaría ponerla en peligro separándome de su lado.

-Del volcán me encargo yo, no te preocupes, sólo haz lo que te digo... Ellos no se lo esperan... Rápido antes de que te vean...

La guardiana miró a su elemento con preocupación pero su deber era acatar sus órdenes, ya fuese para vencer o para conducirlas al infierno. Aunque la verdad es que era el mejor momento para dicha maniobra, puesto que el fuego que les lanzaban hacía casi imposible que desde el lugar donde se encontraba el elemento oscuro, se pudiese ver qué era lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Cambió su vuelo sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su protegida y se dispuso a acercarse a su objetivo para atacarle... ¿El problema? No podía ver al guardián oscuro...

------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mi señor!

El guardián de Agua salvó a su guardado de ser engullido por un tremendo tsunami que se abalanzó sobre ellos sin contemplaciones. No daba crédito al hecho de que su elemento se hubiese distraído tanto como para dejar que semejante ola pudiese suponer un peligro

-¿Cómo tan distraído señor? ¿Le ocurre algo? -Preguntó el guardián mientras formaba una barrera de hielo alrededor de ambos para que el elemento pudiese controlar mejor a su ejército de damas de las nieves.

-Estoy preocupado por Fuego... Ya debería haber llegado alguno de los dos al Pedestal del Juicio, y sin embargo no se ven indicios de nada, tan sólo veo nubes de humo y destellos de Fuego Oscuro... Temo que le pueda pasar algo.

-Por eso no para de mirar al Este... Yo en cambio no veo nada...

-Eso es normal. Eres un Guardián y no es tu misión encargarte de estar pendiente de los demás. Sin embargo yo desde aquí puedo ver el Pedestal claramente... Y quiero ver esa luz blanca de que llegó ella ya...

Él sabía que estaba siendo impaciente, pero eso era porque notaba como su energía se estaba agotando... y no quería llegar a la orden sin fuerzas por lo que pudiese pasar...

-¡Pero concéntrese! Si perdemos nosotros, el ejército del Agua Oscura irá contra Fuego y ella entonces sí que estará perdida. Tenemos que evitar que pasen de aquí.

-Lo sé lo sé... Yo escribí este plan en casa ¿recuerdas?

Lo sabía, pero volvió su mirada al Este... Sin darse cuenta de que el Agua Oscuro estaba muy cerca de él.

_"Fuego..., date prisa..."_

-¡¡¡Mi señor!!!

Sólo se oyó un grito inmediatamente después.

------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡Agua!!

Tierra oyó el grito en su cabeza, y notó como agua estaba en problemas. No podía ser... ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Precisamente él era el único del que ella no se había sentido preocupada... Se suponía que era el más preparado, y ¿era el primero que iba a caer?... Quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza rápidamente, y pensó que debían de haberle tendido una trampa... Por suerte parecía seguir vivo.

-¿Qué ocurre mi señora?... -La guardiana de Tierra se sorprendió al oírle gritar.

-En el Oeste, Agua y compañía tienen problemas. Acabo de oírles.

-¿¡Qué!? -Misao automáticamente pensó en Aoshi y bajó la guardia.

-Guadiana, ¡¡cuidado!!

------------------------------------------------------

-¿Pero qué diablos estarán haciendo?

Aire fastidiado acabó con la vida de otro de los grandes pájaros alados oscuros.

-¿Qué ocurre mi señor?

-¿No lo has notado? Agua y Tierra están en problemas... Acabo de escuchar a Agua, y poco después he oído como Tierra gritaba "Cuidado" a su guardiana... Algo les debe de estar pasando... ¿Por qué tienen la Guardia tan bajada? ¿¡Es que quieren perder o qué!?

-¿¡Qué!? -La conciencia de Wing no podía dejar de pensar en qué le habría pasado a Megumi.

-Deberíamos ir a ayudarles... -Reflexionó Viento...

-Pero si hacemos eso, nos arriesgaríamos a dejarles pasar para atacar a Fuego... Y no podemos permitirnos ese lujo -dudó el guardián.

-Están intentando ir a por Fuego, ¿verdad? pues vamos con Fuego entonces... No quiero arriesgarme a que ahora los ejércitos de Tierra y Agua oscuros lleguen y perdamos el Juicio.

-¿Está seguro? -Cuestionó... En realidad quería ir a ver cómo estaba Megumi... pero evidentemente eso no le hacía ser imparcial por lo que prefirió hacer lo que su Elemento le ordenaba.

-Nunca he estado tan seguro en todas mis vidas... Y eso viniendo de mi ya es mucho

-Le sigo mi señor -Si él está seguro cuando está considerado el más voluble de los elementos... entonces era lo que hay que hacer.

------------------------------------------------------

Fuego casi estaba... quedaba poco para llegar. La teoría era bien sencilla. Llegar al Pedestal antes que nadie, y ofrecerse como llave ante el globo sagrado del Juicio. Entonces las puertas se abrirían para dar paso a la orden y a la finalización del Juicio. No había querido prestar atención ni al hecho de que Tierra estuviese en apuros, ni al hecho de que Agua acabase de sufrir un terrible ataque... No esos sentimientos no podían frenarla, no ahora... Era tiempo de la acción y el hecho de que las personas a las que quería estuviesen siendo agredidas por aquellos indeseables, le hacía volar más rápido si es que era posible. Como modo de precaución y para ir más rápido, puesto que ella era temeraria pero no suicida, decidió concentrar lo que le quedaba de poder en convertirse en un fénix. Tenía que llegar allí, ya fuese hecha cenizas o envuelta en llamas, pero tenía que llegar antes que el fuego oscuro que le tomaba gran ventaja... Y es que su guardiana, no había podido despistarle aún.

Se empezó a preguntar dónde diablos estaría. Pero no había tiempo de preocuparse por ello... Puso sus manos en el pecho y de éste, salió el fuego divino del fénix que la rodeó. Fuego dejó de ser un ángel, para convertirse en el fénix de la Leyenda. Ese que aparecería en los sueños de los que estuviesen durmiendo en la Tierra en ese momento. El pájaro de fuego fijó su objetivo, y arrasando con todo lo que había a su alrededor aceleró su vuelo.

El fuego oscuro se percató de ello. Llevaba ventaja, pero no iba a ser capaz de ganar si no llegaba antes que ese fénix. Pensó que su homóloga de luz estaba siendo muy valiente. No había esperado ese espíritu de sacrificio... El Fénix podía consumirla si no llegaba a tiempo, y para cuando renaciese de sus cenizas, ella ya habría dado su oscura orden. Sonrió maliciosamente y llamó a su as en la manga...

-Sasuke... Ve a distraerla mientras yo me transformo en el fénix oscuro...

-Como ordene...

El que había sido guardián de Fuego, ahora era un acólito del Fuego oscuro que odiaba a su anterior jefe. Subido en una nube de humo negro se alzó a perseguir a ese ser alado que trataba de llegar al pedestal.

------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡Guardián!!!

Aoshi cayó al suelo helado retorciéndose de dolor a consecuencia de una terrible descarga de poder que iba contra su protegido. Había cumplido su misión, daría su vida para que él pudiese seguir viviendo, y acabasen con el Juicio de una vez por todas.

Frente al cuerpo de Aoshi, su homólogo que había caído inerte en el suelo, el Agua Oscura, de pié y su ejército rodeándoles.  
Agua miró con pena al guardián oscuro que finalmente había tenido que dar su vida en beneficio de la causa.

-Mi guardián ha caído también, para poder acabar con el tuyo... Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones...

Agua miró a su homólogo con dureza, mientras con una mano, hacía un hechizo de curación rápido para su guardián. No iba dejar morir a Aoshi. No iba a perder a nadie en el Juicio.

-Yo que tú no gastaría tu energía en un guardián que no sabe ni cómo protegerse de un simple ataque doble...

-Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo -Contestó duramente acabando el hechizo y poniendo una barrera protectora inquebrantable en su guardián- Luchemos solos tú y yo... Esto es algo entre nosotros.

-Ohh, así que te las gastas de héroe... -Se mofó con superioridad el oscuro.

-¿Tienes miedo...? -Le provocó sonriendo...

-¿Miedo yo? -Dijo soltando una sonora carcajada después.

-Calculo que tienes tanto miedo que eres incapaz de hacer una pelea limpia... Claro, como siempre queréis ganar a toda costa usáis toda clase de tretas, porque sois incapaces de batiros en un duelo justo y demostrar que en realidad sois más fuertes...

-En la guerra todo vale -afirmó con seriedad.

-Sí, pero esto es un Juicio, no una guerra... -contraatacó Agua.

El Agua Oscuro miró a su homólogo y sonrió. Aunque luchasen solos su Luz no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra su Oscuridad. Agua estaba totalmente derrotado, su energía vital era casi inexistente debido a que le había dado casi toda a su guardián para que no muriese. Tarea que sin duda era precisamente la propia de un guardián. Pensó que era patético, y que el guardián moriría en vano en cuanto él acabase con su protegido. La cosa era bastante divertida... ¿Qué más daba el Juicio y todo lo demás cuando podía pasar un rato estupendo dándole una lección a esos idiotas de la Luz?

-Tienes razón, hagamos una pelea justa, a tu manera -afirmó y en un instante su ejército se convirtió en agua que volvió al mar.

Agua hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose satisfecho. Sabía que el oscuro había aceptado porque a él apenas le quedaba fuerza vital. Pero su idea era dejarle sin energía para poder atacar a Fuego, aunque ello le costase la vida...

------------------------------------------------------

-¡Tienes que estar atenta!

El elemento se quejó mientras detenía a un golem oscuro que había atacado a su guardiana. Por suerte no había sido más que un susto.

-Lo siento mi señora... es sólo que...

-No pienses como humana, piensa ya como Guardiana... Comprendo tus sentimientos, pero debes mantener la cabeza fría y los pies bien sobre la tierra.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó sintiéndose horrible.

Tierra comenzó a trazar un plan en la cabeza. Era obvio que viento estaba moviendo ficha, arriesgándose y yéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba Fuego. Comenzó a meditar sobre la situación. Ellas estaban siendo terriblemente atacadas y era obvio que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Tenían que dejarse de tradiciones y saltarse la tradición de esperar. La situación no iba a mejorar si seguían en el lugar donde estaban. Aire seguro que se estaba dirigiendo hacia el Sur para crear una barrera en el centro del pedestal del Juicio... Eso seguro que le daría a Fuego una oportunidad en el caso de que por la razón que fuese llegase tarde... Sin embargo, si el Aire oscuro le perseguía iba a ser difícil que pudiesen hacer nada más que transportar su propia lucha al centro. Y si ellos se movían también traspasarían su lucha al centro.

Agua estaba claro que había empezado su propia lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con su homólogo... Lo cual dejaba al líquido oscuro entretenido durante un rato, y no sería un obstáculo para Fuego pero... No podían permitirse que Agua perdiese la lucha tal como parecía que iba a suceder, porque eso empeoraría las cosas en el Pedestal.

Conclusión, había que ir donde Agua y salvarlo.

-Guardiana, tengo un plan...

------------------------------------------------------

_"Ahh... Me estoy quemando..."_

Fuego comenzó a sentir cómo su cuerpo se resentía por el calor. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes al Pedestal... De ella dependía el futuro del planeta...  
Notó algo aproximándose a su espalda... Su primer impulso fue ignorarlo... Si alguien venía a atacarla, podía hacerlo, le daba igual llegar hecha añicos, pero tenía que llegar cuanto antes...  
Sasuke encima de ella iba a asestarle su mejor golpe sin importarle hacerlo de la manera más sucia. Acumulando parte del poder que el agua oscuro le había dado, preparó una bola de hielo para lanzársela. Su diversión era ahora decidir si lo haría a la cabeza para mandarla inconsciente al fondo del volcán a sus pies, o sobre las alas para dejarla que cayese con plena conciencia... Sonrió decidiendo la segunda porque parecía más dolorosa. Tomó impulso y...

-¡¡Eres hombre muerto!!

Sasuke paró el golpe y se giró. El guardián de Aire se abalanzó contra él y ambos comenzaron a caer. El elemento de los vientos había llegado, y al menos el guardián serviría de apoyo para Fuego, ya que el propio elemento tenía que encargarse de que el ejército de su homólogo no se hiciese con el control y atacase al fénix.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¡¡Qué diablos haces Sasuke!! Nos alcanzará... -Se quejó el oscuro tratando de encontrar la manera de convertirse en Fénix -diablos... ¿cómo lo habrá hecho?

La guardiana de Fuego sonrió. Había estado preparando una trampa... y ahora vería sus resultados.

-¡¡Qué diablos!! ¡¡No puedo moverme!! ¡¡¡Guardián!!!

-Has caído en mi trampa... -se mofó la guardiana que satisfecha miraba como la red de llamas que había preparado contenía al oscuro elemento y cómo el guardián de éste seguía atrapado en otra semejante-. No puedes pretender ser un fénix, son criaturas buenas por naturaleza y no existe un Fénix Oscuro... Has caído pretendiendo imitar algo que está fuera de tu poder...

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿¡Crees que una simple guardiana podrá contra mi poder!? Ni lo sueñes... Puede que no pueda convertirme en Fénix, pero sabes que en segundos saldré de aquí cual dragón y te mataré -Aseguró.

-Cuento con ello... -aseguró sorprendiendo a los dos enjaulados- y no me importa sí puedo frenarte un rato... -Asintió pensando inmediatamente después en como evitaría la muerte segura que le esperaba en cuanto se soltasen ambos...

-Malditaaa...

------------------------------------------------------

-No sirves ni para levantarte del frío hielo que tú mismo creaste.

Agua estaba tirado en el suelo, con un pié del oscuro sobre su espalda, mientras otro le asestaba duros golpes contra su costado, donde ya no quedaba ropa, sino su propia piel rota sangrante.  
Y no podía hacer otra cosa que escupir sangre. No tenía más fuerzas, ni para resistirse, ni para ponerse en guardia, ni para tratar de salvar sus órganos internos... para nada. Sólo le quedaba aguantar todo lo que pudiese, y le estaba resultando fácil puesto que su sistema nervioso ya estaba colapsado y había dejado de sentir dolor. Con un poco de suerte, no le mataría rápido, y cuantos más segundos le diese a Fuego, mejor.  
El oscuro se cansó de dar patadas y cogió al Ángel del cuello. A Agua le costaba hasta mantener su mirada. Las alas le caían a cada lado totalmente inertes, ya apenas quedaba vida en ese caparazón roto por todas partes. Llevaba tanto tiempo pegándole, que ya hasta había lugares donde la sangre se había ennegrecido y lugares donde se veía cómo su cuerpo seguía luchando para frenar las hemorragias a pesar de que él se negaba a luchar. Pensó fugazmente que era una lástima que un cuerpo que había aguantado tanto, un cuerpo que había luchado tanto, siguiese tratando de luchar a pesar de que él lo único que quería en ese momento era morir, y darle descanso eterno. Fue en ese momento cuando su guardián despertó, y dentro de la atmósfera protectora vio el espectáculo dantesco.

-¡AGUA! -gritó y trató de salir, pero la barrera se lo impedía, y comenzó a darle golpes sin poder romperla... -¡¡Sáqueme de aquí señor!!

-Ohh... mira, por fin se despertó... Estaba esperando que lo hiciese, tengo ganas de ver su cara al comprobar que no ha podido cumplir su misión de protegerte... Pobres débiles. ¿Y queréis que el mundo siga siendo dominado por la luz? - Ilusos... Acabáis de comprobar cómo la luz es débil...

-¡¡Mi Señor!! ¿¡¡¡Qué hace!!!? Muévase...

Ni se inmutó... No tenía fuerzas ni para escuchar. Pensó que además, uno de sus oídos debía de estar seriamente herido, porque no escuchaba nada por él. ¿Cómo iba a moverse en su estado? Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba mandó sus últimos pensamientos a su guardián...

_"He cumplido mi misión, mi guardián... He dado tiempo a Fuego... En cuanto muera, la barrera desaparecerá, ve con Fuego en ese momento, impide que pueda pasarle nada... Ganad el Juicio. No te preocupes por mi"_

-¿¡Pero qué dice!? ¡¡Usted no puede morir!! ¿¡¡No se acuerda!!?

De qué se iba a acordar... no tenía ganas de recordar nada, sólo quería morir y reencarnarse, o al menos morir en paz...Le dolía demasiado todo, no le quedaban fuerzas, no le quedaba esperanza... no había más que un cuerpo roto, y un alma que se negaba a reconocer que tenía que seguir luchando...

-¡¡Señor!!... Diablos... -Aoshi surgió desesperado de la conciencia del Guardián y con lágrimas en los ojos se negó a dejar morir a Kenshin- ¡¡Kenshin!! ¡¡Tu promesa con Kaoru!! ¿¡Vas a atreverte a romperla!?

_"¿Kenshin?... Ka... ¿Kaoru?"_

Agua abrió los ojos como tratando de recordar... pero ya hasta estaba dejando de respirar debido a la presión del oscuro sobre su cuello... ¿Por qué no le dejaba morir en paz?

-¡¡Kenshin!! -Aoshi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo helado sin poder contener las lágrimas- Por Dios... ¡¡vive por Kaoru!! ¡¡No te atrevas a dejarla sola!! ¡¡¡No te atrevas a morir!!!

_//FLASH BACK//_

_-Te quiero, Kenshin._

_(...)_

_-No te soltaré... lo prometo... -aseguró Kenshin mientras repartía besos por toda la cabeza de Kaoru._

_-Si lo haces te mato... -Dijo riendo al fin la muchacha- No sé si sabes con quién te juntas... Que me da que no... ¿Estás loco verdad?... mira que enamorarte de una fan._

_(...)_

_-Ahora confío 100% en ti. -Dijo Kaoru..._

_-¿Y si te decepciono?_

_-Te mataré, y me suicidaré después... -susurró ella mordiéndole el cuello con suavidad, sacándole un suspiro._

_//FIN DEL FLASH BACK//_

Aquella sonrisa ... Kenshin recuperó su conciencia de golpe. La imagen de Kaoru aquella noche en aquel hotel, aquella promesa, sus lágrimas, su felicidad... El momento en el que Fuego y Agua se reconciliaron... Su promesa... ¡¡Prometió no dejarla sola!! ¡¡No podía dejarla sola!!...  
Durante un segundo reflexionó sobre su estado ¿qué diablos era lo que estaba haciendo? ¡¡Se estaba dejando morir!! Y ella tenía que llegar al Juicio con todas sus convicciones y con todos sus amigos vivos, o podría ocurrir un desastre. No, definitivamente no podía morir... No... Kaoru... ¡tenía que protegerla! ¡¡Prometió protegerla!! Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con fuerza mientras su homólogo sonreía cada vez más.

-Ohhh, así que ahora pretendes luchar Agua... ¿No te parece un poco tarde? -cuestionó aumentando la presión en su cuello.

Kenshin comenzó a retorcerse de dolor nuevamente. Trataba de buscar aire, pero no lo entraba. Comprendió que una de dos, o actuaba rápido, o moriría estrangulado. Pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse rápido así que haciendo una señal con el dedo que solo Aoshi comprendió, sonrió, descolocando al Oscuro, mientras a la vez, la barrera desaparecía lentamente, devolviéndole parte de su poder.

-¿¡¡Por qué sonríes!!?

Kenshin seguía sonriendo a la vez que sufría arcadas constantes en busca de aire. Su rostro enrojecido por la sangre, con el pelo alborotado cayéndole por la cara, tapaban la expresión de sus inconfundibles ojos.

-¡¡¡Te mataré y no sonreirás más!!! ¡¡¡Adiós Luz de Agua!!!

Iba a girar su muñeca y a retorcer el cuello de Kenshin pero, Aoshi le dio tal patada en la cara, que del golpe cayó al suelo, soltando en el impacto a Kenshin que caía al otro lado, tosiendo amargamente recuperando el aire, a la vez que expulsaba más sangre por la boca.

-Bajaste... la guardia... -afirmó Kenshin con voz entrecortada.

-¡¡Dijiste una pelea justa!! -Se quejó el oscuro elemento poniéndose de pié.

-Y es una pelea justa... Accediste a luchar conmigo porque tu energía vital era superior a la mía... Sin embargo, ahora estamos iguales... Mi guardián tiene la que a mi me falta...

-Bastardo... Ahora te vas a enterar... convocaré a mi ejército y...

-¡¡Dudo que lo puedas hacer...!! -La voz de Tierra se oyó en el cielo.

-¡Tierra!

_"Guardiana, enjaula al oscuro, rápido, antes de que pueda reaccionar..."_

_"¡¡Con mucho gusto!!"_

La guardiana hizo una jaula de roca improvisada e invisible y metió al elemento en ella a la vez que la cerraba por abajo mirando al guardián de Agua sintiéndose aliviada. Una vez el elemento estaba encerrado por una le dio el control sobre la misma a su elemento que sonrió y ella la relevó para contener a todo el ejército que les seguía, incluyendo la Tierra oscura que había encontrado en Agua a su nuevo rival...

**=:CONTINUARÁ:=**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Nuevamente volví a tardar algo... pero para mi era muy difícil estructurar en mi cabeza cómo quería que quedase el Juicio para que no os perdiéseis y para que conservase todo el dramatismo que quiero darle. Espero que el resultado os guste aunque probablemente acabe modificándolo algo en unos días...

Sin embargo, quería daros ya el primer capítulo de un total de 3 que darán el fin. Faltan 2 capítulos para el final.

El siguiente será el fin del Juicio

Y el 36 será el epílogo

Dependiendo de cómo sea vuestra respuesta, haré un segundo epílogo o no.

Espero que lo leáis y os guste.


	35. Capítulo XXXV FINAL

**=:Máscara Forjada:= Capítulo XXXV**

**El Precio de la Victoria**

-¿Fuego? ¿Es usted? -El Guardián del Aire volaba protegiendo al gran pájaro de fuego que seguía su dirección.

Había tratado de hablarle por medio de telepatía, pero el fuego que la envolvía no le permitía alcanzar sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué se habrá convertido en el Fénix? ¿Acaso quería morir consumida por su propio fuego?" pensaba. Hasta había llegado a plantearse que el pájaro tuviese conciencia propia y hubiese perdido su conciencia humana. Pero desestimó tal idea al escuchar en su mente las primeras palabras.

_"Soy yo... Perdona que tengas que hablar en voz alta, tu poder no puede alcanzarme en esta forma... ¿Qué hacéis aquí?"_

-Agua y Tierra tuvieron problemas, y pensamos que lo mejor era acercarse para ayudarla.

_"¿Y el plan?" _ -Cuestionó pensando que se habían vuelto locos.

-Nos lo saltamos... ¿Dónde está su guardiana? -Preguntó tras buscarla por los alrededores y no encontrarla.

_"Abajo, conteniendo a Fuego Oscuro... Ve a ayudarla..." _-Ordenó

-No, mis órdenes son estrictas... escoltarla hasta el pedestal...

_"En un rato te cansarás de seguir mi ritmo... ve con mi guardiana, te lo suplico, puede morir si alguien no la ayuda. Es ella sola contra dos..."_

El Guardián de Aire miró a su protegido, que se dio la vuelta un instante para asentir. Era más importante mantener a Fuego Oscuro a raya y preservar la vida de la guardiana de Fuego por lo que pudiese pasar... Total, no había mucho que ellos pudiesen hacer por Fuego. Ella tenía que llegar pronto al Pedestal, y cuanto antes lo hiciese, mejor, así que mejor sería no estorbarle... Por otro lado, él la protegería mientras estuviese cerca, no iba a perderla... no... no iba a perder a otro amigo, jamás. Ver lo que había hecho Sasuke, y hasta donde había llegado para terminar inerte en el suelo, había sido demasiado duro como para volverlo a sentir. Suspiró y siguió con dificultad su tarea, tratando de contener todo el ejército oscuro que le encaraba. Era difícil mantener el control, sobre todo cuando estaba usando una anormal cantidad de energía vital para sostener a todos los enemigos... mientras ellos reservaban sus fuerzas. Reflexionó en un instante. Su plan era arriesgado, como siempre, pero tenía que dar tiempo a Fuego. Si conseguía aguantar hasta que ella estuviese en el Pedestal, aunque muriese después, el trabajo estaría hecho.

--------------------------------------------

-Tierra... ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Kenshin tratando de recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Ella estaba sosteniendo sola todo el poder de la Tierra Oscura que no paraba de mirar en dirección a su camarada Agua que ahora se veía encerrado en una jaula de tierra y agua hecha conjuntamente por ambos guardianes de la Luz.

-Aire ha ido con Fuego... Y sabíamos que estabas en apuros, así que decidimos rescatarte. Si tú mueres, no hay futuro y lo sabes.

Kenshin pensó que había sido un idiota por dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de abandono y desesperación... Pero no era momento de lamentarse, con el poder que le quedaba, alzó el vuelo con dolor, y se colocó al lado de Tierra para sostener con ella al ejército oscuro. Tierra miró a su compañero con preocupación. Pensó que si Fuego le veía en ese estado, se podían ir despidiendo del mundo, puesto que Fuego correría a salvarlo, aunque fuese a costa de toda la vida del planeta. Sonrió. No, "Fuego no haría tal cosa" se dijo "Kaoru sí..., pero por todos nosotros".

_-¿Puedes aguantar?_ -preguntó el elemento terrestre por telepatía.

_-Sí... al menos durante un rato... _-contestó él de la misma manera.

_-Se me ocurre un plan..._

_-Soy todo mente... _-dijo a modo de asegurar que la escuchaba.

_-¿Recuerdas como en tu Juicio, hicimos para que llegases primero?_

_-Sí, os pusisteis todos de acuerdo para que el poder oscuro rebotase en vosotros con un espejo de magia ancestral y los matase a todos... _

_-Pues se me ocurre que hagamos lo mismo..._

_-Pero pueden estar prevenidos ya... _-dudó Agua.

_-No lo creo... En esta situación tenemos dos salidas_ -reflexionó- _A: Que sigamos así conteniendo el poder, y atacándonos unos a otros aguantando hasta que Fuego llegue, con lo que nos enfrentaremos al problema sobre el hecho de que nos puedan despistar o de que Agua oscuro salga de su jaula y cree otro ejército, con lo cual estaríamos muertos o..._

_-¿O?_

_-O B: Tratamos de acabar con ellos, y vamos a ayudar a Fuego... O al menos, de apoyarla con la decisión._

Agua mentiría si dijese que no quería estar con Fuego cuando diese la orden, mentiría si dijese que no se había preocupado tanto que casi pierde la vida. Y la verdad es que de las dos opciones, la que parecía más razonable era la opción B, aunque eso significase que tenían que encabezar un plan de lo más arriesgado que además podría volverse contra ellos.

_-¿Y si fallamos en nuestro plan B? _-cuestionó inseguro- _Nos derrotarían y entonces Fuego..._

_-Pues hay un C..._

_-Explícamelo._

_-La última vez que lo hicimos, fue a la primera porque no se lo esperaban... pero esta vez tenemos que hacerles creer que vamos a usar el mismo plan... Pondremos cada uno un sello autodestructivo en caso de que lleguen a intentar abrir la jaula de Agua. Apuesto a que inmediatamente después de que nosotros caigamos, tratarán de liberarlo, o de matarlo... sea como sea, tendrán que tocarla, y entonces..._

_-Boom... todos muertos... _

_-Lo único es que si no hacen nada por Agua Oscuro..._

_-Habrá que poner una trampa como esas de las minas anti-personas... _-Tierra levantó una ceja sin comprender- _Demos las gracias a las estrategias de guerra de hoy en día que me dan estas ideas..._ _-_sonrió_-_ _En el momento que sobrepasen unos metros, explotará de todos modos la jaula..._

_-Sí, es buena idea... ¿pero cómo hacemos eso?_

_-Si me permiten..._ -comenzó el guardián de Agua- _tengo una idea..._

-------------------------------------------

Pasó el tiempo sin que llegasen a comprender del todo en qué clase de situación estaban. Todo era confuso. Los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, el cansancio, la sangre, las trampas, la adrenalina disparada, el miedo. Estuvieron todos al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión. Los ropajes de todos los guardianes y los ángeles a excepción de la llave, eran puros harapos ennegrecidos por la sangre que debido al tiempo ya comenzaba a secarse. Su poder, cada vez más escaso aún trataba de lidiar con la ardua batalla que parecía que no tuviese fin. Entremedias de todo el caos, las imágenes de la Tierra les venían a la mente. Había muerte, destrucción, terremotos, cadáveres. Todo anunciaba un fin nefasto, pero no podían dejarse vencer.

Agua y Tierra, después de poner una trampa al Tierra Oscura para acabar con él y con el Agua Oscura, habían terminado por casi morir, cuando sin calcular bien la distancia, se quedaron demasiado cerca de la trampa. Por suerte sus guardianes atentos pudieron frenar el poder que había llegado a ellos. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber ganado, y tener totalmente inmóviles a ambos Oscuros, su poder sólo les daba para avanzar muy despacio hasta el centro donde se encontraba el pedestal del Juicio. Doloridos y con la única determinación de estar presentes en el momento final llegaron a su destino y comprobaron como el Fénix estaba siendo el claro vencedor. El dragón oscuro que había salido de la jaula de la Guardiana de Fuego, acababa de ser doblegado junto con el Aire Oscuro, cuyo ejército, bastante diezmado trataba de volver a recuperar el control sobre una situación dominada por los defensores de la Luz que exhaustos, mantenían sus posiciones. No se podía bajar la guardia, no se podía tan siquiera respirar de más hasta que Fuego no llegase.

Agua al ver semejante espectáculo no dudó. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y alzó su vuelo, tenía que llegar a ella, tenía que apoyarla, tenía que estar ahí con ella, para ella aunque fuese en su momento de reflexión... y es que el Pedestal estaba muy lejos y el Fénix, para sorpresa de todos, acababa de llegar y se estaba posando sobre él.

Al contacto con el fuego, el pedestal comenzó a brillar con una luz cegadora y blanca que se alzó hacia el firmamento concentrándose en un punto que, expandiéndose como un globo, explotó produciendo un sonido hueco. Todos los oscuros alzaron su mirada al cielo con pánico. En una fracción de segundo, todos ellos fueron alcanzados por ráfagas de luz que les hacían caer inertes al suelo. Ninguno se libró, y todos en sus últimos momentos lanzaron miradas de odio. Abrasados por la luz blanca sus cuerpos formaban ahora un espectáculo digno de un reportaje de cualquier tortura en un campo de concentración. Los supervivientes, todos hijos de la luz, sólo podían mirar hacia el pedestal con profunda satisfacción. Fuera cual fuera el destino que ahora les esperaba, habían cumplido su cometido, y todos en mejores o peores condiciones seguían vivos. Había podido más la fuerza de la esperanza que la oscuridad.

Agua, con su mirada fija en el mismo sitio, siguió su camino hacia el pedestal mientras los demás, bajaban al suelo exhaustos y preparándose para lo siguiente. La Guardiana de Tierra buscó al Guardián del Agua con la mirada. Ennegrecida por la explosión al igual que él, ambos sonrieron abiertamente y se abrazaron conteniendo las lágrimas. Tierra ayudó al Aire a descender y ambos observaban como el Guardián de Aire y la Guardiana de Fuego bajaban exhaustos al suelo sin una expresión definible en sus rostros. Ambos miraban al pedestal ahí donde se dirigía Agua, y Fuego era su principal preocupación ahora.

El Fénix se había consumido al llegar, dejando a la verdadera forma de Fuego visible nuevamente encima de un montón de cenizas. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados frunciendo el ceño de dolor. Sentía que se había abrasado y la boca le sabía a sangre, pero sabía que por más que todo le doliese, tenía que moverse. Abrió los ojos llenándose de su instinto, suspiró y se levantó. Cojeando de la pierna izquierda sin saber muy bien en qué momento la habían lastimado, y sintiendo que la distancia hasta el centro del pedestal era una barbaridad, a pesar de que se trataba solamente de unos metros, consiguió pisar el borde de ese lugar al que tenía que llegar. Se paró en seco y miró hacia su alrededor. Desde donde se encontraba no podía ver nada más que el cielo negro y la luz que proyectaba el propio suelo del lugar. Pensó un momento en dónde estarían todos, si estarían bien. Puso su mano derecha en el pecho y cerró los ojos. Sintió calidez, y pudo notar como todos los pensamientos de sus compañeros estaban fijos en ella. Estaban bien y todos y cada uno de ellos seguían con vida. Sonrió con dulzura mientras llevaba su cabeza al cielo. Era Kaoru quien miraba ahora hacia arriba, y era ella la que sonreía. Habían mantenido todos su promesa de no rendirse... y entre todos lo habían conseguido. Se sentó un instante al borde de esa línea que formaba parte de un pentágono dibujado alrededor del altar en el suelo, sin llegar a tocarla.

Era su momento de reflexión. Ahora tenía que definitivamente tomar la decisión que tanto habían esperado todos... y a pesar de tenerla clara, decidió tomarse unos minutos antes de volverse a levantar y dar la orden. Todos tenían que descansar un poco... Todos tenían que parar y centrarse... pero no, no sabía que sentir. No sabía qué tenía que sentir en momentos como este. Tenía una extraña sensación de estar viviendo algo irreal. Miró sus manos y las encontró ennegrecidas y ligeramente quemadas. Extrañamente creía que era la única parte de su cuerpo que no sentía dolor.

En su pecho ahora se concentraba un sentimiento indefinible, mezcla de satisfacción por haber conseguido llegar hasta ahí en primer lugar y de congoja. Empezó a acordarse de toda la gente que había sido importante para ella. De su familia, sus amigos, la gente de la Facultad, los momentos divertidos que había pasado, los vergonzosos, los tristes, los difíciles, los fáciles... No era nada fácil para ella pensar que iba a tener que decir adiós.

-Me hubiese gustado abrazaros a todos por última vez... Ver vuestra luz y vuestras sonrisas... Y cómo me gustaría estar sentada con todos vosotros en ese salón, hablando tranquilamente con una taza de té a mano. Disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos que hacían del mundo un lugar pacífico para vivir, un lugar digno de seguir adelante... -dijo en un susurro recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con sus compañeros y amigos, y alzando la voz y su mirada al altar continuó- Pero todos sabéis que no puedo permitirme ser egoísta... Las guerras, la codicia y el odio... no hay quién pueda parar la barbarie humana. Estamos destruyendo un planeta y un mundo que nos lo dio todo, y ni tan siquiera hemos sido capaces de actuar en consecuencia... Por muchas buenas personas que haya, siempre sufren las atrocidades del mal, y no podría vivir tranquila si dejo las cosas como están.

Las lágrimas iban a apoderarse de ella. Se sentía sola y vacía... y odiaba esos sentimientos. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando consolarse de alguna manera, pero no podía, las imágenes de todos sus seres queridos no paraban de llegarle, y pensaba que se iba a morir del dolor. Iba a dejar su mente de nuevo en manos de Fuego para no pensar más, pero la presencia de Agua la frenó. Rápidamente llevó sus ojos hacia el oeste y allí estaba él, volando tan rápido como le permitían sus alas, y con esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro que tanto le había caracterizado en los últimos días. Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, y dio gracias al cielo por poder estar con él aunque fuese sólo un momento. Él se dejó caer frente a ella en cuanto llegó unos minutos después.

-Sabía que llegarías la primera -le dijo mirándola con una mezcla de dulzura e inquietud.

Que estuviese ahí delante de ella, con esa mirada cálida, con esas ansias de protegerla, después de todo lo que había pasado, rompió todas sus defensas y sin poder contenerse más se incorporó y lo abrazó con fuerza, rompiendo en lágrimas. Sintió su calor y su inconfundible aura de tranquilidad y seguridad. Se acurrucó en su pecho. No quería dejar de abrazarlo... no quería moverse de ahí. No quería pensar en nada más...

Kenshin la sostenía con fuerza. Ella temblaba. Podía notar lo asustada que estaba, y lo sola que se había sentido. Se le rompía el corazón cuando recordaba que había estado a punto de dejarla sola con todos esos sentimientos. Por un momento se odió a sí mismo, y dio las gracias al cielo por seguir con vida para poder tocar una vez más a su pequeña... a su Kaoru.

-Te quiero... -dijo él con seguridad abrazándola aún más fuerte.

-No quiero... no quiero tener que hacer esto... no... no quiero... -dijo entre sollozos y escondiendo su cara en su pecho- ¿por qué? ¿¡Por qué tengo que hacer esto!? ¿¡Por qué!?

Sin poder responderla, y con el alma hecho pedazos, quiso estar él en su lugar y librarla de su sufrimiento. Entendió entonces la naturaleza de la decisión que había tomado, y miró al cielo buscando apoyo. ¿Por qué a ella le había tocado juzgar un mundo como ese? ¿Por qué ella no había podido encontrar la felicidad en el mundo? ¿Por qué ella tenía que sufrir por todos? ¿Por qué?

-Kaoru... -dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte- si... si esta es tu decisión yo... te ofrezco mi vida...

Ella sorprendida alzó la mirada para buscar en la mirada de él una razón a lo que acababa de decir. Después hizo un amago por sonreír y le puso una mano en la cara, acariciándole la mejilla y él dejó de abrazarla expectante, buscando una respuesta a su proposición. Pero ella lejos de dársela, le besó con dulzura el labio inferior y volvió a mirarle.

-Gracias por todo, Kenshin -dijo cogiéndole una mano con fuerza y dejándole aún más descolocado.

Kaoru seguía con lágrimas en los ojos, pero le estaba sonriendo. ¡Le sonreía! ¡A él! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?

-Dime esa frase... Esa que siempre dices... -Pidió, mientras le soltaba la mano y retrocedía un paso.

Kenshin pensó por un instante sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar y suspiró.

-Algún día seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar...

La muchacha se dio la vuelta sonriendo entre lágrimas y dejando su cuerpo de nuevo a Fuego que con determinación entró en el pentágono. Ante la mirada desconcertada de Kenshin, que no entendía, o no quería entender qué era lo que iba a pasar.

-El Fuego, llave del Juicio se presenta ante el altar. -Dijo alzando la voz a la vez que colocaba sus manos frente al altar.

De sus manos comenzó a salir una luz amarilla muy brillante que cegó sus ojos durante unos instantes. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la espada del Juicio estaba frente a ella. La cogió con fuerza con la mano derecha e inmediatamente sintió su poder. Un poder que la envolvía y la llenaba de fuerza. Cogió aire y se colocó mirando al Sur ante la mirada atenta de Agua que retrocedía unos pasos para no molestar. Alzó la espada y trazó una estrella de cinco puntas, acabándola en su esquina superior con la espada alzada al cielo. Entonces cerró los ojos.

-Yo, por el poder que me fue concedido por mi predecesor y opuesto, el Ángel del Agua, invoco, aquí y en este momento, al Ángel del Juicio.

Agua tragó saliva y cogió aire inmediatamente después involuntariamente. ¿El Ángel del Juicio?... no, no quería encontrarse con él. ¿Por qué diablos Kaoru no podía ser egoísta sólo por una vez y dejar las cosas como estaban? Él a pesar de saber que esa era su misión, a pesar de saber que era lo que se tenía que hacer, no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse nervioso por cuál serían las consecuencias de la decisión final de su pequeña.

En el cielo, surgió de nuevo una luz blanca que descendió hasta el suelo del Pedestal, unos segundos después, ante ella estaba el Ángel del Juicio, que no era ni más ni menos que la forma humana de Mer que sonreía al encontrarse con la expresión descolocada de Fuego.

-Te noto sorprendida... Yo tampoco sabía hasta hace unos segundos quién era en realidad. Ha sido toda una sorpresa... Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ello.

-Disculpa mis modales -dijo el Fuego conteniendo a la humana en él, y postrándose ante el Ángel del Juicio.

-Me has llamado, y ese hecho tiene consecuencias, y supongo que ya las sabes...

-Las sé... -Asintió cerrando los ojos

-Entonces no diré más de lo necesario para que no se nos haga más difícil a ninguna de nuestras dos almas mortales. ¿Qué eliges? ¿Quién tomará las consecuencias y quién regenerará?

-Yo voy a ser la responsable de esto, así que yo asumiré las consecuencias...

Agua observando la escena sintió como su corazón se paraba para partirse en dos en ese preciso instante... Por su parte el Ángel del Juicio no pudo evitar su sorpresa y dio sin querer un paso hacia atrás. Miró a Agua y después volvió su mirada a Fuego, sin querer comprender. En todas sus vidas no había pasado nunca nada semejante. En ningún juicio la llave había asumido las consecuencias de su decisión en sus propias carnes y ¿precisamente era el altivo y cabezota de Fuego el que lo iba a hacer?... ¿precisamente Kaoru? ¿Sin pestañear? ¿Sin ser siquiera un poco egoísta?

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó en un intento de ver si simplemente se estaba haciendo la noble o si de verdad lo sentía así

-Sí -asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Sí... -volvió a asentir con una expresión rota.

-¿Y aún así?... ¿Por qué? -El Ángel del Juicio se contagió de la emoción del Fuego y comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor en el pecho.

-¿Cómo voy a sacrificar a ninguno de mis amigos? Ellos no se merecen esto... ninguno. Ellos lo han dado todo por mi... me sacaron de la soledad más absoluta, me han dado amor, comprensión, sonrisas... son los mejores amigos que nadie pudo haber tenido y sin embargo, yo nunca pude abrirme del todo a ellos. Nunca me mostré como hubiese querido, siempre tuve miedo... Y ese miedo no puede ser el que levante un nuevo renacimiento. No soy digna de crear un nuevo mundo. Ellos lo harán muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haría... -afirmó con rotundidad cerrando el puño izquierdo con fuerza mientras el derecho agarraba aún más fuerte la espada.

Agua sabiendo que no podía decir nada, se mordió el labio y sin poder contener más las lágrimas, comenzó a llorar. Finalmente había fracasado en su intento de protegerla...

-¡¡Llévame contigo, Fuego!! -gritó, aún sabiendo que no se podía entrometer. Ambas le miraron y Fuego se acercó unos pasos con serenidad, como aquel que sabe cuál es su destino y lo ha aceptado sin miedo.

-Tu amor será el que hará el nuevo mundo un lugar hermoso... -dijo cogiéndole nuevamente de la mano y sonriendo- No puedo condenarte a sufrir esta decisión... no a ti. Te quiero demasiado.

Él gimió de dolor presa del llanto.

-¿Recuerdas? -preguntó ella- Nos volveremos a ver...

El Ángel del Juicio sin querer alargar más la agonía señaló al Fuego alzando su mano y captando la atención de ambos

-Esto no había pasado nunca antes, y estoy convencida de que no será un sacrificio en vano. Te has ganado mi respeto y mi admiración...

-No soy digna de la admiración de nadie. Sólo soy una cobarde... -reflexionó Fuego- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar, por favor? No quiero pensar más, acabemos con esto...

-Sí...

Antes de ponerse en acción Fuego volvió su mirada a Agua. Estaba en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente mientras la miraba.

-Gracias por todo... Kenshin -dijo dándose por fin la vuelta y llenándose de luz.

-------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡KAORU!!!

El grito de Kenshin les llegó a todos, haciéndoles llevar sus manos a sus oídos en un reflejo involuntario. Alzaron la vista al Pedestal y vieron como inmediatamente una luz rojiza salía de él. Tras esa luz, el Ángel del Fuego emergió volando en llamas. Todos se quedaron sin respiración al comprender la razón del espectáculo. El Ángel del Fuego se paró en lo más alto posible del firmamento y de sus pies comenzó a surgir un fuego que terminaría por envolverle en una burbuja que empezó a escupir bolas y ríos de fuego que comenzaron a abrasarlo todo a su paso, cual volcán en erupción...

Todo era destruido... menos ellos... Todos ellos, protegidos por una luz blanca que provenía del poder del Ángel del Juicio, vieron como en ese plano y en el mundo real, la destrucción acababa con toda la vida existente sobre el planeta. Las ciudades, los pueblos, los árboles, los ríos, los mares, todo el planeta se transformó en una gran bola quemada y todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos y alarmados como para poder reaccionar de ninguna manera.

Kenshin al lado del pedestal, y muy cerca de ella, observaba el espectáculo sin poder contener las lágrimas. Sentía que no había podido salvarla, que el sufrimiento afincando en su corazón había sido demasiado grande... Si tan sólo él hubiese dejado su máscara y hubiese comprendido antes sus sentimientos... Si tan sólo hubiese podido salvarla... Pero ¿cómo había sido tan idiota como para dar su vida por todos ellos? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de sacrificarse a sí misma sin siquiera pensar por un instante en que sacrificando a otro podría al menos haber construido un mundo de esperanza...

El Ángel del Juicio estaba lanzando todo su poder que era canalizado por Fuego, para destruirlo todo a su paso. Sostener un poder capaz de destruir el planeta completo era algo que ni los 4 elementos juntos podrían soportar. El precio de la destrucción siempre había sido el sacrificio de algunos, y la renovación siempre había sido el trabajo de los elegidos como supervivientes. Agua recordó como en el Juicio de Tierra el sacrificado había sido también Fuego. Tierra le señaló como el sacrificado en esa ocasión puesto que el mayor poder destructivo está en el Fuego, y además, con Fuego había sido con el que había tenido más diferencias en esa vida... Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, era Fuego quién había decidido sacrificarse a sí mismo, porque se sentía inferior al resto... Pensó que era ridículo... Fuego, que siempre había sido considerado como el creído y autosuficiente del grupo, resultaba ser el más inseguro y débil de todos, una llama tan pequeña, que un simple soplo de viento, un grano de arena, o una gota de agua, siempre habían podido consumirla.

El dolor en su corazón empezaba a ser insoportable, y ver el espectáculo de fuego y destrucción no le consolaba en absoluto. La estaba viendo morir consumida por sus propias llamas. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar entre lágrimas una última canción que esperaba llegase a Kaoru. Para al menos darle la seguridad de que seguiría ahí, para llenarla de esperanzas. Una canción que había compuesto para ella, por si este momento llegaba...

_Si abrazada con estas manos, consigues dormir  
Entre mis brazos lo borraré todo por ti.  
Si renacemos  
Y nos volvemos a encontrar sonriendo_

_"No te habré olvidado"_

_"No llores más" dijo el cielo con dulzura  
El invierno llega a la vez que los que han caído llaman a la primavera.  
Muéstrame la sonrisa de aquel día en el que nos conocimos.  
Y desaparece junto a los niños que se aferran a tus pálidas manos._

_Las lágrimas derramadas se convierten en esta nieve..._

_Si abrazada con estas manos, consigues dormir  
Entre mis brazos lo borraré por ti.  
Si renacemos  
Y nos volvemos a encontrar sonriendo..._

_"No te habré olvidado"_

_En los momentos felices sonreías con cara avergonzada,  
Esas pequeñas cosas de las que nadie se daba cuenta, son muy preciadas para mi._

_Por favor toca estas manos una vez más._

_Si es un amor que se puede borrar con un duro abrazo  
Por favor que alguien borre este dolor.  
Este mundo que te atrapa tiñéndote de blanco  
Anunció el final del sueño_

_Porque en este mundo en el que en algún lugar estarás sonriendo  
Que estos pensamientos que no puedo parar  
lleguen al lugar donde estás..._

_Si puedo salvarte ofreciendo esta vida  
Te mostraré como sonrío mientras mi cuerpo se quema.  
Si renacemos de nuevo  
Y nos encontramos sonriendo_

_"No te habré olvidado"  
"Yo no te olvidaré"_

Según terminó de cantar, la bola de fuego que era Kaoru se apagó y volvió a mostrar su cuerpo, ahora totalmente abrasado. Fue entonces cuando Kenshin vio como le miraba. Estaba llorando y con sus últimas fuerzas, a lo lejos trataba de alzar una mano para señalarle mientras con la otra se agarraba el pecho. Cerró los ojos dejando escapar las últimas lágrimas y no los volvió a abrir...

------------------------

**Misao**

_Me resulta extraña esta paz... no se escucha nada, ni siquiera un paso o el crujir de la seda de nuestros vestidos. A mis pies, cadáveres... es curioso cómo me he acostumbrado a verlos... Delante de mi, una luz rojiza lo inunda todo y un ángel levita en el firmamento con una espada... negra. Quise entonces preguntarme el por qué de esta situación, de cómo habíamos llegado a parar en ella y cuándo había cambiado nuestra vida tan de repente. En ese momento, muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. La alegría de los primeros días de mi estancia en Tokyo, se había transformado ahora en un pozo de incertidumbre. Pero no puedo quejarme, no debo. Yo elegí ser lo que soy, y no desistiré. Además, juré que protegería a una persona con mi vida, y he intentado cumplirlo. _

Ahora sólo quedan cenizas...

_Fuego... Kaoru... Mi amiga. Tu sonrisa se ha disipado y se ha convertido en humo. No te reconozco como la que fuiste antaño... tu cuerpo, rodeado de un resplandor rojizo amarillento, desprende un calor que derrite hasta el más fuerte de los pensamientos malvados, pero también tu incertidumbre ha sido la culpable de la situación que vivimos ahora. ¿Debimos haberte apoyado más? ¿o quizá éste fuera el destino que las estrellas nos habían fijado? Sea como sea, haremos renacer todo, no te preocupes. Tu sacrificio no será en vano... Crearemos un nuevo mundo, muy bonito y lleno de flores y de mares limpios, como a ti te gustaba... Nos volveremos a ver en él ¿verdad?_

_Agua... Kenshin... Mi amigo. Tus sentimientos han terminado por salir a la superficie a pesar de que has estado tratando de esconderlos dentro de hermosas melodías. Trataste de hacer lo imposible por salvar un mundo que no tiene salvación, pero te has dado cuenta de que llegas demasiado tarde. Aún así, admiro tu capacidad de resistencia y tu gran determinación. Sin embargo, tu corazón siempre se derretirá si te acercas a fuego... Espero que ahora tengas fuerzas suficientes para cumplir la misión que nos deja Kaoru..._

_Viento... Shougo... Mi amigo. Tú, el que siempre dudabas de todo, el que más vueltas le daba a las cosas, resulta que has sido el que has conseguido crear el orden en los momentos caóticos. Tu doble naturaleza muestra una persona que no le importa intentarlo millones de veces y caerse billones de veces si sólo por una vez consigue lo que se propone. _

_Guardianes... mis compañeros. Como yo, habéis tratado de dar lo mejor de vosotros mismos, cuando os miro me doy cuenta de cómo nos parecemos y de lo mucho que os aprecio. Sobre todo a ti, Aoshi, Guardián de Agua y de mi alma. Por ti me he convertido en la que soy, y gracias a ti continúo en pie. _

_Tierra... Megumi... Mi protegida, y mi gran amiga. Tu seriedad y tu tranquilidad siempre contrastaron con un fondo inquieto y alegre. Gracias a tu cabeza siempre fría, hemos podido afrontar más de una desavenencia. ¿Qué hubiese sido de mi existencia, ligada a la tuya desde tiempos inmemoriales, si no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocerte como amiga? Nunca olvidaré esto que me diste, esta confianza que ahora tengo. Sé que Sanosuke y tú podréis ser felices algún día, quizá en otra vida ¿ne?_

El silencio...

_Así que esto era lo que Kaoru soñaba y de lo que nos hablaba los últimos días Fuego... Me entran escalofríos sólo con pensar que estas visiones que la han atormentado, sean ahora una realidad. Quizá sólo ahora soy capaz de comprenderte, amiga. Siento no haberlo hecho antes como habría debido. Así como siento no haberme despedido como Dios manda._

Lágrimas derramadas...

_Un sonido... ¡alguien llora! Los oídos conducen a mis ojos a la persona de la que proviene el sollozo. ¡Es Kenshin! Su cuerpo está bajando a este lugar y ha caído de rodillas, doblándose después hacia delante y sin poder contener el llanto. Según me acerco observo que todo él esta malherido. Está totalmente abrasado y ahora mira hacia el cielo buscando el origen de sus quemaduras. Ella. _

_Preferí detenerme, mi presencia ahora podría molestar... así que me quedé a una distancia prudencial. El hombre que había ante mis ojos ahora, cogía con sus manos una pluma negra que había estado flotando sobre el aire y la llevó hasta su pecho. Sus ojos, clavados en la misma persona, y su expresión inalterable, le daban un aspecto hermoso a pesar de las circunstancias. Estoy segura de que ahora es incapaz de saber qué hacer debido al dolor... Kaoru se ha sacrificado por todos, incluido él, y seguro que él hubiese preferido sacrificarse con ella y morir a su lado, en vez de vivir unos últimos momentos sin su presencia... _

-Nadie podrá culparte nunca, Kaoru... Nadie, nunca jamás... Nunca. _-susurró-_

_Sus palabras, apenas audibles entraron en mi alma con fuerza y no pude evitar romper en lágrimas yo también._

-¡¡Nadie podrá culparte nunca, me escuchas!! ¡¡NADIE!! _-gritó con fuerza y se me desgarró el alma-_ ¡¡Kaoru!!... _-dijo sin poder contener su dolor-_ Vuelve...

_Lo poco que pude ver entonces a través de mis propias lágrimas, fue la imagen de un Kenshin destrozado y presa del llanto más doloroso. Fugazmente, mi mente me llevó a poner mis ojos en ella. Me sorprendí al comprobar cómo el grito de Kenshin había llegado hasta allí y la había sacado de ese estado totalmente inerte en el que se encontraba. Temblorosa y con dificultad, sus alas a punto de romperse la hacían descender hasta llegar a ponerse en frente de él. Ahora que estaba más cerca pude comprobar cómo su rostro, y en general toda su figura que antes derrochaba vida, ahora anunciaba una muerte inminente. Sin embargo, algo no la dejaba descansar en paz, por algo seguía de pie sosteniendo su espada entre las manos con los ojos cerrados. _

_Kenshin se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Según sus manos la tocaban, se desprendía un vapor extraño alrededor de ambos cuerpos. Fue en ese momento cuando las alas de Kaoru se rompieron convirtiéndose en una luz roja que se evaporó en el aire, y entonces cayó inerte sobre los brazos de Kenshin. Ella ya no se movía... por un instante pensé que parecía un cuerpo sin alma pero debió de haberla conservado hasta que finalmente soltó la espada y el sonido que produjo esta al chocarse contra el suelo, sacó a todos del letargo en el que se encontraban..._

_Miré rápidamente hacia todos los lados, el guardián de agua, de fuego, de viento, el Aire mismo, la Tierra, que habían permanecidos hasta ahora en el suelo, abrieron sus ojos y se dieron cuenta de que seguían vivos gracias a su sacrificio._

_Un nuevo sonido, el de una persona cayéndose. Cuando me giré Kenshin sostenía en sus brazos a Kaoru y la miraba sin poder o sin querer comprender. Ella, ahora parecía feliz. Con los ojos cerrados y en los brazos de la persona a la que más había admirado, querido y adorado. Ya no había ningún símbolo en su frente, ya no emitía ningún destello. Mi corazón nuevamente se detuvo... Fue entonces cuando alguien me abrazó por detrás. Sabía que Aoshi estaba a mi lado._

-¡¡Kaoru!!

_El grito desconsolado de Megumi sacó a los demás de su incertidumbre y todos se acercaron hasta llegar alrededor de la escena principal: Kenshin, en el suelo, con Kaoru en brazos, abrazándola con fuerza y moviéndola para que despertase. Las lágrimas que caían a borbotones por sus mejillas, contrastaban con su rostro habitual de serenidad. Gritos y peticiones de salvación para ella. Llantos. El eco proveniente de todo ello creaba una atmósfera funesta._

-Su cuerpo... ¡está frío!

_Kenshin desesperado continuaba moviéndola. _

-Déjame intentar darle un poco de calor.

_El guardián del propio fuego, puso sus manos en la frente y en el pecho de la muchacha. Un resplandor rodeó el cuerpo de ella. Quizá hay un lugar para la esperanza en este escenario tan sombrío..._

_ 0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0_

**Kaoru**

_La noche se cierne sobre la ciudad blanca. Mirando al cielo me pregunto cómo puede haber cambiado tanto. Las olas ya no llegan a los acantilados, los sonidos del bosque ya no se escuchan, la suavidad de las flores ya no se siente; el sabor es amargo... Sin embargo, en la penumbra todo conserva su color blanco a pesar de que el reflejo de la Luna da muestras de cansancio y se oculta entre las nubes esponjosas, nubes rojas... _

_El rencor, el odio, el miedo, la lucha, la destrucción y ahora tranquilidad. ¡Cuántos sentimientos se han enfrentado! ¡Qué ardua lucha! ¿Cómo es posible que la ciudad siga siendo blanca?_

_Me incorporo, pues llevo mucho tiempo sentada. En un vano intento por sonreír, la última lágrima de mi rostro cae al suelo y es absorbida por la Tierra seca. Me doy la vuelta, estoy sola. Camino en dirección contraria a la Ciudad Blanca. La culpa se cierne sobre mi pecho y siento punzadas intermitentes en mi corazón. Sé de sobra que nadie me escuchará, pero grito y vuelvo al suelo. De rodillas mis puños se pelean con la Madre Tierra. Pierdo ante ella, y termino más cansada de lo que ya estaba y con las manos ensangrentadas y llenas de polvo... aunque la sangre no es solo mía. "¿Me habré vuelto loca? ¿Es esto la realidad? ¿¡Es culpa mía!?"_

_Rabia, impotencia, dolor, angustia, pánico, soledad. Todo tiene sabor amargo, un olor desagradable, un tacto áspero, pero no se oye nada y está oscuro. Todo menos la Ciudad Blanca. _

_Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y me doy cuenta de que el viento revuelve mi pelo. Sonrío "ya no estoy sola" "el viento es húmedo, y trae restos de tierra". Corro hacia la Ciudad Blanca. _

_En medio de escombros, entre las antorchas encendidas, en el último rincón de la ciudad están ellos, mis compañeros, mis amigos, las personas a las que más quiero, los que siguieron mis pasos esta vez están aquí ¡y están vivos! Me esperaban, lo sé. Me había perdido en las sombras, pero ahora están frente a mí... y siento su calidez en mi pecho. Alegría contenida que brota en mi interior. Un abrazo, un beso, una mano. No estamos solos, y no somos los mismos de antes. ¡Ay que ver cuánto ha cambiado todo el mundo aunque la ciudad siga siendo Blanca! _

**=:FIN:=**

**Notas de la Autora**

He llorado, como no os podéis imaginar escribiendo este capítulo. En algún lugar de mi corazón no quería acabarlo. No quería llegar a este momento. Esta ha sido la historia de mis últimos 4 años. Toda mi carrera Universitaria la he pasado finalizando este fic en el que al final he terminado descubriéndome a mi misma. Sé que esta historia permanecerá siempre en mi corazón, y sé que nunca podré olvidarme de todo lo que me ha hecho sentir. Al final va a ser verdad que casi todos los Universitarios escribimos nuestras primeras obras en la Facultad... Espero que os haya gustado.

Este es pues, el último capítulo que yo había proyectado.  
Pensé que una parte sería para el capítulo del fin de la lucha en sí, y otra para este final en la mente de Misao... Pero escribiéndolo me arrepentí y finalmente lo puse todo en uno para no liaros más todavía con el final.

Un final que sé que a la mayoría no les va a gustar porque termina ambiguo y triste...  
No obstante, estoy abierta a escribir un último capítulo a modo de Epílogo si es que queréis saber qué pasaría después, y si es que queréis que haya final feliz claro.  
Si un mínimo de 10 lectores quiere que escriba ese epílogo, lo haré encantada. (Decidme por Reviews ^^)

Por si acaso yo ya me despido de todos mis queridos lectores.  
Muchas gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí  
Muchísimas gracias por esos reviews maravillosos que me han hecho tener ganas de continuar. Que me han hecho reír, y que en su día me han levantado el ánimo. Vosotros sois los mejores lectores que una humilde y mala escritora como yo, puede tener. Mil gracias a todos.

Con este fic, termina una etapa en mi vida. Llena de momentos que sin duda no olvidaré, entre ellos, ese año que pasé en Japón. El futuro se presenta incierto pero, sé que sea como sea, poco a poco, todos conseguiremos alcanzar nuestros sueños... yo incluida.  
Este final, para mi como veis no es sólo el final de una historia, sino el final de muchas cosas en mi vida. Me voy a tener que despedir forzosamente de mucha gente y no es algo que me agrade. Sin embargo, como dice siempre él: "Algún día, nos volveremos a ver y sonreiremos" Y con esas palabras yo me sigo quedando, y con esas palabras quiero dejaros a todos.

Gracias a todos

Y como siempre en especial: Gracias a ellos, a ellas y a Él.

Sed felices


End file.
